Inevitable
by Fondofreading
Summary: Eleana, born within a family of pure-blood, she is strictly raised with beliefs of their superiority. Knowing that a relationship with Sirius Black, the traitor, is forbidden and impossible. Yet the inevitable is bound to happen.
1. New Discoveries

**1****st**** September, 1972**

* * *

><p><em>To pretend to love someone when you don't is hard, but to pretend not to love someone when you do, is unbearable.<em>

* * *

><p>"Now be good children" a slender looking woman said lovingly to her two youngsters. Looking proud as she eyed them both, seeing to that everything was in order.<p>

"And Behave" The children's father added, his voice grave.

The boy, which had recently turned thirteen, was preoccupied with looking around for his friends which he thought must be somewhere on the station. The friends he had spent two previous school years with, and which he now felt eager to see. Some of them he had actually met during the summer, since their families knew each other and shared the same belief of each having a pure family tree. He had seen Wilkes and Rutilus, also Avery, who was one he had been sharing rooms with during his first two years at Hogwarts, they had become good friends. But one he had not seen all summer was Mulciber.

Mr. Adela snapped his fingers In front of his son's face, the boy quickly turned his head to his father which was staring at him with a most severe look.

"That goes especially for you Eithan… Behave." He said, knowing of his son's former mischiefs.

The boy nodded perceptively. Then he heard a slight giggle coming from his little sisters mouth.

"Oh shut up!" he said and gave her an angry look.

The sister was silenced by those words and she looked away, slightly hurt. Their mother gasped at her son's words and looked around, afraid that someone might have heard.

"Watch the language young man!" said the father sternly.

"Brant, we can't let him speak that way" said the mother quietly with worry in her voice. Melanie Adela, the children's mother, was a very proud woman, just like their father, and she was also very keen on making their family look the very best to everyone else. She was a perfectionist and the slightest embarrassment went straight to her heart, and hurt just as any curse would. In fact, if she were to face a boggart it would be of her little family shattered and embarrassed in front of all of the other pure-blood families, and the shame would presumably kill her. In spite of all this, she was a very caring woman, and looked after everyone in her family. She treated her children with motherly love, and never shunned them. She disliked punishing them, therefore she left that duty to her husband.

Eithan looked down, and then when his father was not looking he shot his sister an most accusing look - blaming her for being lectured.

Melanie looked at her daughter and then she bent down to hug her. The girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her tight. It would be quite scary to leave her parents for several months, she thought, they would not see each other until Christmas.

"Oh! Eleana, take care now… and make us proud." Said Mrs. Adela as a few tears streamed down her cheeks. She hugged her daughter Eleana tightly before letting her go, then she moved on to her son and hugged him just as tightly. He did not look too pleased with this, just annoyed.

Eleana looked up at her father, he was quite a tall man, and she was short for her age which made him seem even taller to her than he actually was. He looked fondly at her with his blue eyes, and hers resembled his a lot actually, only the look in her eyes was far more innocent and not as experienced or hardened by life as his was.

Mr. Adela touched one of her two light braids and smiled when she smiled.

"Good luck… and remember that spell I taught you?"

She nodded.

"Good, now use it if somebody's being too mean." He said seriously, but with a smile.

"But don't get yourself in trouble." Her mother reminded her when she heard her husband's advice.

"Yes, mother" she said. Then she turned to her father again and hugged him tight, laying her cheek against his chest. He put one of his arms around her and held her close.

Their mother was snivelling and took out a napkin in gray silk from her pocket, it was soon stained with tears.

Soon, the conductor shouted that all should take their place for the train was leaving in less than 10 minutes.

Mr. Adela let go of his daughter and when she looked up at him he lovingly touched her cheek.

"Now you must go, so you won't miss the train." He said.

Eleana was then once again hugged by her mother.

Mr. Adela laid his hand briefly on his son's shoulder and said:

"Take care of your sister."

"I will." Eithan mumbled, and then turned and walked to the train followed by his sister. Amongst mist from the train, she looked back one more time and waived at her parents before stepping onto the train.

Once on the train, they had to go through a small corridor, and a lot of people still had not taken their place and were all searching for their friends or just an empty compartment to sit in. Then her brother almost bumped into another boy, they both gave each other a very stern unpleasant look, like they resented one another.

Eleana looked at the dark haired boy. He was a little shorter than her brother and had black hair that went down to his neck, and a posture unlike her brothers. Her brother was a little stiff, and walked upright because he was proud. This other boy showed the opposite, that he simply did not care and was proud because of that. They were equally proud but in different ways.

She remembered this boy, he was of the family Black, the family her family were acquaintance with. Even so, Sirius and Eleana did not know each other, since Sirius did not seem to get along with the others. She had only seen him once, when her family was visiting the Blacks. Although, he seemed to spend most of his time in his room, therefore she had only seen him briefly that one time.

Eithan looked at his sister standing behind him, and took her by the arm. Sirius merely glanced at her before he walked away. As soon as he looked at her she looked away and let her brother lead her in the opposite direction.

Her brother took her to the last cart of the train, and there she saw a few people she recognised. Some were distant relatives, and some were just acquaintances of her family.

"Shut the door behind you." Her brother said, and she slid the door shut.

"Adela, we were beginning to think that you'd miss the train." Avery said. He was the same age as Eithan, and quite tall for his age, with dark blonde hair on his head.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Eithan said with a playful smile. His friends all grinned, Mulciber, Wilkes, Avery, and another boy she did not know the name of.

"Well, well... little sister joining the club." Mulciber then said and eyed the little blonde girl. He had broad shoulders, and dark brown hair, the same as the colour of his eyes. There was no need for introductions, Mulciber and the other two knew who she was, they had visited her brother at home several times.

Eleana smiled politely and sat down in between Wilkes and her brother, Eithan had already placed himself near the window. She glanced at the boy sitting across from her brother, also by the window. He was the only one she had never met before.

"Hi" he said when he made eye contact with her, while showing a smile he reached out a hand. She took it and shook it politely, giving him a little smile in return.

"I'm Acacius Rutilus." He added.

"Eleana." She said.

Apparently Rutilus was in his second year, just like Wilkes and Mulciber was.

"I bumped into Sirius Black..." Eithan began.

Avery looked at him like he had slapped him by simply mentioning the name, the others also showed quite similar faces.

"He's as charming as ever." He continued to say in a resentful tone.

"That Black is unworthy of his name... He's a traitor, and doesn't appreciate his blood status one bit. I'd say, a blood traitor is almost worse than a mudblood." Wilkes voice was full of disgust.

"Someone should put an end to 'im then." Said Mulciber who was sitting next to Avery, leaning against the wall in the corner.

"Oh, I'd like to" Avery said with a devilish smile on his lips.

Mulciber just laughed and Eithan simply smiled. None of them actually thought he was serious, they were just kids talking, trying to be like their parents. They had all been taught to dislike people who had 'impure blood' and they had learned that they were superior to everyone else just because they were from wealthy and pure blood families, that was the prime combination, they thought.

Eleana heard a lot of similar conversations from now on, degrading talks of other people who were not like them, 'pure'. She had always been surrounded by people with these beliefs. Affected by those thoughts she could not help but believing them. Although, she had always found it a little strange why other people could not be just as good as them because they were not pure or rich, or fitted their description of good. She wondered what exactly it was that made them so bad.

Soon she was sorted into Slytherin, as expected, and during her first months at the school she discovered that other students from other houses were not so bad. Many of them seemed to be very kind, and clever. A muggleborn from Ravenclaw actually did a spell perfectly on the very first try in their transfiguration class. Eleana was quite shocked, since she had heard that they all were less intelligent, unworthy of magic, etc. Apparently all that was not true, according to her own eyes.

The first year at Hogwarts was great, she thought. In the beginning of the year she made some other friends, apart from those she did not know from before, Camilla Dolohov, daughter to Antonin Dolohov, and Caren Rosier, brother to Evan Rosier. Caren and Camilla were both Slytherins in their first year at Hogwarts, just as she. They were quite similar to her brother Eithan and his friends, except they were girls. They shared the same beliefs, and Camilla and Caren both enjoyed spilling gossip and looking down at people whom they thought were less worthy of their attention, in particular those with _impure__ pure_ blood.

Apart from all of that they were good friends and she felt she could depend on them, in the same way she could depend on her family. Eleana could spend time with them, as she ought to do, but she found herself wanting more and more to be alone, rather than with them. Not just them, but also her brother and his friends. This feeling was building up during forthcoming years, and as she grew she was getting closer to realising who she really was, and what she truly believed in.


	2. Relatively Familiar

**1****st**** September, 1976**

* * *

><p>Young Sirius Black, beginning his sixth year at Hogwarts, caught the sight of a mass of blonde hair flowing behind a girls back as she walked down the corridor, it was quite crowded on the train so she couldn't walk very fast. He noticed she was wearing a summer dress, it was deep blue and hugged her forms. He couldn't help but eyeing her shape, but only for a second before he looked away, he couldn't stand around gawking at some girl, he had more important things to do, for example: finding his friends.<p>

He was going in the same direction as her though, therefore he saw no harm in taking one more peak while they were walking. Occasionally he turned his eyes to look into each compartment as he passed them, hoping to get a glimpse of James, Remus, or even Peter.

"Eleana, there you are!" Eithan said walking up to his sister and pushing himself through the small crowd that was blocking her way.

Sirius turned his head, as one does when hearing something and then instinctively tries to locate the sound. As soon as he saw Eithan Adela he felt a grimace of disgust coming on, but then his mouth almost dropped when he saw who he was talking to.

"I started to think you got lost or somethin'." Eithan said mockingly.

"Brother, I think after five years that I'm relatively familiar with this train." Eleana said.

Sirius tried to remember if Eithan Adela had a sister, surely he did, he'd seen her before. She was just another student passing him by in the corridors during previous years. Then why was he noticing her now?

'Whatever' he thought. They all looked the same to him, Slytherins, ugh. And 'the Gang of Slytherins' was the worst kind. This Eleana, if he had heard the name correctly, surely was just as bad as them. He reminded himself to not 'check out' a girl again.

* * *

><p>Eithan sat down next to Avery and Mulciber. Wilkes and Acacius Rutilus were also sitting around the same table. Eithan was in his final year at Hogwarts, and so was Avery. But Rutilus, Wilkes and Mulciber was in their sixth year.<p>

"You found her" Avery declared cheerfully when Eithan returned, followed by Eleana.

"Hello, Avery." She said and smiled weakly.

Acacius Rutilus said: "hello" to Eleana, and gave her a smile like he always did when greeting her; which she returned politely.

Then she greeted a few others in the compartment, as she passed them by to sit with Camilla and Caren at another table. This was a big compartment, with tables in between several seats of brown leather.

"Eleana! Here!" Caren said. Camilla was smiling, and they all had a lot to talk about with each other.

"I can't believe we're already beginning out fifth year." Caren said.

"Yeah..." Eleana assented. "It's hard to believe."

"You 'ad a good summer?" Camilla began to ask with a voice as sweet as a cauldron cake.

"It was good..." Eleana said. "Did you have a good time in France?"

"Yes, it was great!"

"You only think it's great because of that _Alexandre _character." Caren said, pronouncing the name with an exaggerated French accent.

"Who's Aleaxandre?" Eleana wondered, now curious.

Camilla's cheeks turned red, and Caren gave her a little nudge with her elbow while laughing teasingly .

"Come on! Tell her now, go on."

"Alright!" Camilla said and sighed, her shoulders relaxing. She seemed unable to resist from smiling. So she began to tell the story...

* * *

><p>Acacius Rutilus now and then glanced towards Eleana. He watched her talk gleefully with her friends, her hair flowing behind her back; it had grown since he had last seen her and it now went down all the way to her waist. It was light, not as light as the very first time he had met her, but still blonde. She seemed to have grown quite a lot this summer. She wasn't as skinny anymore, well she was still thin, but she had bumps he had never seen before. He found them most appealing, and that dress showed them off in a delightful way. He could not stop thinking of how pretty she was to the eyes. To watch her was almost entrancing, like a veela, and that smile she had just given him made his insides grow warm, in a pleasant way.<p>

He thought more and more of her, each year his feelings for her grew stronger and now he found himself to be in love. Just now, when he saw her he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He only needed the courage to tell her.

"Hey! Rutilus... ey! " Wilkes said. Acacius had to tear his dreamlike gaze from her to look at his friend.

"Didn't you get enough sleep or something, your eyes seem to have stuck." Wilkes continued.

Acacius looked at them, a little confused. Eithan Adela looked at him while frowning.

That caused Acacius to look down, feeling a little guilty. Eleana was also one of his best friends' sister.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just tired, that's all" he said, wanting them to stop looking at him like that.

A few seconds passed before Avery spoke.

"However, as I said... " Avery continued, and to Acacius relief, no one seemed to have taken particular notice to who he had been gazing at.

* * *

><p><strong>There's more chapters coming up soon! I'm very thankful for every review I recieve, and I hope you have enjoyed reading the story so far ;)<strong>


	3. Gaining and Losing

**14 September, 1976**

After eating lunch Eleana headed to one of the green houses accompanied by Camilla and Caren. Their herbology class began soon after they had arrived, and Professor Pomona Sprout placed a green plant on the table they were all gathered around. It looked harmless, until she explained that this was a 'Fanged Geranium' and it could attack by biting you if it was not taken care of. Then the plant moved slightly and opened what looked like a mouth, as if it was smiling, and it showed off several sharp teeth while doing it. Eleana could not imagine that it would be pleasant to receive a bite from it.

After they had been given instructions they were sorted into pairs, Eleana was paired with a girl from Ravenclaw. Camilla then touched her shoulder and sighed while looking at her as if she pitied her.

"I'll live." Eleana said sarcastically, just to calm her friends. She herself did not have anything against this girl, but she knew of the reason why her friends did. Walking closer to Fiona she felt the others' stares. From what she knew, Fiona was very clever and she had been impressed by her during their first year when she did a spell perfectly on the first try, while it took everyone else twenty minutes and much wand waving. However, the reason Eleana's friends did not approve of her, was because she was from a muggle family.

Eleana and Fiona began by reading the instructions on the board once again, carefully, so they would not do anything incorrect and get bitten. Then they did the best they could, and together, seemed to make a good team; for the plant did not seem to be angered at all. Eleana liked Fiona more and more, they both had the same humour. They had some other things in common too, Fiona's favourite subject was also Astronomy.

They had become friends without really knowing it, and after that they said 'hello' to each other when seeing one another in the hall, and they sometimes even studied together during break or after dinner. Eleana really enjoyed Fiona's company and she certainly was not as stuck up as many of the others in Eleana's life. She was kind and smart, and not only book smart. This could have been a beautiful friendship, unfortunately it did not last very long. Merely a month later it was over.

* * *

><p><strong>10 October, 1976<strong>

"No! Don't give me that rubbish!" Eleana shouted angrily.

"What's wrong with you?" Eithan said, not understanding why she was so angry all of a sudden, and not appreciating her tone.

"What's wrong with _me_?!" she asked, thinking that he must be joking. "What is wrong with _you_?! You despise people who haven't done you anything. Why'd you feel the need to look down and pick on them?"

"Where is all this coming from?" he now sounded quite worried about her thoughts. "This is the way it is Eleana,_ they're not like us_."

She just sighed, disappointed, and felt like it was completely hopeless to talk to him about this, he simply could not understand the nature of her feelings.

"I don't appreciate that you sent Avery to hex my friend."

"Come on, why would you even care, she's a mudblood-"

"please don't say that." she said with a sad and tired tone as she looked at him.

He looked into her eyes and still could not understand what had gotten into her.

"You had to ruin the only friendship I had."

"Well, then it wasn't a very good friendship since she abandoned you after a little hex."

"One of her ears nearly fell off!"

Eithan sighed, and just gave her a look of concern. When he spoke he sounded frustrated.

"Why don't you hang out with us anymore then? And I'm sure Caren and Camilla wants you as their friend again, you've been ignoring all of us lately."

" 'Cause all you do is talk of 'pure' and 'un pure' blood. I want to be surrounded by people who for one second, can care for somethin' else."

"Oh com'on! Don't be so sensitive."

"I'm just being human, and you are all being mean for a stupid reason."

"A stupid reason? Talking of stupid, you're acting fairly stupid. What if our father heard you now, defending mudbloods."

She was taken aback by the mentioning of their father, it was true, if their father heard her now he would be displeased. But she just found it too cruel.

"Don't call her that." she simply said with a low voice. Then she saw Rutilus turning around the corner and walking towards them. She sighed at the sight of him and crossed her arms, she simply did not want anyone else to interfere.

" I was wonderin' where you two went." Acacius said.

"You've come to lecture me as well?" she said.

He frowned, looking surprised. On the inside he felt slightly hurt by the way she had spoken to him, he tried not to show it though. It was obvious she also blamed him for what had happened, a notion he did not like.

She turned around and started to walk. Eithan just looked annoyed, and began to walk away in another direction. He grabbed Acacius by the arm.

"No wait, I think I'll talk to her." He said, gesturing for Eithan to let go.

"Good luck with that." he said, then let go and kept on walking.

Acacius went after Eleana, and hurried his steps to catch up with her. He found her walking down the spiral staircase.

"Eleana wait!" he said, and to his surprise she stopped. She looked at him with unusually tired blue eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you somethin'." He said and stopped in front of her, standing on the other side of the step.

She looked at him patiently, waiting for him to speak but he did not, he just stood there.

"Well, let's hear it." She said impatiently.

"W- Well… " he stuttered, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He was alone with her, and that did not happen very often since they were always surrounded by their friends whenever they met.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." He said and gave her a weak smile.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Which you clearly aren't." he hurried to say when seeing her expression. She still looked annoyed, and he really wanted to make her smile again.

She saw the innocent look in his eyes, and sighed. She could not be truly angry with Acacius, he was always nice to her, but she could not ignore the fact that he was involved with treating her friend the way they had done.

"It was horrible what you did to Fiona." She said.

"I know… I had no idea that Avery was going to do that! It was an impulsive thing, and I apologize for his actions."

He sounded truly sorry about it all, and she could not help but to give him a soft little smile. When he saw her smiling he immediately felt relieved, and shrugged.

"I don't want you to be hurt." He said.

She looked into his eyes, and when she did he could tell that she was still sad.

"Let's go to the common room. " she said, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible since she felt tears coming on, and the thickness in her throat did not help. Still, she managed not to sound too miserable.

Acacius nodded perceptively.

* * *

><p>The following morning everyone seemed to know about the incident, and they all talked of how it had happened. Everyone seemed to have different knowledge of the incident, though only a few knew the truth of what had actually taken place. All the stories were horrible, it did not matter who told it, a Gryffindor or a Slytherin, they all exaggerated and either glorified Avery or made him sound villainous. Either way, it was extreme.<p>

Eleana held her books against her chest while walking down the hall. She noticed the glares and she heard the whispering coming from people. Even so, she tried to keep her head high and not let it get to her.

"Tell your friends to pick on people their own size for once." Said a boy standing by the window. He had turned to her and now he was looking accusingly at her, his voice harsh.

She merely glanced at him, keeping a straight face before she looked away and kept on walking as she had this whole time of fired glares and accusations.

You may think that when all the other houses looked at her angrily, the Slytherins would embrace her, unfortunately that was not the case. See, they knew she had spent time with a muggleborn, and many found it very strange, and some were repulsed by the thought. Her brother had, to ease her trouble and to keep his family's reputation intact, been telling people that she had not actually been friends with _that_ girl. Only that she had a gentle heart, and that had caused her to pity the girl. Eleana was very angry with him when she found out what he was telling people, however, it did ease the Slytherins recent, but for the other houses it only made them dislike her more. Fiona did not even want to speak with her, she had visited her in the hospital wing and Eleana had realised that Fiona had come to hate her.

She felt more lost than ever, and more alone than ever. Torn between two sides, torn between what she wanted to be like, and what her family wanted her to be like. But she told herself she had gotten herself in this mess, and it was her choices that had led her to here.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I know Sirius wasn't in this chapter, but don't worry there's gonna be more of him from now on. Also, I think that this chapter was important for understanding and getting to know Eleana. Thank you all for the response I get, and thanks for reading ;) (I'll keep posting chapters on a regular basis)<strong>


	4. Discovering a Secret

**17 October, 1976**

She was out, and she was alone. Taking a deep breath of relief she felt free, which she rarely did, never fully did. She walked, trying to be easy on her feet to not make a sound. Looking around she saw no one, where was she to go? 'This is such a stupid thing to do' she thought to herself, feeling foolish which she knew she was. She was usually smarter than this. She had been a good girl all her life, making her parents proud and studying to get good grades for them to be happy about. Then why was she making life so difficult for herself? Associating with a muggleborn had sent her mother to bed for three whole days, that's how mortified she was. They had all tried to 'shush' it down lately, and Eleana didn't encourage it but she didn't try to stop them either.

Her father had sent her a letter in which he expressed his deep concern, and in the end of the letter he wrote that it all must be a misunderstanding of some sort, and that she had just pitied the girl and therefore talked with her. '_I know how delicate your heart is, and you are kind towards everyone. But you do not have to be nice with every single person._' He'd written. She supposed her brother had been told that by their father too, and he had encouraged Eithan to spread it around for the family's sake, and for Eleana's. They were all trying to protect her.

It all made her angry, and she felt like she was suffocating. Now she was more encouraged than ever to be proud of her pure blood. She also felt this horrible duty to make her family proud by being someone she was not.

As she reached a small corridor she heard the sound of a lamp dangling from someone's hands. It squeaked distantly, and she felt her heart racing. If she got caught she would be in an even bigger mess than she already was. She mentally slapped herself for sneaking out of her dorm.

She looked around for a place to hide, and saw an open door. She went inside and found it to be a small bathroom with two stalls. She went inside one of the stalls and closed the door behind her, then she stepped up on the toilet seat so her feet wouldn't show if anyone were to look at the stall. She hoped nobody would try to open it.

The squeaking became louder, and soon she saw a shadow moving across the floor, someone was passing by the door to the bathroom. She didn't dare to peak. Then she heard him talking, it was Filch, it seemed like he was having a conversation with his beloved cat, Mrs Norris. She held her breath anxiously, and when they finally passed and the squeaking could no longer be heard, she breathed out. Before leaving the stall she wiped sweat from her brow with her sleeve.

'Now, just go back to the common room' she told herself. She bent forward and peaked her head out to look around in the hallway, first one way then the other. There was no sign of anybody. She started to walk in the direction she had come from earlier. Paranoid that anyone would find her, she looked around anxiously. The figures in the paintings were all sleeping soundly, and they were not woken up by her soundless steps.

When she was about to go down the stairs to the dungeons, she heard voices. Immediately she went down a few steps and laid her back against the wall, letting the shadows cover her. She stood still and just listened, waiting for whoever it was to go away.

"Ow! Prongs you stepped on my foot!" a boy said. He had a rather developed voice, it must be someone in year six or seven, she thought.

"Well if your feet weren't so huge I wouldn't have stepped on them." Said the other boy.

"Just wait till we get outside, I will-"

"Lads! Please be quiet." Another boy said, apart from the others he did not sound as temperamental, though he seemed to be somewhat annoyed with the other two.

"there is no need to fight..." a little voice squeaked quietly.

She realised that she recognised these voices. It took her a few seconds before she figured it out, but now it was obvious. It was those obnoxious Gryffindors, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter..? (she couldn't remember his whole name) and Sirius Black. They used to hex people all the time, and were nothing more than bullies in her eyes. Although, come to think of it, sometime around the end of last year they did not do that anymore. Maybe they had grown a little and was not as childish anymore. The only one they picked a fight with now seemed to be Severus.

Severus Snape loathed them, she understood that, they had bullied him for several years, but she knew Snape was not innocent either. She wondered if it had something to do with the fact that Lily was Potter's friend now, Snape had been good friends with Lily before he got into the dark arts. He, Avery, Mulciber and her brother, had all become a little obsessed with it. Eleana did not feel fond of the dark arts, it scared her a bit, and she had told her brother not to be into that stuff, he did not listen however.

"Finally" a voice said, and she guessed it was Sirius, the Black whom they called blood-traitor.

"Now watch your big feet when we exit, I don't want to step on 'em again."

"If Moony wasn't turning tonight I would occupy myself with turning you into a-"

"SHhhh!" Lupin said.

Apparently they had found a way out, and they were heading outside. Eleana knew everything to be locked at this hour, it was impossible to go outside. But it sounded as if they had still found a way. 'and what was that about '_Moony turning tonight_' she wondered.

She glanced towards the sound of them, and saw four boys taking off an invisibility cloak. Then Potter opened a secret exit, it was not visible, but when he pressed in the eye of a sculpture beside it with his thumb, the contours of a little door suddenly became visible and swung open. They all had to bend down to go inside what looked to be a tunnel.

Eleana put a hand over her mouth, astonished by what she had seen. She glanced back towards the darkness of the stairs that led to the Slytherins' common room. Then she looked at where the door had been, it was gone now. She silently walked in the direction of it, and looked at the sculpture. It was a of a woman in stone, she covered her face with her grey hands which concealed her eyes a bit. In spite of that, there was still enough room to put in a finger to press in the left eye, just as Potter had done. When she did, the door reappeared and swung open, just as before. Eleana didn't hesitate, she went inside, and she only had to bend down a little since she was sort of small.

When she was inside, the little door closed behind her and she started to walk in the only direction she could without going back where she came from. The tunnel was a little bigger than the door, and she could almost walk upright without bumping her head into the ceiling. There were also torches placed in indentations along the wall, with a few meters of space between them.

She walked for a couple of minutes and then she saw another small door. She opened it and was met by a thick bush. The dark green leaves fell in her face, and she left the door ajar before struggling slightly to get through the bush. When she was trough she saw the night sky and a full moon gazing at her, it was white and glowing as it lit up the dark night. She trudged along the grass, and tried to get a prospect of where they had went.

Then, she heard a yap, something that sounded like a dog. She turned around and caught sight of three very big animals. She immediately looked around for a place to go, and saw a tree which she hid herself behind. She glanced on the animals again, and saw that they were all very different, she even caught sight of a fourth animal, it was very small so she hadn't noticed it at first.

A big dog, as black as a crow. A stag, and a little rat running around the others in the grass. Although, the biggest one of them all, and what had made her look for a hiding place so quickly, was the werewolf. She knew what it was, and it sent her heart hammering in her chest. The blood in her veins were pounding, and she regretted following those boys.

All of a sudden she could see the werewolf sniffing in the air, and then it's eyes fell on her. She gasped. It had caught the smell of her, and now it was going to eat her.

She began to run, as fast as she could, and could hear the werewolf setting after her, howling. Soon she heard a bark, and a yelp of pain. She glanced over her shoulder, and saw that the werewolf was being attacked by the other big animals, the stag and the hound.

She did not understand, she did not even try to understand, right now she needed to get back in the castle, and if she did_, _she would never sneak out of the castle in the middle of the night again, she promised herself.

Suddenly the werewolf broke free of the others and caught up with her. Her breath got caught in her throat as she saw the animal come so close. It tried to scratch her, and she threw herself on the grass to avoid its claws. She grabbed the wand in her pocket, but realised it was too late, she would be dead before she could pull it out. The beast stood leaned over her, and she felt its breath on her face. 'Now I am going to die' was all she though. But before she could barely finish the sentence in her head the werewolf was gored in the side by the stag. It caused it to move away from her, and then they were once again occupied in a fight.

She watched them with dim eyes and felt as if she would faint. The dizziness made it hard for her to stand, even so she crawled up into standing position and started to walk, then run, as quickly as she possibly could.

She found the bush with leaves, and pushed herself through it. Behind it was the little door.

* * *

><p>She ran down the stairs, breathing heavily from exhaustion, and soon found the stone wall in the dungeons where the entrance to the common room was. Her head felt dizzy, her heart was pounding, the blood in her veins rushed through her, her body trembled due to the adrenaline, and meanwhile she tried to remember the password with difficulty. After a few seconds she did, and she said it with a strangled voice. She had not yet noticed that she was crying. A few tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she wiped them away with her trembling hand.<p>

At the sight of the common room she felt safer, and let out a shaky breath of relief. The green colours made her calm, and she kept on walking headed for her bedroom.

Both Caren and Camilla were asleep, just as when she had left them. Camilla was snoring, and a mass of brown hair was spread across her sheets, she was hugging her pillow in a fondly grasp. Eleana was still in shock since the incident, but if she was in her normal state she would have found it rather cute and thought that Camilla was probably dreaming of that French boy she had met during the summer.

Eleana laid down on her bed, with all of her clothes still on. She pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes. All she saw was a werewolf, and its claws ready to slice her. She found herself unable to sleep; opening her eyes she gazed up towards the ceiling.

Time passed, and no matter how she twisted and turned she could not manage to fall asleep. After hours of still no sleep, she began to think of something else than the werewolf. She started to remember everything else she had seen, and heard.


	5. She Knows

**October 18, 1976**

The next morning she still had not slept, and when the clock struck six she rose from her bed. No one else seemed to be awake yet, so she quietly went to the bathroom.

As she took a look at herself in the mirror she frowned, then sighed. Her clothes were torn here and there, she had something which looked similar to dust or dirt on her forehead and on one of her cheeks, and of course on her clothes too. There were also leaves in her tangled hair.

She grabbed her wand.

* * *

><p>For her walk to the Great Hall she was accompanied by Camilla and Caren who both seemed to be well rested.<p>

"Slept well?" Elena asked.

"Yes, very well." Caren said, sounding pleased.

"You, Camilla?"

"Oh yes" she said cheerfully staring in front of her with a dreamy gaze.

At this Caren and Eleana shared a look, and just smiled.

They entered the Great Hall and sat down next to her brother and the others, Snape was also there, sitting beside Mulciber and the two of them seemed to be having an intriguing conversation. Eleana could not hear them, since they were speaking quietly with each other, though she could guess they were on a dark subject.

Acacius was sitting in front of her, and he offered her a slice of bread. She took it with a polite smile.

"Thank you."

She reached for the butter, and then the orange juice.

"You seem a bit tired." He said after a while.

"Do I?" she replied, in a tone that made it seem like she had no reason to be.

"Yeah, but who isn't tired in the morning." He then said with a shrug, hoping he had not offended her.

"These two are well rested apparently." Eleana said, hinting with her head to Camilla and Caren next to them.

"What can I say? I'm a morning person." Caren said casually.

Acacius nodded, then his eyes seemed to get fixed on something behind Eleana. Then he looked away only to look back at the same place again, the expression on his face told her that he was seeing something which annoyed him, or rather displeased him.

"What is it?" she asked him, and turned her head to glance behind.

It was Sirius Black and Remus Lupin who were staring at them, and they seemed to have a conversation about something while doing it. It looked as if Sirius was trying to calm Remus who was looking exceedingly concerned. When they saw that she was staring back at them they immediately stopped talking and looked in another direction.

Eleana turned back to Acacius again who was looking quite confused.

"What was all that about?"

"I don't know." She said, and looked down at the slice of bread on her plate. She had noticed that both Sirius and Remus had small cuts here and there. Remus even had a big bruise on his temple, it looked as the size of a hoof.

"I have to go to the library" she said while in deep thought, and stood up to leave.

"Right now?" Acacius said, sounding a bit disappointed for some reason.

"Uh huh" she just mumbled, and before anyone could offer to come with her she was gone.

* * *

><p>"She knows!" Remus said, devastated.<p>

"Not necessarily." Sirius said, trying to console his friend.

"She knows it's me, she knows what I am." He kept saying, completely distraught, but still trying to keep his voice low.

"You have to talk to her." Remus continued to say.

"What?! Why me?" Sirius said, almost offended.

"She won't talk to me now when she knows, she won't get near me." Remus said depressingly and put his face in his hands.

"And you think she'll have a chat with me then?" Sirius said with a snort. "She knows my darling family, and her's just as fond of blood traitors as mine is… Believe me, she does not want to talk to me. You 'ave a better chance than me." Sirius explained.

"Blimey, the best thing I ever did was leaving them." He said, thinking back on his twisted family.

Lupin lowered his hands and looked over at Eleana's back, as did Sirius.

"Everyone will know…" Remus said as he thought all hope to be lost forever. He believed that she would most certainly spread it around, there was nothing keeping her from telling someone.

"No, it's not… It's not as she saw that it was actually us, I'm sure she just saw four raging animals."

"She could have seen us before... I remember I didn't look at the map very closely, not even for Filch. I was careless, and could easily have missed her… She probably followed us, how else would she have gotten outside in the middle of the night?"

Sirius admitted with a brief raise of his brows that it all made sense and that it could very well be the case, but he did not want to jump to any conclusions yet. For if she knew, it would cause them big trouble, which Remus so sincerely expressed.

All of a sudden she was looking right at them, and Sirius nudged Remus slightly so he would notice it too, and they looked away. It probably came across as real stupid, Sirius thought afterwards. When she had turned around again he looked at Remus who was still appearing depressed.

"You _have_ to speak to her." Remus said.

Sirius sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Prongs can do it" he then said brightening up as he looked past Remus to look at James. Remus looked at him hopefully.

James Potter looked up from his bowl with cereal and at them, then frowned, he had heard their conversation and did not seem to be thrilled about being elected. He was quickly trying to come up with an excuse.

"Ehhrr.. I don't think I'll…" he began and lost his words when catching sight of Lily who entered the hall. She sat down a few meters away from them, and he completely forgot about their conversation.

"Lads, I'll be back…" he said, and left to sit down with Lily. He did not even look away from her when talking to them.

"He won't be back." Remus said, looking unhappy again.

Sirius watched James go and cursed under his breath before he turned to Remus again. He was almost about to give up before he remembered Peter's presence. He grinned and looked at Peter who was sitting in front of him. Peter looked awkwardly at them both and his eyes revealed just how confused he was.

"Peter... You could speak with 'er, and convince her with your _charm..._ tell her not to tell anyone about what she saw, I'm sure she'll listen to you." Sirius said with a mocking tone.

Remus gave him a look that said 'stop joking around', not because he did not believe in Peter, well... he did not think he could do it, but that was not the point, what he really meant with that look was for Sirius to stop teasing Peter.

Peter simply stared down at the table and gave a little shrug. Then before he could say something both Sirius and Remus had turned their attention away from Peter, and they were busy looking at her again.

"She's leaving." Remus said. "We have to follow her."

"Sure, but wait a minute-" Sirius said and put a hand on Remus's shoulders to stop him since he was trying to stand up.

"Why?"

"Because that bloke Rutilus is keepin' an eye on us." Sirius said and looked down on his fried eggs and bacon. He picked up his fork and began to eat what was left of it.

"We'll just look at the map later and find her."

Remus took a quick look at Acacius, and then for once followed Sirius's example. He picked up his own spoon and ate up the rest of his porridge.

* * *

><p>She looked at the book in front of her, but she was just looking at the words and not reading them. Her mind was somewhere else, she was thinking about what she had seen last night and if the boys which had been observing her this morning, had anything to do with it. She had seen them sneak out last night, she had followed them, and then she had met four animals running around. Four very different animals, who usually did not associate with one another. Then the werewolf… She had heard them call Remus 'Moony', as in 'moon', and a werewolf is connected with the moon. They had said that Remus was 'turning'. Now when she thought about it he had always looked a little shabby, and had often tired eyes with dark circles under them. Could it be that Remus Lupin was a werewolf?<p>

She blinked. Could it be that the three other animals were Black, Potter and that other one she always forgot the name of? 'Was it even possible?' she asked herself. She had all night to think about this, what she had really seen, and this theory seemed to make the most sense.

Looking up from her book, she caught sight of someone once again observing her.


	6. Don't Tell

Sirius Black was standing by one of the bookshelves, pretending to be searching for a book, but he was in fact spying on her. As soon as she looked up he turned his eyes to one of the books randomly, which all of a sudden appeared really interesting to him.

Eleana gave a sigh and looked down at her book again. Although as soon as he glanced at her again she could see it in the corner of her eye, apparently he did not realize that she could still see him for he did so continuously.

Sirius was gaining up the courage to talk to her, not because he was scared of her or anything, no, he was building up strength to ask a _Slytherin_ for a favour. It was against his beliefs, it was degrading for him. However, he had to do it for Remus.

"May I ask when you'll stop spying on me?" She said and looked up once more from her book, meeting his gaze. He could tell she was annoyed. Those blue eyes of hers were hard.

"I'm not spying" he said with a snort, trying to sound offended, as though he did not know of what she was blabbering about.

"I saw you looking at me during breakfast, and now you're staring so ever discretely in the library." She affirmed, not impressed.

Sirius took a look around, and when he had made sure that nobody seemed to be watching or listening, he walked over to the table she was sitting by and sat down opposite her. In her eyes he saw she did not seem too pleased with this, she even leaned away from him a tad looking uncomfortable. He figured it was best to get down to business straight away.

"Very well, I…" he began then glanced at her book. "Astronomy… You like atronomy?"

"yes." She replied, not sure where he was going with this. Although, if her conclusions were right about last night, he would ask her about it.

"I never cared much for it" he said indifferently, and laid back in the chair he was sitting on.

"Your name is Sirius, it's the name of a star you know." She said, not entirely sure of why she even made an effort of informing him.

"Really?" he sounded surprised. "Didn't know that… I hadn't given my name much thought though, since my parents gave it to me I figured it would be something I didn't like. However, a star… That I'm surprisingly ok with."

She simply nodded, and then there was an awkward silence. After a minute Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it.

"What do you want?" Eleana demanded, straight and honest.

He looked at her and then hesitated, thinking of what would be the best way to ask her.

"I'm… wondering what you saw… last night?" he said, then glanced at her while waiting for her reaction.

She immediately looked down, and wondered once again what she had actually seen. Could her conclusions be right? Although, his question sort of confirmed it. Perhaps it was for the best not to tell him. Not get involved in anything.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." She said plainly

"Oh come on. I saw you last night." He said with a smile.

"You know it's against the rules to be running around in the castle during night time. Are you accusing me of breaking the rules? " she said, sounding highly offended.

"I know what I saw, and I saw _you_ outside the castle during night time."

"You were outside the castle during night time?" she asked.

"That's not the point." he said, beginning to get irritated.

"I'm sure the teachers would be awfully displeased with that. Sure you would get detention-"

"Stop trying to slither your way out by changing the subject!" he said, most annoyed. "You Slytherins'" he added with a roll of his eyes.

She did not like the way he spoke to her, it was obviously not a compliment he had given her, and she stood up to leave.

Sirius suddenly looked at her and when he realised she was leaving his eyes widened.

"Com' on, don't leave"

It was too late, she had already grabbed her book and the bag she had with her, and now she was walking away from him.

Sirius jumped out of the chair and hurried to catch up with her.

"Oi, I didn't mean to make you angry." He said walking beside her, as if it was obvious.

She did not even make an effort to look at him, she just kept on walking in a hurried speed.

"Now, what did you see last night?" he began again.

"Nothing" she replied harshly.

They had reached the corridor outside of the library and she turned right. He followed, it was not hard to keep up with her since he could easily take longer steps.

"Absolutely nothing?"

"Nothing"

That was the last straw for Sirius, he had tried to be polite and all she did was lie straight to his face. He grabbed a hold of her shoulder and motioned her towards the wall. Eleana soon felt her back meet the stone wall. Shocked, she looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked distraught.

"_You_ are going to answer my question." He said firmly.

"Let go of me." She said with a voice stiff from rage. Then she pushed him slightly to walk away, but he did not let her leave so easily, instead she was pinned against the wall and he put both of his arms on each side of her, his palms were resting against the stone so she could not leave. They were not touching her, but they still trapped her.

"Not before you tell me exactly what you saw." He leaned closer, his eyes were solid as they looked straight into hers. She noticed they were grey.

Eleana then looked away, this was the moment to tell him. He demanded to know, and she did not really see that the reasons for not doing it overweighed the reasons to do it.

"I saw... you and your friends sneaking out through a secret door, and I followed."

"Why?" he asked.

She looked into his eyes again.

"I don't know." She whispered before looking away again.

Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"Then when I was outside, I saw... Four animals, a hound, a stag, a rat and a werewolf." She looked at him again to see his reaction. Sirius let his hands down.

"Then before I knew it the werewolf was after me and I ran..." she swallowed hard before continuing. "I thought I was going to die when I fell to the ground and saw it leanin' over me... and then, all of a sudden, the werewolf was attacked by the other animals and I ran to the castle." She realised it was hard for her to talk about this, all the emotions were rushing back to her, and it struck her now just how scared she had been.

Sirius touched his jaw anxiously while listening and then he saw how glazed her eyes had become.

"It seemed surreal." She finally said.

He laid his hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her, not really thinking of what he was doing, it was more of an instinct. As soon as he touched her she looked at him as if she was pulled out of a dream rapidly, then she smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She said trough her teeth. All that vulnerability she had shown was gone, as in the flick of a wand.

"I know it was you, I know your friend is a _werewolf." _She said quietly.

What they had feared was now revealed to be true, she knew. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and cursed inside his head without uttering a word aloud. Soon, he opened them to look at her again. Sirius had remarked the way she had said '_werewolf_', she said it as if it was a bad thing, something foul. Almost like a word she was not even allowed to use, and it sort of aggravated him that she would think it was so repulsive. She did not even know him, he was sure that if she knew Remus she would think differently, then again perhaps not, she was after all a pure blooded Slytherin who surely looked at the world in the same perspective as his parents did. She was probably too proud to see beyond that.

"Now let me go" she said.

"No..." he said shaking his head. "I need you to promise me not to tell anyone about this."

"Why? So that you can keep runnin' around at night, nearly killing people in the process when they happen to run into you?"

"It's _not_ like that"

"It's dangerous, _he's_ dangerous." She said, sounding disturbed by the thought that he did not seem to think so.

"He's not dan..." he lost his words, and realised that what he was about to say was not entirely true. He started over. "He is not dangerous... when he is with us as animals."

"That's not what I experienced."

"Well only if a human follows and sneaks up on us." He snapped. Eleana's mouth was formed into a line.

"Do the teachers know he's a..?" she asked after a few seconds.

"They do." He said, beginning to get distressed as she showed no sign of making a promise to him.

She nodded.

"They even know that you are an animagus, and the others too?"

When asked he looked away, not wanting to answer the question. Her lips were formed into a grin.

"Not registered huh?" she mocked him.

"That's none of your business." He said with a harsh look, it said 'don't you dare tell anyone'.

She just smirked, knowing she had him on a string. This moment of power felt good, but she did not want to torment him any longer, it would be cruel.

"Alright, I wasn't planning on telling anyone anyway." She said, and the words were true, she had not planned to tell anyone, she had thought about it but she had decided not to. Even though she did not think good of werewolves she did not want to expose him to the whole school. If the teachers knew already then it was alright with her, she supposed. And also if she would tell anyone she would have to admit that she had been sneaking around in the castle during night, and she did not want anyone to know that, especially not her parents.

"I'll keep your secret. Now will you let me leave?"

"Really?" he said, sounding suspicious.

"_Yes_, now let me go." She said feeling annoyed of having to repeat herself. She started to walk, not waiting for a response.

He stepped back a little and looked at her, he could only see her back.

"Thanks." He said.

"Don't mention it" she said as she kept on walking.

Sirius looked at her for a few more seconds, before straightening his posture slightly and walking away in the other direction.

Eleana truly hoped he would not mention it though. It would not be good if it got out that she was socialising with Sirius Black, the blood traitor. Especially not now after she had been friendly with a muggleborn, her parents would be displeased and it made her sad to think about it.

Although he was rather handsome, she thought to herself. Tall and slender, black hair, grey eyes. 'No' she thought, 'I cannot think of him that way. Sure, he's handsome, but he probably has a lot of girls drooling over him, and he surely takes advantage of that.' She kept on thinking. Come to think of it, she had seen girls swooning over him in the corridors, and giggling foolishly whenever he passed by. It all seemed silly to her, and she did not see what all the fuss about, sure, he had a well shaped face, but he did not seem to be a particularly good person, just arrogant and too wrapped up in himself to care about others. He seemed 'careless' to her. Although, the conversation she had just had with him did prove that he cared about his friends. He had protected Lupin, and she admired that.

* * *

><p>'Eleana Adela' Sirius thought to himself while lying in his bed. He was in his pyjamas under the covers, ready to sleep, but his mind clearly had other plans. All he could think of was that Eleana, and she would not leave his head. The other three were already asleep so it was just him and his thoughts.<p>

Remus had been very relieved when Sirius told him that he had convinced her not to tell. Now he was sleeping soundly. Sirius turned to lay on his side and then he simply stared at the wall.

Her last name reminded him too much of her family, and also his family since they were practically the same, no, his was worse, it had to be, nobody's family was worse than his. However, her first name was fairly pleasant. 'Eleana' he thought, letting the name linger in his mind. He wondered what it meant, since she had told him what his' meant, he wondered what she was named after. All these questions and thoughts about her kept going around in his mind, until he at last fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope you enjoyed reading, and thank you for the support. Reviews are appreciated ;)<strong>


	7. Glistening

**10 December, 1976**

Everything carried on as usual, Eleana studied hard and only socialised with people who were suited for her. It all made her parents worry less, which was her intention.

Sirius life carried on as usual; he and the other marauders kept on with their mischief. The only thing that seemed to have changed was that he now and then caught himself thinking about Eleana. It was not often, although it was enough.

"Sirius!"

He had barely heard James call his name and turned around before a snowball hit his head. The snow was caught in his black hair. He shook his head before it melted, the white snow was scattered around him. While lowering his eyebrows he held back a grin as he took up snow from the ground and quickly squeezed it into a ball, then he aimed it at James and threw it with evident force.

James ducked right on time, and when he looked up he laughed and teased Sirius for missing the shot. As he laughed Peter joined in on the game and threw a ball at James who was not expecting it. As soon as he got hit he looked at Peter, feeling surprised. He was caught off guard by this and now Sirius could aim a snowball at him, this time he did not miss.

James was bombarded with snowballs.

"Not fair!" he shouted. Sirius and Peter just laughed. While Peter and James were busy throwing snowballs at each other, Sirius caught sight of Remus who was occupied with reading in a book - which looked very boring , and old. Sirius saw his chance and threw a big snowball at the back of Remus's head.

He turned around to look at Sirius, and then narrowed his eyes. Then before another snowball could hit him he raised his book in defence. He joined the game.

They were all wrapped up in what they were doing, so when a female voice suddenly interrupted them they looked up feeling slightly confused.

"Ow!" Eleana had yelled as a snowball hit her shoulder. It had not been a soft snowball either, it had been well pressed together and icy. With a slightly flushed face she looked at the boys. She was dressed for winter with a wool cloak, and had a scarf neatly placed around her neck in green and silver.

"Oh, sorry!" Remus said. It probably was not even his snowball which had hit her, however, he was the first one to apologise. The others simply stared at her. Eleana gave them a most accusing look.

"That hurt." She said. "You should be careful when you throw those."

"We will." Remus said, sounding most honest.

"Aren't you a little too old for that?" Eleana then said while brushing off the snow off of her black cloak.

"One is never too old for having fun." Sirius told with a wink.

"Well it looks silly."

"you're just jealous 'cause you're too uptight to be having fun like this."

Eleana stared at him for a moment and was just about to respond when two other young men came closer. The sister had heard her brother's voice from afar and she turned to look at him. Eithan was walking towards the castle along with Avery. Then he caught sight of his sister and the boys she appeared to be having a chat with.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as soon as he was within hearing distance. Eleana glanced at the others briefly before looking down at the glistening snow covered ground.

"Relax, we just exchanged a word." Sirius said. Eithan Adela turned his dark eyes to the one who had spoken and reminded himself not to waste his breath on a traitor, he therefore took his sister by the arm and walked away from them, dragging her with him. Eleana did not disobey her brother.

"Why were you speakin' to them?" Eithan asked her when they were inside the castle, the muscles in his face were strained and she did not like the sight of it; he was angry.

"They were being silly and throwing snowballs at one another, and one accidently hit me." She said with a shrug. Her brother did not look any merrier by hearing this explanation .

"It wasn't intentional, I assure you." She said.

"You shouldn't talk to them." Avery said. Eleana didn't care to discuss this further, for that reason she simply gave them a nod.

* * *

><p>They entered the common room and then sat down in one of the green couches opposite Rutilus who was doing some homework. He had parchments scattered around him on the couch, three books beside him, and one in his hand, at the same time he had a quill in his other hand.<p>

"What are you up to?" Eleana asked him.

"I'm writin' an essay about human transfiguration." Acacius answered as he looked up. For a moment Eleana thought she saw his eyes gleaming, but she did not have enough time to be able to figure his feelings before he turned his gaze down towards the book.

"Avery, Adela." A rather nasal sounding voice said. The heads of the entitled were turned towards Severus Snape.

"I found something I thought you might be interested in." He said. The tone of his voice made Eleana feel uncomfortable, it was surely something which involved dark magic.

Avery and Adela stood up to follow Snape.

"Rutilus, are you comin' along?" Avery asked. Acacius looked up from his book and shook his head with a polite smile.

"No, I have to finish this I'm afraid."

"See you around later then." Avery said and left with the other two.

Eleana looked at Acacius, the light of the fireplace casted a flickering warm light on his face. She leaned back in the green leather couch and examined his features for a while. He had dark brown hair, short cut, but not so short that you could see his scalp. His jar was broad, and his eyes were light blue, they were looking right at her. She looked away.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"As I said: I have to finish this." he smiled.

"Oh... so you didn't want to go with them then?"

"Sure I did, but I'm busy." He said then shifted position a little, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

Eleana went over to opposite couch and moved one of his books so she could sit down next to Acacius. She laid it down on her lap and looked at a rather stunned young man. His heart had started to race in his chest when seeing how close she was, he even felt her thigh touch his.

"I don't like what they're doing." Eleana began. "Dark magic is dangerous."

"I'm sure they know what they're doing." He said to calm her, then he put his quill to the parchment and wrote down another word to his essay. Although, his handwriting turned out to be quite shaky given that he was trembling slightly. He concentrated to keep his hand as steady as possible, and tried to forget the fact that she was so close that he could smell the scent of flowers from her hair; it must be her shampoo.

"You're not into that sort of stuff are you?" she leaned closer, and when he looked up from his book to answer her, his words got caught in his throat since he found himself to be only centimeters from her lips. He swallowed hard and they both leaned back a little, not too much however, since they were discussing a subject one should not shout about.

"Are you?" she asked again since he had yet to answer her question.

He looked at her and shook his head slightly. "No... not really."

"Err, speaking of nothing. Would you like to..." He lost his words again when he looked into those blue eyes, two shades darker than his own. After he had swallowed hard he had found the words, even so, he could not find the courage to say them aloud.

"yes?" Eleana said with a little smile. He smiled back and shook his head.

"Nothing." He said with a shrug.

Eleana looked to be rather confused, and she was about to nag it out of him when Caren entered the common room with a crying Camilla. She was holding a tear drained letter in her trembling hands. They were heading towards their bedroom.

"I better go." Eleana said to Acacius and stood up while placing the book on the couch.

"What happened to her?" he wondered.

"I'm not sure." Eleana said. "Good night Acacius."

"Good night" he said and gazed after her as she left. His hands reached for the book which had been in her lap; It was still warm. He sighed before continuing with his essay.

* * *

><p>"What is the matter?" Eleana asked after she had closed the door behind her. She gave Caren a look of distraught who was patting the crying Camilla's head.<p>

"She received a letter from Alexandre"

Eleana raised her eyebrows at Caren as in 'and?', since she could not communicate with Camilla because her head was buried in the pillows, a loud sob was audible.

Caren did not seem too pleased about telling her. "He told her before that they shouldn't put labels on their relationship yet, since they... aren't living in the same country and can't see each other as often as those in a relationship."

"He doesn't want me to be his girlfriend." Camilla cried in her pillow. "It is obvious I will never be now, after this!"

"Now that's not exactly what he wrote." Caren said carefully, trying to console the devastated Camilla. "Give Eleana the letter and she can analyse it."

Camilla did not leave her pillow but she reached out a folded and crumpled letter to Eleana who took it. It was stained with tears, and some of the ink was smudged. She sat down next to Camilla and Caren on the bed only to lay a comforting hand on Camilla's ankle while she read.

_Camilla, mon chéri._

_I do not have time to write right now, I have a busy schedule. _

_- Alexandre_

Eleana pursed her lips while she thought about what she had just read.

"He hasn't written anythin' for a whole month, and then he sends me this!" Camilla cried miserably.

"What do you think?" Caren said. Camilla stopped snivelling for a moment and looked up from her pillow with sore eyes.

"I think... that it doesn't necessarily mean that he doesn't care for you Camilla, he's simply... busy."

"You really think so?" Camilla said while she dried her red edged eyes with one of her sleeves.

"Perhaps he's mad about something?" Caren suggested.

"What could he possibly be mad about?" Camilla asked, sounding almost frightened by the thought that she could have done something to make him angry.

"There's only one way to find out: write him back." Eleana said with a smile. Camilla nodded and smiled faintly.

"I'm goin' to write to him at once."

"Tell him to explain himself. " Caren said, she sounded fairly annoyed. "and no bloody riddle"

Camilla was looking at the letter once again.

"I think it's because he doesn't know the language very well. English is hard for him, although he has gotten a lot better since I met 'im." Her dreamy voice was back, and a smile was on her lips. Her eyes were not tearful anymore, they were glistening with newfound joy. She grabbed a parchment and a quill from her dresser.


	8. They're My Family

**10 April, 1977 **

While unusually sunny outside it seemed to be an early summer this year. The snow had already melted and the air was warm. Leaves were turning green and the buds would soon bloom.

Eleana left the classroom, she had finished her last class for today. Therefore she wanted to enjoy the sunshine outside, and she felt the need to to be alone while doing so. Sometimes she needed her space, and living on a boarding school did not make it too easy to attain.

Lucky for her, Hogwarts was an exceptionally big castle and after she had walked around for a while on the school's area she found a spot which she thought suitable. It was a part of the castle, but seemed to be a rather quiet place. It was a part of the stone wall, and had old dilapidated stones which fairly ringed in a patch of green grass. This looked as if it once had been a wall or something similar which now was becoming a ruin. By the castle wall, still intact, there was an old stone bench. It could have been a sculpture, but it was too damaged to distinguish its former shape.

Eleana sat down on what was possibly a former sculpture and leaned her back against the old wall of rocks. The wall had holes here and there where stones had broken and fallen away. Some of them were big enough to walk through. She closed her eyes and listened to the peaceful sound of a bird singing and the sound of the wind blowing in the trees. The sun shone on her face, and her ankles. She unbuttoned her white shirt a little, so the sun could reach more of her skin. Afterwards she folded up the sleeves and pulled back her skirt to expose some of the skin on her thighs to the warm sunrays.

There she sat for what seemed like an whole hour, enjoying the sun, before she heard a familiar voice breaking the harmony.

"Where are your companions?"

Eleana shot her eyes open and saw Sirius Black leaning by the wall with a smug look on his face. She straightened down her skirt so her thighs were not exposed anymore, and then leaned her head back and closed her eyes once again.

"I don't know." She said simply.

"Doing some dark arts then perhaps." He said.

She did not answer him. He noticed she had attained a pink blush on her other so fair cheeks due to the sun.

"Why aren't you joinin' them?"

At this she opened her eyes and gave him a hard stare.

"If you've come to mock me, you might as well go." she said sounding weary. After that there was silence.

He stayed where he was. He did not know why he stayed really, he just felt this need to talk to her, about anything. The sight of her thighs was permanently stuck in his brain.

"I didn't..." he began. "I didn't mean to mock you... It's just that you seem a little different from them, that's all."

"How?"

"Well... it's only an observation."

"Been observing me much, Black?" she asked and gave him a faked flirtatious stare.

"No." He said. She noticed that he shifted uncomfortably at this question, and avoided meeting her eyes. Her lips twitched from amusement when she felt a smile coming on.

"You didn't answer my question" she reminded him.

Sirius straightened his posture, and then looked thoughtfully into the air, as if he was considering what way to answer the question without making a stupid joke.

"I heard the conversation you had with your brother..." he admitted finally.

She gave him a confused look.

"After Fiona's _accident_. I heard you berate him for it."

"Were you spyin- ?" she started saying, sounding very infuriated. However, she was interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"No!" He said with a frown. "I was sitting by the window in the corridor, waiting for Remus who was talking to one of the teachers. I just sat there innocently, and then I heard yellin' and I couldn't help but hearing most of the conversation." he shrugged.

She was silent, looking down at the grass while feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I thought it was excellent." He confessed with a soft smile.

She looked at him and felt a smile coming on when meeting his stare, she looked away when the smile entered her lips.

"I guess your family's got a little rebel too." Sirius said with a laugh.

Her smile faded. She was not like him, she was not a rebel, she would not ever want to become someone for her family to be disappointed in or even ashamed of. The thought of them disowning her was the worst imaginable thing that could happen to her.

"No..." she said while shaking her head slightly. "I was wrong to argue with my brother."

"What are you talkin'bout?"

"It was just _wrong_."

"Was it wrong to defend that poor girl? Why?... Because she was a muggleborn?" he was beginning to get angry.

"No,_ I_ don't believe so." she said determined with accentuating the 'I'. "But my brother did, and my family disregarded the whole thing although they were angry with me."

Sirius shook his head as he felt anger stir up inside of him. "They're all the same..." he said, mostly to himself.

She ignored his remark, and sighed before standing up and walking towards him.

"I don't want to disappoint my family again." She said and walked past him.

"Why not? They're all maniacs."

She stopped and turned around.

"Don't speak about them that way." She said harshly. "And I'll tell you why I don't want to disappoint them: Because they're my family and I love them, even though we may disagree on a few things, I still love them. _They're my family_."

Sirius just looked at her, and realised she had a bond with her family that he never would have with his. He understood family, he had the Potters, they had welcomed him into their family. He loved them, but he could not comprehend how she could love her family when they had such vial beliefs.

"Have a nice day." She said, and again turned to leave.

"There are better people out there, I assure you."

She glanced at him. "Don't assume you know my family, I won't leave them like you left yours."

And with that she finally left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: More chapters coming up soon. Thank you all for the response I get! I appreciate it. Lots of love ;)<strong>

**-Fondofreading**


	9. Motorcycles

**27 April, 1977**

* * *

><p>Eleana was half running through the corridor while carrying a few books and a paper, plus a pen stuck in between her books. She was late for class, and she could not be late. The class had already started and she knew how strict professor McGonagall was. Eleana had stupidly fallen asleep in her bed during her break and woken up only minutes ago. As she glanced on the clock she realised she had to run.<p>

Her legs took a quick turn and she glanced sideways, which caused her to run into someone. She crashed against his chest, and hit her head against it.

"Oh! Sorry!" she exclaimed without even giving him as much as a glance.

The collision made her drop her books in surprise. They were scattered everywhere around the two of them, and she immediately bent down to pick them up hurriedly.

"No, no, no..." she whined as she got down on her knees.

"Let me help you." he said and bent down to pick up the remaining books from the floor.

She recognised his voice at once, and now bothered to look at him. He soon handed her the books and she stared into his grey eyes as they met hers. Her hands reached for the books and she took them with a nod.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"You're welcome." He replied, and looked at those dark brown eyelashes of hers while she kept her eyes on the floor. He almost gave out a sigh at the sight of them, she looked very likeable and he had nearly been angry with her because of what she had last said to him. '_Don't assume you know my family, I won't leave them like you left yours._' She had said. He had thought over that sentence since their last encounter, long and hard, and he stood by what he had said to her before that. '_There are better people out there_' She only needed to meet them.

For a moment she forgot all about transfiguration, but when she remembered she widened her eyes in panic. As she did he gave her a confused look.

"The class!" she moaned and stood up. Sirius rose to his feet when she did. Eleana looked around and found a clock standing against the wall, she sighed unhappily when looking at the time.

"It's too late." She said. "I'm already twenty-five minutes late"

Sirius glanced at the watch before looking at her again.

"You had class?"

"Yes! Right now. But I'm missing it... It's no use to go there, I don't want McGonagall to lecture me"

Sirius sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Well, that blows."

Eleana sighed again and started to walk back the same way she came.

Sirius caught up with her and walked beside her. "Where you off to?" he asked, trying to not sound particularly interested.

"Back to the common room, I suppose"

He nodded.

"Or I'll go to the library, to study."

"Mind if I tag along?" he asked, before he could stop himself.

She shrugged, looking very careless about everything. "Do whatever you want."

* * *

><p>They entered the library and she let her books fall onto one of the tables before she took a seat. It was cornered by two bookshelves. She gazed out the window and felt very frustrated with herself.<p>

Sirius leaned back in his chair and scanned the books behind him with his eyes, he picked out one who had an interesting title on its back.

"What's that?" she asked after a minute or two.

Sirius looked up from his book for a second before he shrugged slightly. "It seems to be about various muggle objects"

She frowned.

He laid down the book for her to see. "See..."

She put her elbows against the table's surface and leaned forward.

"This is a motorcycle" he said and showed a picture of a very odd object, she had never seen one before.

"What's a... motorcycle?" she asked, the word was one she had never pronounced before.

Sirius grinned and all of a sudden he looked very excited. "It's an object invented by muggles. It's something they use for travelling."

"How do they make it move without magic?"

"It runs on something called 'fuel', and that's what partly is making it able to move. Then there's the construction of it, which is sort of hard to explain -"

"They use it for travelling?"

"Yes."

"And you sit on it?" she asked doubtfully, cause it looked to her as if the object had some sort of seat on it, so she figured that you could sit on it.

He nodded.

"Like a broom then?"

"It's different from a broom, but you could say that it's similar to a broom, yes."

"So... does it fly too?"

"No, it moves along the ground. But... if it could fly, that would be grand." Sirius said and got an expression as if something splendid had crossed his mind, he really liked the idea of a flying motorcycle.

Eleana just nodded, thinking that this strange device must be something special, because Sirius seemed to be very amazed by it. She wondered what exactly it was about this object which made it so special.

"So, you want to have one of these?"

"Yes, and I'm going to get me one." He said, sounding determined. "This summer."

Eleana studied the picture of the motorcycle and then tilted her head to look at it from another angle, as if she would understand it better if she did.

It was shiny and black, with all these metal things in different places, small and big. Then it had two big wheels as well. There was black leather covering the seat, and it sort of looked comfortable. She wondered if it was possible to lie on it while travelling, because brooms were not that pleasant to sit on for a longer journey.

"You like it?" he asked sounding amused when seeing her expression.

"It's...unusual." she said, not entirely knowing what to think of this motorcycle object.

"It's not that uncommon among muggles, you should notice one or two motorcycles on the streets driving by now and then if you look around."

She took her eyes off of the picture. "I don't walk much among muggles." She admitted.

"I should have known." He said bitterly. She thought he would snort or do another gesture to express his dislike further, although he restrained from doing so, but the tone in his voice expressed it enough.

"However, I have heard about those things that they have, called _cars_... Is this a sort of car?"

"No, this is much better." He said and tapped on the picture with one of his fingers.

She stared at him looking quite puzzled for a moment, until she gave up the pursuit of trying to understand his fetish for this odd muggle object. She suddenly looked around for clock, but could not find one.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked.

Sirius was busy putting the book back into the shelf, but as soon as he had done so, he searched in one of the pockets of his pants, and then pulled out a pocket watch. It looked as if it was in silver, with some inscription on it she could not make out from this afar.

"It's ten past eleven." He said casually and then put the pocket watch back into his pocket.

"It's lunch time, I must go to the Great Hall." She said and stood up. As soon as she did he stood up as well, and watched her collect her things from the table while he mumbled.

"Yeah... I bet James and the others are already there, I should go too."

"Let's get goin' then." She said as she picked up her pen and laid it on top of the books she was carrying.

"You need some help with that?" he asked suddenly.

She glanced at him while a smile was prying on her lips. "No, I'm alright, thank you." She said.

Sirius wanted to punch himself for the way he was acting, it was very unlike him. He could be friendly, but not this friendly, at least not to a slytherin. He just felt this need to make contact with her, to be there for her if she needed him, and it was sort of making him think he had gone bonkers. The thing was that it just got worse, and she was a Slytherin, 'A Slytherin!' he reminded himself. Out of all of the girls he had to fall for her; it was just not what he wanted. He needed to get away from her. But then again, she was really pretty with wonderful hair, and she also smelled really good. He glanced at her while they were walking, and he relished all of those features. Then again she was off limits. It would be against his own beliefs, and it would not be approved by her family either. Perhaps, that was what spoke to him, the danger of breaking the rules.

They were beginning to get close to the Great Hall, and she realised that they had not met a single person on the way here, only a ghost, but she knew that there would most certainly be people in the Great Hall. They had not exchanged a word since they had left the library until now:

"Maybe, it's best if we part here..." she looked at him as if she was quite sorry for having to say it. "I mean my brother, nor my friends would appreciate me being near you."

Sirius nodded understandingly. "I get it... I mean my friends wouldn't be too happy either if they saw me accompanying a Slytherin. "

Eleana nodded and slowed down, as did Sirius. She turned to him and looked up.

"You made skipping class easier than it should have been. I didn't feel too concerned about the detention I'm going to get as much as I would'ave, without you. "

He chuckled softly "Glad I could help." he said, with that typical smug grin lingering on his lips.

Eleana gave him a faint smile and continued to walk towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Sirius watched as she walked away from him, her hair flowing behind her back as she did. He waited, as agreed, a couple of seconds before he also went inside. It was quite noisy, students having conversations with each other whilst they gorged in countless amounts of food, just as they did every lunch.


	10. Landing on grass

**30 April, 1977**

* * *

><p>Eleana had been given a harsh lecture by Professor McGonagall, mostly words, and then forty points was being taken from Slytherin. Although, to Eleana's surprise she was not given more than one detention. The following evening she endured that detention, and after that she was free to go. McGonagall knew that Eleana was not the student who usually skipped class, that could be the reason for her being rather indulgent to the situation.<p>

It had been three days since she had the conversation about 'motorcycles' with Sirius Black. Three days since she had realised that he was quite pleasant, when you spoke to him where no ears could hear. Before, he had been purely rude, now whenever she caught sight of him in the corridor or anywhere else he met her gaze with softness in his eyes. She found that she liked him more and more for every look he gave her. Although, they both had to be utmost discreet about their feelings, no one could know about what might be turning into some sort of friendship.

Eleana did not know if she could consider him a friend yet, he was merely a casual acquaintance, she supposed. Even so, she knew a great deal about him. She knew his interests: motorcycles. She knew one of the biggest secrets she believed he had: he was an animagus.

If she was beginning to look at him as more than an acquaintance, that did not necessarily mean that he saw her as anything else than what she ought to be to him, just another student, or even an enemy. But if he saw her as that, would he not try to avoid her rather than trying to communicate with her?

* * *

><p>Eleana sat in the green grass with Camilla and Caren next to her. Caren was sitting by a tree while leaning her back against it, and Camilla was lying on her back amidst some white anemones. Eleana was leaning on one of her arms as she gazed out over the Black Lake. It was still, and dark, 'It must be quite deep' she thought to herself while the grass tickled her uncovered knees and ankles.<p>

"That cloud looks just like Alexandre." Camilla said dreamily and pointed to the sky. Eleana looked up, and put her hand above her eyes to block out some of the sun in order to see the cloud properly.

"In that case, he has three legs." Caren said, sounding very amused.

"He does not!" Camilla exclaimed. "He's perfect." She said with voice that once again sounded very dreamy.

"Then, I guess I mistook that leg for something else." Caren mumbled with raised brows, she grinned widely when Eleana caught her eye. Camilla did not seem to have heard it, and Eleana just shook her head slightly while grinning about Caren's dirty mind, and humour.

Camilla touched some of the white anemones close to her in the grass, the scent from them reached her nose. Her hand then went inside her pocket and she took out a letter. Then she hugged it, pressing it close to her heart. She gazed up towards the sky. It was one of the many letters she had received from Alexandre. Right before Christmas she had been quite distressed due to the lack of letters, and short sentences from him. She had thought that he had been mad with her, or simply tired of her. However, it was revealed that he had been, exactly as he wrote, busy with a hectic schedule. A letter came on Christmas day, when he explained his absence and apologised. She could not do anything other than forgive him, and now she was more in love than ever.

This letter she held was the latest one out of the ones he had sent her every week after Christmas. Her stomach was filled with pleasant butterflies as she had read it, and now as she hugged it those butterflies multiplied as she repeated every word inside her head.

All of a sudden, the still and calm atmosphere was broken by four boys walking down the slope as they laughed and discussed very loudly with one another. Camilla looked away from her darling clouds and eyed the boys with a distasteful look in her otherwise warm brown eyes. Caren was not looking too pleased either with their thunderous presence. Eleana on the other hand, had only eyes for one of the boys. She did not dare to look at him for more than a second or two before returning her gaze to the sea.

"Haha! You'll never get me!" Sirius yelled as James took out his wand.

"Ugh, so immature." Caren said, and closed her eyes as she leaned the back of her head against the tree.

Shortly after she had pointed that out, Sirius was hit by a spell and flew backwards through the air. Eleana flinched as Sirius nearly landed in her lap, he had landed on the grass right in front of her. Camilla squeaked and immediately sat up.

Sirius groaned vaguely and gazed up. What he saw was Eleana's face, and instantly felt better for some reason. Her golden hair was hanging down and almost tickled his face. He blinked and noticed that she seemed a bit concerned. She was worried about him; that thought went straight to his ego.

"Are you alright?" she asked, his assumptions had been right, she sounded very concerned, indeed.

Sirius looked into her eyes for a moment before he spoke. "I'm fine." He then said casually, trying to be modest as he sat up. Eleana still looked concerned as he caressed the back of his head while making a face.

"I'm sure he's fine. Now, Eleana get away from him." Caren said, as if he was a fire crab ready to blast her at any moment.

"Are you hurt?" Eleana said to Sirius, not paying attention to Caren.

"Oh, he's fine!" James said when he reached them.

"It wasn't you who was sent flying through the air several meters, so I don't think your word counts." Sirius said heatedly.

James started to laugh.

"Oh! I'll show you how it feels." Sirius said and stood up.

Caren grabbed Eleana by the arm and Eleana was forced to stand. "Come on, we're leaving." Caren said bitterly.

Sirius heard it and turned to them. "You don't have to leave..."

Caren showed him a fake smile. "Yes, we do. I can't enjoy my spare time with you makin' all that noise"

Sirius looked at Eleana who looked down once their eyes met. "I'm sorry... you can stay, we'll leave." He said.

"Well aren't you a gentleman." Caren said sarcastically. "But it's too late, we're leaving."

Eleana saw Sirius shrug at Caren. "Suit yourselves." He said with a smirk. Then Eleana was dragged away by Caren, she did however find the time to give Sirius a soft smile before she was. He noticed that she seemed to be amused, and it made him happy. He smiled in return, before he turned to take out his revenge on James by sending a hex his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, I'll keep posting. Also, feel free to give me feedback, and thank you for what I've already received. ;)<strong>

**-Fondofreading**


	11. Something I Want From You

**1 May, 1977**

The very next day, Eleana felt very tired after the potion lesson which was her last for the day.

During the lesson, they had been told to made a invigoration draught, only she had boiled it far too long and the result was all other than pretty. She received a very displeased look from Professor Slughorn. What made it all worse, was the fact that the boiling was supposed to be the easy part, and she who was usually quite good with potions had been distracted by the thought of Sirius Black and for that reason failed tremendously. It all seemed so silly to her, being this distracted by the thought of him that it was ruining her grades. That damn smirk of his was ruining her life!

Speaking of the devil, as she was thinking back of her potions class while trying to keep up with the conversation Camilla and Caren were having, Sirius Black passed them by in the outside hall. She caught sight of him and he of her. It looked as if he made a hint for her to follow him, just a little hint with his head, barely visible. At first she was unsure, and stayed where she was, then when he saw that she did not understand he did it again, and now more evidently.

"I think I left my quill in the classroom. I'm just going to go get it" Eleana said to Caren and Camilla.

"You could just have one of mine, if you'd like." Camilla said happily.

"No, no... It's fine, I'll just go get it real quick." She said, already on her way. After that she received quite confused looks by them both.

"It's my favourite pen" she explained during a shrug. Then she left. She headed towards the yard where she had seen Sirius go. Her gaze wandered around the yard and no one seemed to be there, except by the eastern wall; he was leaning against the bricks with his black hair slightly moving in the breeze. His hands rested in his pockets, and when he saw her coming he smirked admirably, then stepped away from the wall as he turned to her.

"Hello, Sirius Black." She said. "What is it that you want from me now? To keep a secret, or do you just want someone to converse about motorcycles with?"

He rolled his eyes, yet the smirk did not leave his lips. "There's actually something I want from you."

"Really?" she raised her brows "and what is that precisely?"

He scratched the back of his neck before answering "I was wonderin' if you could help me with my astronomy assignment"

"Astronomy... and you can't do it yourself?"

"No, if I could I wouldn't ask you would I?"

She pouted her lips and thought about it for a moment before giving an answer. "Alright, I'll help you."

"Great."

"But no one can know" she said and waited for him to agree.

"What? Ye scared of what daddy'll do?" he asked amusingly.

She did not find it amusing at all, so she turned to leave.

"No! No... wait" he said and grabbed her shoulder. She glanced at his hand and he quickly removed it and raised both of his hands. "I'm sorry." He said, trying to apologise for his mistake and hoping that she would still help him.

"If I'm going to help you, you'll have to stop insulting my family!" she said with a voice stern from anger.

"I will _try_ to..." he said, and as he realised that she was not satisfied with that particular answer he sighed. "Fine, I won't insult them."

Eleana nodded. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow." She said before walking away, with a smile that did not fully reach up to her eyes.

"Where?" he asked.

"In the library."

"What time then?"

"seven, after dinner" she said without turning around, and then she was out of eyesight for him. She had gone inside the building, and he just shook his head because he was such a fool. Falling for her was bad, it was stupid, and this could not end well. Although, it was intriguing.

* * *

><p>Sirius stood by the entry to the library exactly seven o'clock. He fiddled impatiently with his pocket watch while he kept an eye on the corner where she would come walking any second now, he hoped. Last time he had seen her was just recently in the Great Hall, she was eating her dinner and talking gleefully with that bugger Rutilus. She had laughed at his jokes, and the image of that stung him unpleasantly, and made him feel jealous in a way he had never quite experienced before.<p>

He then finally caught sight of her, with her mass of hair swaying slightly behind her as she walked, she spotted him and smiled softly. He took a step towards her when she came closer, and then she broke eye contact and simply walked past him. At first he felt baffled, but it did not take long before he understood and just followed her a few steps behind. He did not mind it, because now he had a good view of her behind.

Eleana took a turn, and he looked around to make sure that no one was looking at him, and then he made the turn as well. They sat down by a table which was far from all the others, and it was sort of hidden behind a bookshelf, by this table it would decrease the risk of being seen together.

"Did you bring your book?" she asked, quite sternly.

Sirius realised he had forgotten it in the dormitory, and he raised his eyebrows, not wanting to answer the question he tried to dodge it. "Well... you see... I-"

She interrupted him. "You didn't bring it." She confirmed. "You can just look at mine." she sighed.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something witty, but then closed it.

Eleana shoved the book, which was on the table, in his direction. Sirius picked it up and skimmed through it while she was busy searching for a quill in her bag. Then she sat up and placed the quill next to where she had placed the book. Sirius laid the book down in its place.

"So... what is it you need my help with? There was an assignment, wasn't there?"

Sirius tilted his head a little while looking at one of the bookshelves. "Well... not just that, but everything." He then admitted and met her gaze.

"But it's almost time for finals... you can't learn everything in that small amount of time."

"Sure I can" he said confidently.

Eleana shook her head, this was not the first time his his cocky attitude managed to annoy her. Although, she could not help but to smile at his foolishness.

Actually, Sirius Black did not need help with _everything, _just perhaps a few details. He simply wanted to get to know her better, he wanted to spend time with her, and in this way he would; This was a master plan.

"Fine, let's begin." She said with a sigh, and a smile contouring her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Once again, thank you for reading and giving me feedback. I'll keep writing, and I am determined to finish this story so don't worry. ;)<strong>


	12. It's Wrong

**16 May, 1977**

More than two weeks had passed, and they had studied nearly every day during those two weeks. Whenever they got some time to spare they met up. During those hours they had learned a lot about one another, and neither of them was what the other at first had believed them to be.

Finals was in less than a month and everyone seemed to be very stressed, the library was quite full but they had been able to find a private spot, fortunately for them the library was big.

"You see, the planet mercury will be in this position this Friday, and by Sunday..." she pointed at one of the sketches in the book she was holding in front of them both. They were standing very close, since they thought it best to hide behind two bookshelves which formed a small corridor. Another bookshelf was shielding them from view by the end of the other two. However, it was a small amount of space, and he stood close while having his arm lying on the shelf behind her head. He tried to look at the book she was holding, to bad there was not much use in trying, cause all he seemed to be drawn to was her. That face of hers was the most lovely thing he had ever seen - apart from that time he had put '_Golly's invisible magic colours'_ into his mother's bath. The moment when she ran down the stairs, as blue as her robes he had laughed until he though he would die from lack of air. She had been blue for a week.

The boy chuckled at the thought - It had been a blissful moment.

But this was a very different kind of lovely he was gazing at now. The light was shining in from the window beside her and made her hair seem even brighter and lustrous than usual.

"And by Wednesday it will be..?" She looked up into his eyes, looking anticipative. He met them and seemed lost.

"Sirius!" she whispered as loudly as one could do a whisper, sounding utmost irritated. She could not do it any louder since she did not want anyone to know that they were there. "Have you listened to a word I've said?"

"Yes... of course I have." He said, sounding offended. Eleana put the book in his hand.

"Then where will Mercury be by Friday?" she crossed her arms.

Sirius thought long and hard for a moment, but did not at all remember her mentioning it.

"How am I supposed to get you ready for finals if you don't listen?" she smacked his shoulder and looked at him accusingly.

"There is no need to be violent" he said and touched his shoulder as if it was sore. Although, he probably deserved it since this was the third time for today he had forgotten to listen. He put the book away on one of the shelves and continued to stare at her.

"The finals are soon, and I want you to pass." She said and met his gaze. When his eyes locked with hers, she could see that those grey eyes of his looked playful. Suddenly they were very close, and so was the rest of his face. Her heart had begun to pound unusually fast in her chest, and her stomach tingled. Within seconds, it became hard for her to breath as if she had forgotten how to do it properly. Before she could reclaim control over her body again Sirius had leaned down, closer to her, and she soon felt his hot breath near to her mouth. His lips met hers. At first they were gentle, and felt soft. Then when she showed no sign of retreating, he grew bolder and moved his hand to her neck to press her closer to him.

Eleana felt very warm, and in no way did it feel unpleasant. Her hands went up to his collar, and then they stayed on each side of his neck. Sirius made an attempt to press her even closer to him, and that was when Eleana broke the connection of their lips and pushed him away slightly with her palms against his chest.

Sirius felt slightly confused by her sudden action, and also quite dizzy from the recent kiss. When he could focus properly he tried to make eye contact with her. It was hard however, cause she was looking away and her hand touched her mouth. She looked very concerned, and he could not tell if she regretted it or not, but something told him that she did and it instantly began to bother him.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him, then a pained expression entered her face. "Oh, Sirius. Everything is wrong." She said, as if he should know. She stepped away from him as much as the small space allowed.

"My family, my friends, no one would ever approve of you. Your friends, they would not jump up and down with happiness if they knew. You and me, everyone will think it's wrong."

"Do you?" his eyes were solid. "Do you think it's wrong, you and me?"

She broke eye contact, and several seconds passed before she answered and during those seconds Sirius suffered.

"I don't."

Sirius felt relief wash over him.

" and that is what's wrong." She said. "I should believe that what I'm feeling for you is wrong, but it feels the complete opposite, and I can't change that."

Sirius could not tell if she was more miserable than blissful, she somehow seemed to be both.

"I have feelings for you that I can't be rid of."

"Then stop trying." He said and grabbed her hand, she came closer as he pulled her in gently. They longed for each other's lips. He was right about to kiss her again when a student walked along the bookshelves, in search for a particular book it seemed. Eleana instantly stepped away from Sirius as soon as she caught sight of the boy from Hufflepuff. Taking a deep breath, she leaned down to grab her bag from the floor. Her cheeks had become hot and were surely bright red, she glanced at the Hufflepuff who was very occupied with his search at the moment. When she looked at Sirius he too seemed to have been worried, but the alarmed feeling had passed. He smirked and she walked past him to leave.

* * *

><p>Eleana had not told anyone about her meetings with Sirius, since she knew that everyone in her life would disapprove of it majorly. Sirius had not told anyone either, although, his friends were beginning to think it was very odd of him to sneak away and do something they knew nothing about.<p>

"Padfoot" James said as he walked over to his friend's bed where Sirius had just sat down.

"Yes, mate?" Sirius said, sounding rather distracted as he picked up the astronomy book which was in his bag.

James gave Remus and Peter a rather concerned look, then he turned to Sirius again.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm healthy as a centaur." Sirius said and looked at him. "Why?" he said, now curious as he saw his friend's look of concern. "What? Why are you all lookin' at me like that for"

"It's just that you were in the bathroom for one hour and a half."

"I had an upset stomach." He said casually.

"It's the third time this week."

Sirius was about to confess, then he decided not to. "Whatever those house-elves put in the food must be something I'm allergic to. " he then said with raised brows, and sighed. "I tell ya, whatever they're using this week isn't good for my stomach."

Remus and James glanced at each other, not convinced. They clearly knew there was something he was not telling them

"You don't believe me?" Sirius said, trying to sound very upset as he slipped into his pyjamas. "You think I'm making this up?" He did feel bad about lying to his friends, but he would feel even worse if he had to confess that he was having secret meetings with a Slytherin from the Adela family.

"I'm too upset about all of this, see you tomorrow." He said and went under the covers of his bed.

"Sirius- " Remus said.

"No, save it. I don't want to hear it."

Remus sighed and James looked baffled.

"Lad, there is something seriously wrong with you." He said and went to his own bed.

Sirius closed his eyes and cursed silently, he knew he had tangled himself in a big mess of lies and secrecy. He stared at the wall as he thought of the fact that he was lying to his best friends. Although he wanted to tell them, the thought of them rejecting the whole thing scared him. He wanted Eleana, he could not give her up yet, but if his friends did not accept her it would be a big problem. It seemed as if Eleana had a similar dilemma. As he closed his eyes once again he thought of Eleana, how her lips felt against his. It did not take long before he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I love to read reviews! Thank you for sharing your thoughts, I appreciate it. I have to let you know though, that there will be more of the other characters involved in later chapters. However, this is a story about Sirius and foremost Eleana, so those two will always be in the center. Another thing I have to tell you is that I'm trying to write as fast as I can, but I won't be able to post chapters as often as I have done lately. But I can assure you at least one chapter per week, maybe more if I find the time. ;)<strong>

**-Fondofreading**


	13. Sneaking Around

**17 May, 1977**

Eleana and Caren entered their dormitory after dinner and barely acknowledged the daydreaming Camilla on the bed, since it was a common, almost daily, routine.

"Have you studied well for finals?" Caren asked Eleana who was now by the mirror. Eleana ran her fingers through blonde curls as she tried to get the result she wanted.

"Err... yeah, I think I'm prepared." Eleana said absently as she moved a strand of hair which seemed to be in the wrong place.

"Well you must be, considering how much time you've spent in the library." Caren said with a frown.

Eleana turned to look at her friend, and immediately the fear of her secret being discovered found her. She sniggered and said "Yes, of course you might think so, but there's a lot to learn and..." she lost words as she thought back on all of those little study sessions, just her and Sirius, and yesterday all that tension which had been building up had been satisfied. But the tension somehow still grew stronger, and now she felt the need to see him again.

"Actually... you reminded me of how much I have left to do, so I'm heading to the library now." Eleana said and was suddenly in a hurry.

"Okay, I'm way too tired for studying. But then you won't mind right - if I don't come along I mean? I know you've been wanting to study alone lately"

"No, you rest." She responded, the words had barely left her mouth before she was out the door, heading up the black marble stairs. The walls around her were also in black marble and ahead she saw an opening where a greenish light reflected on the walls. She soon reached the common room.

Earlier today, she had spotted Sirius in the Great Hall while they were eating dinner, if she was lucky he was still there or on his way to the Gryffindor common room. Ever since yesterdays interaction with Black, she could not stop thinking about him.

* * *

><p>"Admit it Evans, you are goin' to miss me during the summer. You're going to miss-"<p>

"Oh! Dream on Potter." Lily said with a smile of amusement on her lips. All year she had been, what she would call it, tormented by James Potter. He had asked her out numerous times this year, and she always declined his offer, and he still would not give up. At this point it was becoming quite ridiculous, and she was actually beginning to consider his offer; she had not told him this, of course.

"You can't say no forever." He said with a playful smirk and a cheerful tone in his voice. Lily frowned, but did not stop smiling.

Sirius listened to James desperate attempt to win Lily over, and as expected she turned him down, again.

As they walked through the corridor, surrounded by several other students, he suddenly caught sight of a lovely face amongst them. His heart skipped a beat, he had not expected to see her again this evening. She did not look at him until right before she was about to pass him. He knew that look.

"I think I left my transfiguration book in the Great Hall" Sirius said to Remus while slowing down. "I'll just run back and get it."

Remus looked a bit baffled, since he did not remember that Sirius had brought a book with him to dinner. "You want me to wait here then?" he asked.

"No, no, you go on and I'll catch up with you." Sirius had already began to walk back the way they came. Remus sighed as he shook his head a little, wondering what Sirius was up to. Then he turned to continue walking with the others. James was too occupied with Lily to notice that Sirius was not even present anymore.

* * *

><p>Eleana was waiting for him just around the corner, and as soon as she saw him she took his hand and dragged him with her to an empty cupboard. When they were inside she closed the door and turned around to kiss him. He was astonished by her eagerness but the last thing he would do was complain. After a while she leaned back and looked into his dim eyes. As he caught focus he grinned at her.<p>

"Missed me?"

She nodded, and realised just how eager she had been, perhaps too eager.

"Yeah, well, who wouldn't miss me?" he said with an even wider grin. Eleana slapped his shoulder, pretending to be angry, although she could not hide her smile. Sirius chuckled and as his laugh faded away he became more serious.

"I've missed you too." He said and touched her cheek fondly. He did not know exactly why he was acting so cheesy all of a sudden, but he could not help looking at her this way.

Eleana leaned in to kiss him again, and at the same time she interlocked her fingers with his. By the time she leaned back again Sirius had his fingers in her hair. She pressed her hands against the back of his neck. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes.

"Perhaps we ought to study." She said, feeling slightly guilty over the fact that she had not really studied as well as she used to, lately.

"Perhaps we should." he agreed. Then a smug grin appeared on his face. "But I'd rather do this." He said and leaned in for another kiss.

Eleana kissed him back but then she pulled away after just a couple of seconds. "Sirius, we really ought to." She was trying to sound firm, but when she saw his smirk she could not help but to smile. She let the idea of studying go, and enjoyed the moment instead.

* * *

><p>"Where's Eleana?" Eithan asked Camilla when she sat down in a chair next to him by the fireplace. Acacius now was curious to know as well.<p>

"I think she went to the library." Camilla replied and started to fiddle with the lace at the end of the sleeve on her pyjamas. She had changed to go to bed, but she could not sleep, and since Caren was not awake she had no one to talk to; that was why she had gone to the common room.

"Again?" Eithan said, it was obvious he was not thrilled about it. He just hoped she was not exhausting herself completely with schoolwork. Then he also found it a little strange, she usually was not this much on her own. Surely now and then she wanted to be by herself, however, this behaviour was unlike her. Sneaking off to go places all of a sudden, alone.

"She has been there a lot lately." Acacius pointed out.

"She has... Every day she makes up some sort of excuse to go somewhere. It's not just to the library, come to think of it" Camilla said with a pout, she actually felt slightly hurt sometimes, assuming that Eleana did not want to spend time with her friends.

"Not just the library?" Eithan said. "Where else does she go?"

Camilla shrugged and glanced at the fire instead of him. "I don't know, sometimes she just wanders off."

"Well, where does she go?" he asked, eyes narrowing, it was clear that he was beginning to become annoyed.

Camilla didn't like his tone, it was beginning to become intimidating, and he often got this way and she had never like it. Uncomfortable, she shifted in her chair. "the bathroom, back to the classroom, back to the dormitory cause she forgot something... Oh, I don't recall every other place... the library, she goes often to the library."

Eithan leaned against the back of the couch he was sitting on and felt even more suspicious. Why would she sneak off for?

Acacius also wondered why she was acting the way she was. He stared into the fire, and all three of them began to feel really confunded by Eleana's behaviour. None of them could figure out the reason for it either.

* * *

><p>That night, Acacius could not get Eleana out of his head. Since the beginning of this school year she had been irreversibly planted in his mind. She was so very beautiful, and had a sincere character which shone out from her like sun rays. He wished he had the courage to speak to her more, and show just how much he appreciated her. Although, it was hard, for he did not want to screw it up before it had even begun. He wanted to do it the right way.<p>

As he laid in bed he rolled over to his side, and then stared at the wall. When he closed his eyes he saw her, and before he could stop himself he imagined her in her dormitory, 'she must have gone to bed too by now', he thought. Then his imagination wandered off, and as they were shaped into dreams he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry for the delay! I've been quite busy lately, and I have my reasons for being this late with an update. I hope you can understand, and again I thank you for reading and reviewing! Feel free to continue leaving a little review for me too look at. Don't worry, I've got the next chapter done already and I will be posting it soon ;)<strong>

**-Fondofreading**


	14. Skirmish

**27 May, 1977**

The exams for this year were not far away, only a mere week away; In the first week of June, as always. Eleana had her O.W.L.s, and she really tried to study as diligently as she had done previously during this whole year - but there had not been a lot of time for studying the last couple of days, only short meetings with Sirius in empty places. Hogwarts actually had plenty of those convenient places, and since Sirius had explored Hogwarts thoroughly with his friends he knew many of those places where one could hide.

Now, whenever Sirius had time alone with Eleana, they shared a kiss or simply held hands. He felt the need to have her close, whenever he was without her he felt this ache inside of him, he longed for her.

One afternoon, right after supper had been served, Eleana was on her way to the dungeons. She was thinking of the one person who had constantly been invading her mind lately. She wanted to be with him, but they were so restricted due to the secrecy. Still, those moments she had with him were more than galleons worth. Every moment was rare, and therefore all the more special. All of this had happened so quickly, yet she already knew of her true feelings - She was in love with Sirius Black.

It was beginning to become dark outside, only a dim weak light was shining in through the windows of the castle. Eleana had already met Sirius this morning, but this coincidental meeting surprised them both. Suddenly he entered the hall headed in the other direction, walking towards her. She could see that he looked as surprised as she felt by this unintentional reunion. Neither of them was accompanied by their friends, and there was no one else to be seen. Nor yet could they hear anyone else approaching. Joyful, they locked hands as soon as they could reach one another. Eleana looked up into Sirius's eyes. Would they dare? It was risky to do it here. Sirius was thinking the same thing, although, 'what's life without a little risk?'

Eleana embraced his neck, and her mouth collided with his. They could not help themselves, nor could they stop. Their bodies were pressed against one another's. Sirius held her waist, then he wrapped his arms around her completely. All she could feel and hear, was him. His body pressed against hers, his lips moving against hers. The sound of his breath, his heart pounding. One of her hands moved up, her fingers were soon intertwined in his black hair.

In the split of a second she felt herself being roughly pulled away from Sirius, someone with a brutal grip held on to her as she looked up to see who. It was Eithan - her brother. With her own enlarged eyes she saw the rage in his eyes.

Sirius looked concerned, he instinctively began to reach out to touch Eleana.

Before Sirius could react Eithan had let go of his sister and pulled out his wand. He was right about to cast a spell when another spell hit him. He was knocked over to the floor and in the process dropped his wand. Eleana was shaken by surprise and she looked at Sirius, and to her astonishment it was not he who had cast the spell. Quickly looking over her shoulder, she saw James Potter coming closer. He had his wand out and was pointing it at Eithan who was still on the floor. All of it had happened within seconds, she had just been pulled away from Sirius and now her brother was lying on the floor, wounded.

Eleana ran over to where Eithan was lying and kneeled beside him. She touched his cheek which had within seconds become very pale.

"You injured him!" she said to James and stared at him accusingly.

"I think the way he was about to injure Sirius would've been a lot worse than what I just did to 'im." James answered. But Eleana had already turned her attention away from James and Sirius, all she was concerned about right now was her brother.

"Eithan" she said with a trembling voice, the blood which was covering the side of his head did not console her. It ran down his ear and got caught in his very dark blonde hair, staining it red.

When she spoke his name he he suddenly opened dim eyes, to her relief, and then blinked a few times before he tried to sit. She did not see him reaching for his wand, however, as he rose to his feet he grabbed the wand which was lying close to him on the floor. Eleana smiled with relief and helped him to stand. As he stood he caught sight of James and Sirius, the unfriendly pointing of James's wand only fumed his anger.

"You better put away that wand" James said to him.

Eithan gave Eleana a harsh look. She had never seen him this angry before; It made her take a step back from him. Eithan was outnumbered, since Sirius had taken out his wand as well, although he was not pointing it at him as James was. Even though he was burning with fury on the inside he put away the wand inside of his blazer, for now.

Eithan appeared to be calming down, and he gave them both a stern look, then he felt something wet on the side of his head. His hand went to that spot and he realised it was blood when he looked at his hand. Eleana could hear a quiet chuckle coming from him, as if something was funny. Then he glared at Sirius while he was still smiling. Sirius was not amused at all.

"If you touch my sister again, I will make you wish that you never did." He said gravely. Eleana became cold on the inside, as if a sudden breeze had went through her and stayed there. Her brother knew of their relationship, and now it was all over. Her brother was telling the truth when he threatened Sirius; He could be awfully cruel when he wanted to.

The little shadow of humour which had crossed his face a moment ago was now gone when he laid his eyes on his sister. Mercilessly he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from where she was standing, she did not even get the time to look at Sirius. At first she thought it unwise to turn around and look at him, since her brother would be even angrier if she did, however, she simply could not resist. She glanced over her shoulder, and caught sight of him.

"Don't you dare." Eithan hissed, akin to what she had expected. She looked away hastily, but did not regret what she had done.

* * *

><p>"What an arse" Sirius muttered, staring at the doorway where Eleana had just been dragged through with her brother's firm grip grasping her shoulder. "If he hurts her I'll..." Sirius let go of his uncoming words when he realised that James was leaving, he was already far away from him.<p>

"Where are you goin' "

"To find Remus, he's in the library" James said in a cold tone which was very unlike him as he continued to walk, he did not even glance at Sirius.

Sirius sensed that his friend was upset with him, stating the obvious, and he gave a sigh before trying to catch up with him.

"Prongs..." he began. "Let me explain."

James spun around to look at Sirius. "Explain what?! Why you thought it was a good idea to snog a Slytherin, one whose friends' practice the dark arts and you always ramble on about how much you hate the lot of them, that you're glad you moved in with me so you didn't have to be near people such as them. Or! Explain why you lied to your best friends, why you rather lied to our faces and went behind our backs than to tell us you had fallen for some girl. Why couldn't you tell me, Sirius?!" He was breathing heavily, it looked as if he was regaining some energy after heaving out all of his anger.

Sirius could not blame him, he knew he deserved this outburst. He wished he would have had a better answer, however, the truth was the only thing left to be told now.

"I couldn't tell you, or the others, because I didn't even accept it myself at first, then how could you?" he shrugged as his grey eyes met James', he could see that his friend seemed to relax a little hearing this confession.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you... But you see, I couldn't imagine falling for this Slytherin, an Adela, never in a million years..." Sirius saw two people entering the hall, and lowered his voice. "I didn't plan for it to happen, it just did, and I got to know 'er. I'm telling you, she's not like the other Slytherins, like her brother, Snivellus, Mulciber, nor my brother. She's... _wonderful._" Sirius's eyes had moved to a spot on the floor while talking, he almost got lost while thinking of her, there were so many wonderful things about her, simple details which he found to be lovely, her bare presence made him feel good on the inside.

"You're doomed." James said. Sirius snapped out of his thoughts and realised that James was a lot less angry than he had been before.

"I know." He replied unhappily. Then a smile appeared on James' lips, which lateron turned into a big grin. Sirius grinned as well, and they both knew just how doomed they were. James had been drooling over Lily the whole year, and he had been desperate to get her attention. He was completely smitten with her, and now Sirius understood for the first time how he felt. He had seen his friend's feelings as considerably silly and dull, but now he understood.

James placed an arm around his friend's shoulders in a brotherly manner, and they began to walk.

"So you're alright with this?" Sirius asked, sounding rather surprised.

"Sure I am, if you tell me she's wonderful I believe you."

"She really is though." Sirius said. They both stayed silent for a few seconds. "Have you seen her behind?" Sirius said suddenly, sounding proud. James looked at him with an amused expression. They both grinned.

"Don't think that this means I forgive you." James said. "You have a lot to make up for now, you're not off the hook."

"Darn!" Sirius said.


	15. Stay Away From Him

The evening was not over yet. Eithan and Eleana reached the Slytherin Dungeons. She felt her brother's fingers digging into her arm as he held her in a very firm grip. Since her blood flow was strangled she was beginning to feel her arm becoming numb by the lack of blood. People who were socializing in the common room glanced curiously at the scene.

He dragged her all the way down to his dormitory. As they stepped over the threshold Avery looked up from his book and raised a brow when he saw the sight of his friend's face. Then his gaze wandered over to Eleana, and he figured she had done something to aggravate him.

Eithan pushed her inside the room to finally let go of her. "Sit down" he commanded. Eleana touched her aching arm and did as she was told. She sat down on the neatly made bed which was closest to her.

Avery put away his book and observed Eithan. "What happened?" he asked solemnly. It was now he had noticed the cut on the side of Eithan's head. The fresh flow of blood had stopped, there were only dried stains of blood around it which caused more than enough concern from Avery.

"Get out." Eithan breathed through his teeth. Avery was astonished, but he presumed he had his reasons for being this mad. Politely, he got up from his bed and went to the door in silence. He noticed that Eleana looked awfully guilty and she barely dared to look at her brother. She must have done something very bad when Eithan was this wound up. He was curious to know, but it could wait, therefore he simply continued to walk out the door and almost immediately heard it being shut behind him.

Eleana gazed up at her brother and swallowed hard from uneasiness. He began to walk around, with a puzzled expression on his face, and then he eventually stopped right by his own bed. He did not speak a word and the long wait was becoming unbearable. Eventually, Eleana could not take it any longer, she had to explain herself.

"Eithan-" she began, but he raised his hand abruptly to stop her. She closed her mouth and watched him turn around to look at her. Never had she seen him look at her this way before, he seemed to be disgusted by her. It hurt her just as much as it scared her.

"How could you?" he asked. Eleana lowered her gaze. He was hurt, she could tell, and it pained her to see him in this state.

"How could you act so dumb and get together with a..." he wasn't sure what to call him, there were no words for expressing his full revulsion for Sirius Black. "Chav git" he spat.

Eleana instantly looked up, it was her turn to become angry. "Don't say that."

"Eleana! He's betrayed his blood and his own family... He's the worst you could find. "

"You don't know him like I do"

"Cause you know him so well then eh?" he said, almost about to laugh. Subsequently his mouth turned into a disgusted sneer. Before she could respond he said: "He told you all of his secrets? Told you you're special, that he loves you?"

Eleana looked away, he had told her similar sentences, yes, but he had not told her that he loved her yet. Although she knew he cared for her, she simply knew it.

"I don't blame you for believing it, what girl wouldn't? He's rather handsome isn't he?" Eithan continued, sounding more resentful than ever.

"What do you mean?" Her voice trembled slightly.

"I mean that he has been fooling you, all along."

"Why would he...?"

"Because he's a gormless brute." Eithan said gravely, and stepped closer to her. "Haven't you seen how he fools around, he doesn't want anythin' from you except _one thing_... I'm telling you, he's been using you."

"He wouldn't do that." She said quietly. She trusted Sirius, she thought she did, however, come to think of it, girls often looked after him and showed their interest, he and Potter were always showing off to impress.

Eithan knew he was getting to her. "How could you know for sure that he wouldn't?" he said, knowing that she doubtfully would have proof.

"I just know." She said, almost fully determined.

Her brother smiled, joyful but tried to show otherwise. "Oh, my poor sister." He said with a sigh and kneeled beside her, his hand went up to tuck in a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're lucky I caught you now, before it got a whole lot worse. Before anyone else found out." He then said. They both knew their family's reputation was in danger.

"Eleana, you have to promise me..." he said while he insisted that she would look into his eyes. She did and he continued. "that you won't see him again."

Eleana was mute, she neither wanted nor could she give him the answer he desired.

"_Promise me._" he said more firmly.

His sister could not promise him, she could not let Sirius go this easily, so she took a deep breath and stared him in the eye to say, "I can't promise you."

Eithan was stunned, he could not believe it. He was losing her to a traitor, and not just any traitor, but a filthy blood traitor. She did not know what she was doing, therefore he had to take control of her in order to keep her from doing stupid mistakes. If he did not - she would ruin her life and he could not let her do such a thing.

He stood up and rubbed his eyes with palm of his hand, as if he was tired, although he was rather annoyed. "I won't tell the others about this." He said when he was finished. "However, I'll have to tell father. But this stays in the family"

"Please don't tell father!" Eleana exclaimed, she feared what her father would think of her if he found out. It would truly be an awful disappointment for him, and he would be ashamed beyond words.

"I have to." He said and did not sound joyful about it either, but if _he_ could not put a stop to her then their father could.

"Please, don't" she pleaded. But Eithan was not listening, he opened the door with a flick of his wand. Then a parchment came flying from his bedside table, and a quill began to write. Eleana knew better than to reach out for it, so she simply stayed where she was.

"Stay here." He said. "and don't touch that letter." He added before he left. A minute later he came back, followed by Avery. Eleana rose to her feet.

"You stay here with Avery, until I get back." He said without looking at her. Then the written letter flew across the room and into his hand. Eleana sat back down again on the green bedspread.

Eithan left, supposedly to the Owlery. Avery was still standing by the doorway and he was looking at her, or rather trying to analyse her. "What did you do?" he asked after a while.

Eleana met his mystified gaze, but kept her mouth closed. When she looked away Avery gave a sigh. "Whatever you did, it must have been bad... I've never seen him this upset... and he's not just angry you know"

Eleana knew he was referring to Eithan being hurt, she chose to ignore him, she did not need his harassment.

"Perhaps you are a Slytherin after all." He said mockingly. "I was having my doubts."

Eleana took a deep breath contained with misery and frustration, she wanted to leave but she was not allowed to.

* * *

><p><strong>10 June, 1977<strong>

Almost two weeks had passed since her brother had caught her in the act with Sirius. Since then, her brother had made it his main priority to keep her from Sirius. It had been impossible until now, she had magically managed to sneak a note into his pocket, telling him to meet her that very same night.

She was on her way to see him, and had with success sneaked out of her dormitory without waking Camilla or Caren. Before not too long she reached the common room and in the quiet nightly environment she could hear the outside sea hugging the wall. You could hear that you were really beneath the sea when in the room at night, it brought a soothing and pleasant atmosphere to the place. Darkness withheld the room, all candles were blown out and as she was about to tip toe across the room to leave she heard a whisper:

"Lumos"

A light was suddenly lit with the flick of someone's wand.

She looked at the young man which had caught her. He sat up in the couch he had been lying in, and looked at her with a very severe look in his eyes.

"I thought it would be best if I slept here, just in case you would do anything stupid. Then after a while I thought: I'm being silly, she wouldn't do something so utterly stupid, sneaking out in the middle of the night to see someone she is forbidden to see, taking the risk of being expelled and killing our poor mother which is already frail from hearing the last news. Yet... here you are." Eithan said bitterly.

Eleana looked away, she hated the way she had hurt her family, the way she had disappointed them all. The way her brother had treated her ever since he had found out, it hurt her, he always talked harshly to her, and there was no sign of the brotherly love which had been there before. In spite all of this, she could not be separated from Sirius this way, they had suddenly and rapidly been cut away from one another - now she ached for him.

"I just need to talk to him." She said with a strangled voice, she felt as if she could cry, although she restrained herself from doing so.

"No, what part of 'stay away from him' do you not understand?" Eithan sounded irritated.

"The part where I'm forbidden from making my own choices, and being treated as a prisoner!" she whispered as loudly as one could whisper.

"You lost that privilege when you acted brainless and let yourself be grabbed on by him like a common slut!"

"What do you think it is? A fling?" she raged.

"No, it _was _a fling... and it's not going to be anythin' else."

Eleana shook her head, feeling tears being shaped in her eyes. "It's not just a fling, we care about each other."

Eithan smiled and shook his head, as if she had said something really foolish. "Get on to bed."

"Please Eithan."

"End of discussion."

"You're not my father!"

"Until we are at home I have responsibility for you. Now go back to bed." So he put an end to their hushed, yet very intense, conversation.

Eleana's shoulders relaxed as the air went out of her lungs, the tenseness which had held her during the argument vanished, as she realised there was less hope left. The possibility of her having another moment with Sirius was small, and having a relationship with him was beyond impossible.

* * *

><p>Sirius entered the dormitory, and the only one who was still awake, waiting for his return was James. Remus was still tired from his nightly change two nights ago, and therefore needed all the sleep he could get. Peter had also fallen into slumber.<p>

"What did she say?" James asked, and by the sight of his friends gloom expression he guessed that it had not been a joyful discussion.

"She didn't show." Sirius said, with a puzzled expression as he tried to think of a possible explanation for her absence. He tossed the map at James who caught it, then Sirius laid down on his bed with a 'thump' as it squeaked vaguely.

"I'm sorry lad." James said as he watched his friend in silent agony.

Sirius stared up towards the ceiling; he did not see the red curtains draping the area over his bed, he only saw her.

"It's her damn brother." Sirius muttered. "I've seen how he's guarding her around the clock. I bet she couldn't come because of him" Sirius felt how the blood started to boil inside of him, and it started to rush to his head and he had to sit up. When he did he realised that it did not help the slightest, the anger made his breath tremble and he looked at James who was looking at the map.

"I saw them on the map. His name was in the common room, he was probably waiting for her in case she would try to sneak out. I saw her name moving and then stopping and walking back." Sirius said. "Bugger." He then added, thinking of Eithan Adela.

"D'you know what we need to do?" James said.

"What?" Sirius asked, sounding tired.

"We need a plan, cause you need to speak with'er."

"What sort of plan did you have in mind then?"

James thought for a while, and while he did he sat down on his own bed before looking at Sirius again. "We could create a diversion."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hate to complicate things for them, but at the same time it is entertaining to write. Since this isn't a fairy tale, be prepared for some ups and downs. Next chapter will be posted next week. <strong>If you've got the time, feel free to give me some feedback. <strong>;) **

**-Fondofreading**


	16. Let's Declare Our Love

**11 June, 1977**

This was a Thursday, and not just any Thursday, but the Thursday on which the students finish the final part of their exams. Pupils were seen biting their nails in agony while waiting for the test to begin. Eleana could not deny that she was nervous, grades were indeed important, and if her grades were not excellent her parents would have another reason to be ashamed of her.

After the final test she came out the classroom, feeling relieved it was finally over, but extremely anxious in case she had done badly. Professor Binns had fallen asleep by his catheter during the exam. Although he had fallen into slumber, it did not mean the students could get away with cheating. A boy from her house had tried yet failed instantly. Apparently he had underestimated Professor Binns, and when he pulled out a cheat note from his pocket, assuming that it would go unnoticed by the sleeping professor, he suddenly opened his sleepy eyes and said. "Do you think all these years of teaching has not taught me anything?" he mumbled, half in slumber. "I may be old, but I'm not dumb."

The boy was baffled and put away his well written cheat note. He was not the only one who had been astonished, all the others had looked up from their paper to see if they had heard right. Professor Binns closed his eyes again. "No one has cheated since the year of 1896, and no one ever will on my watch." And with that he was once again in deep slumber.

Eleana watched the wrinkly old ghost for a couple of seconds before she returned to her paper, 'he really is old', she thought. She wondered for exactly how long he had been teaching, until she realised that it was foolish to waste time thinking about other things than the exam. She needed to focus, and so she continued.

Now, after that long time of writing her head felt thick and it actually had begun to hurt. Her hand was aching from holding the quill, and on top of it all she was famished. Finally finished, she handed in her paper and caught sight of Eithan and Acacius when reaching the corridor; they had both finished their exams for the semester as well, and she knew they had come to escort her. With a quiet sigh she went to them.

"Did it go well?" Eithan asked, as if the circumstances were not out of the ordinary.

She mumbled "I think it did...", and then said with a tired voice. "Could we go eat somethin' ?"

Eithan nodded and then looked very stern, just as he had appeared to her the last two weeks. Acacius on the other hand was as he had always had been, positive, perhaps now more than before since Eleana was spending further time with them. He did not know the reason for it however, if he did, he would have been quite the opposite of merry.

They were on their way to the great hall, walking in the middle of a crowd going in the same direction, when suddenly, a goat emerged from nowhere and ran through the hall in full speed. It went right through the crowd, and people threw themselves out of the way to avoid the raged animal. It was shooting bubbles out of its horns, and it sent them flying through the air before swiftly sinking down towards the floor.

Eithan and Acacius had moved to one side, and Eleana to the other. They were now by the window, looking bewildered at the goat. Some students wore the exact same face expressions as them, some other laughed hysterically and some had been so frightened that it had caused them to run away from the scene.

The corridor became filled with bubbles, and Eleana found herself to be surrounded by them, the amount of them was even making it hard to see. Suddenly she felt a hand grabbing hers from behind, when glancing over her shoulder she at once recognised the grinning young man, with black hair and grey playful eyes.

"Eleana!" Eithan shouted. He had lost sight of her, and there were too many bubbles, people and chaos to make out if she was still there. He doubted it was useful to shout again, since she probably would not hear him over all of this noise. As he was about to go to the other side of the hall he saw the goat coming towards him in full speed through a sea of bubbles. Without delay he jumped back and stepped up on the bench by the window, Acacius followed his example, and so did three other students as it came in their direction.

* * *

><p>Sirius led her into a cupboard nearby, when the door was closed she embraced him and pressed her head against his chest. She felt herself being close to tears as she listened to the beat of his heart. Sirius wrapped his arms around her tightly, and felt just as thankful as her that they could embrace one another again.<p>

After a while she gazed up and noticed that his stare was warm; how she had missed those eyes.

"You enjoyed the show?" he asked.

Eleana understood that he meant the goat, and so she began to laugh. "That was you?"

"Yeah." He said, quite proud of himself. "well, with the help of the other marauders." He then added, as if he was obliged to mention it but not really wanting to admit it.

Eleana took his face in her hands and stood on her toes to kiss him before he could say another word. When she pulled away, neither of them seemed to be able to look away from the other. Eleana wished they could stay like this, just the two of them, in a cupboard - It sounded silly, but she simply wanted him with her, always. They could not be together on the outside, cause it would be impossible for them to have a life together in the open. But in this cupboard they could hide together from the world, and the thought of this eventually having an end tortured her; The thought of them having to let go of one another.

Eleana was smiling, but her eyes would surely reflect her sadness, therefore she looked down at his white shirt and the red and golden tie around his neck.

"Oi... what's the matter" he asked as he saw her lowering her head, appearing to be sad. He thought he had seen tears in her eyes, and when she met his gaze again, he knew that he had not been mistaken. She took in a shaky breath then shook her head, as if to convince him that it was nothing to be worried about.

"Oh, It's nothing." She said. Sirius did not believe that at all, of course.

"You're clearly upset about something... tell me what it is." He said, and for every second she awaited with answering he could come up with several reasons for her sadness. Some of them made him angry, since he thought that someone might have hurt her. Also, he was impatient and the feeling of not knowing did not calm him.

"It's nothing, merely me and my silly thoughts." She said and smiled without joy. However, Sirius's stern look made her realise that he was not going to let this go easily. She sighed and looked at some brooms placed by the wall beside him.

"I was just thinking about us, and how I wished we could walk right out this cupboard together and not have to hide from everyone. " She ended with a shrug and saw him turning his eyes to the door.

"Then let's do it." He said. Eleana looked confused.

"Let's walk out that door, hand in hand and declare our love to the world." he said dramatically.

Eleana began to giggle for she presumed he was joking. Sirius was smiling but then he said, "I'm serious."

Eleana's laugh ceased and she stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "Yes I know you're _Sirius_, but you're joking, aren't you?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed her shoulders as he looked her in the eye. "I am _not_ joking. I want to be with you - and I don't care what the rest of the world thinks. I mean my friends 's accepted us... Although it took them awhile to process-"

Eleana just stared at him with sadness in her eyes once more. "We can't do that." She interrupted him, looking as if she did not even dare to think of such a scenario becoming reality anymore. "I mean if things were different we could, but now things are the way they are and... I can't. My family, they -"

"Ah! your family. When will you take your life into your own hands and not let yourself be controlled by them?" Sirius had been thinking about this for a time now, and it was no doubt he was irritated about it.

Eleana blinked, feeling slightly hurt. She swallowed before she answered him "They're my family..."

"Yes, so you've told me already."

"and they are not controlling me" Eleana was beginning to become angry, just as he was, despite of it she tried to keep her voice in a regular tone.

"Yes, they are - anyone can see it."

"Clearly you need glasses. Perhaps you could borrow Potter's."

"Haha, very funny." Sirius said without being amused. "Don't you think I can see that your brother is following you everywhere, you're never alone anymore, always _guarded_ by someone - and don't you deny it!"

Eleana looked away, she did not want to admit it although she knew it very well. It was because the way he was speaking to her, it was as if he was accusing her of it being her fault. As if she wanted to be guarded around the clock. "I didn't ask for it." She said sourly.

"Of course you didn't." He said. "Tell 'em to piss off."

The corner of her mouth twitched by amusement, then she sighed. "I can't" she breathed miserably.

"Why not?" he asked, then grabbed her by the shoulders as she began to turn away from him in an avoiding manner. "Admit it, you're scared."

Eleana did not like his intimidating tone, and she did not like how right he was. "I'm not scared..." she said and shook his hands off of her only to take a step back from him. "It's complicated." Was all she could come up with to say. She felt as if he was accusing her of being weak, and being weak, according to her family, was not a good quality and she had always been afraid being precisely that: 'weak'.

Sirius sighed and gazed up, not understanding why she was being this unreasonable.

"I think I should go now." She said after there had been a cold silence between them.

Sirius stared at her. "I suppose your dear brother's missin' you." He said unnecessarily harsh. Eleana reached for the doorknob.

Sirius did not want her to leave, but it hurt him that she chose others who treated her badly over him. Bitter, he pressed his lips together, not wanting her to know how disregarded he felt. Rage bottled up inside of him and he was unable to stop himself. "Run on to that tosser then!" he spat, and then she was gone.

"Bloody hell." He said to himself, as he realised what he had done.

* * *

><p>Eleana held her head high, although she fought to keep the tears from streaming down her face. She blinked a few times and managed to keep them away. When she arrived back to the corridor where the goat had terrorised, the air was a lot clearer. However, some bubbles were still left floating in the air around them. People were standing by the wall, and the ones which had been standing on the benches had stepped down from them. The goat had vanished, and now Professor McGonagall was standing in the middle of the hall. She seemed to be quite heated.<p>

"This is outrageous!" she proclaimed. "Whoever's responsible for this nonsense shall be severely punished..." and so she went on for a couple of minutes, until she was done with her lecture. Everyone was quiet and none dared to move a step, even after she had left it took a while for people to walk elsewhere. One of the first to move was Eithan, soon he was at his sister's side again, followed by Acacius.

"Where did you go?" Eithan asked, the annoyance he felt was reflected in his voice.

"I was startled by the goat... and hid in a bathroom nearby." She lied.

"I wonder if they'll catch the one who did it." Acacius said. "McGonagall sounded quite determined to find whoever did."

"It was just a stupid prank." Eleana mumbled, and began to walk towards the Great Hall; She was still in need of food. Eithan and Acacius tagged along, and Eleana could not help but to wonder if her brother had believed her recent lie. The suspicion lingered in his presence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So, this was another chapter! I hope you found this to be entertaining. I will upload another chapter next week, until then, know that I appreciate every single one of my readers. I love writing this, and it's good to know someone else appreciates this story. ;)<strong>


	17. End of Term

**15 June, 1977**

Several days had passed since her argument with Sirius, and every time she recalled it her face revealed her sadness with its gloom expression.

Caren and Camilla began to ask her how she was feeling, however, they stopped after a while since Eleana always dismissed to discuss the subject. Acacius had only watched silently, noticing she was in agony. After a while, some time after Camilla and Caren had given up on her, Acacius finally asked her. It was the one time he did, and she declined to answer, just as she had done with everyone else. He did not ask her again, just continued to watch her when he did not think she noticed his gaze.

None of her friends knew what was weighing her down, although, her brother identified it with her yearning for Sirius, and it always caused him to become bitter at the sight of it.

The Great Hall was filled with sounds of students talking, goblets clinging together, forks and knives scratching the plates, laughs and overall cheerfulness. Lighted candles were floating around in the air above all of their heads, and were creating a pleasant luminous light in the hall. Eleana had seen exactly where Sirius sat at the table next to theirs, she could see him perfectly from where she was sitting, even so, she did everything to keep herself from staring at him. She plainly ignored his presence, and tried to keep herself focused on the conversations her friends were having.

Sirius did not know if he should be angry or miserable, consequently he felt both consuming him. Eleana had turned him down for the scum she was sitting amongst at the other table. Also, he had been unable to control his feelings _that_ day, which had led to an unpleasant outburst which neither of them had been able to disregard. Blimey! She did not even bother to look at him this evening, not a single glance, and she must know he was sitting there - staring at her as a complete idiot.

The evening was soon coming to an end and Headmaster Dumbledore began to stand up. Appearing tall, he gazed out over the crowd of students, subsequently, several turned their heads.

"May I have your attention?" He said quite loudly, with a fond look on his face. Soon everyone had turned to look at the elderly man with silver hair and long beard. Eleana did not pay much attention to the speech he then began to tell of, surely it was witty and entertaining to listen too, since Dumbledore had proven to be quite folly at times, even so, she could not bring herself to care for it this evening. In the corner of her eye, she saw that Sirius Black was still glancing at her from time to time.

Suddenly, Dumbledore announced the winner of that year's House Cup, and the whole table she was sitting in moved several inches as people stood up to celebrate. Caren grabbed her by the arm to drag her up from the bench she was still sitting on and then shook her a little.

"We've won!" Caren exclaimed, and she saw Camilla right behind of Caren, clapping her hands enthusiastically. Eleana forced a smile and hugged them both, after she had let go she accidentally caught sight of Sirius where he was sitting. He was watching her with his grey eyes and she could not quite read them.

Then she felt someone grab her hand, and she turned to look; It was Acacius. He was smiling happily while looking rather shy. Astonished, she smiled at him, and he then embraced her with his arms. She did not know what else to do than to hug him back, and when she pulled away she naturally did not see it as anything else than a friendly hug, although the look on Sirius face told her that it had looked otherwise. Acacius had also continued to stare at her tenderly after she had let go, and she quickly walked over to Mulciber to discuss the victory, or rather to get away from stares she could not encounter.

Eleana left the feast quite early, and even though she had no thought of making this an opportunity to see Sirius, her brother persuaded Acacius to walk with her, and with the smallest amount of effort from Eithan's side, his friend agreed to it. Tired from trying to maintain a steady facade, she did not even try to convince Acacius to not come with her, he would have a lot more fun if he stayed at the feast than he would with her, she was sure of it. He said nothing, they both stayed silent while heading towards the dungeons.

Acacius had been concerned by her gloom expression all night, and he wanted to make her feel better, but how would he do that? This silence was not too bad, since simply walking by her side was pleasant. Although, he wanted to say something to her, something that would make her feel better. He felt his palms become sweaty and he discreetly wiped them off on his robes. Becoming nervous whenever in her presence was not much for his benefit, it was strange, he rarely became nervous at other times. Acacius was calm and relaxed in his nature, and only became angry and showed it when he considered it more than necessary.

When they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room, he automatically said the password and they entered. Still, neither of them had spoken a word to each other, and before they were about to depart to each dormitory Eleana was the one who broke the silence.

"Good night, Acacius" she said and turned to leave. Acacius looked at her longingly and was about to answer 'good night' just as he was supposed to, but then the urge to say something completely different made him call "Eleana!"

She hesitated and turned back to look at him. "yes?" she said, sounding rather tired although she tried hard not to.

As soon as she looked at him his courage abandoned him, and he smiled sheepishly. "Nothing... just, sleep tight."

Eleana looked puzzled for a moment, and then the full lips on her little mouth formed into what could be called a smile, although it was not completely evident. She seemed to be amused, and Acacius hoped she did not think he was completely laughable. Before she went to her dormitory she gave him a precious little nod, with a smile still prying on her lips. As soon as she had gone, he sighed and let his head fall back as he stared at the black ceiling, 'she must think I'm a complete dimwit'.

Eleana only thought briefly of Acacius behaviour that night. Right after he had hugged her, she had come to realise something. Perhaps, Acacius had certain affectionate feelings for her. The way he looked at her, his small but considerate attempts of making contact with her, sometimes she had even noticed how he became nervous when he was around her, how a simple smile of hers could make him bright up like the sun. This was the first time the thought had crossed her mind, and it made more and more sense the longer the idea lingered in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This was a short chapter, I know! But I can tell you that the next chapter will be longer ;) <strong>

**-Fondofreading**


	18. Family Reunion

**16 June, 1977**

It was time to travel back to London with the Hogwarts Express. Eleana had packed her bags, and with a spell she sent them floating in the air in front of her, on top of each other. She was careful on her way to the train to assure that no one bumped into her luggage by accident. Caren and Camilla were by her side, both of them had their trunks with them as well.

As they were leaving their luggage to a conductor which was loading the train with luggage in a particular storeroom, Eleana caught sight of Sirius and his friends stepping onto the train.

"Don't you think it's strange? We just finished our fifth year and now we only have two left." Camilla said.

"Definitely, it seems as if it was yesterday when we entered the Great Hall for the very first time." Caren said with a smile.

"Time moves fast - don't you think?" Camilla tried to get Eleana's attention.

"Yes... it does move fast." She said, so they would know that she was paying attention to their conversation. Shortly they were on the train as well, and did not have a hard time finding a compartment since they were rather early. Even so, not before too long the halls were beginning to fill with other students who were looking for their friends and also a place to sit. Eleana realised that when they stepped off the train she would not see Sirius for a whole summer, and when the summer was through perhaps his acute feelings for her would have bore themselves too deep. She needed to speak with him to assure herself he would not be too bitter when thinking about her.

Eithan had not found their compartment yet, so he was not yet there to keep an eye on her. The time was now, and now only. This was a leap hole which would not last for very long.

"I have to use the lavatory" she said, with her thoughts on something completely different. Therefore her voice might appear slightly surd as she had another destination in mind.

" 'Kay." Camilla said, and she and Caren continued some conversation Eleana had not been paying a lot of attention to. She walked down the corridor as she looked into every compartment she passed, through the glass window she could see exactly which people were in there. After searching through the third corridor, she was becoming restless, and right before she were about to become frustrated she spotted a group of four boys sitting in one of the compartments.

James and Remus had recently picked up a chessboard, and Peter was watching them attentively as they were about to begin; Sirius was in that moment polishing his pocket watch with the sleeve of his shirt.

Eleana then noticed how her heart began to pound strangely evident in her chest. Her hand was formed into a rather relaxed fist before she knocked three times on the glass, the sounds were soft but audible. All of the four boys' heads turned to her, and she only remarked Sirius reaction since her eyes were set on him. He looked quite baffled, and at first she thought she saw a small glimpse of joy flicker in his eyes, but then he simply looked stern and not at all pleased to see her. He stood up on his feet, and slid open the compartment door to stand in the doorway. She felt her heart sink in her chest when he faced her.

"I need to speak with you."

Sirius seemed to be considering her request, and after a few seconds Eleana became anxious. "Please, Sirius. There isn't much time."

"As usual then." He said with a snort, clearly tired of this routine. Eleana felt time passing, and his stubborn behaviour did not fit her plan. Therefore she grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him out of the compartment. Then, changing for the arm she dragged him to a compartment nearby, which to her surprising luck was completely empty.

Sirius was astonished at her determined actions, and found it quite amusing how she had dragged him along. When she slid the door closed behind them and pulled down the curtain to hide them from view, Sirius tried to conceal the feelings of entertained admiration he held for her.

"There, we're alone... What'd you need to say?"

Eleana looked at him as she leaned her back against the curtain covered door. She swallowed hard before she spoke, here voice moderate. "I miss you... and I will miss you. I wanted you to know that."

"Well you haven't exactly tried to show me lately how much you miss me." Sirius pointed out bitterly.

Eleana threw her head back and closed her eyes for a moment before answering. "You know how complicated things are, you know I _can't._" She said miserably.

"Not a single glance from you, it's as if I don't even exist to you anymore." He was beginning to become angry, the desperate want for her was heating him.

"But you do, you do... you're always on my mind." She said and stepped closer to him. Although Sirius wanted to step back just to make a point, he was unable to, it was as if she was a magnet and he was unable to resist from colliding with her.

Eleana began to fiddle with the collar of his shirt while looking at it with sad eyes, her fingers running along it while she spoke. "I don't know how to solve this, but I can't bear the thought of you bein' angry with me." And so her eyes met his as they gazed up. Sirius soon realised that she was close to tears, and he sighed, appearing weary.

"Please, don't hate me." She snivelled with a breath before burying her face in his chest, grasping his shirt with her hands. Unable to help herself, she actually felt rather ashamed of her pitiful behaviour, still she held on to him.

"I don't hate you, Eleana... How could I ever hate you?" he said and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Silly."

To Eleana's surprise he was smirking when she looked up. The sight of him caused her eyes to gleam with relieved joy.

"I actually thought you had given up on us." He admitted.

"I'm afraid I don't want to give up on us." She said.

"Don't be afraid." He said, and ran his fingers through her hair. Eleana put her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Sirius wrapped his arms around her as well, and one of his hands were placed on her head to press her cheek closer to his chest.

After a whole minute or two Eleana began to let go of him.

"I've been away for too long." She said without looking at him. A sad expression had painted her face.

Sirius sighed wretchedly, how many times was she to do this to him? There was never enough time for them, and he wondered if there ever would be. Already they had become all too limited, and in the process they were even hurting each other. It seemed almost impossible to keep this up for any longer. Still, he could not let her go, not yet.

"Write to me." He said, it was not a question and it was not a clear demand either, merely a plead.

Eleana shared eye contact with him for a while. "If I'll be able to, I will." She then said, not knowing what her parents had in mind after this year's events. They might be very strict with her after this and check her letters before letting her send them, she did not know yet.

Sirius nodded understandingly and tried not to be all too miserable, it felt painful letting her go home to such a place, he knew well of how those sorts of places were. But he could not convince her from going either. No matter what he would say or do, she would return to that dreadful place she called 'home'.

Eleana wanted to say 'I'll see you around' but she was not sure of that she would, perhaps she would be a prisoner at her home just as she had been at school during the end of this term, though she doubted her father would be so cruel to her. Instead she said: "I'll be missing you."

"I'll miss you as well." He said, and tried hard not to let his voice falter, and so, his voice sounded stern.

Eleana gave him a last glance before going back to her compartment. Her heart ached, and she knew she had hurt him again. Once more she felt torn and she feared it someday might rip her apart.

When she opened the door to where she had left Caren and Camilla she immediately saw what she had feared, Eithan and the others had joined them. She tried not to look too guilty as she sat down in between Acacius and her brother.

"You were in the bathroom for quite a while." Eithan said, there was no doubt to her that he was suspicious. The others did not pay much attention to the new conversation, since they had already begun their own.

"Lady troubles." Eleana said, and her brother was taken aback just as she had intended. After that he did not question her further.

The Hogwarts Express began to move and so she could see smoke filling the air right outside their window, a whistling sound was heard.

"Are you glad to be comin' home again?" Acacius suddenly asked Eleana.

"Actually..." Eleana hesitated before answering a question she did not fully know the answer to. The anxious feeling she felt when thinking about the meeting with her parents was about to consume her answer, but then she thought of home, and the secure feeling it had always provided, now it was demolished and she wondered if it would stay that way. She had never dreaded to return home, it had always been a place she longed for when she was away, and now she realised that her feelings were all of a sudden changed. "I will be missing Hogwarts." She then said, it was not really a straight answer to his question though.

The answer was not what Acacius had expected. "Alright" He said fascinated, it was hard for him to read her, and he had expected her to say 'yes' since she had looked so gloom lately; he had assumed she would feel more comfortable at home.

"Who wouldn't miss Hogwarts." He said with a smile, letting her know that he shared her feelings.

"Indeed." And so she forced a weak smile.

* * *

><p>Several hours later they found themselves to be at 9 ¾ platform. They stepped off the train and reclaimed their trunks, and when they had done so Eleana saw her father standing there, he looked solemn in his form. She turned her head to glance at Eithan, he also seemed to have caught sight of their father, and he gave her a nod as if to say 'go ahead'. He knew very well how she must feel about engaging in this reunion.<p>

"Hello, father." Eleana said when they reached him.

He simply gave her a nod "Did the journey go well?" he asked, turning to his son.

Never had he greeted her this coldly, he was always cheerful whenever they had been away from each other this long. Now, he barely looked at her, and Eleana felt her heart receiving a crack.

She did not pay attention to the conversation her father and brother were now having, she only felt the lump in her throat making her unable to be anything other than quiet. It was now, when she faced it, she truly realised how her actions had affected the relationship she had with her father.

With the help of Floo powder they were within short at home in their living room. The finest goblin silver decorated their home, velvet, satin and silk were used for furniture, curtains and cushions. Colours such as green, purple and black could be seen.

A little elf with old features welcomed them and was soon occupied with taking care of their luggage. Her name was Minky and she served the Adela family utmost faithfully.

"Oh! Mistress Eleana and Master Eithan, welcome home!" she greeted politely before taking their bags.

"Hello Minky." Eleana said with a smile, yet she could not bring herself to relax since her father was still in the room, due to the tension she did not want to seem too cheerful. Eithan merely glanced at the elf and did not even reply before he walked straight up the stairs; soon he was no longer within sight for the people in the living room.

"Did your travel go well? With your friends, they're both so nice girls, what was their names again...? Caren and Camilla, yes, Minky remember those two girls, very nice." Minky kept saying, while fiddling with the trunks. She seemed to be yearning for a cheerful conversation. Eleana could imagine it probably had not been very cheerful at home lately, her father: bitter, and her mother sick in bed needing assistance. Also, Minky was not a young elf anymore, she was becoming more and more weary lately.

"Yes." Eleana nodded, glad that someone was happy to see her.

"Eleana!" Her father called, so stern in his tone that it caused Eleana to become cold on the inside. Instantly, she looked up, and saw her father gesturing for her to come with him.

Eleana glanced at the anxious looking elf as her ears drooped, she appeared to be pitying her. Eleana turned to follow her father into his study.

"Sit down." He commanded as soon as she was inside, and Eleana did as he said. Brant Adela then closed the door, which automatically made the room soundproof.

She sat quietly in the green leather chair in front of his desk, anxiously awaiting her doom.

Brant Adela took his time to wander around before he finally sat down in his chair behind the desk. He was stroking his chin as he was thinking, Eleana thought this unbearable waiting was pure torture. She felt her own heart beating in agony, and her breath becoming uneven. Then, he finally spoke:

"When I received the letter from your brother, telling me that you had fallen in love or something akin, I first found it to be quite amusing" he took a deep breath "and as I read on... I became more and more concerned, and when I was told it was none other than Sirius Black, the deserter, the traitor... I was in shock." He looked at her, she felt as if his eyes were piercing through her. The sorrow in them made Eleana look away, unable to meet them again without feeling sick with guilt.

"Then... when I told your poor mother, she fell very ill. Fainted on the spot, and still she is unwell, barely able to leave her bed. " his tone revealed his anger. "_You know_, how frail your mother has been, and this sort of news of your behaviour could have killed her of _shame_."

The word 'shame' rang in Eleana's ears, and she closed her eyes for a brief moment in an attempt of closing out the world, it did not work and when she opened her eyes she was still there, in front her father.

"We're both wondering what on Merlin's earth we did wrong." He continued. "Have we not cared for you? Have we not made sure you had everything you needed? Have we not done our utmost in order to make you happy?"

"Yes, father..." Eleana breathed, as tears were beginning to fill her eyes.

"Then why? Why would you consume your valuable time with that _brute_?" he wondered, having not one clue of why she would.

Eleana did not earn the time to answer before her father rapidly stood up, placing his palms on the desk. "Is this how we raised you?!" he shouted.

"Of course not!" Eleana yelled back while staring him in the eye.

"Then why _him_? Is this some sort of rebellion? Tell me what I and your mother have done to deserve this"

"You haven't done anything! I simply... I simply fell for him all of a sudden."

"You..." he lowered his voice. "You simply..." he was still baffled.

"He's nothing like I thought he was, he's nothing like you believe him to be. He's kind, and he adores me... He makes me laugh, and I want to be with him"

"You want to be with him?" he asked, even more baffled than before. This was absurd. "Out of the question!"

"Please father!" Eleana said, with tears in her eyes again.

"I thought you would be at least clever enough to forget him after this - not send your mother to an early death!"

Eleana was quiet, silent tears streamed down her face.

Brant moved from his desk and began to pence back and forth in the room. "Is your family not more important to you than that boy?" he asked solemnly, and when she hesitated to answer his eyes were once again revealing shock.

"_You_, are important to me father, and my family is of course important to me." She then said hurriedly, not bearing his disappointment. Then she sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"Then you will never see him again, understood?"

Eleana once again hesitated to answer, longer than before. Her father's gaze became further harsh, as did his voice. "Understood?" he repeated, coming closer.

Eleana refused to answer, she just sat there quietly, feeling tears streaming down her face.

"Well this ends _now_!" he shouted. "If you do not understand what you're doing, then I must protect you. You will never see him again."

"Please father." Eleana said quietly.

Her father did not look at her again. "Now, go see your mother, and be cautious please, you cannot speak of this as you have done with me. Simply avoid the subject." He moved around his desk and sat down behind it again while speaking, then he put on his glasses and begun to read some parchment lying on his desk trying to think of something else. The lines on his forehead made him appear older.

Eleana stood up on rather weak legs, and reached for the silver doorknob which happened to be in the shape of a snake. She felt strange as she went up the stairs to her parents' room. She carefully wiped away the tears on her face and mangled out some wrinkles on her skirt before entering.

Her mother was lying on the grand bed with three pillows under her head, and a teacup with dark liquid was placed beside her on the nightstand. Eithan was sitting beside her, holding her hand, and as soon as he caught sight of his sister he kissed his mother's hand softly and walked out of the room.

Melanie, their mother, had a smile upon her lips and when she turned her head to look at Eleana she was still smiling, yet her eyes were indifferent.

"Eleana, my beautiful daughter, come here." She said warmly and reached out her hand. Eleana went to her and was then fondly embraced by her mother.

"I've missed you." She said fondly into her daughter's ear.

"I've missed you too." Eleana said, and then let go. She sat down on the same chair which Eithan had been sitting on merely a minute ago.

"So, how was it at Hogwarts this year?" her mother asked casually, and curious, as if she had no idea of what had happened and what had caused her to fall ill.

Eleana was careful, just as her father had said to her, to not mention Sirius. She simply spoke of other things, ordinary things, such as classes, friends, trips to Hogsmeade, quidditch, and so on. He mother seemed to become more relaxed as Eleana spoke, and only when she began to talk of quidditch her mother protested.

"Oh, do talk of something else. You know how I find sports completely dull... Though, don't tell your father I said that." She had a smile upon her face and her eyes were twinkling after saying it. Eleana chuckled, and then changed the subject to something else. She knew her mother adored fashion, therefore she began to speak of a dress she had once seen a witch wearing in Hogsmeade. She remembered it well since she had thought it was absolutely beautiful.

"It was simple, yet elegant. With buttons in the front, oh mother, you should have seen it."

"What colour was it in?"

"Red" Eleana said. "Cardinal red." She added.

"We shall go and shop for dresses some day." Her mother said, taking her daughter's hand.

Eleana kept on talking, and she felt happy speaking to her mother. This reunion was not at all how she had expected it to be, her mother was ill, no doubt, and that made her feel guilty, yes, but her mother was still looking at her as fondly as ever. To her relief, this still felt like home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: A long chapter... compared to previous chapters in this story of course. I hope you enjoyed reading it, even though it wasn't exactly joyful. Anyhow, I enjoyed writing it. <strong>

**I've been quite busy lately, and on top of that I caught a cold. So, I'm occupied with studying for exams and busy writing assignments. Still, I am trying to write new chapters for this story. So don't worry, you can expect another chapter in a week or so. **

**Also, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story so far ;)**


	19. Precautions

**30 June, 1977**

On this day it had been two weeks since she had came home, and Eleana found herself to be distressed. However, most of all she felt utmost bored. When she had been with Sirius she had felt this thrill, and now when he was not around anymore everyday seemed dull.

"Eleana!" her father shouted. The sound came from somewhere downstairs. While it was still echoing throughout the house she heard hurried small steps from the stairs, and they came closer. Then the little elf knocked three times rapidly on the door before opening it and peeking in.

"Mistress... Eleana!" the elf said while trying to catch her breath. Her eyes looked bewildered.

Eleana looked up from her book with a questioning look on her face.

"Your father..." the elf breathed. "Wants you to come down... this instance!" The elf seemed to be quite shaken, although she was often easily stunned for less.

"I'll be down in a minute." Eleana said and began to get up from her bed, but her pace seemed to be too slow for the elf's liking.

"No, we don't have a minute!" Minky exclaimed. "Please, do as your father says." her tone grew more anxious by every second.

Eleana did what she needed to in order to calm the elf. Within short, she was on her way down the stairs, and Minky was right behind her.

"Hurry!" she said with her squeaky voice. "Master Adela is so kind to you... to Minky... you should listen to your father." She mumbled, still anxious. Eleana was led to the dining room, and there she saw her father standing by the open fire in the back of the room. He was staring at it, and did not look at his daughter even though he knew she had entered the room.

"Come here." He said. Eleana did as she was told, while Minky fled into the kitchen.

"What's the matter father?" she asked, sensing that something was wrong.

"I received an owl this morning, your owl..." he said, while still keeping his eyes on the fire. This day had been unusually cold for a day in June, and it had been raining the whole night. The fire brought a warm light to the room during this dark weather.

Eleana said nothing.

"When I told you I would put an end to this, did you think I was not telling you the truth?"

"no."

"Then why did you not think that I would take precautions? Did you honestly believe that I would let you send him letters - that I would not find out?" he turned to look at her.

Eleana had not believed that entirely, that was why her father had watched the letter turn into smoke as he grabbed it from the owl's beak.

"no... that's why I took my own precautions." She said, glancing into her father's eyes.

"No more of this!" he shouted. Brant Adela looked more fuming than the fire in front of him. Pressing fingers to his temple he tried to keep his emotions intact and not have another outburst. Eleana watched him intently. After a few deep breaths he seemed to calm down a bit. He then let his hand fall to his side, and looked at her as he sighed unhappily.

"That spell, I must say, was impressive." He then complimented.

"Thank you... I practiced." She said a little timidly.

Her father smiled, yet it did not reach his eyes which showed how truly distressed he was. He reached out for her and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"Eleana" he began fondly. "I do not want to be your enemy, I do not want fight with you this way." He looked as if he was in emotional anguish. "Please... you're my daughter." His hands went to her shoulders instead. "I love you, very, very much... Don't hurt me this way."

Eleana then let her father embrace her, and she hugged him tightly. She did not say anything to him, although she thought in her head, 'If you'll stop hurting me, I will'. Her father was hurting her just as much as she was hurting him when he did not trust her to be with whom she wanted. She believed Sirius was good for her, and she knew he made her happy, but her father resisted from listening to her. He was sacrificing her happiness for the family's reputation.

* * *

><p><strong>28 July, 1977<strong>

July finally brought the warm weather to them. The sun was shining, flowers were blooming, birds were singing and Melanie was finally taking her daughter shopping as promised.

Eleana's mother had been doing a lot better ever since her children had returned, and now, she was quite alert. At least alert enough to go to Diagon Alley with Eleana.

During several hours they went from store to store, and this meant a lot of money were spent that day. Her mother had bought some things to decorate the house with, a vase for example, and also some jewellery for her own appreciation. Eleana had bought some clothes, yet one dress in particular was worth more than all the other garments in their bag. It was red, and looked quite similar to the one she had seen a while ago, it was not exactly the same however; this one looked even better.

Eleana was content with the dress, although her mother had insisted they would buy some other clothes which fitted her, and Eleana did not object. She enjoyed spending time with her mother, and since they had not done so in a long time, not like this, she was happy and presently had no thought of what had been bothering her lately.

When her mother told her to wait outside while she ran back into the store to check if they had a scarf matching her newly bought robes, Eleana waited patiently, and all of a sudden she spotted a familiar face. He was standing just a few meters away, by the corner of the store, while staring right at her. He smirked when seeing her shocked expression. Actually, she thought he also looked quite baffled as well.

Eleana looked through the glass of the store's door, and saw her mother being completely occupied by the salesman which was now showing her some shoes. She looked very interested in them, therefore Eleana figured it might take a while for her to come back outside.

"Hello." She said when she reached Sirius. Then she was about to embrace him but then remembered herself and resisted the thought. There were people all around them.

"Alright?" he asked.

"Yes." She said casually with a nod, while looking around discreetly.

"I figured since you didn't write, perhaps-"

Eleana cut in, "No, I'm fine. But I won't be able to send you any letters, father's quite angry with me for trying."

"Okay" he said, his eyebrows twitching. Eleana understood he was not happy about this.

"I'm here with my mum, we're shopping." Eleana said, wanting to change the subject. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius shrugged, and still looked thoughtfully puzzled. "When will I see you then?" he asked, clearly he did not want to change the subject into what Eleana had planned.

She sighed. "I don't know."

Sirius nodded, and then scratched his neck. "and you're sure you're alright?"

Eleana smiled warmly at him. "Yes." She said, although it was not entirely true. Still, she felt fine when in his presence.

"They weren't too hard on you?" he sounded concerned.

"No." Eleana wanted to hold him, and tell him everything, but she knew there was not enough time and she did not want him to worry about her until they met again, and who knew when they would? She wanted to calm him - take away that troubled look on his face.

"Your mother's coming." He then said and looked behind her somewhere.

Eleana was alarmed. "We'll find a way, alright?" she said, and only when she had gotten a nod from Sirius did she turn around to meet her mother. Fortunately her mother had not seen Sirius, if she had she probably would have fallen ill again on the spot.

"There you are." She said, and was carrying a box which she then placed in her bag. "Shall we go home now sweetheart? I'm feeling quite tired actually, especially my feet are begging for a rest."

"Yes, I'm satisfied." Eleana said with a smile, and shortly they found themselves to be at home again.

"Ugh! All these ashes are ruining my coat." Her mother said as she brushed it off before taking it off. Minky, the house elf, was shortly within the room and willing to take care of the coat. Eleana was not wearing one since she had thought it was too hot outside today, but her mother was still easily frozen.

Brant Adela then walked into the living room "Darling, you're back." He said before kissing his wife's cheek fondly. "Will I find my bank vault to be completely drained tomorrow?" he asked, acting solemn.

"Perhaps, somwhat" Melanie answered with an innocent shrug. The husband tried to hold back a smile.

"Your daughter's found a marvellous dress!" she then said. "It's worth every galleon."

"How nice." He said and glanced at his daughter, then he put an arm around Melanie's waist and began to lead her to the stairs. "Now, you've been out all day, should you not rest?"

"Yes, I might do so, I'm feeling quite tired Brant."

Eleana did not hear the rest of the conversation, she began unpacking from the bag which her mother had been carrying. The inside of it was as large as a storeroom, and there were many shopping bags and boxes inside of it.

* * *

><p><strong>30 July<strong>

A bumblebee buzzed quietly, and landed amongst the white flowers. The sun was still shining as brightly as yesterday. Eleana seized its sunrays where she sat at the end of the massive garden, in a garden chair made out of black crystal. She laid her head back and rested there for a while until she heard something rustle amongst the trees behind her. She looked in the direction of the sound, and saw someone standing there, partly hidden by the shadows.

Eleana gasped and stood up, as she did, the person stepped forward.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, while trying to do it as quietly as possible. "It's only me." Sirius said.

Eleana held a hand to her heart and breathed out. "Sirius, what are you doing here?" she sounded alarmed. "If someone sees you..." she said, and went to him only to push him back into the shadows of the trees.

"Let's stay hidden then." He said with a grin, apparently he was happy that he had found a way to see her, as he told her: "I wanted to see you."

"How did you know where I lived?" she asked.

"I have my ways." He said and very charmingly pushed aside a strand of black hair that had fallen in his eye.

Eleana smiled, but not as broadly as she could have done. She was worried, he was too close to where her family was, and he even was on their land. This was dangerous, no doubt.

"I can't believe you're here." She said, happy that he was, and also thinking that this was awfully stupid. She wondered how he had managed to get over the gates, but she did not ask since he probably would shrug and say something that would not answer her question. It was surely something dangerous, something that would be on the verge of getting caught.

"Well, I am" he said and touched her hair.

"If my father sees you-"

"Then let's make sure he won't." Sirius said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

At first Eleana sighed, then when she looked into his eyes she eventually began to smile. Sirius stood leaned against the bole of a tree, and Eleana leaned in as he pulled her closer to him, his hands on each side of her waist. The kiss was tender, and became deeper and more intense the longer they stayed close to one another.

His hands suddenly went further down, and it was not that they had not been there before, it was more that this time they grasped it. Before they had touched quite gently, this time his hands were really feeling their way around. Boldly they felt their way.

Eleana felt herself become all hot on the inside, and her heart beat 'thumped' harder and more frequently in her chest. He always did this to her, she had realised.

Their lips parted, but were still very close when Eleana said, "You should come by more often." She said. Then she immediately regretted it, because this was risky, for her and especially for him. She did not want to encourage him.

"I definitely will" he said, and kissed her again, once. After he had, Eleana looked down on the buttons of his black vest. She fiddled with them until Sirius sensed that something was, once again, wrong. These dismal expressions which she sometimes had on her face was worrying him to bits.

"What's the matter?" he asked, placing a few fingers under her chin to make her meet his eyes. She did so, barely willingly, she did not want him to see her being sad although she could not hide it from him it seemed.

It took a moment before she answered. "He will never accept us." she said, while tears were making her eyes gleam.

"Who?" he asked, even if he had a clue of whom it might be.

"My father." She said miserably. "and the rest of my family won't either."

Sirius could see her lower lip beginning to slightly quiver. "Oi - don't cry" he said, and at the same time a tear fell down her cheek and she looked down, fairly embarrassed. When she did so, he managed to make her look at him again by placing his hands on her cheeks.

"It will never work..." she whimpered, while tears were streaming down her face.

Sirius had never seen her this vulnerable. "Eleana... " he said softly, then she looked away from him "Eleana!" he said more sternly, her blue eyes met his gaze. "We'll make it work... alright?"

Eleana nodded barely noticeable, and when she had, Sirius pulled her close to his chest end held her there. She did not protest, and let her tear stained face soil the fabric of his clothes.

"Father was angry with me..." she began to mumble. Sirius listened.

"I've never seen him that angry, nor disappointed... he yelled at me, and now... he's not the father I know, Sirius. He's different towards me, and I'm nearly a prisoner in my own home... I feel so restricted."

Even though she spoke quietly Sirius had heard every word, and he felt his insides beginning to boil. 'Bastards' he thought to himself, and felt how he was becoming more and more resentful towards these people. It was wrong, and it was cruel to keep your own daughter a prisoner, he thought. 'these proud people and their blood mania.' he kept thinking bitterly.

There was a few seconds of silence, and Eleana felt Sirius hand stroking her back consolingly the whole time. She felt safe, and most of all she felt accepted when in his arms.

"Eleana..." Sirius commenced. "You could... you know... come st-"

"ELEANA" her father shouted from the balcony door where he was standing.

Eleana pushed away from Sirius and looked towards the house with wide eyes. "I have to go." She mumbled.

Before she could, Sirius grabbed a hold of the skirt of her white summer dress, with the intention of keeping her there just for a moment.

"Please, Sirius. I have to go. " she said, looking at him while glancing frequently at the house behind the tree he was leaning against.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, quite demandingly while holding her quite close.

"I don't know." She said hurriedly. Naturally she wanted to be with him, although at the same time she did not want him to get into trouble by coming here. "I really have to go now."

"ELEANA!"

Sirius did not let go, even though she tried to walk away.

"Please, Sirius." Her eyes pleading.

"I'll be here tomorrow then, same time, same place." His voice casual.

Eleana did not have time to protest, she just vaguely smiled at his stubbornness and nodded. Sirius smirked, and Eleana felt the irresistible urge to kiss him, and so she did. Then she rushed off, and slipped out of his grasp. Sirius half attempted to take another grasp of her dress, but she was already too far away.

He received a last smile from her when she once looked back before stepping out of concealing shadow created by the trees. The smile she had given was as warm as the sun along with the look in her eyes, and her lips were as red as the roses planted not far away from where he was standing.

Sirius took a few steps forward, carefully though, he did not want to be visible to her father. Concealed by the shadows and the far distance he watched her reach the glass doors, which had rich black ornaments for decoration engraved onto the glass.

Her father had moved from the balcony and went downstairs to meet her in the doorway. Sirius could not hear what he was saying, although he could tell he seemed rather upset by his movements.

"Where were you?" Mr Adela's voice sounded strict.

"In the garden... I went for a stroll." She said innocently, hiding her mischief well.

"Why did you not come when I called?"

"I had almost fallen asleep on the bench I was sitting in, it took me a while to collect the energy I needed in order to rise."

"Well..." Brant was lost for words, he suddenly realised how paranoid he was acting , making assumptions like this, and being very mistrusting. This had gone too far; he lowered his gaze and sighed. "Don't go too far, will you?" he said as he met her gaze.

Eleana saw her father's tired eyes and nodded perceptively. As soon as she did a little smile formed on his lips, and he looked as if he wanted to embrace her but excluded the urge. Instead, he simply blinked fondly at her before leaving to occupy himself with work in his office.

That garden was far too big, he realised. He should have it razed to the ground. What was he thinking? Brant's head was aching. His daughter was a good girl, she always had been. Clever as well. Then why did he fear that a rebellious boy had taken her from him. That this boy had fooled her into making foolish decisions which she would regret, and forcing her to hurt her family. This fear was finally coming to something close to a rest now when he had had her at home for a while, when she had been close to her family things were getting better. It was simply a little crush, he told himself, she did not actually love him, no, no... Brant Adela had been dismissing the whole thing more and more lately in his mind, and so he became calmer.

Besides, how could he had believed she would have met anyone in the garden, since he had several protecting spells around the whole mansion, and it's courtyard. Surely that boy could not possess the ability to get inside without him noticing. No, he needed to trust his daughter again, and he needed to be the father she loved and admired.

Mr Adela felt his shoulders relax a bit, and he gave a sigh of temporary content as he stepped inside his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Always this secrecy... Anyhow, I've been able to finish at least two more chapters, but I will not be posting the next chapter until next week. I hope you have noticed that the chapters are becoming longer, and I expect the following ones to be keeping that length. Thank you for your time ;)<strong>


	20. Hello, Love

**31 July, 1977**

Around the same time she had met Sirius the day before, she was now seated by the fountain surrounded by nicely formed trees; the same trees which the two of them had been standing under yesterday.

The water was pouring out from the hands of the statue of a woman, it was unleashed into the air and fell downwards hitting the water's surface and creating motion. Along her stood two other identical women, placed in a triangle. They each unleashed water into the fountain which in the light of the sun was glistening.

Eleana sat on the marble edge while gazing into the water. When she were a child she had been quite careless when balancing on the edge while taking a stroll, and so she had fallen in. It was quite deep, and for a small child it was an ocean. She remembered the water consuming her, as she gasped for air the water filled her lungs, and when she tried to scream she felt her insides burn like fire. As she desperately tried to reach the surface, with no luck, a white marble arm grabbed her with a surprisingly soft grasp.

A moment later she was on the grass coughing up water and crying in between them. The marble statue which had saved her entered its former place and became once again completely still, showing no tendency of being alive.

Eleana soon recovered, and was too frightened by the event to go near the fountain again for several years. Now she remembered it with fascination, and as she gazed at the statues in search for movement she soon accepted that they would not make any.

"Hello, love." Sirius' voice was heard into her ear, and it nearly caused her to fall in.

Eleana grasped the edges and felt Sirius' hand grabbing her arm. "Careful there!" he said, and soon began to laugh when he had made sure that she was sitting steady on the edge again.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed in half a whisper. "Don't frighten me like that!"

Sirius smirked and let go of her.

Eleana glanced towards the house and realised that the area they were standing in was viewable from the second floor and up. Therefore she indistinctively motioned him towards the shadow of the trees.

It did not take long before Sirius understood what she was doing, and he went along without protest. His body felt tense with excitement, and he could not put out the grin on his face. He had news for her and he desperately wanted to tell her, but most of all: show her.

"I wanna show you somethin'." It escaped him when they were under the trees. White flowers from it were hanging down among them, they even got caught in Eleana's hair.

"Show me something?" she asked, with a confused expression on her face as she combed her hair with her fingers to be rid of the flowers which had caught in it.

"Yes." Sirius said as his grin grew bigger. Then, with some effort he managed to merge it down a tad, containing his excitement. His hand went to her hair to help her remove the prosperous flowers. "It won't take all day." He said and took her hand to lead her away.

Eleana stopped him before he could take more than a few steps. "Show me what? Sirius you know I can't go anywhere."

"I promise - it won't take long" he begged.

Eleana did not look exactly happy about this, although, she was considering it. Glancing towards the house she said: "Well... mother and father went out for the day, and Eithan isn't at home either." She shilly-shallied. Her father had finally begun to trust her again, could she actually risk spoiling it all?

Sirius' convincing grey eyes, visible under a few strands of black hair made the choice for her.

"Only for a moment then." She said, at rather unease. Then she became quite excited as Sirius began to grin like a little boy. He looked so very eager as he lead her through the garden corridor towards the gate, which was made out of hanging flowers coloured in deep purple. Although he tried to contain his boyish exhilaration, he did not manage too well. Eleana began to giggle as they half ran through the long corridor.

When they reached the gate he picked up a broom which lay hidden in a bush. Eleana frowned, so this was how he had managed to get inside, though it could not be that simple.

"You flew over?"

"Yes" he said with a proud nod. "and..." he added. "I had to use James' cloak, and work some minor spells so I wouldn't set off any alarms."

Eleana smiled, Sirius really was clever.

He sat down on the broom which was already hovering in the air, and eyed her expectantly. "You comin' along or what?" he asked, since she was just standing there.

She quickly made her decision and sat down on the broom right behind of him. Sirius threw the cloak over them, making it cover them swiftly, he did not want them to be seen by anyone. Feeling Eleana's arms wrap around him tightly his excitement grew along with his smirk.

It was somewhat tricky to fly with an invisibility cloak on, still he managed to somehow.

They did not fly very far, just to a small forest which was located in the area. There, they landed, and Sirius placed his broom by a tree and the invisibility cloak nearby it. He went over to something Eleana had not seen at first, perhaps due to her recovery from the recent flight, it was large and black she now saw.

Eleana's eyes went wide at the sight of it, and Sirius grinned proudly. "Isn't she lovely." He said and caressed the shining metal.

It was one of those things that muggles used, she remembered from that book Sirius showed her, this was one just like it. The seat was in black leather and it had all the artefacts it seemed to need.

"It's a..." she did not remember what they called it.

"Motorbike" Sirius filled in. "or motorcycle." He added with a grin. "Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember." She said with a smile, and still felt baffled that he actually had one. It suited him she thought, and the sight of him leaning on it somewhat enthralled her.

"I bought it a few weeks ago" he said, pride still lingering in his voice. "Then I fixed it up a little, added a few things that could be of use." Excitement in his eyes.

Eleana watched it with a strange look in _her_ eyes.

"Now... " he was leading the motorcycle from the tree and sat down on it astride. "D'you wanna to go for a ride?" he grinned. "No charges."

Eleana was quiet, she knew it would hurt his present excitement if she declined, but what choice did she have? "Sirius..." she began.

His lips which had recently been shaped as a smile were now formed into a sulky pout. Although, he tried hard not to appear too hurt.

"I can't" she said, then trying to cheer him up she moved closer to him, "You know I can't."

He did not look at her, instead he stubbornly kept his eyes on his motorcycle. "No, I understand." He still was not looking at her.

"Sirius..."

"No! I get it, alright!"

"I don't think that you do." She said solemnly.

His eyes finally caught hers, and then he sighed. "Alright... perhaps I don't" he shrugged, sounding very tired.

Eleana understood that he was tired, she was too. It seemed remarkable that he was still trying to see her in spite of all the trouble it caused them. "I know how you feel." She said softly and touched his cheek with a touch even softer than her tone.

Sirius still looked cranky and did not speak.

"I feel frustrated, all the time. I feel like I can't solve the problem which is nagging me, either way I choose... I lose someone _I love_."

Sirius blinked, and felt her fair fingers intertwine in his dark hair. There was an awfully a lot of things he wanted to tell her, yet he did not make a sound. He wanted to tell her to choose him, although he knew it was selfish to do so. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, that he loved her so much he was sometimes afraid that it would destroy him completely. He wanted to ask her to come live with him in the place he had bought for the money which were inherited from a relative. The fear however, for her to decline and reject him was keeping him quiet.

"Sirius... I'm in love with you."

His hands found her waist, and he pulled her closer to him; The red fabric against his touch. He looked as if he was in pain, and he was; the same pain Eleana felt. Their foreheads connected, and she closed her eyes while breathing in his scent.

"Don't you let me go." He said quietly, yet firmly, as if it was more of a command than a plead.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Her lips motioning against his. Sirius wrapped his arms around her body, and lifted her on top of the motorcycle in order to press her closer to him.

After a while, none of them knew if it had been hours or minutes since they began, but they eventually stopped and carefully pulled away from one another. Their arms were still wrapped around each other, their faces very close, eyes closed.

"I think I better go now." She said, while evidently not wanting to.

Sirius kissed her again, and showed no sign of letting her go anytime soon.

Eleana became lost in the kiss, until she finally pulled away, with more power and determination this time. Their eyes were locked on each other.

There was a minute of silence until Sirius spoke. "Could I see you tonight?" he asked with a weak smile, since he thought she would definitely tell him 'no'.

The question was daring. The answer was bound to be 'no', however, Eleana wondered it there might be a leap hole. It was not entirely impossible. "Maybe." She said. The word lingered in the air and created hope.

"I'll come tonight then." at once becoming eager.

"I said maybe." Eleana said firmly, however she was unable to hide her smile, as she always found herself to have trouble with whenever in his presence.

"I'll meet you outside the gates then?" his grin was teasing her now.

Eleana sighed when rolling her eyes, and then she touched the collar of his black jacket as she looked at him. "Meet me here." She said distinctly. "Do not come anywhere near the gates, I don't want anyone to see you."

Sirius nodded and was just happy that she had agreed to meet him; therefore he kept quiet, not wanting to risk her changing her mind.

"At midnight, wait for me here." She looked anticipating "D'you mind taking me back now?" she said with a fond smile.

Sirius beheld her rosy coloured lips while she spoke, and then he looked into her eyes. "Well you know I'll mind." he said with a frown. "However, I reckon I could take you just this once... but only after you let me kiss you once more."

"A fair exchange." Eleana leaned in to persue the trade.

* * *

><p>Two hours after she had returned to her home, her parents, along with Minky, arrived home. They used apparition for travelling and landed on the doorstep gallantly.<p>

Eleana heard the front doors open and she expectantly looked up from her 'W_itches' Weekly Magazine_' when her father entered the living room.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello." Brant greeted her. "Has you brother returned yet?"

"Not yet." She replied and skimmed through her magazine.

He nodded. "Has everything _been well_ while we were gone?"

"Yeah." She said, not looking at him.

"Good..." and while deep in thought he left the room.


	21. Daughter of the Sun

The house was quiet, everyone was asleep. Eithan had by this hour not yet come home, and Brant Adela was quite worried although he said nothing. His son must decide for himself, and he knew precisely what people he was spending his time with, however he did not know what they were doing; Even so, he had his theories.

For years now there had been uncertainties of what was really happening, people were disappearing, being tormented, even found dead. The one whom they called the Dark Lord was planting fear in everyone. Clearly opposing the ministry with the goal of cleansing the world of muggle-borns and 'other filth', he created terror.

This had been going on for years now, and every day it became more and more evident when you read the papers. It was clear to Brant that a lot of his relatives and acquaintances approved of this dream that a 'pure society' could be created. Brant did not know exactly what he thought, at first he had considered it as something he agreed with. Then, as more chaos and terror was established he could not approve of it anymore. But he could not say so aloud, he could not oppose himself to 'the Dark One', to do so would be foolish and dangerous at this point. He could not endanger his whole family - he could not risk their lives.

Now, he suspected his son might be involved in what they called 'the Dark Lord's inner circle.' He realised his son was on the verge of becoming one of his closest allied. He did not know if he should be proud or devastated since he imagined its danger; the Dark Lord was not one you could disappoint.

And his daughter, Eleana. His hair had nearly turned gray when hearing of hers and Sirius' relationship. She was unaware of the real dangers, and he had tried to stop it from happening. When she had told him that she was in love with Sirius Black he remembered how cold he had gone on the inside, out of mere fright. In times such as these, who knew which ones could be trusted. Certainly not young Sirius Black. First of all: he had left his family, a good family, a wealthy one, a pure one, and he hated everything similar to his family. Second of all: He was allied with the ones they now had to call enemies in times of war.

Brant could not help but to question the young man's motives; why had he set his claws into his innocent daughter? He was young, nearly a boy, still, one could not rule out the possibility of him being a spy. He could use Eleana in order to gain what he wanted. Brant could not trust him, he only resented him for putting his daughter in danger.

He was trying to keep his family out of the war, but it was impossible. If there had not been a war, and times had not been as dark as they were now, he probably would not had approved of Sirius anyway; however things were far too complex now. His daughter could not be involved with Sirius, it was just too dangerous.

These sort of thoughts were the ones that kept him up at night. Several times he heard Melanie call him from the bed where she lay, sometimes she even came to fetch him if he had gone as far as his office. He could tell she was worried about him, and he did not want her to be. He always returned to her when she called, and held her warm body close to his in order to fall asleep.

One thought on his mind: He had to protect the ones who were closest to him.

* * *

><p>Eleana sneaked out when the clock struck twelve, the sounds of every striking 'dong' drowned the sound of her footsteps as she went down the stairs. She was wearing her red dress, as she had been wearing the whole day, and she had also put on a black cardigan for the evening in case it would be chilly outside. keeping her feet light, she snaked outside, and when she had closed the front doors with utmost carefulness she put on her shoes which she had been carrying in her hand.<p>

The gates opened without difficulty; the spells placed upon it were only for none family members. She closed it with delicate effort, careful not to make too much noise. There was a copse not far away, it took her less than three minutes to walk.

With no sign of Sirius she sighed and waited by a tree nearby. It was the same tree which Sirius had placed his motorcycle nearby when they last met.

She glanced at the wristwatch she had borrowed from her brother, and saw that he was five minutes late. Surely he would turn up any second now, she thought. She waited, and waited, and an hour later when she was sitting on the cold ground the sound of a vehicle was heard. It was muffled but audible.

The motorbike landed on the ground amongst the trees. Its driver spotted her and jumped off of it as he approached her while leading it.

Eleana got on her feet "You're late." she said and hugged her elbows, the midnight air had cooled her.

Sirius on the other hand looked flushed and his hair was tousled by the wind. He also seemed to be in a very good mood while he moved as if he was tired from exertion.

"I'm sorry" he said with a smile as he steadied his bike to greet her properly.

He did not seem sorry at all to Eleana. When he leaned in to kiss her she diverged his intention and looked away.

"I've been standing here for over an hour."

Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry." He told her again, he was not smiling; This time he meant it. "I got caught up with something " and so he was smiling again.

"Well I hope it was worth it because I'm leaving." She said when hearing the thrill in his voice, thereafter she began to walk away.

Sirius immediately caught up with her and blocked her way. She did not look pleased by this. He grabbed her shoulders while staring her deep in the eye.

"I'm sorry! Alright... Eleana you know I want to see you - this was my idea. I just got caught up in somethin' I thought wouldn't take _this_ long... you should've been there though, it was swell"

"Are you going to tell me what you've been doing all night?" she asked, and he could tell she still had not forgiven him yet.

Sirius let go of her and hesitated before answering. Was it wise to tell her that he and James had been speeding on his motorcycle while being chased by three death eaters, and also being stopped by two muggle policemen before the death eaters caught up with them? She would definitely consider it dangerous. Also, perhaps he should not mention that her brother had been one of the death eaters on a broomstick either, and that Sirius had fired a spell which sent him crashing to the ground.

Eleana was waiting with raised eyebrows.

"Well..." he scratched his neck. "you see... Me and James were taking a ride, and... lost track of time." He shrugged innocently.

Eleana stared at him. "You left me standing here out in the cold for over an hour because you lost track of time?"

Sirius bit his lip and realised how bad it sounded. "kind of.. yeah." He felt like he should add something to make it better. "You _should have seen_ the tricks we pulled, it was fantastic."

It did not make it better.

"Oi! don't leave... Please."

"I'm taking a risk here! - and I expect you to _at least_ care enough to show up on time."

"Eleana, I do care... I do care." And so he embraced her fondly. She let him do it although she was very angry with him, she even hugged him back, letting her hands slip under his jacket and hug his t-shirt covered back.

"You're cold" Sirius said alarmingly as he hugged her tighter.

"Obviously. You would be too if you'd been standing out here as long as I have." The tone in her voice was bitter.

"Here, Take my jacket." Sirius said and began to take it off.

"But then you'll be cold." She protested.

"No, I won't... I'm warm, can't you tell?" he said and placed the jacket over her shoulders.

As he embraced her again she answered, "Yes, you are." And he really was. The warmth comforted her and made her own cheeks blossom with health. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, you should be sendin' a jinx my way for being this late."

Eleana hit him teasingly, and they both began to laugh. Then their lips connected in an ecstatic kiss with arms wrapped around one another. Her hands went to his shoulders and down on his arms. Then when her grasp became a little firmer he grunted and parted their lips as he moved his left arm away from her grasp.

Confused, Eleana looked at him worriedly. The expression on his face made it clear he was in pain, although he tried to hide it with a smirk on his lips.

"What is it?"

"Nothin', it's nothing." He said and turned his arm away from her so she would not be able see it.

"Sirius, are you hurt?"

"No, no... I'm fine."

"It's your arm isn't it?"

"It's just a scratch."

Eleana realised she had something on her fingers, she looked at her own hand and saw dried blood. "You're bleeding!" she said with terror and tried to get a glimpse of his arm.

Sirius struggled for her not to see it, but eventually she grabbed him by the wrist in order to keep him still. With a sigh he gave up as it was too late.

The wound in his bicep was moist with blood, it was fresh and without doubt painful.

"Eleana, it's nothing... Really."

"Really?" she said doubtfully and continued to inspect the wound.

"See, the bleeding's almost stopped now, it's alright."

Eleana took out her wand and out of it came a bandage which secured itself around his arm. At least she could do that.

"Thank you." He said, and felt bad that she had to see that. Clearly she was worried.

"You failed to mention that you had an accident."

"Yeah, I thought it'd be best not to worry you."

"You know you can tell me, Sirius. You can. Whatever it is, you can tell me." And so she embraced him again, while careful not to hurt him.

Sirius considered telling her the truth about his 'accident', that one of the death eaters had hit him with a spell right after he had sent Eithan Adela to the ground. The bloke missed fairly, that was why it had only scratched his arm. If the spell had hit him properly, he might have been dead by now. This information would certainly make her panic he thought, deciding not to tell her. "You up for a ride now?" he asked instead.

Eleana looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Only if you avoid stunts that will send you to St Mungo's."

"I'll try." He said teasingly, his voice pleasantly warm in its tone.

He went to his motorcycle and placed himself astride on it. Meanwhile Eleana placed her arms in each sleeve of his jacket and then went to him.

"Hop on."

She did as he said and while she did she remembered that she was wearing a dress, and therefore made sure he was not glancing over his shoulder as she seperated her legs in order to sit.

"You'll need to be holdin' on to me." he said before he started the engine.

Eleana moved closer to him and placed her arms around his chest. The engine roared loudly, and Eleana prayed to Merlin that her parents would not awake from the sound.

The wheels began to roll, they drove out on the meadow and then lifted into the air. Eleana had seen him fly it on his way here, but remembered that an ordinary motorcycle used by the muggles could not fly. 'It must be one of his _'additions'_ she thought.

Eleana had never really enjoyed using broomsticks, given that she was afraid of heights. They were lifting higher and higher into the air in an immense speed, and she had to close her eyes. The skirt fluttered around her and her hair blew backwards in the wind.

Sirius felt Eleana's fingers dig into his chest and it made him glance back, trying to get a sight of her. "You alright there, love?"

"I'm good." Eleana said with a trembling voice. "It's just so exhilarating"

"I know." He said with a grin, and to Eleana's dismay he made them soar higher into the air. She made the mistake of peeking downwards, everything looked extremely small, and she deluded herself that the stars were bigger than she had ever seen them. Would they soon reach space? The air felt thin in her lungs and she realised she was in complete panic.

"Sirius..."

"Yeah?" he shouted to overpower the sound of the engine and the wind which was blowing in their ears.

"Could we land somewhere?" she said, almost on the verge of fainting.

"Sure!" he answered and began to dive. Eleana felt the pressure in her ears ease so rapidly that it almost hurt.

Two minutes later they landed on a large grass covered cliff, close to the ocean. As soon as the engine was off Sirius let go of the handlebars and dragged a hand through his ruffled hair.

Eleana did not ease her grip, and he turned his head to look at her curiously. "You alright?"

"uhu" she mumbled reassuringly into his back.

"Really?" The corners of Sirius' mouth twitched as he tried to keep himself from laughing. She was obviously lying.

Eleana sensed that he had seen right through her, and she then hugged him tighter. "I'm afraid of heights." She admitted.

"Of heights..." he knit his brows together. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot how afraid I was... I've not been on a broomstick for over four years now, and when on it I never went nearly as high as we did"

Sirius felt kind of bad that the ride had been so unpleasant for her, yet he still thought it would have been better if she had told him of her fears beforehand. With a smirk he eased her fingers from his chest, and realised that they had probably left some marks visible under his t-shirt.

Eleana grabbed a hold of herself and let go of him completely.

Sirius put down the main stand and flung his leg over to the other side in order to stand. Then he turned to face Eleana who was straightening out her skirt, making it cover her thighs.

"let's take it easy for a while then, come on." he offered his hand.

Eleana took it and climbed off the large motorbike. She stood on rather shaky legs. To her relief, Sirius held his hand around her waist as they went closer to the edge. They stopped before reaching it and sat down on the ground.

Sirius laid down on his back in the dew sprinkled grass. Eleana watched him where he had positioned himself, with his head resting on his hands. She was drawn to him and placed herself beside him, gazing up towards the starry sky. Thousands or even million of stars were sparkling amongst the darkness, and Eleana who was a fairly good astronomer could immediately spot the star called 'Sirius'.

"Do you see it?" she asked with her tender voice.

"See what?"

"Your star?"

"My star?" he said, but it did not take long before he remembered. Of course, there was a star out there which had his name. "Right, my star..." he begun to search the nightly sky for it with narrowed eyes.

Eleana waited for him to find it, although it took a while and she could not stop herself from saying "Were my teaching skills that bad?"

"No, no.." he grinned while continuing to search the glistening sky. "You were a really good teacher... at least on the snogging subject" he snorted.

"Oh, shut it!" She laughed. "It's over there." She pointed towards it, it seemed to be quite far down on the sky.

"Where?"

"Right there" she said and pointed more evidently.

"Oh, right. Now I see it." He said.

"It shines brightly." She mentioned.

"It does." He agreed, observing it.

They stayed silent for a while. Eleana put her arm around him while resting her head on his chest. The warmth he beamed heated her cheek. She could hear the beating of his heart, the rhythm soothed her.

Sirius broke the silence after a while. "Now I'm wondering... if I'm named after a star, what are _you_ named after?"

Eleana opened her eyes and saw a breeze making the grass waver mildly. "I'm named after a star which shines even brighter than yours actually."

"Now what star could that be?" Sirius searched the sky for it, but it was hard to see since the stars were nearly not visible anymore.

"I'll show you in a few minutes" Eleana said and closed her eyes again.

A confused Sirius drew his eyebrows together and waited. He held his arm around her, making sure that she stayed warm.

Eleana sat up after a quarter of an hour had passed, and she looked quite sleepy in Sirius's eyes. Then she turned her head to the horizon.

"There you have it." She said.

Sirius supported himself on his elbows and looked. There was the sun, it was on its way up from the horizon; within an hour it would part from it.

"The sun? The _sun_... you're named after the sun." His eyes lit up, the answer to his question had finally been presented.

"My name means '_daughter of the sun' _" she looked at him. "My father thought it was suitable since I was born at the break of dawn." A smile tensed the corners of her mouth, then she all of a sudden looked quite sad as if she remembered something painful.

Sirius had by now figured that she was exceptionally close to her father, and he knew that her involvement with a blood traitor like him was hurting their relationship. But what could he do about it? He could let her go, end it, but it would be the end of him to do so. He did not own the strength for it. No matter what she told him, he still believed her family was wicked, and Sirius was definite that her father certainly was.

She looked at him again, this time with tears in her eyes. Sirius stared at her, not knowing what to do to comfort her; she fortunately told him.

"Please hold me, Sirius." She pleaded.

Without hesitating he put his arms around her. Eleana buried her face against his shoulder.

A few hours later, when the sun had parted and was above the horizon they had returned to the copse near Adela's property.

"I had a wonderful time." Eleana complimented while looking at him with fairly gleaming eyes. She felt very happy.

"Then we'll have to do it again sometime." Sirius smirked.

"Mhm." Eleana leaned in and kissed him while standing by his motorcycle. Sirius was leaning against it while he kissed her back; cupping her face with his hands.

Eleana leaned back and was about to say the words which were known to both of them, she decided not to. Instead she simply smiled and backed away.

Sirius held her hand as long as possible until she was too far away for his reach. His hand fell to his side and he could still feel the warmth she had left in it. Neither of them said 'goodbye', they simply departed while smiling tenderly at one another.

* * *

><p>Before Eleana could reach the gate a figure appeared out of thin air right in front of it. A very tired, and bummed Eithan Adela caught sight of her. After the painful fall Sirius had put him through he had broken his arm and two ribs, and he had been healing during the most of the night at Avery's house. His friend's sister who was gifted with being skilled at healing spells had mended him, and now he only felt some numbness in the healed bones.<p>

He stared at her shockingly, and then Eleana realised the sound of a motorbike's engine could still be heard from a far distance, Eithan had acknowledged the sound too.

"bloody hell!" he said through his teeth and was about to go after him. He had his wand out and Eleana then jumped at him.

"No!" she exclaimed and grabbed a hold of his arm.

Eithan tried to shake her off. She held on fiercely, and knew Sirius was going further away, out of sight, the longer she persisted to withhold her brother.

"Let go!" he shouted angrily. "I'm going to kill the bastard"

"No! Eithan don't!" she pleaded and held on to him with all of her might. If he had not been weakened from tonight's incident he probably would have fought her off by now, he was bigger in size and stronger than her.

When they had both come to the realisation of the insight that Sirius was far away by now, they settled down. Eleana was still holding on to his sleeve though, just to assure herself he would not try to go after him again.

Eithan's eyes were set on her and they saw red. It scared her, and she began to tremble. His wand flickered and the gate flew open. Eleana looked at it and then to her brother.

"Inside... _now_" he said through his teeth.

Eleana let go, and took a few steps towards the gate. She was about to stop but continued as she had made sure that Eithan was following her; she did not want him to go after Sirius and lock her inside.

* * *

><p>When they at last were inside an alarmed father came down the stairs in his black and silver coloured robe. He slowed down as he caught sight of them both, appearing surprised and somewhat confused at the sight of Eleana - thinking she had been sleeping soundly upstairs.<p>

"Eleana..." he said. "What..?" he was looking for a reasonable explanation for her windblown hair, it was evident that she had been outside. He turned to Eithan, and when he saw his infuriated appearance he realised that some of his fears had become reality.

"She's impossible father." Eithan said bitterly.

Brant Adela slowly approached his beloved daughter. "Did you see _him_?" he asked when standing in front of her. "Did you see Sirius Black?"

Eleana looked away with guilt exposed in her statue. This confirmed it, and Brant Adela did not want to believe it. He seemed lost for a moment, and Eleana glanced at him with carefulness.

"Father, I'm sorry." She said softly. Brant began to walk slowly around the room, deep in thought.

"I had to see him, I can't be without him... _I love him_."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE HIM!" He suddenly shouted. It made Eleana jump out of fright, and her eyes were filled with tears she were unable to hold back.

Eithan simply watched quietly from where he was standing. He had never seen his father shout at Eleana this way, he had never seen him this angry with her, ever.

"Listen to me!" Brant said to his daughter while looking at her steadily. "It's too dangerous."

"D'you mean he's dangerous for me?"

"Yes."

"He is not dangerous at all, he's the opposite."

"In times such as these, he is. Even if you don't see it _I do_. " Brant sounded desperate now, desperate for her to understand.

"I won't give him up." Eleana said, her voice breaking due to tears. Her words were still very clear and it was manifest that she had made up her mind.

Mr Adela closed his eyes for a moment and then turned away from her. He sighed for he was tired, and he felt as if she was slipping away from his grasp and into a place he could not protect her in. Until the day of his death he needed to protect his daughter, it was his obligation as a parent and his love for her was too immense for him to do anything other than that.

The staircase was squeaking mildly as Mrs Adela came down; she stayed on the last step of it and stared at the scene in front of her.

Everyone turned their eyes to her, and Brant was the one who answered her worried expression.

"Melanie, go on back to bed I'll handle this." He said, although he did not seem to have the energy enough to handle it. He did not want his wife to have another seizure, therefore he avoided telling her of tonight's adventures.

He gestured for his son follow her upstairs. Eithan understood him and went to his mother. Melanie did not question her husband, she knew herself that she was fragile, and she did not want to know what her husband was avoiding to tell her. If he sought it best to not tell her she trusted his judgement. The mother and son went up the stairs.

Brant Adela slowly began to walk towards his office. Eleana watched him go and so she followed.

"Father..?" she spoke timidly.

He kept walking, and they entered his office. Eleana of course wanted her mother to be able to fall back asleep and not cause her anymore pain, she closed the door behind of her.

Her father was turned away from her and was standing by the fireplace, it was smaller than the one in their living room; unlit, since it was still warm outside. Brant placed his hand on his forehead, trying to ease the pain from his thoughts. He felt anger boiling up inside of him, the desperation from lack of control was immense. He wanted to protect her so badly, yet he felt helpless.

"I know I'm hurting you by acting this way." She began with her delicate voice. Feelings Brant could not control were taking a hold of him.

"But I can't help it, I wouldn't be seeing him if I had the power to ignore the strong feelings I have for him." Eleana was speaking from her heart. "I can't help it father... and I need you to trust me when I tell you that he's not at all bad for me."

He turned around to look at her, sadness reflecting in his elderly blue eyes.

"_I love him_."

"You don't know what love is." he said tiresome.

"I do know." She said. "and I know he loves me."

"How can you be so sure? You know nothing of love"

"I do know." She stated. "He looks at me the exact way you look at mother, with fondness."

Brant looked at his daughter with a further steady look. The way she was comparing his love for his wife to Sirius affections for her was aggravating him.

"Is that not what you want for me? To find someone who loves me and whom I love back - someone who treats me with respect? He_ is_ right for me."

"HE IS _NOT _RIGHT FOR YOU!"

Eleana looked away, she hated the way he shouted at her. It sent unpleasant chills through her everytime.

He sighed heavily. "You cannot see him again."

"I refuse to let him go."

Brant was not at all a violent man, he rarely used violence as a weapon. He was more for words and reason. But now he was tired, he was desperate, and he was afraid, a combination which led him in a terrible direction. "Then I must make you."

Eleana stared at him, not entirely understanding what he was about to do.

It was with aching unwillingness Mr Adela pulled out his wand from beneath his robe, and with a steady expression he raised it towards his own daughter. He was careful not to let tears escape from his eyes as he did what he sought necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry. In desperate times people make rash decisions. The story is taking a darker turn, as you probably can tell.<strong>

**The following chapter will be up next week, and thank you for supporting my story although it has flaws, I know. Take care ;) **

**-Fondofreading**


	22. Making a Choice

Already the next day Sirius began to fear something might be wrong, since she did not show up on the place they had agreed to meet.

**16 August, 1977**

It had been weeks since Sirius last saw Eleana. He had tried to enter the garden in order to find her, but the barrier had been strongly improved, making it impossible for him to get inside. This upgrade made him immediately suspect something was wrong. He had also told her the night when they lay beneath the stars that she could come visit him if she ever found the time to, she knew his address. Though she had not visited him, she had not sent any letters, there was just silence from her. Should she not have tried to contact him by now? He could not believe she would leave him like this.

"ELEANA!" Sirius shouted from behind the gates. It was late evening but he did not care. The seventeen year old boy was shouting on the top of his lungs for her. He did so repeatedly.

"What ghastly sound it that?" Mrs Adela said and turned around in her stool to look at Brant.

Mr Adela who was about to unbutton his white shirt which he had wore under his robe when he suddenly heard the sound, met his wife's wondering eyes. Then as he heard it again he went to the window and saw the figure of a young rebellious man by their gate. Brant tensed his jaw by the sight and then shut the green curtains.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." He said and left the bedroom to first check his daughter's room before he went downstairs. When he opened the door she was still there, he thankfully took a deep breath and saw her standing by the window. She was looking at Sirius, but she was not moving or indicating to go see him. Dressed in her nightclothes, she turned her head and gave her father a stare which he deserved.

He knew she would not go out there, so he closed the door and went downstairs. In the hall he was met by Eithan. He was standing by the window next to the door, observing Sirius. He turned around when his father approached him.

"Should I kill him?" he asked.

Brant Adela stared at him, merely two weeks ago his son had officially become a death eater. Even though he himself certainly resented the young man, and was extremely annoyed by his appearance here tonight, he could not order him dead.

"No." He said firmly. "I'll take care of it, you go to bed."

Eithan narrowed his eyes and was first hesitant to do as he said. Then, after struggling with certain thoughts he nodded and went upstairs.

Mr Adela opened the front door and went down the black marble steps and onto the gravel way. He took long steps but did not rush when walking towards Sirius.

When the young man saw him coming he became quiet and waited until he was standing on the other side of the gate. Sirius was not at all afraid, he knew how to protect himself, he thought, and he only felt rage towards the aged man in front of him.

"I advice you go home." Brant said, with an intimidating steadiness in his eyes.

"Where's Eleana?" Sirius asked, only caring for her safety.

"She's asleep." He replied easily.

"I want to see her."

"Well she doesn't want to see you."

"I don't think I trust your word for it."

Brant stepped closer to the gate, nearly touching it with his nose as he narrowed his eyes. "Whatever it is you want with my daughter, you _can't_ have it."

"I'm not asking for your permission." Sirius replied coldly as daringly stepped closer to the man.

"You damn well should!" Brant shouted heatedly.

Sirius straightened his posture slightly, not taking his eyes off of Mr Adela. He was within arm's reach now. "Let me see her."

"No."

"ELEANA!"

"Shut it!"

"Or what?" Sirius taunted, his eyes gleaming fiercely. "You'll kill me?"

Brant hesitated before answering, he seemed to be calming down a bit. "I bloody well should." He then said with a tired voice. This boy was going to give him a stroke.

Sirius was waiting.

"But I won't... Now I want you off my property."

"Not until I get to see her."

Brant looked at him and could not see him flinch; this young man was dead serious. "Very well" he replied. He could not have him standing out here making noise all night. "I'll ask her to come down, and it's entirely up to her if she wants to see you or not."

Sirius gave him a nod, and Brant turned around to go back into the house.

"If no one comes out I'll continue to shout-"

"Yes, yes... I got it." Mr Adela answered while waving his hand once at Sirius, feeling utmost irritated.

Sirius waited for more than ten minutes, keeping track of time with his silver watch. He was about to start shouting again when someone opened the front door. The beating of his heart became more prominent, but then when he saw who it was the blissful feeling immediately left him.

Brant Adela was walking towards him, without his daughter. He did not show any sign of being pleased, although Sirius knew the pompous bastard was.

"As I told you: she does not want to see you." Mr Adela said calmly. "She declined." He clarified.

"Why doesn't she come down here and tell me in person?"

He ignored Sirius' question and picked up a letter from his pocket. "She has a letter for you." He said and reached it out to Sirius through the bars of the gate.

Sirius did not hesitate to take it but he did so with cautiousness nonetheless. Also, he did not want to touch the gate for when he last did it had burned him. A scald was still visible on his hand from the attempt.

He opened it and read, and as he did he did not want to believe the elegantly written words. But it was unmistakably her handwriting, and he could even smell the scent of roses she possessed from the parchment. He read it again to make sure that it truly was her, he could not believe it.

"Now I expect you to keep it down and let my family sleep." Brant Adela said, and with a last stare at the distraught reading Sirius he left.

Sirius read it over and over again until he was completely dismal. He did not know if he should be angry or sad, nor what he should do.

Suddenly he decided to be angry, and so he pressed the letter against the gate until it caught on fire. Then he let go of it and watched it burn on the ground amongst the small rocks. Enraged, he hopped on his motorcycle and stamped with force; The engine roared painfully.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sirius,<em>

_After we departed that night I got to thinking, and I've realised that I must make a final choice. You wanted me to make one, remember? Well now I have. I'm choosing to let you go. _

_It's better we end it now and not when someone has been hurt too greatly. Please respect my choice and go on with your life. _

_I won't see you again, don't ask me to. _

_-Eleana_

* * *

><p>Eleana watched the motorbike lift into the air with Sirius on it. When he was out of sight she let go of the curtain she had been holding aside and went to her bed. The quill she had been using while writing the letter lay on her dressing table. Not wanting to look at it she turned her head to the wall.<p>

When her father had handed her the quill he had said: "Write something decent now."

She had done so while wanting to slap herself for every word. What was Sirius thinking now? He must hate her. Tears streamed down her dark temple when she closed her eyes to agonise the pain.

* * *

><p>Sirius hammered on the front door with his fist. He could not be alone after this, his instincts told him to set his mind on something else. It was likely it was dangerous for him to be alone.<p>

A sleepy James opened the front door and scratched his head while looking at Sirius. "What are you doing'ere?" he asked, obviously confused. His black hair was as untidy as ever. "I think you woke up my parents." His head turned to the stairs behind him, then he looked at Sirius again and was even more confused by his expression.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course..." he said as Sirius moved past him "but, Sirius what...?"

"It's Eleana" Sirius said when they had entered the pleasant living room. He had always liked this living room, and the whole house and its people too for that matter.

"James, who was it?" Mrs Potter called from upstairs.

James Potter turned to the stairs and said with volume, "It's only Sirius, you can go back to sleep mum."

"Oh, alright. Well say 'hello' to him for me will you?"

"Yes, mum." James said and then closed the door before turning to Sirius who had placed himself on the couch. He was staring at the ceiling.

"Mum says 'hello.' "

"I heard" Sirius mumbled.

"Now what is it with Eleana? She hurt? "

Sirius swallowed. "She finally made a choice." He shook his head bitterly afterwards. "and she did not choose me."

James raised his brows. "Well she's mad not to." He said.

"She didn't even care to tell me in person, she just wrote a plain letter... I never expected that of her." Sirius did not meet James' eyes, instead he kept staring at the wooden beam in the ceiling. "I guess I was wrong."

"and you're sure it was she who wrote it? Since from what you've told me her family seems capable of anything, and you don't think they-"

"No, it was she who wrote it." He cut James' sentence. "I know she did... but still, it was so sudden."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes... She told me she wanted to end it so that no one would get further hurt." what he said was followed by a small silence.

"But now you're hurt." James announced.

Sirius looked at his friend who was sitting in his red pyjamas. What he told him was true, and the way he said it made Sirius realise just how hurt he was. "She told me I had asked her to make a choice, and I had... but I didn't want her to choose _wrong._" He bent forward and placed his elbows on each knee. "I wanted her to choose me of course. I thought she would take her time, and she did, up until now she has struggled with the choice... and in the end I thought she would eventually pick me. - I was too proud to think otherwise" He stood up on his feet without looking at James. "I was a fool."

"Don't let her get to you like this. She has before, several times I might add, and every time you're the one who ends up bein' hurt." James sounded irritated. He never really liked Eleana, he had tried to since Sirius was so fond of her, yet he never really got a chance to like her since all he had gotten from her was a devastated best friend. It was sort of all he knew of her, how she could _hurt._

"She has made her choice." Sirius went over to stand by the bureau across the room, his eyes resided in looking at some of the Potter's family photos. Even Sirius was in one of them. "I don't understand though... why she chooses to stay with her family. They're so..."

"Weird? Bizarre? Evil?" James suggested.

Sirius turned his head to at him with an odd look. "Yes." He nodded with a frown, and then turned to the photos again. "I don't understand. From what I've seen they don't even treat her well, although she assures me they do - I don't believe her."

"At least her brother can't be a sweetheart"

"No, he's a death eater and a complete arse if you'd ask me."

James grinned. "It was wickedly brilliant the way you smashed him off of his broomstick."

"He must have gotten some wild bruises after that."

"and some broken bones too."

They both burst into laughter, and Sirius suddenly felt a little bit better. He knew he had done right by coming here. His best friend could always cheer him up, no matter what had happened.

Sometime later the laughter slowly died out, and there was silence which caused Sirius to dwell on his thoughts again. "I love her." He then said solemnly.

"You love her?"

"I love her." Sirius looked at James who was staring at him with raised brows. He sighed. "I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thank you very much for the wonderful feedback I have received! It definitely gives me a boost to write. <strong>

**I****'m trying to stay a few chapters ahead so I won't have to become completely stressed out every week when I have to upload a new chapter, because I want to do it on a regular basis. But things are pretty stressfull anyway since I have so many other things to do. However I have promised you to finish this story and so I will, there's no need for you to doubt that. Now, have a lovely weekend everyone ;)**


	23. Go Out With Him

**1 September 1977**

Echoes of the steps from someone in a rush could be heard throughout the King's Cross station. Sirius had unfortunately overslept and was running through the station towards the gate of 9 ¾. Eventually, to his relief, he saw the familiar wall and with his trunk he ran straight through it. Once he had, he slowed down and saw that the train was still there. Fortunately there were three minutes left until it departed.

Some people were staring at the short-winded young man. Three girls who were standing by the wall looked at him while giggling slightly, they eyed him up and down appreciatingly while doing it.

Sirius pulled back his black hair with one hand while smirking. He went to the train and gave his trunk to one of the conductors. Then as he stepped on the train he breathed out with a huff, he had thought he would miss it. Then again, if he had, he could have used his motorcycle to get there. The thought was appealing, however he doubted McGonagall would appreciate one of her Gryffindor students arriving on a flying motorcycle to school.

He searched the departments for his friends, while he did he suddenly caught sight of a mass of blonde hair passing him by. He noticed it was her, no doubt, he knew what her backside looked like. She did not look at him, although he was positive she had seen it was him. Gnashing his teeth he dragged his eyes away from her and continued to look for his friends, he found them within short.

The three of them greeted him.

"I was beginning to think you would miss the train." Remus said amused. James and Peter were both grinning.

"Well I nearly did." Sirius mumbled and sat down as the train began to move.

His friends could all tell he was somewhat astringent. He noticed and decided to become a little more cheerful. The rest of the train ride was joyful, all thanks to his good friends, still, he could not forget her for a second. She was always there in the back of his mind, tormenting him.

* * *

><p>Somehow the weeks passed, and Sirius saw Eleana nearly every day. A usual, she did not look at him, nor did she talk to him, nothing. He felt miserable on the inside while he kept up his good appearance. Anyone who saw him could not expect what his true feelings were; except James, he saw his silent agony sometimes although he did not mention it.<p>

He sort of felt guilty since he himself had begun to have some progress with Lily. She was spending a lot of time with them, and from what James could see Sirius did not seem to mind. To his relief they seemed to like each other, as friends; before they had disliked each other a fair deal. It was of course important to James that his friends and Lily got along with each other.

Still, she had not agreed to go out with him. 'someday' he thought with a smile, 'someday you will say yes.'

* * *

><p><strong>November, 1977<strong>

"Caren, there's nothing between us." Eleana said sourly. She, Caren and Camilla were sitting in the corridor on a bench by one of the castles many armours. It was afternoon and they had a twenty minutes break before the next class.

"Are you sure about that? It's obvious that Acacius fancies you."

"No..." Eleana said, not wanting to think that he did. "We're just friends." Eleana believed they were, she had no other interest for him. She began to stroke her arm lightly as the coldness from outside beamed through the window beside them.

"Friendship can turn into love." Camilla said admonishing to Eleana, she wanted her friends to find love and was very keen on making Acacius and Eleana her new target for matchmaking.

"It's not like that." Eleana felt frustrated when thinking about it, and especially when both Caren and Camilla were trying to force her into confessing something about Acacius' and hers relationship that was not there.

"Whatever you say..." Caren said with a shrug. "But I won't be surprised if he asks you out. What will you tell'im if he does?" she was curious.

Eleana sighed, tired of this conversation. Caren was waiting anticipatively and so was Camilla.

"I don't know..." she answered timidly.

"That's a definite maybe." Caren said with a grin.

Eleana was about to protest when Camilla exclaimed "There he is!" and there he was. He was walking in their direction while talking to Severus Snape, on his way to the next class. When he caught sight of the three girls on the bench his eyes became fixed on Eleana, and thereafter told Snape something.

The greasy haired boy nodded and kept on walking as Acacius departed from him in order to say "Hello."

"Hi." Both Caren and Camilla said in chorus, they both had the most annoying expressions of happy eagerness, Eleana noticed.

"Hello Eleana" Acacius said, looking at her since she was not looking at him.

She merely glanced at him when she replied. "Hello Acacius."

Acacius mistook if for shyness and he swallowed tensely when there was a silence. After a couple of seconds Caren stood up and took Camilla by the arm so she would also rise.

"We'll let you two be alone." She said with a wink to Eleana.

"No, that's alright. You could stay" Eleana exclaimed hastily, not wanting them to leave her alone with him.

"Bye, Acacius." Caren said while giving him a smirk. Camilla's eyes were gleaming happily when she looked at the two of them before leaving with Caren.

Eleana was pouting unhappily and that must have been why Acacius sat down next to her and said, "Is everything alright?"

Eleana quickly changed expression and met his worried gaze. "Everything's fine." She said easily.

Acacius nodded. "Good." He said and let his hands slip into his pockets awkwardly. He wondered if this was the time to ask her, he had her alone, and what good was there to wait? "Eleana..." he began.

"Hm?" she appeared curious. Then she thought of what Caren had said, that he would certainly ask her out. Her curiousness disappeared and she did not want to hear the answer; with anxiousness she waited.

"I really like you." He said, and Eleana tried to hide the feeling of being extremely uncomfortable as he said it. "I've been wanting to say this to you for quite some time now." He admitted and surprised her by taking her hand. He glanced at her for her reaction and was about to say something else.

"Acacius." She said before he could say anything else. "I like you too." Acacius eyes lit up for a moment and she disliked having to hurt him. His hand felt warm and gentle when holding hers, however it made her concerned. "You're a good friend." His eyes, just as she had thought, became hurt from out of rejection. "Now Acacius, I really want you as my friend, I do. I like your company." Eleana kept saying, she knew he was hurt and she wanted to make him feel better.

Acacius nodded, trying not to appear all too hurt. "I understand. We're friends." He settled, if he could not have her as his girlfriend he still wanted her as a friend.

She squeezed his hand and searched his face, feeling slightly guilty. Eventually he met her eyes and showed a sad smile.

Eleana's mouth turned into a smile of what you could call relief, and then she noticed that someone was watching them. There are times when you can just feel their presence without actually seeing them. She turned her head towards Sirius who had stopped in the middle of the corridor to glare at them.

He had an expression of disgust, hurt, and anger on his other so handsome face. Eleana felt her heart drop to her stomach. She simply stared back and realised what this must look like to Sirius. Blimey! She was holding Acacius hand. When she let go of it Acacius also noticed Sirius presence. He, who had no idea of their relationship, gave him a strange look.

"Bloody hell." Sirius muttered to himself and walked away with fast and enraged steps. He doubted they had heard him, but if they had he did not care.

"That was odd." Acacius said after Sirius had left. He sounded amused as well as baffled.

Eleana bit her lip and did not know what to do. It was all so hurtful, the whole situation.

"I have class." She mumbled to Acacius and rose to her feet.

"Okay. I'll see you later then." He said, feeling quite content although not as happy as he could have felt if she had accepted his love.

"Bye." She said absently and went in the same direction as Sirius had left in. She doubted she would see him. With a gloom expression on her face she headed to her next class, it was one floor down. Before she could go very far, a hand grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into one of the cupboards.

This was oddly familiar to her, however the infuriated expression she saw in his face was unused to her. Her back was pressed against the wall in the small storage room, smells of shoe polish and broom wax reached her nostrils.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Sirius asked her furiously. Up until now he had been handling her neglecting treatment quite well, however seeing her with Acacius like that made him snap.

His face was close to hers, and it could have frightened her but it did not. Instead she looked at him steadily, her longing probably reflected in her eyes and it sort of confused Sirius a little.

"Huh?" he asked, demanding an answer.

"What d'you mean?" she said. It was obvious, she knew what he meant and she did not even seem to try to act innocent. Sirius felt his anger fume as if she had poured a dash of gasoline on it.

"You know what I mean!" he spat. "I saw you with him! Holdin' hands and being all over each other."

"I doubt we were '_all over each other'_ as you express it." She said with a raised brow. She had to make him think that she did not care, neither of him or Acacius for that matter. "But we were only having a chat... we're just friends, Sirius."

"Right... " Sirius said, not believing her. Why did no one believe her? She did not want to have Acacius as anything more than a friend.

"It's true. Now don't act so jealous."

Sirius gave her a hard stare and knew it would only embarrass him further if he tried to deny it. "Are you happy now then?" he asked coolly instead.

Eleana lowered her gaze, hoping her guilt was not showing too evidently. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Sirius's face lost its expression as he became cold on the inside. How cruel could she be? This was exactly the sort of behaviour he thought she lacked, that was why he had made an exception for her. It was shown, to his disappointment, that she resembled his family after all.

"You're unbelievable." He said, disgusted with her.

Eleana held her tears back with accomplishment and met his resentful eyes. "Will you let me go now?"

He stepped aside and held out his hand in a gesture, showing her that the way was cleared. "You're free to leave, princess."

Eleana went past him and left, the door was slammed shut again. Sirius kicked a bucket which was standing on the floor, he kicked it hard and it slammed against the wall with a loud noise. He sighed with rage and took another deep breath.

* * *

><p>That night, Eleana had been forced to explain the conversation with Acacius to Caren, and several times to Camilla.<p>

Afterwards she sat down on her bed and took a deep breath. Tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away angrily.

Luckily both Caren and Camilla were in the common room at that time, so there was no one who could view her agony. She got up from her bed and walked over to a mirror on the wall. With her hand she moved some of her hair to expose her neck. A faint bruise could still be seen there, and she closed her eyes in order to forget; however it could not make her memories go away.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed, even months since Eleana last spoke to Sirius. She carried on as usual, the best way she could. Sirius seemed to have gotten over her as well, at least that was what she thought.<p>

Sirius tried hard every day to keep up his appearance. 'His no care' attitude, which he was sort of famous for now after all these years, was having a lot of affection on the girls. Sirius had girls swarming over him now, most of the time actually. He actually cared to take notice to some of them now, even flirted with them sometimes, but it did not feel right somehow, it never satisfied him. He knew he wanted someone else and it was someone he could not have.

He and James were spending a lot less time in detention, now when James had been chosen to be head boy of Gryffindor house for their 7th year. It was a shock to them both really, that James had been chosen. They had always both thought it would be Remus - apparently not.

However, James was not complete shit at it, knew how to seek out the troublemakers since he was one himself, and he knew how to punish them for it. Sirius thought he did a great job as a head boy actually, to their surprise he was in fact really good at it.

Lily had definitely noticed James' had matured, and she admired him for taking the honoured job of being a head boy seriously. After the Christmas holiday, when they were once again in school, she agreed to go out with him...

**20 January, 1978**

It was a snowy day in January, and a new year, when she finally answered what James longed to hear he was accompanying Lily to her potions class in the dungeons. He was talking a lot, and not bragging as he used to do, however he was going on and on about quidditch in a way it actually was enjoyable to listen to.

"I don't know If you've seen that broom, but just so you know; It's _amazing_..." James saw her glancing at him with a smile on her lips, it made him smile as well. "So... Evans" he began.

Lily knew what was coming, and this time she would blow his mind.

"Fancy going out with me?" he said, almost as a joke now since he expected nothing else than a 'no'. He thought she was tired of the phrase and was teasing her with it now in a fond way.

"Yes." Lily said determined with her head high.

"Now— before you say no, I..." James stopped in the middle of the hall and stared at her as he could not believe his ears were functioning properly.

Lily stopped as well and looked at him mockingly, her eyes gleaming.

"What did you say?" James asked, obviously confused.

"I said—" Lily began, although she was interrupted.

"You said 'Yes'!" James exclaimed with thrilled excitement. The reason he had interrupted her was also in case she had changed her mind, he had heard a 'yes' and now he was practically jumping up and down.

Lily giggled at his excitement. James then settled down a bit as he realised he was overdoing it. He straightened his red and golden tie and then appeared quite calm as he stepped closer to her, however he was still unable to hide a grin when meeting her beautiful green eyes.

"That was about time." He then added.

"Careful, I could still change my mind." Lily said severely.

James suppressed a smile and held his hands up in a gesture to say; "sorry" and then he let his hands fall to his sides as the grin appeared on his face once more.

Lily smiled at him "See you later, Potter." She said and turned around to leave for the dungeons.

James saw her walk away while still smiling. "I will make you the happiest girl on earth, Evans!" he proclaimed when she was about to go down the stairs by the end of the hall. To his delight she turned for a second and gave him a smile, her eyes were gleaming lovely and James felt his insides become all warm and fussy. She went down the stairs and James did not move until she was out of sight. When he did he grabbed his head and could not believe what had just happened. The thrill was consuming him.

Later that night he told his friends who were at first very surprised, Sirius even asked if he had hit his head and dreamt it.

"No! I'm tellin' you." James said. "Lily Evans said '_yes_' " for every timed he said it the words felt unused on his lips, it felt good to say it, really good.

The others had to accept this new fact and they were delighted for him, thrilled even. They were not as thrilled anymore when he had blabbed about her for hours. Even when they went to bed he kept going, and did not seem able to stop.

"Oh! Shut it already!" Sirius protested as he put his pillow over his own ear to muffle the sound of James's voice.

"I can't!" James exclaimed as he realised he could not. This was the greatest moment of his life. All this effort he had made had now been rewarded.

"Please try." Peter said with a squeaky voice from his bed, also very annoyed.

"Honestly, James. We all need to sleep and don't you think you ought to as well." Remus sat up in his bed to look at James in the bed next to his.

"I suppose." James said tiresome.

Remus nodded and lied down. Sirius sighed with relief as the room became quiet. Now they would all fall into slumber and dream lovely dreams.

"But where should I take her though?" James began.

Sirius moaned out of annoyance and pressed the pillow to his ear again. Remus sighed loudly and Peter shifted in his bed.

"I suppose Hogsmeade would be nice." James said, practically discussing with himself since no one had answered his questions for an hour.

"Shut! It!" Sirius was irritated and threw his pillow hard in James's direction. He stopped talking for a short moment as the pillow hit his face.

"Hey!" James said and looked at Sirius when he had removed the pillow from his face. "I'm in love!" James augmented while grinning, as if that was a reason which made him automatically allowed to torment them.

"At least Sirius didn't go on and on about Eleana like this." Peter then said with a chuckle. He immediately stopped as he received very serious looks from each one of them. Especially Sirius was staring at him hard from across the room. Peter realised his mistake and quailed.

Remus saw Sirius angry stare and feared he might do something, therefore he cleared his throat in the cold silence. "Petition to gag James if he says another word about Lily tonight. All in favour raise their hand." Remus held his own hand up. Peter did as well, a rather trembling one.

Sirius stared hard at Peter for a few more seconds before turning to Remus with a relaxed expression. "I" he raised his hand into the air and then they all looked at a slightly offended James.

"Fine." He said, and thereafter they could all go to sleep.

* * *

><p>"But Eleana..." Camilla began to say in the middle of a sleepy silence. "Why won't you go out with Acacius?" she was still confused.<p>

Eleana opened her eyes and saw Camilla's eyes focused on her in the darkness; She was resting on her elbow. Eleana sighed tiredly and had fallen asleep right before Camilla began to speak to her.

"I've already told you, several times already... I want to have him as a friend, nothing more." Eleana said and closed her eyes again.

"But why?" Camilla whined, obviously disappointed. "He's such a nice guy - kind, helpful, and quite handsome too..."

"It sounds to me as if you'd like to go out with 'im." Eleana said while keeping her eyes closed, then she opened them to see Camilla's reaction.

"Don't be silly! I have Alexandre." Camilla said with a girly giggle.

Eleana smiled and closed her eyes again, then not many seconds passed before she opened them again when thinking about something. "Camilla..." she said.

"Yes?" She said while fixing her pillow before resting her head on it.

"What does your parents think of Alexandre?" Eleana asked curiously.

"Hmm... They like him. " Camilla said with a soft smile. "I think they're fond of his money as well." She added with a little snigger.

Eleana smiled and blinked sleepily. "So they approve of him?"

"Of course." Camilla said, then she gave her friend a strange look. "Why?"

"Nothing..." Eleana said. "Just wondering."

Camilla eyed her for a second before sitting up in her bed. "Your parents will adore Acacius." She stated happily.

Eleana sighed and closed her eyes while nearly smiling at Camilla's excitement, although she thought it was mostly annoying. "That's not what I meant." She mumbled but Camilla was not listening.

"He also has a fair deal of money I've heard, so that won't be a problem... and he's a friend to your brother. If you marry Acacius they will be each other's brother-in-law, how adorable! Awww... you will all be so happy and have many children..." Camilla dreamed aloud.

Eleana listened to Camilla's rambling and laughed inside her head as she found the thought completely ridiculous. However, the longer Camilla went on she realised that she actually was right. The perfect picture she painted with her words could be reality and it seemed to be an ideal one; For everyone it was, except for Eleana because she knew she could never love Acacius as Camilla, nor anyone else, wanted her to.

"Camilla, It won't happen." Eleana said and looked at her.

Camilla had stopped talking and met Eleana's eyes. She sighed and fell back in her bed into lying position.

Eleana closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep.

"You can never be completely sure." She then heard Camilla say shrewdly.

Eleana opened her eyes and saw that Camilla had already closed her eyes. She turned her eyes to the ceiling and stared at the green velvet above her. Camilla was nuts, Eleana thought in a fond way. Her efforths of matchmaking would not work this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Actually, from the beginning this was two separate chapters but I decided to make them into one so you would have a longer chapter to read, since I know you've told me you want longer chapters.<strong>

**I would like to say 'sorry' in advance _i__f_ I won't be able to post the next chapter within next week. It isn't certain that I won't be able to, but just know that it might be a little late. I have been busy lately, as you can probably guess. **

**Thank you for reading and your wonderful support ;) **

**-Fondofreading**


	24. Devotion

**29 August, 1980**

Three years had now passed since she left Sirius. She had graduated from Hogwarts this late spring, with several O's - to her parents' great satisfaction. Time went by, yet she barely cared for it. With no excitement in her life she found herself to be quite stuck. Always the same people, always the same conversations, always their yearning for her to be and act as they wanted.

* * *

><p>Evening supper was served in the house of Adela. The sun had nearly gone down before they had finished. Eleana's mother had invited the Rutilus family and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Also, Eleana's grandmother had come all the way from France to live with them during the summer, she was seated next to Eleana at the table. Eithan was the only one missing at the moment, he had been called, he said, and then left. After that Mrs Rutilus complimented Brant and Melanie for having such an ambitious son.<p>

Eleana needed a breath of fresh air, so she discretely left the table and went out the backdoor to the garden. She did not want to stay for another tedious conversation.

There was only a glimpse left to be seen of the sun which would soon disappear for the night. She let the air fill her lungs as she drew a deep breath and sat down on a bench near the fountain. The water poured from it and created a pleasant and calming sound for her ears. She was watching the three statues from which the water poured when something rustled. She turned her head to her right and saw Acacius Rutilus walking towards her along the flower covered bush.

He met her gaze and smiled quite sheepishly. "Hello." He said.

"Hello, again." Eleana said and turned her eyes to the fountain once more.

"May I sit?" Acacius asked politely.

"Yes... of course." Eleana said and glanced at him.

The young man sat down next to her on the bench and rested his backside on it. He folded his hands and became quiet, Eleana did not say a word either and it soon became very awkward.

Things had become quite tense between them now, it had been building up during the summer since he had been coming to their house quite often lately. Mostly to see her brother, he said; although, Eleana suspected that he had been wanting to get a glimpse of her, because whenever he came and Eithan was not at home he said that he could wait until he returned. This had been happening every week and he had been wanting to spend that time of waiting with her. She did not mind, not really, he was her friend, however the thing which was bothering her was the thought of that Acacius still had feelings for her, and she was afraid that he could never see her as just a friend.

"So... how do you feel about that trip to Venice?" he asked after a while only to break the silence.

Eleana took a deep breath. Mrs Rutilus had suggested that they should all accompany each other on a trip to Venice next spring.

"It could be fun." She said, however she may have sounded a bit hesitant because Acacius raised his brows at her. "what?" she asked.

"You don't seem all that excited."

"I said it could be fun" she protested.

"Yes, but do you really want to come?"

"Of course." She said, not looking at him but on the green grass instead.

Acacius eyed her during another silence until she stared back at him, only then did he turn his gaze away with a little smile forming the corner of his mouth. Eleana had not noticed before, but their thighs were touching and the heat of his body warmed her. It was a cool summer evening and the warmth was not all that unpleasant.

"Acacius..." Eleana began.

"Huh?" Acacius said and glanced at her.

The expectant look in his eyes almost made Eleana forget what she was about to say, however, she did not. "Eithan told me you were thinking about joining _him._" She said.

Acacius blinked and she guessed that this was not what he had been expecting her to say. He looked away from her and admired the fountain.

"Is it true?" she asked, not able to hide her feelings of fear. Things had been happening lately, horrible things, and when they first started happening a couple of years ago it was not as evident. Now, it was every day, things were only getting worse. She knew the Dark Lord was responsible for it. He had lead her brother into doing terrible things, she had no doubt that Acacius would lose all that was good in him if he chose to join him.

"I am... considering it." He admitted, suddenly sounding tiresome.

Eleana thought he must be pressured. She lowered her gaze and felt sadness come over her, fortunately Acacius was turned away and he did not see her saddened features.

"He is this _strong_ and _powerful _leader, and he would reward those who are most devoted to him - to show that I _must_ join." Acacius swallowed and clenched his jaw a bit when thinking about it.

"Are you devoted to him then?" Eleana asked.

Acacius turned to her and looked shocked, although mostly anxious. "Of course I am." He said, yet there was something in his tone that made Eleana sense that he was doubting himself.

"Acacius..." she whispered while moving a little bit closer, and naturally Acacius let her. "You don't have to join him if you don't want to."

"Of course I have to." He said with a low voice, almost annoyance in his tone. "Everyone else of my friends have... Your brother, Wilkes, Mulciber, Avery... Snape." He looked down onto her lap while he thought of his position. "My father wants me to." he sighed. "and if I don't join... what will they all think of me?" he looked into her eyes after asking, as if he was searching for an answer in the blue surface of them.

"I know what I will think of you." She said.

Acacius waited for an answer while searching her face with his eyes.

"I will think you are more stupid than brave if you choose to join the Dark Lord." She said quietly. "and from the second you join him I will fear for your life, and know that you will be forced to do terrible things... just as my brother." She felt her eyes become moist with tears, it caused her to look away.

"Eleana..." Acacius said immediately and laid his hand on her wrist. "People are forced into doing terrible things in times of war, yet those things are for the future to come, for a better future."

Eleana looked at him. Acacius was not the first one to tell her this, yet she could not believe that such cruelty could bring anything good. However, she did not want to argue with him.

Whatever anyone told her she did not admire nor approved of the Dark Lord, all he created was terror and fear, no one could trust anyone and everyone had spies on each side, people were being tortured and murdered without anyone being able to stop it. He was a powerful leader, yet a terrible one.

"I know you loathe this war, and believe me - I do as well..." he admitted. "But when it is over, and the right side has won, there's going to be brighter days. Everything will be at peace." He said, confidently. He was of course referring to their side, the Dark Lord's side as the right one, yet Eleana felt torn between them. If the Dark Lord won this war, Sirius would die, for sure, and along with many other people; She could never yearn for that side to win.

"I wish I could stop it." Eleana said.

"No one can stop it now." He sighed. "Not until it's over and the Dark Lord has won."

The words made Eleana feel as if she had ice on the inside. She did not want him to gain power over the whole society, she did not, although she could not tell it to anyone.

"It'll get better." Acacius promised while squeezing her hand fondly.

Eleana placed her other hand on his and could not help but sniff. "You really believe that?"

"I do." He said with a smile.

Eleana did not know what it was, if it was the comforting words or the need of warmth in the cool evening air, whatever the reason she leaned in and kissed him. She had done it suddenly, and apparently Acacius had been very surprised since his whole body tensed when her mouth connected with his. Although, it did not take long before he began to relax and became more bold as he let his hand grab the side of her neck. Eleana felt the warmth of his lips and soon his embrace, that was when she realized how wrong it suddenly felt and she pulled away.

Acacius let go of her while a blissful expression covered his face. It soon vanished when he noticed her appearance - she seemed troubled. "What's the matter?" he asked, not able to repel the thought that he might have done something wrong.

"Nothing." She said and looked up into his eyes. She forced a smile and had a hard time making it reach her eyes.

Acacius smiled as well, he was comforted. He might have noticed that her smile was not as happy as it should have been, but he dodged the thought since he wanted to believe so badly that she was happy when with him. He wanted to make her happy, and that goal made him blind to the truth.

"I think we ought to go inside, so we don't catch a cold I mean." Eleana said while standing up. Acacius nodded and followed her through the garden towards the big house. None of them said anything on the way there, Acacius was occupied with thinking about the taste of her soft lips and Eleana was concerned about the whole incident; What had she been thinking?

* * *

><p><strong>30 August, 1980<strong>

The next day Eleana awoke and felt quite content until she remembered last night. Anxious, she replayed the scenario over and over in her head until she had to sit down. This was all other than good, why had she done it? Was it because she held romantic feelings for Acacius? No. Was it because she was lonely? Perhaps. Was it because she missed Sirius and wanted comfort? Most likely. She really missed him, and snogging someone else was stupid and it did not help her. It certainly did not make her miss Sirius any less, rather the opposite - She had been weak due to her languish for comfort.

Then what of Acacius? She thought. She had wanted to have him as a friend, and now she had ruined all her efforts; He must believe she wanted them to be more than that now. Eleana sighed miserably to herself.

After she had dressed she went down the stairs. She was still rubbing her eyes from tiredness when entering the dining room. As soon as she did her hand dropped to her side when seeing who was standing by the fireplace next to her father.

"Ah! Eleana." Her father said when he saw her. Acacius also turned to her, with a smile on his face.

Eleana's jaw dropped as she felt that it was too early in the morning for this. She moved closer to the fireplace.

"Acacius has been waiting for you" Brant Adela said. "She sleeps longer than anyone else in this household. I've told her she misses the whole day if she does" he added while exchanging a glance with Acacius.

"What are you doin' here?" she asked abruptly, not able to contain the question inside.

Her father looked quite shocked and offended for Acacius's sake. "Eleana, is that the proper way to speak to our guest?"

Acacius did not seem offended, he simply lowered his gaze. "Mr Adela, there's no need to lecture her for my sake. It's only natural for her to wonder why I'm here so early."

"She's the only one who think it's early. If she was not sleeping till midday she'd—"

"Father!" Eleana interrupted him, noticing that Acacius had become rather embarrassed and so had she.

"I'll leave you two alone." He said with a sigh, and afterwards placed his hand on Acacius's shoulder briefly before he left. Acacius gave him a nod in return of appreciation and Eleana had a bad feeling about this. Her father even closed the door behind of him and that was when Eleana felt her stomach tighten in anxiousness.

"I came here to see _you_. I was goin' to wait until later this evening before I went, but as you can see I could not... wait, that is." He smiled, rather nervously Eleana saw.

She moved closer to the fireplace and looked away, towards the black marble of it.

"We have known each other for years, as you know... and for the majority of that time I have had certain feeling for you. I have gained certain feelings for you, feelings I've not been able to get rid of."

Eleana closed her eyes and felt how every word made her more and more anxious.

"I know you've told me you do not feel the same way about me, a couple of years ago... but we've spent a lot of time with one another since then, and after this summer... I cannot help but to think that you might'ave changed your mind, that your feelings for me have changed character, and you... could at least consider my offer."

Eleana opened her eyes in shock, and then felt fear of what was to come out next from his mouth.

Acacius touched her shoulder gently. "Please look at me when I tell you this."

Eleana hesitantly turned to face him, and then saw him take her hands in his.

"I've spoken to your father and now it's only your answer I need - the most important one." He said and did the thing which Eleana feared most right now; He got down on one knee and gazed up into her eyes which reflected panic, Acacius mistook it for surprise.

"Oh.." Eleana said soundlessly with a breath.

"Eleana Lyneth Roselle Adela, would you do me the grand honour of becoming my wife?" he asked.

Eleana was shocked, unable to speak a word she just stood there with her mouth open and stared at him. What was she to answer him? He would be both embarrassed and hurt if she declined, and it would definitely ruin their friendship. Her father had approved, and she knew the rest of her family would since Acacius was a good friend to the family by now and he was also of pure breeding. He was in training at the ministry and would soon be given a permanent post there, in other words he would make a lot of money. He adored her and really seemed to want to make her happy. The only problem was that Eleana did not want him, not as a husband. There were so many good reasons for her to marry him, she knew that, and it would make everyone happy except for her. She was still in love with Sirius.

"I can't." She told him, with deep sadness in her voice, knowing she was breaking a crack in Acacius's heart.

Acacius just managed to stare at her, and after a couple of seconds when the answer had sunk in he lowered his gaze and stood up after he had let go of her hands.

Eleana wanted to comfort him, she did not want him to be hurt by her words. "Acacius..." she said and tried to take a hold of his wrist but he refused. He took a step back and barely looked at her; he felt really embarrassed now.

"No." He said. "It's perfectly alright. It is clear that you do not want to, and I'll respect that."

"I don't wish to hurt you. But I... I simply do not feel the same way you do." Eleana tried to make eye contact with him except he seemed to be looking at everything besides her. "I'm sorry if you thought otherwise."

"Then why'd you kiss me last night?" he demanded to know while gazing into the empty and silent fireplace.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"What was I to think?" he asked and then finally met her gaze, although his eyes were sad and the look of disappointment covered his features; it made Eleana regret her efforts for him to look at her.

She did not answer him since she could not come up with a good one which could make things better.

Acacius sighed and then shook his head. "I'm sorry." He said.

Eleana looked at him as Acacius surprised her once again.

"I think I should leave." He said and then swept past her as he headed for the exit. Eleana was out of words, she simply followed him in walking pace and saw him open the two doors and leave.

Mr and Mrs Adela was standing in the hall and both who had been looking happily expectant when Acacius first saw them, soon looked rather confused by his expression.

"Mr, Mrs Adela." He said with a polite nod to them as he walked past them with forced steps. Eleana stopped in the doorway and watched him go. He did not turn his head to glance at her, he just left.

After he was gone there was silence while her parents both waited for her to explain. She watched them stare at her but said nothing. Then, Melanie could not take it any longer as the silence became too long for her to bear.

"What happened?" her mother asked worriedly.

Eleana did not know where to begin.

"You did not say 'no', did you?" her worried eyes grew wider and she stepped closer her daughter as she crossed the green marble floor.

"Did I not tell you to be more polite?" Eleana's father mumbled rather wearisome while gazing at the front door.

"I can't marry him." Eleana said plainly.

"Why not?!" Her mother seemed to be rather devastated about this new fact. Her dark eyes looked pleadingly at her daughter while looking ready to go down on her knees in order to beg.

"Because I don't love him."

Melanie Adela then began to laugh and looked at her husband as if there had been nothing to be worried about, simply a false alarm. She turned to her daughter again and touched her shoulders fondly. "You will learn to." She said with a smile and placed a strand of hair behind Eleana's shoulder.

"Mother." Eleana said firmly. "I am _not_ marrying him."

"Don't be silly Eleana." Her mother said and let go of her daughter. "He is perfect for you. Well taught, wealthy, from a good family, polite and he cares for you."

Eleana stared at her. "I am not marrying him." She repeated.

Her mother looked startled again. "Of course you are." She said. "Brant, tell her she's acting silly. She's going to let her future be ruined."

Brant stepped closer to the both of them and looked very solemn as he placed his hands behind of his back. "He is perfectly suitable for you." He said seriously.

"You might think so, I don't" his daughter said just as solemnly.

They looked one another in the eye and after a couple of seconds her father nodded vaguely yet noticeably, he lowered his gaze while in deep thought. Eleana realized he had accepted her choice as soon as she caught the glimpse of the little smile on his lips, as if he was amused by it. Eleana began to smile as well, although a lot more wider than him.

Melanie's eyes were filled with tears as she realized what was happening. "Brant." She said and grabbed his arm. "You approve of this?"

"She does not want to marry him. Should we really force her into marrying someone she does not want to marry?"

"She doesn't know what she's throwing away!" Melanie said desperately.

"Calm down." He advised his wife. "She doesn't love him. I cannot force my daughter to marry someone she does not want for a husband."

Melanie swallowed another plead and looked distraught.

"Thank you." Eleana mouthed to her father as he met her gaze.

"What is this talk of marri'ge?" an old woman's voice croaked from the stairs which she came down from. Her thin little body moved closer to them while she steadied herself for each step on her mahogany cane which had an emerald stone decorating the handle. Her dark eyes pierced Eleana's when she reached them.

"Oh mother, it's too horrible." Melanie said to the old woman who wore luxurious jewellery to decorate her wrinkly neck and fingers. "The young man, Acacius Rutilus, asked her to marry him and she said_ no_." Melanie broke into tears of devastation.

Brant Adela managed to place a chair underneath her bum before she hit the floor; just with a simple wand movement it was there, supporting her.

The old lady, Ignissa Bisette, patted her daughter on the head with mild sympathy and then turned to her granddaughter.

"You ar' making you mother very sad. Why?" she asked with a rather French intonation and narrowed her dark eyes at the same time.

"Because I don't want to marry him!" Eleana proclaimed. "Okay?"

"_Okay_?" Ignissa repeated very disapprovingly. "When I was young I could not choose the one I married, my moth'er and fath'er knew what was best for me. I married the one who they thought suitable for me."

"Father has already said I can make the choice for myself." Eleana said with a smile.

Ignissa turned to her son-in-law with raised brows, waiting for an explanation.

Brant Adela sighed. "I did not say exactly that." He warned. "I said that I cannot force my daughter to marry someone she does not want to marry." He explained to his mother-in-law very firmly.

"Now Melanie you should rest for a while, and I must be at the ministry in twenty minutes." Brant suddenly said, and then grabbed his wife's arm to support her up the stairs. He put it around his shoulders and then placed his arm around her waist as she stood.

"I cannot understand why." Melanie mumbled to Brant. "Her friend Camilla is marrying this winter, she's not too young if that's what causing her to decline."

It was as if her mother could not consider Eleana's real reason, it seemed that if it was too small of a detail to be considered. Acacius's perfectness overshadowed Eleana's feelings.

The daughter headed for the stairs and slipped past her parents. She heard her grandmother's croaking voice nagging at her all the way up.

"You're spoiled, that is what you are. 'e is a nice boy and you don't throw away good marriage proposals like you throw away bad pumpkin. If I was your mother I would..." The following words could not be heard since Eleana was too far away to be able to hear them.

Her grandmother was becoming really grumpy with age, and her nagging opinions on everything would drive Eleana crazy if she stayed much longer. Fortunately, no one had told her about Sirius, if they had her grandmother would have beat her with the mahogany cane whenever she saw her until the day she died. Besides, Eleana was not throwing Acacius away like bad pumpkin, she was simply denying his proposal because she wanted him as her friend - not her bed partner.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Finally! I eventually found the time to finish this chapter and post it. As you probably could tell Sirius wasn't in this one, don't worry he'll be in the next one. ;)<strong>

**Thank you for reading, and the next chapter will be available next week.**


	25. Causing Pain

**September 21, 1980**

"So..." Caren began to say after taking a sip of her black tea. "Have you spoken with Acacius lately?" she asked curiously.

Eleana stopped stirring her tea and placed the little spoon on the saucer. "No." She then said while not meeting Caren's eyes; Instead she gazed out through one of the café's windows. It was a quite small café they were in, yet it had charm.

"Why not? I'm positive he would like to hear from you."

"Are you?" Eleana said doubtfully and looked at her friend.

"Yes!" Caren said. "Of course he would."

"I doubt it... Ever since I turned him down he's not been to our house even once."

"He's embarrassed." Caren explained as if it was obvious. "He thinks you don't want to see him. That is why you must contact him, 'cause he doesn't want to bother you."

"I do want to see him." Eleana said. "I didn't mean to make him embarrassed." She began to stir her tea again without touching the silvery spoon. "I just don't want to marry him."

Caren was taking another sip of her hot tea and then put it down rather quickly to speak her mind. "Now, see _that _I cannot understand." She said. "He completely adores you, he is rich, he's from a good family – also your family loves him - and he's a good guy, which is a personality trait I know you prefer."

Eleana shook her head, she had heard this too many times. Nobody understood her reasons, or what she wanted, so there was no use in trying to explain it again. "He's just not _the one _for me."

"The one?" Caren said as if she had not heard quite right. "I hope you aren't gettin' influenced by Camilla and her love stories. That girl lives in a fairytale, always has. She might've married her prince charmin' Alexandre, but I will never think there is such a thing as '_the one'_."

Eleana took a sip of the transparent golden liquid in her cup and felt the hot tea warm her insides as she drank.

"I mean... no doubt there is someone out there whom I might tolerate better than most men. But there might be more than _one_ out there." Caren was staring out the window now, sort of lost in her own thoughts for a slight moment.

Eleana nodded and thought of Sirius, she could not help it. Where was he now?

* * *

><p>"A fire whiskey" Sirius said to the bartender. He rested his elbow on the bar as he waited patiently. A woman with dark curls eyed him from where she was sitting by the end of the bar. She wore red lipstick on her dark lips as a contrast to her black dress. He found her appealing, that he could not deny; still he did not want her more than he wanted Eleana. Sirius shot the stranger a charming smile and then let his eyes wander away from her.<p>

After all these years he still could not stop thinking about her, even when he encountered with other women she was still there in the back of his mind impinging his thoughts.

He did not really know what he was doing here. Perhaps he was bored now when he had left James and Lily to sleep. He had spent all day at their house, just as he had this whole week. Harry, their son, had been born just a few weeks ago and he was already getting quite attached to him. They had made Sirius the godfather of their child and Sirius would honour that title to death. Harry was merely nine weeks old, and being his godfather was the most important purpose he had in this world right now; That, and fighting for the order of course. The fight had for him become less for the thrill and more for the ones he loved and those he called family.

The glass was placed beside him on the bar counter, it had been filled up to half. Sirius paid the bartender by placing the money next to it. Afterwards he took the glass in his grasp and was about to put it to his mouth when the liquid began to drip from the glass, down on his hand and then his arm.

"What in Merlin's..?!" he said angrily while holding the glass further away from him so it would not drip on his pants. He saw how the fire whiskey slipped right through the glass and down on the floor. Someone was fiddling with it and he searched the room with his infuriated eyes. It did not take long before he saw, and heard, a man laughing from a table not far away. He immediately recognized him and stormed towards him.

Eithan Adela tried to steady his drunk laughter as soon as he saw Sirius approaching him.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Sirius asked. "Or did Voldemort personally put you up to this?"

People had begun to stare at them, and a woman sitting in a table close to them squealed when hearing the name aloud.

Eithan Adela's amused expression faltered and his stare became hard. "I could ask you the same thing. Is the order proud of you drinking away your days instead of protecting what little you have?" he said. His finger trailed along the edge of his glass. "Shouldn't you be protecting that little godson of yours? You never know what might happen to him..." he let the meaning of that sentence dig into Sirius for a while before he began to smile wickedly.

"If you touch a hair on his head I will−"

"You'll what?"

Sirius stilled his anger somewhat. "I'll kill you and feed you to the crows" Sirius assured with a calm yet threatening tone.

"Oh.. What I wouldn't give to end you right now." Eithan said through his teeth.

"I'd like to see you try." Sirius challenged.

Eithan got up so fast that the chair fell over behind of him, and he then pulled out his wand. Sirius took out his own wand from the inside of his jacket and managed to deflect the spell Eithan sent to him. He answered it with a red flash and jumped aside when Eithan sent another spell his way. A glass shattered as the spell hit it from across the room. People fled from the scene and if they could not flee they hid.

Adela which had taken a glass or two was still able to fend Sirius's spell, but his balance, Sirius noticed, was not as good as it ought to be. It made Sirius smile. "Had a little too much to drink, eh?" he mocked.

"I still do better when drunk then you do completely sober."

Spells were casted at one another while keeping up the conversation.

Sirius adverted Adela's spell skilfully. "We'll see about that." He said with a grin.

Suddenly a part of the wall was blasted away as Sirius stood by it and he flew backwards, as if he was sucked out with it. Eithan laughed as he stepped out to the street on which Sirius had landed. Bricks were scattered all around him.

Sirius felt his back and head ache since he had landed on them, however he was quickly up on his feet again, ready to face Eithan.

Eithan Adela pointed his wand at Sirius and again they began to fire spells at one another.

"I'm glad my sister threw away such skill-less trash!"

"Skill-less?" Sirius said with a laugh. "Are you referring to the ugly toad which I'm looking at?"

"She's better off without you, I've told her that before and now she knows she is."

Sirius's spell hit Eithan's shoulder and he grabbed it while grunting with a laugh. Then he sent a spell which nearly made Sirius drop his wand. Eithan continued to laugh as he saw Sirius's angry face expression. He knew he was getting to him.

"Did you really believe she would stay with you? Give it all up... For what..? You?"

Another spell nearly hit him before he quickly ducked. Eithan simply laughed as he realised Sirius was getting angrier for every word.

"Anyone with brains would give up a family such as yours! She just doesn't know anythin' better yet!" Sirius shouted, a teasing spark had lit his eyes.

Eithan's smile slightly faded and he sent a flash of green towards Sirius. His opponent found a way to dodge it, and entered an alley. It was quite dark, and a dumpster was placed by one of the other brick walls.

"You're not going to have another go with her!"

"Well it isn't up to you is it? It's her choice."

"You're only causing her pain!"

"Pain? I'm causing her pain?!"

"Yes! Stay away from her or she'll get hurt again." Eithan shouted heatedly. He had meant it both as a threat and as a demand. After he said it the words echoed deftly throughout the slim alley, and they were not drowned by a reply from Sirius. It became quiet instead.

"Hurt again?" Sirius said after the echo had died out completely. He was confused. He had done nothing to hurt her that night before she had chosen not to see him anymore. She had seemed happy, even blissful. It was rather the other way around, she was the one who had hurt him. "What d'you mean by that?"

Eithan did not answer.

Then Sirius began to understand by Eithan's expression; He had said too much and to Sirius's advantage. "You did something to her..."

Eithan looked away.

"You bastard!"

Eithan quickly warded Sirius's attack. "Don't blame me!" Eithan shouted angrily. "You've only got yourself to blame."

"What did you do to her?!" Sirius did not send another spell at his enemy this time, instead they both simply stared at one another, with tense rage reflecting in their eyes.

"Not me." Eithan said innocently, although wicked amusement flickered in his eyes and Sirius felt his own blood boil inside of him.

"Who then?" Sirius demanded to know.

"Our father of course. He did what had to be done, it was either to teach her the family rules or to throw her out on the street."

"With other words; she was forced." Sirius said through his teeth.

"She was protected." Eithan affirmed. "Our family can take care of her."

"Oh! How merciful of you." Sirius said sarcastically.

"If it were up to me - I'd rather have her killed than thrown out on the street and burned from the family tree."

"Do you hear yourself?! It's your own sister!"

"Yes, she is my sister! _My sister -_ and she needs to be protected from foul people such as yourself."

"The only one she needs to be protected from is you and your twisted family!" Sirius felt sick to his stomach at the same time his head was nearly spinning from the fuming anger he felt. Eleana's father had done something horrible to her in order to scare her enough to never see him again. All sorts of thoughts began to form inside Sirius's head, what could he possibly have done to her to prevent her from even taking contact with Sirius again. He could have done anything, no doubt anything.

Sirius began to walk with the intention of leaving; Eithan was not going to let him go easily though, since he suspected that Sirius was on his way to his sister.

"We're not finished here." Eithan said, and so Sirius turned around. As soon as Sirius's back was not turned to Eithan anymore he attacked. The spell he casted was soon warded off by Sirius.

* * *

><p>"You're sure you'll be alright? It's quite dark." Caren said as Eleana was about to leave the little café which they had been in until closing.<p>

"I'll be perfectly fine, Caren." Eleana replied with a smile. She had decided to walk home, she enjoyed walking under the starry sky. Caren was going to use apparition, although she did not want to bring another person with her while she did it since she feared she might not be able to do it and so leave an arm behind or something akin. Caren was confident in a lot of things but apparition was not one of them. Eleana on the other hand still had not learned the art of apparition, and she actually enjoyed walking.

"Alright..." Caren said, realising she would not get another answer from her friend. "Be careful." She warned.

"I will, don't worry."

"I'll see you on Friday." Caren reminded her.

Eleana nodded; her, Camilla and Caren were going to meet up on Friday. "Yes, see you then." She waved as they parted from one another.

Perhaps this was unwise; it was a dark night in the middle of what they had begun to call a war. A war was chaos, and what Eleana saw in front of her this night was the opposite of chaos, it was a quiet and calm atmosphere. Streetlights were lighting up the paved street she was walking on. Stars decorated the dark sky while glistening beautifully.

Their house was just outside of London city, it would take a while to walk there but not too long. With no indication of fear inside of her she let her mind wander while she adored the stars above of her. The evening air had become quite cold compared to what the weather had been during midday.

Suddenly she heard the scream of a woman somewhere to her left. Eleana stopped and quickly turned her head towards the alley from which the sound was heard. There was silence, dead silence, then another scream was heard which made the hair on the back of Eleana's neck rise unpleasantly.

She pulled out her wand from inside her grey coat and hurriedly approached the alley. When she could look into the alley she saw two young men, dressed in black, tormenting a young woman. They did it with their wands pointed at her, seeming amused while she screamed. Eleana felt her own insides twist inside of her as she saw the scene before her. It was obvious that the two men were death eaters and the woman was a muggle.

Without really thinking of the consequences Eleana disarmed them both, only wanting to end the poor woman's misery. The two men who both had lost their wands turned to Eleana with confused expressions. When they turned, Eleana drew a breath of shock as she recognised their faces; It was Avery and Wilkes.

"Eleana?" Avery said curiously.

Eleana simply stared at him, not letting her guard down.

"Don't you recognise us?" Wilkes said, thinking she was not lowering her wand for that reason. Avery on the other hand had a better guess for the resentful look in her eyes.

"She recognises us." Avery said to Wilkes. "She just doesn't approve of our ways of entertaining ourselves."

Eleana swallowed, glancing on the shaking woman which had crawled to the dirty corner of the alley. Completely scared out of her wits she had closed her eyes and held herself protectively.

"It's a sick form of entertaining." She told them, while tears were forming in her eyes.

Avery began to smile. "Eleana, don't worry... She's a plain muggle - worthless. We would never hurt you." Avery began to take a step closer to Eleana.

"Stay where you are!" Eleana pointed her wand directly at Avery's head.

Avery stopped and his amusement disappeared. "Eleana... We know each other. We're on the same side, are we not?"

The question was tricky, they both knew it since Avery had his doubts about her loyalty to her family, and also the affection she seemed to have for muggles and muggle-borns were something they both knew she possessed since long ago.

"_If_ you leave her alone." Eleana said.

"Why'd you care?" Wilkes said with a laugh.

"Quiet, Wilkes." Avery encouraged his friend. "We will." He then said to Eleana with a nod, not breaking eye contact.

Eleana watched him carefully and then looked at Wilkes who nodded, however not as solemnly as Avery. Eleana lowered her wand carefully and relaxed a bit.

A little smiled formed on Avery's lips and he went to pick up his wand from the street. Wilkes did the same and Eleana went closer to the woman in the corner, then stopped when Wilkes spoke to her.

"You need any help gettin' home?" he asked politely.

"No... I'll manage." Eleana said after turning around to face him. She withstood the instinct to bite her lip while waiting for them to leave.

"Are you sure?" Wilkes asked.

"Yes." Eleana said with a harsher tone than she had intended. The anger she felt towards the two young men suddenly rushed through her and it was hard for her not to reveal it in her eyes; therefore she looked down in order to hide her gaze from them.

"Alright." Wilkes said.

"Let's leave." Avery said to Wilkes and so they both began to walk away from the dim alley. Eleana watched them go, they soon disappeared around the lit corner and into the darkness. After they had gone she turned to the frightened woman and went to her with rushed steps. She was covered with dirt from the filthy pavement, her knees and elbows were bruised and red from the blood of scrapes. She was covering her head against her knees while trembling.

"Ms?" Eleana said carefully.

Then woman slowly raised her head to meet Eleana's eyes. When she saw her she simply stared at her, while tears slowly began to fill her terrified eyes.

"I won't hurt you." Eleana informed. "I am here to help."

"I saw you... talking to them." The dark haired woman said with a weak voice. "Do you know _them_?"

"I do..." Eleana said, then quickly continued to say, when she saw the woman's frightful expression. "However I think what they've done to you, whatever it is, is completely awful and despicable... I feel repulsed." Eleana looked away, thinking what kind of madness had made them even come up with an idea this vile.

The woman hugged her knees tighter. Eleana noticed the woman's reaction in the corner of her eye and looked at her again, apologizing.

"They had these sticks..." she began, while strands of hair fell over her eyes, she did not put them back in place. "It was as if they used them to hurt me, to cause me pain... I don't understand how, they never touched me, yet I was turned in the air... there was pain... all over... I don't understand... I don't know how, they just..." her words died out when a sob caused her to become quiet.

Eleana watched her and felt her own throat become thick with sad compassion. "I will help you... I will take you somewhere safe where you can forget what just happened, all the pain will be gone."

A person in their right mind would probably have suspected that offer and with no doubt questioned it, but this woman was in shock and the pain she felt was only growing worse. She wanted the memories from it to stop replaying in her head, she wanted the pain to vanish, she would give anything - Therefore she let Eleana help her up on her feet without resisting.

Eleana supported the woman, which was a little bigger than herself, by holding her around the waist and letting her hold her shoulders. They walked out the alley and not a single person was within sight in that moment. Eleana wondered if she would use magic to help her, then realised she should probably avoid that since this woman was already traumatised by magic; the last thing she needed right now was to be shown another example of it. Besides, St Mungo's was not very far away, they would manage.

"What is your name?" She asked when they had walked a few steps from the alley, the streetlight was casting a light on them both.

"Monica." The woman said while struggling with her right leg, it seemed to be quite damaged. "What's your name?"

"Eleana."

Suddenly they both caught sight of a person coming towards them by the end of the street. It was a man, possibly young, Eleana figured. Monica looked at him hesitantly and Eleana noticed that she became slower in her movements. The man came closer now, Eleana definitely saw that it was a young man, a dark haired one, with grey eyes and a firm jaw line. It was Sirius. She also saw that he had recognised her and was now rushing towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>**Cliff-hanger... haha! I hope you were somewhat entertained by this chapter. There are only a few chapters left now until this story is finished. I am writing as much as I can, and I hope I will be able to finish it within just a few weeks, but I don't want to make it official yet. If you have any thoughts or opinions just leave a little review for me to look at. Next chapter will be up within a week. Thank you for reading ;)**

**-Fondofreading**


	26. Feeling Safe

**...**

Sirius Black looked at her in shock and immediately said, "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Eleana breathed. "she isn't" she then added before glancing at Monica.

"Let me help you." Sirius said hurriedly and put Monica's other arm around his neck.

Monica was first a little hesitant but it did not take long before she decided to trust this new handsome man who was coming to the rescue. She let him support her. "Thank you." She said with her weakened voice.

They had begun to walk again, and this time it was easier when Sirius was supporting most of Monica's weight.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked Eleana, since Monica had become quite dim in her eyes.

"St Mungos Hospital." Eleana said.

"Where?" Monica mumbled. Eleana was about to answer but realised that Monica most likely would not hear the answer since she was on the very verge of fainting.

"We need to hurry." Eleana told Sirius and they began to move faster. The weight was making her shoulders tired but she kept going and did not slow down despite of her aching muscles.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

Eleana hesitated before answering, then realised that there was no point in keeping it a secret. They both knew Avery's and Wilkes' true nature by now, and Eleana did not support it, then why would she try to protect them in any way?

"I was on my way home when I saw Wilkes and Avery torturing her."

Sirius was quiet, Eleana felt his arm tighten against hers on the back of Monica.

"I stopped them... I even threatened them." It was as if Eleana found it absurd when she heard the words aloud. "I could not just walk past or stand by while letting them do such a thing, it was... disturbing."

"They're Voldemort's adherents. What else could you expect from such people?" Sirius said bitterly.

Eleana just shook her head slightly, mostly to herself since she found it hard to understand how people could be so cruel; to an innocent person at that.

"What the bloody hell were you doing out here anyway?"

"I had met up with Caren earlier and then I was on my way home..."

"You were walking home?"

"Yes."

"At this hour?! Alone?! In times as these?!"

"Yes!"

"Do you know how stupid that is?!"

Eleana was about to respond heatedly but lost her words when Monica began to moan beside her. Eleana glanced at her face and noticed how pale she had gone. They were really close to the hospital now and she could spot the storefront ahead.

* * *

><p>After a stressful delivery of Monica to the healers, Eleana and Sirius found themselves to be outside of St Mungo's again. They began to walk without saying anything for a while.<p>

Eleana kept thinking of the woman's eyes, the fear they had expressed and the pain which reflected in them; it made her shiver at the thought.

"I hope she will recover..." She said silently while walking forward slowly.

Sirius did not want to tell her that injuries caused by dark arts were harder to recover from, and especially since Monica was a muggle it made the situation more complicated, perhaps she already knew this, either way he decided not to tell her. He wanted to give Eleana the hope she needed. "I'm sure she will." He said.

It did make Eleana feel a little bit better, those comforting words he spoke. She had missed that voice, and hearing it again stirred up memories from what seemed like a lifetime ago. It had only been three years, three long years, since she last had spoken to him at Hogwarts, maybe even more than that.

The whole evening had included many new events. When he had found Eleana, which was by a complete coincidence, he had at first been afraid that she had been hurt, and then when he saw the woman he still felt worried by the whole situation. However, what had been most shocking to him this night was the revealment of the truth by Eithan Adela. The truth about the cruelty which had caused Eleana to avoid Sirius, after all, she had chosen her family because she was forced to, not because she wanted to. This whole time she had been afraid, and now Sirius knew partly why and therefore he could protect her. He was eager to tell her, yet he did not want to rush since he wanted to tell her this gently. Especially now since she was moved by Monica's fate.

Sirius cleared his throat as discretely as possible before speaking. "It has been a while now..." He said. "since I last saw you." He added in order to clarify.

"Yes." She mumbled rather sadly. "On the train station – after leaving Hogwarts – wasn't it?"

"I believe so." Sirius replied, although remembered it well. The image of her leaving the station through the fireplace replayed in his mind. He saw her eyes turn to him right before her figure was consumed by the green flames, and then she was gone. That had been right after his final year at Hogwarts, more than a year ago. He had not seen her since, it felt strange to him. "How you've been?" he asked casually.

Eleana took a deep breath and at first did not know what to answer him. "Alright." She said. "I've been alright."

"Good... good." Sirius said while thinking, they had barely made eye contact since meeting earlier this evening. He looked at her and he noticed that she had begun to look a little uncomfortable, no doubt she was thinking of the threats she had received and the consequences she knew of if she were to be found with Sirius in the middle of the night.

He then decided to say it, straight to her: "I know your father forced you to stop seeing me."

Eleana then met his eyes and stared at him for the first time this evening. The blue eyes met the grey ones. Her steps slowed down, and not before too long she stopped. Sirius stood still as well.

"He hurt you didn't he?" Sirius asked, not able to hide his fury.

Eleana looked away when hearing his question, swallowing hard while feeling the uncomfortable feeling creeping up inside of her.

"Eleana, please don't lie to me about this... I can help you, I can take you away. I will do whatever you want - _But_ I will not leave you to them, not after this..."

"Who told you this?"

"Your brother."

"My brother?" Eleana asked, feeling confused.

"Yes, I met him earlier this evening and it slipped his tongue."

"You met him?"

"Yes... we had an... argument." Sirius said carefully. "you could say."

"Oh." Eleana said quietly, knowing what could possibly have happened. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Not really." Sirius said, not revealing the whole truth. "He'll be alright." He added with a smirk.

Eleana looked at him judgingly and then looked away.

"Don't tell me you care for it?" Sirius said fractiously.

"He's my brother." She replied.

"Considering the way he treats you I advice you don't give a rat's ass about him."

Eleana was silent.

"He told me he would rather see you dead than disgrace your family." Sirius told her coldly. Eleana looked at him with sad eyes and they also revealed some shock. She swallowed a hard lump in her throat and held those frequently returning tears back.

Sirius moved closer and looked down into her glazed eyes. He grabbed her by the shoulders and she did not pull away, nor showed any sign of not wanting him to touch her.

"Let me protect you." Sirius said.

Eleana broke away and stepped a few steps back. "From what?! My own family?" tears streamed down her cheeks as she smiled a painful smile. "No one is supposed to be forced to feel the need of fleeing from their own family... the family is the one who is supposed to protect you, the ones who are supposed to make you feel safe and create a home where you feel safer than any other place on earth." She stilled herself and managed to relax somewhat. "They're not supposed to be my enemies." Her voice weak.

Sirius looked down onto the pavement since it pained him to see her this way. He sort of knew how she felt, his own family were his enemies, buthe felt like they always had been.

Eleana hugged herself and realised that Sirius had realised the truth long before her, the truth which she had not been wanting to face since she loved her parents. Despite of that they had hurt her, she loved them, but it was time for her too look past her love for them and see the reality for what it was.

"I can't take it anymore..." she then said. Sirius looked at her and saw her tired features.

"I need you" she said and stepped closer to him, then she let her forehead rest upon his collarbone. Sirius hugged her shoulders and held her close to him.

It was dark outside, and the streetlight could not reach them where they stood.

"Let me take you somewhere safe." Sirius said.

* * *

><p>Sirius let Eleana step inside before him and they entered the little apartment. The hall was small and it continued to the left into the living room which was given more space. The bedroom was straight ahead and Eleana could look into it from the hall.<p>

"So this is where you live..." Eleana said and went inside the living room to look around on careful steps. Sirius walked behind of her and nodded while he observed her.

"Yes, this is it." He said. "I bought it for some of the money I inherited from uncle Alphard. I figured Mr and Mrs Potter shouldn't have to provide for me anymore, so... I got a place of my own."

"It's nice." Eleana complimented while looking at his curtain-less window. "You could get some curtains though."

Sirius smirked. "You'll have to get some you fancy then." He said and looked down onto the floor before glancing at her.

Eleana looked at him with a soft smile on her rosy lips.

"You're gonna stay here, right?" Sirius said.

Eleana discretely took a deep breath as she felt a tingle in her stomach. "If you'd like me to."

"Of course I'd like you to." Sirius said and grabbed her by the waist. He did it as he had many times before, and when he now did Eleana felt as if there had been no time of conflict and distress between them. They had found each other again and now they would stay together; she had finally made _her_ choice.

Eleana grabbed him gently by the over arms just to rest her hands on something. Her eyes easily found his and she looked into them as she spoke. "I want to be with you." She said. "and I don't want my family to control my choices anymore, to control my life. To decide what is right for me and what is not... I want out" a little smile shaped her lips, though it was full with sadness and her eyes reflected nothing other.

"I'm glad you finally realised the madness you were living in."

Eleana breathed out in what sounded as a tiny laugh, a sad laugh, with devastating humour clinging in its only tone. "Better late than never." She mumbled.

"Definitely." Sirius said quietly, his voice warm with slight joy.

"I thought it would get better, not worse. I thought..." her last words died away as she stared into his chest, looking at the shirt with a phoenix printed onto it. "I've caused you a lot of pain." She stated, not at all proud of it.

"Don't blame yourself." Sirius said. "I don't. I blame your family, especially your father."

Eleana gazed up into his angered eyes.

"They've hurt you, and so they've hurt me." Sirius continued most gravely.

"They only wanted to protect me-" Eleana began quietly, mostly saying it to convince herself that her family still loved her since she had begun to have her doubts sometimes.

"Don't!" Sirius warned. "Don't start." His eyes were dangerous in their stare and his jaws had tensed. Eleana realized he had grown some since they last met, then he had been a young man, almost a boy, now he was a full grown man. You could mostly tell by the defined jaw line and the darkened eyes; they were especially distinctive now when he was angered.

Eleana bit her lip when she looked away, just as a little child who had done something bad and was being lectured for it. "I'm sorry." She said. "I don't want to cause you anymore pain."

"Then don't leave me." Sirius said, more a warning than a plead.

She wanted to make him a promise, she resisted however to do so. Instead she leaned in closer to him, her lips brushed against his. She had been longing to do this for a long time. While she did, she began to take her coat off, she let it slips off of her and Sirius helped her to pull it off; It fell down onto the wooden floor.

Sirius shut his eyes and closed his arms around her waist in order to lift her off of it, when he did her lips pressed against his and so he pressed her even closer to him. How good it felt, her lips against his, the warmth of her body had been dearly missed.

After a while the kiss deepened and they could make up for all the time together they had been robbed of. Eleana let her arms wrap around his neck as she motioned her lips against his. To get an even better grip of him she let her legs wrap around his lean hips.

Sirius placed one of his hands under her bum to hold her better, and also he enjoyed the feel of it, no doubt. Slowly, he began to move towards the bedroom while still holding her close to him. Eleana could not stop pull away from him, she held him just as close, or even closer than he held her at the moment. She wanted to feel him, she wanted to cause him the opposite of pain.

Sirius stepped over the threshold to the bedroom with success and then stopped before reaching the bed. He placed his other hand on her thigh and held it in his hand while feeling his way to her hip. Eleana caressed his neck and felt her head spinning from the amount of time kissing. Very slowly she pulled away and soon realized they were in the bedroom. Apparently she had been too occupied with the snogging to notice that Sirius had taken her into another room.

She saw the bed and the red bedspreads on top of it. It was a queen sized bed with a wooden headboard. Eleana met Sirius's eyes and she realized he had become nearly embarrassed as he had begun to think that perhaps she did not want to pursue what he had in mind.

"I'll sleep on the couch if you want me to." Sirius said while nearly out of breath.

Eleana began to smile and knew what she wanted. There was no point in waiting now and neither did she want to wait. "I want you to sleep wherever I sleep." She said.

Sirius smirked and realised when seeing her face that it was unnecessary for him to ask. Still, he felt the courtesy to act like a gentleman when with her. Now, when he knew what she wanted, he unexpectedly tossed her onto the bed and heard her giggle afterwards. Her blue eyes gleamed from excitement when she put her hands above her head and grabbed the red cotton fabric. Sirius kept his smirk and pulled the t-shirt over his head. Eleana noticed it was the same shirt he had wore the night when he had showed her his motorcycle for the first time; he tossed it aside and it landed on a chair beside the window. The stars were still gleaming outside in the darkness of the late summer night.

Eleana's mouth shaped into an 'o' as she saw his less covered body; it had well shaped muscles although it was lean and vigorous. When Sirius put his knee onto the bed and leaned in to kiss her, Eleana was eager to meet him. She therefore grabbed him by the black hair and pulled him closer to her. Sirius made a sound of unexpected astonishment.

He then let his hands run over her body, her arms, her stomach, her hips, her thighs, her hips again and so her breasts, on which they stayed.

After a while Eleana made a movement which indicated that she would like to sit up, Sirius sat up beside her while kissing her soft lips. Eleana then, while feeling his lips on hers, began to unbutton her cardigan and revealed what was underneath. Sirius broke away from the kiss for a moment to glance down, he spotted a white lace bra which was cupping her nicely shaped chest. He could not help but to sigh when she began to kiss his neck.

Sirius pulled off her cardigan and thereafter her skirt. Eleana almost never wore pants Sirius had noticed, 'why?' he did not know. She mainly wore skirts and dresses. Sirius touched the soft skin of her body and let his grasp feel her curves.

Eleana laid down again and let Sirius lay on top of her. His body felt quite heavy on hers, although he did not let all his weight rest on her tiny form. He rested on his own elbows and kissed her neck, he went further down and after a while he reached her stomach. Eleana felt herself breathing heavily from the thrill while she had her fingers intertwined in his black hair. In that moment Eleana had no regrets, and this was the choice she had wanted to make all along she realised. This night she would never regret.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! I always appreciate them. I'll update within a week as usual, until then take care of yourselves :)<strong>


	27. Hold Me

**September 22, 1980**

Sirius felt her body against his as he realised his mouth was buried into her blonde, soft curls. He pulled his head back a little to be able to breathe more easily. He watched her sleeping form next to him and thought it could all have been a dream - this was proof that it was not. The grasp he held her in he made a little tighter as he held her closer.

Eleana felt the warmth of Sirius's embrace as she slowly awoke. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the familiar room, however it looked a little different in daylight than in darkness. A strong arm was wrapped around her she felt and drew in a breath of content. "Good morning." She said with a tender morning voice.

"Good morning." Sirius said with his deep morning voice, and placed his jaw against her neck. Eleana felt his cheek rest against her ear, which made her smile happily.

"Good morning." She said again joyfully, before yawning.

"Good morning, love." Sirius smiled as he kissed her neck softly before resting there.

The sun was shining, and the top of a tree could be spotted outside of his window. The orange colour of its leaves were alighted by the sunrays and made the day appear as a beautiful one.

"What'd you want for breakfast?" Sirius asked her.

"Hmm.." She contemplated. "Egg and bacon?"

Sirius smiled and sighed happily in her ear. "As you wish."

* * *

><p>A dim shining sun was casting its light on his still form where he lied. Eithan's eyes fluttered open, however he immediately closed them since it was too bright for him. He grunted and then heard an old woman's voice.<p>

"Are you alright there?" she asked, clearly worried.

Eithan opened his eyes then and saw her little form standing over him as she looked down on him from behind of her thick glasses. She wore a scarlet little hat and a matching coat. Eithan sat up and felt his head ache, he remembered last night and how Sirius had overthrown him. It seemed as if he had been out for the whole night, simply lying on the hard pavement ever since.

"Should I call a doctor?" the old lady's voice quivered from age.

Eithan realized this was a muggle and he just waved his hand at her as if to say 'go away' without words.

The lady seemed to be offended and muttered something to herself when leaving the alley. Eithan obviously did not care. He got up on his feet and straightened his neck with a simple movement before he began to walk. If Sirius had somehow got to her last night he would lose it.

* * *

><p>"Eithan..." Brant Adela greeted him when he saw him walking into their dining room. He was looking up from the daily prophet while Minky was preparing breakfast. "I didn't know you'd be gone all night." He said, although in a tone that implied that he was not really surprised.<p>

"Where's Eleana?" Eithan asked with a stern voice.

"Well where would she be?" Mr Adela asked, clearly confused and yet curious.

"Is she here or not?!" Eithan was becoming impatient rather quickly, it was a bad habit he had developed and it had been increasing lately.

"You should change before your mother sees you like that" His father told him. He actually enjoyed mocking his son, especially since his son had developed such a rude behaviour towards him; all because he was becoming more and more devoted to his job, or his '_purpose' _as he called it.

Eithan sighed and was about to snap but then hesitated with doing so after a girl with blonde waves walked him by. She pulled out a chair and sat down next to her father and after a while she caught him staring.

"Hello brother." She said with a curious expression. "What's happened to you?" she then asked, while her face turned into an expression of shock when eyeing his dusty and somewhat blood smeared clothes. The blood had come from the wound in his head above his left ear.

"It's none of your concern." He mumbled through his teeth and looked away.

Eleana looked down on the pancakes on her plate while a smile shaped her lips vaguely. Eithan was right to be concerned, luckily she had been able to return home before him. Her father believed she had been at Caren's place the whole night. Eleana prayed he would not ask Caren to confirm it, at least wait until she was out of the house; she was planning on sneaking out very soon.

Eithan could finally sigh out of relief. He also pulled out a chair for himself and sat down next to Eleana. Minky was quick to serve him whatever he wanted for breakfast. Not before long some orange juice was poured into a glass for him to drink.

* * *

><p>Sirius wondered why he had let her go. For every minute her found himself to be regretting his decision more and more. Although, he had not let her go very easily. She had had a frustrating time persuading him, and he had all rights to be cautious considering their history.<p>

"I'll just go back and get some of my belonging. Some clothes, my toothbrush... also some of my magical creams..." Eleana was saying this while changing into her clothes which were scattered all over the apartment, apparently.

"What if they don't let you leave?"

"No, they won't suspect anything." Eleana said, however she nearly doubted her own words.

"They have before." Sirius reminded her.

Eleana bent down to pick up her coat, in silence.

"Eleana, do you understand why I don't want you to go back there?" Sirius moved closer to her and looked her in the eye.

Eleana slipped each arm into each sleeve of her coat, and then lifted her hair up so it would not stay caught under the collar. She nodded in response. "I do..." she answered solemnly.

"I don't want them hurtin' you again." His hands cupped her cheeks and it made Eleana blush timidly while looking in another direction.

"I'll be gone a few hours, no more." She assured him in order to calm him down. "I'll be back sometime tonight. It'll be best if I go when everyone has gone to sleep."

"If you're not back by midnight I'll go there."

Eleana knew he was telling the truth and he would not hesitate to go there if she was more than a few seconds late. She grabbed him gently by the wrists and looked him in the eye. "I know" she said understandingly. "I will be back." She assured him and leaned in for a kiss. After she had let her lips connect with his for a short moment she slipped out of his grasp.

He had let her go and now he was checking his watch repeatedly. When there was less than two hours left to midnight he grew anxious. Once again he let his hand slip into his pocked to pick up the watch he had received from Mr Potter the day he turned seventeen. He still remembered how he had been lost for words when receiving it. He was filled with joy and gratefulness which left him completely lost for words. He felt lucky for the first time in his life, that he had found a real family, people who cared for him and whom he could cherish. He had found something similar with Eleana. Both his "adoptive-parents" had unfortunately died merely a year ago. If Eleana did not return he would go get her; he could not lose another which he could consider family.

* * *

><p>Eleana sent the packed suitcase soaring out the window to land close to their gate. She hoped nobody would catch sight of it in the darkness of the night. She went down the stairs. 'Should she say goodbye?' She asked herself. This was it, she was leaving this house and she would not be back in a long time, or never. 'Would this cause her father to burn her off of the family tree?'<p>

"Eleana..." Ignissa's old voice croaked. Eleana which was already in the hall turned to her grandmother who was standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Yes?" Eleana said casually, trying not to reveal that she was up to something impermissibly. She had thought her grandmother had gone to bed already, apparently that was not the case.

Ignissa was not easily fooled, she watched her granddaughter with narrowed eyes. Her suspicion was obvious, and Eleana tried to seem relaxed while focusing on her breathing to be normal.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"I'm..." she said pensively, although she quickly came up with a lie, "going to meet up with Caren in the city."

The old woman watched her for a couple of seconds before letting her eyes widen to normal size again. "When I was your age I did not run around as much as you do all 'ours of the day... and night, I might add."

Eleana tensed, unable to keep up her calm appearance.

"Oh yes..." Ignissa smiled at her daughters alarmed expression. "I 'eard you sneak up to your room in the morning" She said, with an amused gloat as she knew the value of the information she possessed. "and you told your fath'er you 'ad been at Caren's 'ouse all night, I believed you then, but your brother seemed quite distraught when he thought you 'ad been out all night... could you tell me why that is?"

This was it, Eleana thought. This would be the end. Her grandmother would tell her parents and then she would have to explain herself, which she could not do without it causing chaos, then her brother would know she had been out all night which had been just a matter of time before he figured that out.

"No... I don't know." Eleana said quietly.

Ignissa, who thought she had more time to suppress her granddaughter, waved her hand suddenly in a 'shoo'-ing gesture. "We will talk later about that... now go." She said and supported herself onto her cane. She had once been a young girl as well, and letting her granddaughter do some of the things she had never been able to brought her some joy. She just hoped Eleana was clever enough to not do anything too rash and dishonour the whole family, if she did she would have to answer for it.

Eleana smiled thankfully and became shocked by her grandmother's sudden kindness. She realized the risks of staying any longer were too great, so she grabbed the door handle, went out the front door and straight to the gate. Behind of her she left her home, where she had been brought up, where her family was, where she had been both loved and punished; She left all that behind in order to start her new life with Sirius.

* * *

><p>Sirius was lying in his bed and had even begun to undress since he thought he might as well go to sleep while waiting, but then he realised he could not sleep and decided to simply lie down. Hours passed and then there were only five minutes left until twelve o'clock. He knew he had promised her to wait until it struck twelve before he went to get her, however it was so close to twelve now and he felt himself having to fight against his strong impulses to rush over to her house this second.<p>

Suddenly, he heard the door handle move and the door to his apartment was opened. He instantly sat up and looked out in the hallway where there was movement. He sprung up from the bed and rushed towards the hall, then he stopped when he saw her and felt relief wash over him. Eleana looked at him from where she stood and he knew the choice she had finally made had been hard on her. She had left her home, and it was possible that she could never go back there again.

Eleana walked through the square shaped hall and stopped when she was only inches away from him. "Hold me" she breathed intensely. "Hold me as if you'd never let me go."

Exactly as she pleaded he held her close to him, with his arms wrapped around her tightly he could feel the shape of her body against his bare torso. The moon lit up his small, but adequate apartment through the windows. Everything the moon's glow was not touching were dark and hard to distinguish. Although, when he gazed down, her face was perfectly alight for him to admire, as he had done so many times before. Her features still sent blood rushing through him with delight. Her cheekbones were high, and her hair resembled pure golden waves. Her eyes were beautiful, although they seemed weary when they gazed up this night. Regardless of this, he could still glimpse some rigorous plead for satisfaction of desire deep amongst the blue of them.

His hands found their way downwards her back, yet their eyes did not break contact and neither did the strength in his embrace falter. He noticed she had changed into different clothing. Eleana was still wearing a coat, yet not the one she had worn this morning when she departed, no this coat was brown with fur along the folds and the neck line. In the luminosity the fur seemed to be slightly green in its shade. How could he also not notice the scent of her which he had missed very much, the unforgettable sweet smell of white roses filled his nose and almost immediately made him aroused.

It was with relaxation Eleana felt his hands reaching further down, slowly they made a trail down her clothed body. Her own arms had reached up to embrace his neck, and so she let her hands rest on the back of it. She could feel his touch, certainly, although she knew she would be able to feel it more wholly if she removed the fabric which was keeping a barrier between the naked touch of his hands and her skin. Therefore she did not wait longer before she slowly began to remove her coat, making him understand that she was not planning on leaving very soon. Then it swiftly slid off of her and landed on the floor around her feet.

Sirius was still looking into her eyes whilst he let his arms fall to his sides as she removed her coat. Now when it laid in a heap on the floor, all he could do was to continue staring at her. When his eyes finally left hers, they trailed down her body, further down than his hands had done. She was wearing an elegant black lace dress reaching down to her knees, he knew it was a very casual dress to her and her circuit, although to others it would be looked upon as quite luxurious. It had buttons in pure gold on the front, Sirius had been brought up in a wealthy home, yet all these years away from them and everything alike had made him come close to forgetting how it could look; or perhaps he had simply suppressed the memories. Whenever he had seen Eleana it had been mostly at Hogwarts, and then she was not wearing these types of clothes. Also she had become older, and then other clothes were more suitable.

Eleana observed him patiently as he eyed her up and down, and as his eyes were on their way up again they suddenly stayed to rest on her breasts. She did not have to wait long before the fingers on one of his hands fiddled with the golden button right beneath the location of her collarbones. Soon, his other hand joined the other in the project of unbuttoning her dress. He did not do it in a hurry, his hands were sincere and patient, although it was obvious he was eager according to the look in his eyes; they were full of desire. Eleana bit her lip teasingly.

Sirius smirked dangerously, and felt himself becoming more and more aroused. When he reached the last button of her dress, on her stomach, the black fabric had slid to the side to reveal her chest. Her undergarment was as black as her dress. With a sigh he laid a hand between them to feel their shape and to pull away the rest of the fabric which was covering them. Eleana's breathing became deeper and was taking more efforth, making her chest heave more visibly.

Within minutes her black dress had joined her coat on the floor, she stepped out of the pile and moved forward to make Sirius take steps back while still having his hands on her. Sirius knew which way they were going, and he could take her there while keeping his eyes closed and keeping focus on only her, and so he cupped her face to kiss her rose-coloured lips. As he did she grabbed a hold of his shoulders, and so she trusted him to let him lead her through the dark.

Already heavy breathing from the intensive kiss, they reached the bed and Sirius landed with his back on it. It squeaked quietly, and Sirius reminded himself to get that fixed, but not at the moment of course, 'that'll have to wait till tomorrow' he told himself and kept his focus on the lovely creature in front of him. He wondered, as he had done some times before, if she was part vela, for she certainly could entrance him as they were known to be capable of.

Eleana was lying on top of the handsome young man, which smelled of gasoline and nightly wind breezes, a smell which she adored. His black hair framed his face and a shadow made his collarbone appear even more strongly featured than it already was in daylight, she kissed him along it and then went to his neck. Her hands ran along his chest and then his muscular arms. If she would be at her senses she would not have come here, and she certainly would not be on top of him while caressing his irresistible body. But as proven before, Sirius had a way of making her do rash things and forgetting what was sensible and what was not. She always seemed to end up here, with him. No matter what she decided, it was inevitable for her not to go seek comfort in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. If you take some time to share your thoughts and opinions so far I would be very grateful, it helps my motivation along with my writing. I'm curious about what you think of this story so far, feel free to share!<strong>

**Until I post the next chapter... Have a great week! ;)**


	28. Acceptance

**September 23, 1980**

It was morning and Brant Adela knocked on his daughter's door which she had left ajar. When he did not hear a response he decided to walk in. His mouth opened to speak but then as he saw that she was not in the room he closed it awkwardly.

Mr Adela could not remember that he had seen her somewhere else in the house, perhaps she was in the parlour he then thought. When stepping out of the room he headed downstairs, and in the parlour he did not find his daughter but instead he ran into his mother-in-law. She was sitting on a green couch in silk with silver ornaments while examining an expensive vase which had been standing on a shelf nearby.

" 'ave you seen anything so distasteful?" She asked while not taking her eyes off of the vase.

"No." Brant replied quite sternly. "Since I bought it."

Even so, the old woman did not appear sorry but kept examining it and then held it far away from herself. "Why ever did you do that?"

"It was a gift for my wife." Brant mumbled through his teeth.

Ignissa began to laugh when looking at him. "Well, I assume she faked her gratitude rather well then." The vase flew back on top of the shelf again when Ignissa waved her wand.

Her son-in-law took a deep breath to calm himself and not feel too bothered. "Have you seen Eleana?" he asked rather wearisome.

"When?" Ignissa asked curiously.

"Now." Brant said, rather annoyed.

"No... not recently no."

"Right." Brant said and began to walk towards the door.

"Although..." Ignissa said remembering when he had nearly gone. Brant Adela stopped in his tracks and turned around to her.

"I did see her last night."

"Last night?" Brant said worriedly, suddenly alarmed. He walked closer to Ignissa.

"Yes." Ignissa continued. "It was very late... and she said that she was going to meet 'er friend... Caren"

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"Well, it wasn't my business." Ignissa croaxed.

"Not your business?" Brant seemed surprised. "Since when is anything not your business? You interfere with everything, you have an opinion on everything! Yet _this _is not considered your business, for some reason." His hand rubbed his chin and mouth as he became stressed. He decided to sit down on a chair next to her.

Ignissa's mouth had formed into a pout and she straightened her posture regally. "She 'as not come home yet I presume."

"No." He said while rubbing the inner corners of his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"Well..." she said. "With whom could she possibly be?"

Brant removed his hand from his eyes and opened them wide. Why else would she have snuck out? He thought. The only times she had snuck out in the past was because she had met Sirius Black in secret.

The man rose to his feet and ignored Ignissa's questioning remark while he stormed out of the room and went up the stairs again. He searched Eleana's room for a clue of where she could have gone, he noticed the suitcase she had kept in her closet was gone, some of her favourite clothing was gone as well. He began to fear the worst, yet it was close to the truth. His hands trembled with worry. When he did not find anything else he went down the stairs once again and went past his study only to turn around and walk in. He saw it from a distance, there was a little note on his desk. It was folded once and he rushed to open it rapidly.

* * *

><p><em>Dear father,<em>

_I have been reunited with Sirius. I've realised what is right for me, and that is to be with him for he loves me and makes me very happy. With him I am content and most of all I don't feel scared to do what I really want and need. Even though I know you did what you did because you believed it to be right, it still hurt, and even though years have passed it still hurts. _

_I still love you and the rest of our family, but I need to do what I feel is right for me. I am moving in with him, and you know as well as I why I should not return, I don't think you'll ever want me to after reading this. Perhaps you won't understand why I do this, but I still hope that you do. _

_Farewell, _

_- Your daughter_

* * *

><p><strong>14 December, 1980<strong>

Sirius walked into the bedroom. The curtains were covering the whole window, not a interstice of light could be seen. The young man placed himself by the bed and then stared down on the cover wrapped creature. He could see a blonde mass of hair, and he could also spot a forehead, however not anything else was within view.

"Eleana." He said softly. There was no movement.

She did not respond, instead she pretended to sleep.

"Eleana." He repeated, this time more impatiently. He only waited a few seconds now for an answer before he grabbed the covers and tore them off of her. Eleana moaned while feeling very discontent.

"No..." she moaned while covering her eyes.

"Yes." Sirius responded very Seriously.

She felt as if the cool air penetrated her form, and so she tried to grab a hold of the covers again which were now in Sirius hands; Yet he did not let them go. Instead he tossed them onto the floor. Eleana closed her eyes and buried her face in the pillow while hugging it tightly.

"Eleana..."

"No."

"Get up."

"No." Eleana said very childishly.

Her stubbornness had begun to annoy him considerably by now. He sighed. When he did, Eleana peaked out from under her pillow and he noticed how her eyes gleamed. She was teasing him.

"C'mon." He said as a smirk began to form his lips.

"Uh-uh." Eleana said and covered her face again with the soft blue pillow.

"I've already made arrangements and told Lily we were coming. She has been slaving by the stove the whole day for us, now we better go there and eat."

"How mean of you." Eleana said from under the pillow.

"Mean? Me?" Sirius said with raised brows. "You're the one who's going to let our friends' perfectly well made dinner go to waste."

Eleana took away the pillow from her face and sat up. "_Your _friends." She corrected him. "and I've already told you, I do not want to see them. They surely don't want to see me after all that's happened, at least James hates me, I know that very well – don't you dare tell me he doesn't, because I know he does!- and you know I will feel awful if Lily has been cooking a lovely dinner for both of us and I don't even have the decency to show up - You're trapping me!"

Sirius simply smirked, he obviously found it very amusing.

"Why are you grinning?!" Eleana was not amused, on the contrary actually.

Sirius leaned down to kiss her softly "Get dressed." He said afterwards.

Eleana grabbed a hold of his collar before he could walk away. "Are you sure they want me there?" she whispered, clearly worried.

"They do." Sirius said with a soft smile.

"Even James?"

Sirius hesitated but then he nodded. "Even James." He said.

Eleana swallowed and looked down. The feelings of anxiousness made her stomach twirl. Sirius placed a strand of her hair behind her ear while he searched her face. He thought that she had been through worse, and that this would not be so nerve-wracking for her, although it seemed she was more than nervous.

"You see... I want them to be your friends as well." Sirius explained.

She looked up. "I know that." She said with a nod. "But I fear that we will never be."

* * *

><p>The snow was falling from the sky in soft little flakes. It was evening and thereby the darkness had begun to take form. Almost out of thin air, it seemed, a motorcycle appeared and landed outside the yard's gate with quite a loud growl. Eleana, who still had not gotten used to the flying, even though he had been flying dangerously low, stepped away from the motorcycle on shaky legs. She straightened her black coat and pushed the hair away from her face while Sirius placed the motorcycle by the wall. It surrounded the house which was covered in snow, and the trees placed by it were all without leaves. It seemed snow had taken the leaves place.<p>

"Go on." Sirius said and took her by the waist. He opened the gate and led her through it. Eleana wanted to make her feet stop moving and just stand still, or even run away. Although, she knew Sirius would probably thrown her over his shoulder then and carry her in, and that would probably offend his friends if they knew she had been so resistant.

The snow was pressed beneath Eleana's heels when she walked down the little tread. Before she knew it they were by the front door and Sirius was knocking on it, making a playful rhythm. There was a Christmas wreath decorating the front door. Eleana felt her insides tingle with unpleasant anxiousness. Sirius was still holding her by the waist, and she began to wonder if he did it just in case she would carry out her plan.

She did not have time to think of the subject further for the door was opened by a young woman with thick, dark red hair that ended right below of her shoulders. Eleana saw her green eyes immediately find her own; they were almond shaped and overall Eleana thought her very beautiful.

"Hello." She said with a smile and Eleana felt very welcomed all of a sudden.

"Hello." Eleana said with Sirius is chorus. Although Sirius seemed a great deal more relaxed than Eleana based off of the tone in his voice.

Lily did not make any move that indicated that she had heard the difference, she simply stepped aside for them while still smiling. "Please, come inside." She said.

Sirius was the first one to take a step, and as he did Eleana could not stand still, she was discretely forced inside by the hand on her back. Eleana returned Lily's smile, and then began to take off her coat very slowly. Sirius almost threw his coat aside, and then when he saw her slow movements he decided to help her even though she did not need any. Eleana let him slid it off of her and then place it on a hanger. She wondered if she was too dressed up. Lily was wearing a lovely green blouse, along with beige pants. Nor did she wear any jewelry. Eleana was dressed in dark red. It was a dress with a v-shaped neckline, and around her neck she wore a black crystal necklace which her father had given her last Christmas.

Lily was waiting for them, and when Eleana turned around to her did she notice that James was standing in the doorway. He was looking at Eleana, and he did not seem to be as welcoming as Lily had been.

"Hello." Eleana said.

"Hello." James said rather coldly. Soon afterwards he received rather angry looks from both his best friend and his wife. He sighed on the inside. James did not want her in his house, no matter what Sirius said about her or his wife's positive attitude towards the woman, he did not trust the stranger. She had hurt Sirius many times before, she had lied to him, she had kept things from him which she probably still were, and also she was related to and friends with many who supported Voldemort. The most unsettling part about this was that she still cared for them, at least that was what Sirius had told him. She still cared for her brother, one of the nastiest death eaters James had ever witnessed. She might act cute and innocent but James did not fall for it, even if his friend did.

"Let's sit down in the living room. " Lily said and advised them to come along.

Eleana followed her and Sirius was close behind her, James followed as well.

"Just make yourselves comfortable while I make the dinner ready, it should not take long." Lily said and smiled before she went to the kitchen. She seemed to be keen on making Eleana feel secure and Eleana was very thankful for it.

The living room was in the same room as the dinner table. Eleana saw a brown couch which looked very comfortable, and beside it was a matching chair along with a beautiful wooden table. Then, Eleana caught sight of something completely adorable on the rug. A little baby was playing with a miniature dragon. The little boy's hair was as black as his father's and quite thick for his young age. It seemed as if he had quite recently learned how to sit up properly. Eleana could not help but to observe the baby.

Sirius went over to his godson as soon as he saw him, and little Harry nearly dropped the toy in order to reach out for Sirius.

"Harry, you little bugger." Sirius exclaimed. Eleana stared at Sirius, and then she hoped that that would not be Harry's first word for then she thought Lily would be quite mad, at least Eleana knew she herself would be; Fortunately, Lily did not seem to have heard it.

James sat down in an armchair and observed Sirius with Harry just as Eleana was.

"What is it you've got there? Eh?" Sirius said and touched the toy which Harry was holding in his grasp. Harry then let it go since he wanted Sirius to have it, but when he did the little dragon spread its scaly wings and flew through the living room. They all watched it land on a tall cabinet somewhere under the ceiling.

"Well Done, Sirius." James said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'll just get him back later." Sirius said and looked at Harry. "I'll get it back for you, don't worry." He comforted since Harry was looking quite disappointed now that his toy had flown away.

"Easier said than done." James said.

"How hard could it be?" Sirius snorted.

"It isn't the first time it's hiding there." James informed.

Sirius looked at the cabinet while squinting a little. "What was it anyway? It's not a real dragon."

"No..." James began. "It's just a temporary one. An enchanted one. You buy this little egg and you warm it, out of it pops a dragon and then it lasts for about a week or two."

Sirius nodded, rather fascinated. Then he looked at Eleana who had made eye contact with Harry. His green eyes, which resembled Lily's very much, were penetrating her.

Sirius stepped a little closer to her with Harry in his arms. "Harry, this is Eleana." He said. "A very lovely lady. She's very special to me, therefore I hope you'll agree on treatin' her well."

Harry Potter saw some golden curls hanging down by her chest, and so he reached out his little hand to touch it. It felt soft against his touch, and the spiral form of them fascinated him. Also it resembled gold which made his eyes twinkle. Eleana could not help but to smile.

"You'll probably find her likable." Sirius said, which made Eleana smile even more. "I know I do." He smirked and saw James. He did not look as happy as they did.

Then James eyes widened slightly when Harry reached out to Eleana, it was obvious he wanted for her to hold him. Eleana appeared just as shocked as James and she even glanced at him for permission. She began to shake her head.

"He wants you to hold him." Sirius said. Eleana kept shaking her head while looking at Sirius.

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea." She said quietly.

Sirius sighed as Harry began to make noises while moving in Sirius's grasp, he wanted to be held by the new lady.

"Don't mind James. He's just being grumpy." Sirius said to Eleana, and loud enough for James to hear it.

Eleana felt a little embarrassed all of a sudden, and then took Harry in her arms. "Hello, Harry." She said and saw that Harry seemed to be quite happy when she had finally taken him. He began to fiddle with her hair after a while and Eleana looked at Sirius. It suddenly hit her how they someday might be parents. She still considered herself to be too young, although, Lily and James had become parents at this age. Perhaps she was not too young after all, she only felt as if she was.

"How old is he?" She asked James.

"Nearly five months now." James said, unable to hide how proud he was.

Eleana nodded and then Lily entered the room. She was carrying a stew. "Come sit down." She said happily. "I hope you'll like it."

Sirius asked if he should take Harry while they ate, Eleana let him take Harry from her grasp. The toddler was actually not very happy with this, and he indicated that he would cry soon after they had parted. Sirius made sure that he sat close to Eleana when eating so that Harry could touch her blonde curls while sitting in Sirius's lap.

When they were halfway through the dinner Lily thought her son was annoying Eleana, even though she showed no sign of it. "Harry, love. You're going to ruin her hair if you continue like that."

"Oh, I don't mind." Eleana said and smiled towards Lily and then Harry which each met her with a green gaze.

* * *

><p>Sirius moaned almost in agony. "Ah." He sighed. "I'm so full I could burst." He said while rubbing his food filled stomach while lying on the couch.<p>

James, which had placed himself in the same armchair as before, began to smile. "What about that dragon then?" he asked. "You're still going to get it out from there or is this just an excuse not to?"

"I will get it." Sirius said. "Don't worry." He closed his eyes to rest.

Eleana was still by the table with Lily, she began helping her with clearing off the table.

"Eleana, I appreciate it a lot, but you don't have to assist me." Lily said with a soft smile.

"No, I'm happy to help." Eleana assured her while she picked up another plate and placed it on another.

"Only if you really want to." Lily then said.

"Of course I do." Eleana answered with a smile. She really liked Lily, she was kind and pleasant to talk to. Her lovely features were just as lovely as her being.

"You must think it's strange how I don't use magic to do this." Lily looked at her for the reaction.

Eleana opened her mouth but it took a while before words came out of it. "No." She said, although she had never in her life cleared off a table like this. She did not remember if she had ever cleared off a table at all before she moved in with Sirius. Minky was the one who had done it when she lived at home, and Minky had also used magic.

"I know it would save a lot of time if I did it with magic, but sometimes I just feel like taking the time... if that makes sense."

Eleana simply nodded at first, she had used magic her whole life, for as long as she could remember. Her mother had told her that she had showed small signs of magic abilities before she could walk.

"As I assume you already know, my parents are muggles..." Lily continued to say.

Eleana knew that, it was hard not to know who possessed pure blood and not in the country when you lived in a family who had strong beliefs about it; They considered it treacherous not to know such facts.

"They've never used magic." Lily realised that perhaps this was unnecessary to tell her since it was obvious, nevertheless she continued. "This is how I learned to do it at first, and I suppose it has sort of stayed with me - Old habits die hard."

Eleana did not know what to say, she found herself quite fascinated.

When they had both carried every plate and vessel to the kitchen they stayed there. Lily used her wand this time to do the dishes and clear away the grime. While the dishes were covered with foam and then poured with water by themselves, Lily followed Eleana's example and leaned her back on the counter.

"Will you be spending Christmas with Sirius?" Lily asked suddenly.

Eleana was taken aback by the question and had actually avoided thinking about it; not because she did not look forward to spending Christmas with Sirius, it was the fact that it was the first Christmas without her family. Even though they had their differences and their history was not the best, Christmas had been a joyful holiday. Everyone had been more cheerful than usual, and it had been pleasant.

"I will." Eleana said and forced a smile.

"You know he has spent Christmas with James for many years now... and I know Sirius would be glad if you would come here and spend Christmas eve with us."

"If you'll have me." Eleana said rather quietly, she felt very liable all of a sudden.

"Of course we will." Lily said and touched Eleana's wrist.

Eleana was nearly shocked by the touch, but she collected herself within short and smiled. "Thank you," she said earnestly.

Lily seemed to be happy about the answer and let go of her.

"Are you sure James is alright with it?" Eleana had to ask.

"He will be fine with it" Lily assured, looking towards the living room where you could hear Sirius' and James' muffled voices. "I hope he has not offended you" she said, seeming to be rather cross with her husband. "He's just being protective, that's all."

"I understand." Eleana said. "He has all the reasons for not trusting me." She said rather sadly but truthfully.

"You seem like a nice person." Lily said. "You're very different from your brother, I've always thought so."

"You have?"

"Yes." Lily had seen them during their Hogwarts years, and while her brother was making horrible pranks on those who could not defend themselves, Eleana had tried to be friends with them. Lily had noticed that. Also, Sirius had told her Eleana had been treated badly by her family, although he had not told her how or in what way.

"I guess you know how horrible my brother can be since you're in the order." Eleana said.

Lily nodded and nearly regretted bringing up the subject.

"He wasn't always like that." Eleana said. "At least never cruel to me... he was my brother, and he really cared for me. Now he's... different. He changed when he joined the Dark Lord, into someone I don't recognise as my brother anymore."

"It's awful." Lily said. "How people can change. Turning on their family and friends just because of a principle"

There was a silence. Eleana thought this was exactly how it was, her family and her brother had turned on her simply because of a principle. Eleana was about to say something when a cat jumped up on the counter beside of her, her heart skipped a beat when it unexpectedly surprised her.

"Oh." She said as soon as she realised what it was. Her hand was placed on her heart in relief as she breathed out.

"It's just our cat." Lily said and picked it up with a laugh. "Should we join our men in the living room?"

"Yes, let's." Eleana responded, still amused by how startled she had been.

The cat gracefully landed on the floor when Lily let it go, and soon it disappeared into another room. Lily was the first one to enter the living room, and Eleana could hear their voices become silent as they got closer.

"Are you keeping secrets?" Lily asked teasingly.

Sirius was the one of the two who first began to smile. Although, Eleana had seen how gravely serious he had been a second ago, nearly worried about something.

"I can't tell ya - Top secret." He said almost sarcastically. Lily sat down next to Sirius in the sofa, and Eleana sat down on the other side of him, as far away from James as possible.

"Well.. while you gentlemen were making top secret plans, we were talking about Christmas." Lily said. James raised a brow, and just as Eleana, he had not been wanting to think about it. He knew Sirius surely wanted her to be with them during the holiday.

"What about it?" James asked.

"I thought it would be a good idea if Eleana joined us this year."

There was a short silence before Sirius decided to break it. "Great!" he said. "I can't believe you actually agreed on spending Christmas with Mr Grumpy over there though."

Lily was the only one who laughed with Sirius, the other two just seemed uncomfortable.

"Why do you think this is a joke?" James began. "We're in the middle of a war, and she was allied with the enemy not long ago. She could be a spy, she could be fooling you again!"

Sirius immediately became very heated and responded quickly. "I've told you already: I trust her! Isn't that good enough? I would trust your word for it if the situation was reversed."

"I have my family to think about." James said.

"I do too! You don't think you're my family?" Sirius shouted which made Harry cry.

"That's enough!" Lily said to James and Sirius before she went to pick up Harry in her arms. He had been sitting by the cabinet while listening to their voices. Lily brought Harry to the sofa in order to comfort him.

"I always think of you and I would never bring her near my godson if I doubted her trust." Sirius said, this time lowering his voice.

Eleana touched his shoulder from behind and Sirius took a deep breath after he had given James a long enough stare. James realised he had been quite rude to all of them by acting this way, however he had to think of his family's safety.

"I'm sorry." James said after a while. He looked at Eleana and then at Sirius.

Eleana accepted his apology immediately, Sirius on the other hand was still rather angry with him.

"I'm sorry as well." Eleana said.

Sirius turned to her. "You don't have to apologise to him, he's being a – "

"No." She interrupted. "I do owe them an apology, for the way my brother is acting and my whole family, everything."

"It's not your doing." Sirius protested.

"You would never do such things that your brother nor your family have done, it's very clear that you are your own individual. You don't have to apologise for the things they've done." Lily said.

Eleana stayed silent; this was new to her. She had never quite seen it this way. She was a part of her family, or at least had been. People were judged by their family, as a whole. If someone had brought shame to their family the whole family took the blame for it. A persons qualities were judged by their family name, those were the beliefs Eleana had been brought up with. Even if _she_ had never truly believed a person could be judged by their family members, the thought still stuck with her. It was hard to take distance from ideas which you had been schooled in since the day you were born by the people you loved.

Harry began to make a noise of excitement as he spotted the little dragon on the cabinet. It peaked out its head from under the ceiling and Harry reached out his hands for it in a wanting gesture.

"It seems it's time." James said to Sirius.

Sirius looked towards the cabinet and spotted the dragon just before it pulled its head back and concealed itself in the darkness. "Bloody Dragon." Sirius muttered, Eleana was probably the only one who was close enough to hear it.

Sirius got up from the couch and rolled up his sleeves. He soon had his wand in his hand and tried to use a spell which would drag out the dragon from there. It did not work. James began chuckle. Sirius then made the cabinet move closer to him and further away from the wall. Now he could surely spot the dragon; it was not there.

James began to laugh, and so did his son Harry. There was a hole in the corner of the ceiling and the dragon had probably hid away in there. Sirius sighed and turned to James with a forced smile.

"Great... This is no problem." He assured.

Eleana smiled at him and even felt sorry for him. With all right - he spent the next two hours trying to get it out from there. When he finally had it in his hand in a firm grasp he was grinning.

"I told you I'd get it." He said to James who had been watching his attempts with an amused expression on his face the whole time.

"So you did." James replied with a grin.

Sirius removed some of the dust from the purple dragons scaly head with his other hand, and it sneezed while its long tail seized his hand in a comfortable grip.

Eleana who had been given a tour around the house by Lily entered the living room. "Oh! You finally got it." She said.

Sirius frowned at her remark and noticed that James was chuckling. "Ha ha." Sirius said. "Very funny, let's all laugh at Sirius who's been wasting two hours of his life trying to catch a stupid little toy dragon."

"At least Harry seems happy about it." Lily said and went to pick up Harry from the couch on which she had left him. The little boy was smiling happily at the dragon.

Sirius gave the dragon to Harry and made sure that he held it properly. "You hold on to that now, Harry" he said. Afterwards he covered the hole with a simple spell and then moved back the cabinet.

"Why haven't you covered that up sooner?" Sirius asked.

"Because I wanted you to search for a dragon for two hours."

"No." Sirius said. "C'mon now, tell me. Really."

The clock struck eleven all of a sudden, and Lily gasped at the time. "Harry should have been in bed hours ago." She said.

"He doesn't seem tired at all." Sirius said while watching the excited little Harry.

"Perhaps it's time for us to go." Eleana said to Sirius.

"Yes, well it is late." Sirius agreed.

"Thank you for the dinner." Eleana turned to Lily. "It has been lovely."

"We'll have to do it again sometime." Lily said. "Not only for Christmas eve but later on as well."

"Definitely." Eleana said and gave James a glance of gratitude before she left for the hall. Sirius gave James a nod and then a smirk as he saw his best friend nod back. Sirius turned around to follow Eleana and they were soon out the door. Eleana waved at Harry before she left and he waved back with the little dragon in his hand; she believed that dragon must have been very dizzy afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Finally Eleana got to meet the Potters! <strong>**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, the next one will be a christmas chapter which is convenient now when Christmas is so near. Thank you for your support, and take care! ;)**


	29. Merry Christmas

**24 December, 1980**

Eleana was sitting in their kitchen drinking a cup of tea while Sirius was out on an assignment for the order, when she received an owl. The window was closed due to the cold this time of year, and the owl was picking on the window glass with its beak to make her notice its presence. Eleana immediately opened the window and let the bird land on the kitchen table. She took the letter from its beak and gave the owl some tea to drink before she opened the letter.

_Dear Eleana._

_It is Christmas and I still have not heard from you. Your father told me you had gone abroad to visit some of your relatives. I heard they live on the country and that you would possibly be spending the holiday there. How are you these days? I feel as if I have not seen nor heard from you in forever. Also, why didn't you tell me you were going away?_

_I hope you are well, write to me soon._

_-Your friend, Caren_

Eleana felt quite tempted to tell her the truth, but she knew her family had told Caren lies as they were ashamed to tell anyone otherwise.

The owl was dipping its beak in the cup with tea and after it had drank enough to get warm, it soared out the window. Eleana closed it and shivered from the cold breeze.

She had not seen Caren or Camilla since that Friday they had agreed to meet on. Despite the fact that Eleana had recently left her home to live with Sirius she decided to meet her friends just as they had agreed on. It was the first day in October, and a Friday:

In Diagon Alley there was a little pub in a corner of one rather dark alley, the place was despite its reputation very snug and pleasant. The reputation was purely to keep unwanted people away; at least that was Eleana's theory. It was a warm atmosphere even though the walls were dark and quite dismal.

By a table in the corner three young women were sitting, each with a glass off gillywater.

"How is it in France?" Eleana asked Camilla, curious to know how her life as a married woman was.

"It's wonderful." Camilla said and once again she had that well known dreamy expression on her face. "Alexandre is the most wonderful husband!"

"I bet." Caren mumbled, it was unclear what she meant with it. Both Camilla and Eleana ignored her remark.

"I remember how sweet he was at the wedding." Eleana said while thinking back at the lovely ceremony, it had been a real fairytale wedding.

"He's very sweet - he bring me flowers every Friday." Camilla bragged without noticing how cheeky it sounded.

"Well he's still in France, has he brought you flowers today?" Caren asked.

"Yes." Camilla nodded proudly. "I received them this morning, a bouquet of pink Camellias"

"How absolutely utterly sweet as sugar he is." Caren said with cute yet very sarcastic tone in her voice.

"I know!" Camilla said happily and continued to talk about him for the next five minutes straight until Eleana asked about the house they had got as a wedding present.

"Alexandre's father was very kind to give us such a glorious house. It has three floors –"

"Only three?" Caren interrupted. "He must want you to divorce then. I mean you'll need at least fifty seven for all the hundred of kids you're going to produce with prince charming."

At first Camilla was pouting angrily because of Caren's rude interruption, then her expression turned into a look of someone who keeps a secret; She then became excited to tell them the news.

Caren who was expecting the angry pout became curious. "What?" she said. "What is it?" she elbowed Camilla lightly in the arm.

"I'm not supposed to tell you yet." Camilla said and bit her lip, clearly wanting to spoil the secret anyway.

"Camilla, we don't keep secrets from each other." Caren said. Eleana felt herself being hit by those words, she had never told them about Sirius and it was the biggest secret she had.

"I'm pregnant." Camilla said with a smile, and then felt relieved that she had told them since she was on the bursting point.

"Really?" Eleana said with a smile while feeling quite shocked; although Caren was the most shocked one. She was gaping with her mouth open at Camilla and looked at her as if she had never seen her before.

"Yes!" Camilla nodded happily. "I wasn't supposed to tell you since I haven't told Alexandre yet." She looked quite guilty all of sudden.

"He doesn't know?" Eleana asked, even though she had just heard the answer. "You should tell him to sit down though before you tell 'im." She looked at Caren who was still in shock.

"Caren?" Camilla asked her friend cautiously. "Are you happy for me?"

Caren closed her mouth and began to smile while she collected herself. "Of course I am!" she said. "How could you even think otherwise?"

Camilla hugged her and giggled in her ear. "I love you, Caren." She said. Then she turned to Eleana and grabbed her hand across the table. "and I love you, Eleana." She said. "I love both of you."

Caren seemed amused. "I think it's the hormones talking."

"I mean it." Camilla said.

"We know you do." Eleana said squeezing her hand. "We love you too, you know that."

Camilla then began to smile broadly, she seemed to be nearly embarrassed all of a sudden. Caren and Eleana smiled as well.

After a while Caren suddenly felt the urge to declare something too. "My father wants me to marry Avery." she said.

"What?!" Eleana exclaimed, unable to keep her worry inside.

"Yes, and Avery's agreed to it."

"That's wonderful." Camilla said happily.

"I suppose it is." Caren said with a little smile.

"Will _you_ agree to it?" Eleana asked.

Caren looked at her. "Of course I will. It's my father's wish."

"Is it what you want then?"

"Yes." Caren said profoundly. "Why..? Do you mind it?"

"No, of course not." Eleana said. "It's just that... I never thought you liked Avery in that way."

"I don't.. yet." Caren said. "I mean I trust my father's judgement, and if he thinks Avery is suitable for me I will be happy."

Eleana understood how she was thinking, she thought she would perhaps learn to love him within time; yet she wondered if Caren would ever be as happy as she thought she would be.

"He's quite handsome." Camilla said suddenly. Eleana thought she mistook his smug appearance for handsomeness.

"Quite." Caren said, and seemed to be reasonably satisfied with it.

Then they all thought of how fast time had gone by. It had been several years since they left Hogwarts, Camilla was married and expected a baby, Caren was going to be married and also, she was working at the ministry as her father's secretary - and Eleana had moved in with someone her family would call a dog (ironically).

* * *

><p>Eleana moved the end of her quill's feather across her lips as she was thinking about what to write in response. She was lying on her stomach with a parchment on a book between her elbows on the covers. Whatever she wrote in there had to be a lie, she wanted to tell the truth, yet if she did she would probably never receive a response ever again. They would exclude her, just as her family had excluded her. She had not heard anything from anyone in her family lately, except now through Caren; that Eleana's mother had fallen ill. Eleana could not help but to believe that it was because of her her mother had been weakened. She must have taken it very hard.<p>

Eleana rubbed her eyes tiredly and pushed away her hair to one side since she felt it was in her way when looking at the empty parchment; That was how Sirius found her an half hour later.

"Who are ya writing to?" he said as he walked into the bedroom.

"Caren." Eleana said and sighed. Immediately she saw Sirius's eyes become dark, and he all of a sudden appeared very serious. He sat down next to her on the bed and laid a hand on her back to touch her knitted sweater.

"Has she written to you?" he asked, his voice rather stern.

"Yes." Eleana said, ignoring his disapproval of the subject. "She thinks that I'm in France, living with some relatives of mine."

Sirius's brow twitched and he nodded. "Who informed her of that?"

"My father." Eleana said plainly.

Sirius rolled his eyes with a smile. "Of course." Yet there was no real amusement in the tone of his voice. "They've not been brave enough to tell other's of your escape"

"They do not want to admit my betrayal." Eleana amended his statement.

"They betrayed you first - not the other way around." Sirius said solemnly and kissed the top of her head; letting his lips be buried in her blonde hair.

It was a soft kiss, and Eleana felt her insides grow warm with content. She then remembered why she had left her family, and what she had attained by doing so. Turning around to lie on her back in order to face him, she felt Sirius put his hand right beside her stomach in order to support himself as he slightly leaned over her. Eleana gazed into the characteristic grey eyes of Sirius Black, and while doing so she realised that it was all worth it. She would do it all over again if it meant that she would end up right here with him.

Sirius's hand went to her cheek in order to caress it fondly, and Eleana leaned in to kiss his lips afterwards. She grabbed him by the neck to hold herself closer to him and Sirius wrapped his arm around her to achieve the same effect.

* * *

><p><strong>December 25, 1980<strong>

Eleana felt something warm on her lips all of a sudden, a touch, a sensation; it was a kiss. She opened her eyes and was closely met by Sirius's familiar eyes. From the look on his face Eleana figured he had very recently woken up. His eyes were quite dim, yet merry looking. Eleana felt as if her own face expression was somewhat similar to his at the moment.

"Merry Christmas" He mumbled before taking another kiss.

Eleana let his lips linger on hers for as long as he liked, and only after he parted from her did she respond with words. "Merry Christmas." She spoke softly while gazing into his content eyes.

"Does the princess want her Christmas gift?" Sirius asked while raising one of his brows questioning.

Eleana's eyes grew wider as her excitement grew. She began to smile and as she did Sirius grinned widely; a smile of excitement was all he needed from her in response to reach out his hand to the bedside table. From inside the drawer he picked up a small box. It was red with a white ribbon tied around it.

Sirius read her face expression as he gave it to her. Eleana took it into her hands and observed it there. After a couple of seconds she looked at Sirius again and kissed him. "Thank you." She said earnestly.

"You're welcome." He said, with a grin still on his lips.

Eleana unleashed the silk ribbon and then with utmost sincerity opened the box and peaked inside. Thereafter she gasped as she saw what it was and finally opened the box widely. "It's beautiful" she said and looked at Sirius while in amazement.

It was a golden necklace with a ruby at the end of it. Light from a nearby standing lamp was caught in the ruby and Eleana could see that it had a tiny little figure in gold on the inside; it was a dog. One that looked awfully alike Sirius when he turned into one.

Eleana began to giggle at the sight of it and then exchanged a glance with Sirius. He was already smirking at her, and then gave a shrug with his shoulders.

"I figure' you thought it'd be funny." He said while seeing her lovely smile.

"I do." Eleana responded. "I really like it." She leaned closer to him once again and kissed him on the cheek. Sirius felt the warmth of the kiss stay on his cheek even after she had leaned away. His smirk turned into a satisfied one.

"Here, help me put it on." Eleana said while taking it out of the box before giving it to him. Sirius did as she had asked, and put it around her neck while she moved away her hair from her back to place it on one side.

"There." He said after he had locked it.

Eleana let go of her hair and turned around to him again. Her hand went to the ruby laying between her breasts while she gazed down at it. Sirius eyed her and realised it looked even better while now on her. Eleana let her eyes travel up and meet Sirius's. Her rosy lips appeared even redder now when they were so close to the ruby. He could not help it, he leaned in and kissed those full lips.

Eleana felt the kiss deepen and then pulled away suddenly. "Wait" she said. "Sirius!" she then protested further when he did not stop. Sirius finally pulled away and looked at her interrogatorily.

"I have a Christmas gift for you as well." She said excitingly.

Sirius raised his brows and then the smirk was once again in place. Eleana reached down to grab something from under the bed; it was wrapped in golden paper and decorated with a silver ribbon on it. She gave it to him and waited patiently. It was not very big yet not awfully small either. Also it was shaped as a short cylinder. Sirius began to shake it slightly and there was nothing. He became puzzled and decided to open it.

While he was busy removing the paper off of it Eleana said: "I didn't really know if it was the right one to buy..." she said, and before she had finished the sentence Sirius had removed enough of the paper to see that it was a jar, with text on it that said: 'metal polish'

"The man who worked there said that it could be used for your motorcycle." She said and was becoming more and more insecure by the second. Perhaps she had bought the wrong one, or perhaps he did not at all want it. Before she could worry further Sirius began to grin. Eleana was relieved.

"It's polish." He said, and then became quite amused by her reaction: She appeared confused for she did not know exactly what that was.

"Oh, Sirius!" She said apologetically. "I did not know what it was exactly, I still don't. I simply knew that I wanted to give you something that you would like - and you adore that motorcycle of yours so I thought I would get you something to use... for it." She looked down onto the sheets and shook her head. "The man said that it was a nice gift, so I thought that you would appreciate it therefore, and I feel slightly ashamed for not knowing if you would or not... and then when I was to pay him I totally forgot that they do not have the same currency as we do and he stared at me as if I was daft." Eleana continued speaking while Sirius simply watched her do so in silence while smiling, obviously becoming more amused for every word she uttered.

"Then he asked if I was foreign." Eleana said not paying attention to that Sirius was on the verge of breaking into laughter.

"Which I explained by saying that I was unknown to this part of town, he then decided that I was clearly not batting on a full wicket, yet he agreed to selling me the... _metal_ _polish_, anyhow..." She waved her hands around in a dismissing manner. "He took three galleons of me for it"

"Three galleons?!" Sirius said while containing his voice, which nearly began to falter from the amusement.

"Yes." Eleana said.

"That's a lot of money" he said solemnly all of a sudden, although the amusement was still there.

"I suppose." She responded, then thought about it for a moment. She had always had a liberal relationship with money since her family had quite a lot of it. Yet now, when living alone with Sirius she had been forced not to spend so fiercely anymore and learn to save them for more important occasions. She learned fast, and well, Sirius had said, and to her surprise Eleana did not at all miss it.

Sirius observed the jar once more. "I can't believe you went into a muggle shop. Have you ever been in one before?"

"No." Eleana admitted.

Sirius began to chuckle.

"Don't you snigger at me!" Eleana said and pushed his shoulder while joining in with the laughter. Sirius did not stop although she protested while giggling, his laughter only grew more intense.

"And you used wizard money to pay with..." Sirius said while his laughter took a barking tune. Eleana just laughed with him and remembered the look on the man's face. She felt slightly embarrassed now and put her hands over her temples and cheeks to cover her eyes as well.

Sirius pulled her into a hug and caressed her hair while still chuckling.

"I've never been to that part of London before." Eleana said while placing her cheek against his chest which possessed some tattoos. "There were only muggles around me, and I saw a lot of cars and bicycles which they have. It's amazing all the things they have made without any magic at all!" she was still surprised about this fact.

Sirius had stilled his laughter now, although joy still shaped his features. He placed a kiss on her head while she spoke.

"I really embarrassed myself." She said and buried her face in his chest while wrapping her arms around him.

Sirius chuckled again for a moment and hugged her tighter. "You really did."

Eleana then peeked up from her hideout and gazed up into his eyes. Hers were sparkling with expectations of a slightly more comforting answer.

"You really did!" Sirius told her again with a smile, while admiring her face expression.

"Oh, shut it!" Eleana giggled and grabbed him by the neck to pull him close in order to kiss him.

* * *

><p>"Remus!" Lily said calm yet happily and hugged him on the doorstep.<p>

"Merry Christmas" Remus replied happily, yet his voice was quite weary. Lily let go of him and stepped into the room so that he could come inside. Remus closed the door behind of him and rubbed his hands together so that they would become warm. Lily discreetly eyed Remus's appearance worriedly. He looked quite shabby and tired, as he usually did. Although, last time she had seen him he had looked a tad bit worse than he did now.

"It's very cold outside." Remus said while taking off his outwear. It looked rather worn-out in the edges, and his gloves were in the same condition. Lily saw the faded bags under his eyes and grabbed him by the arm as he had finished.

"Let's go on into the living room, I've just set the table." Lily said and took him into the room. Remus saw James and Harry sitting by the fireplace together. James smiled at him as he came within view. Remus Lupin then felt a jolt of happiness run through him. He was here, in a warm and pleasant home, he would soon eat a home cooked meal on Christmas, with his friends and their child, who all accepted him, just as he was. It made him immensely glad, for he knew that they did not do it for charity or such, but they welcomed him because they wanted to. He always felt as content as he could whenever in the presence of his friends.

"Hello Harry." Remus greeted the little child which was occupied with a new toy he had found in a sock this morning.

Harry glanced at the man for a moment and then smiled happily as he saw who it was. Remus chuckled, very quietly and mostly to himself as he saw Harry's face. He then sat down on the sofa to wait.

"Careful, Harry." James said when seeing that Harry was playing a little too roughly with the new toy; it was a box which opened and out came bubbles. The boy had been amusing himself with that for over an hour, James on the other hand was rather tired of it by now. Even so, he stayed with his son and watched him become excited whenever the bubbles flew into the air; his son's smile he never grew tired of.

Lily sat down next to Remus on the sofa while they waited for the remaining guests. There was a green, thick Christmas tree in the corner of the room, next to the table; decorated with red balls, golden glitter and sparkling Christmas lights. The angel on the top was singing now a little tune while its wings moved; it seemed to be quite content on there.

"When are the other's coming?" Remus asked, not knowing how the encounter with Sirius's company would go. He had met her before, although not officially. Her and Sirius's relationship had been very secret during their Hogwarts years due to her family, and perhaps also due to Sirius's need for some privacy. Sirius was very different from James in that case, he did not talk about Eleana for hours nonstop as James had done about Lily for years. Sirius had mentioned her, and Remus had caught him smiling to himself on several occasions when Remus felt certain that he was thinking about Eleana. This had continued after their years at Hogwarts had come to an end. Now, when they were on commission of the order, he was sure that Sirius thought of her, for last time they were together Sirius had mentioned her. Remus then knew for certain that he really cared for her, it was unusual for Sirius to be this smitten, and act it.

Lily did not even have time to answer the question before the doorbell rang five times in a funny melody, it made Harry laugh from where he was sitting on the floor when hearing it.

"Must be Sirius." James said and got up from the floor to answer the door.

Remus could hear them coming in and greeting James.

"Merry Christmas Prongs, you ol' bugger!" Sirius said and Remus heard what he believed was a warm, yet manly, embrace.

"Merry Christmas." A female voice then said and probably gave something to James, for he replied with a friendly forced "thank you."

Remus turned his head to the doorway and saw Eleana walk in, followed by Sirius and James. She walked over to Remus as soon as she saw him and reached out her hand to him. Remus stood up and took her hand, he shook it gently.

"Hello, Remus." Eleana said.

"Hello, Eleana." Remus said. They both knew who the other one was, and they knew quite a lot about each other, even so they did not really know one another.

They let go of the other ones hand and Remus was then grabbed on the shoulder by Sirius.

"Merry Christmas!" Sirius said profoundly.

"Merry Christmas." Remus replied not as loudly as Sirius had greeted him, even so his words contained just as much care as Sirius's did.

Young Black then saw his godson where he sat and became hurried to pick him up. "Harry!" he exclaimed. "Merry Christmas." He said to him as he held him by his chest. "Can you say '_Merry Christmas'_, Harry?" he then asked and looked into his green eyes which were gazing up at him. "Merry Christmas" he repeated, hoping that perhaps the boy would try pronouncing the words.

Eleana walked over to them and waved at Harry who soon raised his little hand and waved back with an adorable smile on his face.

"Ah! you remember her." Sirius said proudly with a smirk. "Well, who wouldn't." He then said to himself as if he had been stupid to presume otherwise.

Eleana simply smiled at his silliness.

"When's Peter coming?" Sirius asked James.

"He said he would be late." James said with a frown.

"How late?" Remus asked.

"He won't be coming until late this evening, he said, and that we could begin eating without him."

Sirius nodded. Remus seemed a little puzzled as well as James did.

"The dinner's ready!" Lily said happily.

"And I helped making it so you better eat and enjoy!" James said.

"Ah no! Lily, why'd you let him help you make it, now it won't taste as good as when you do it." Sirius complained, although his eyes revealed his teasing aim.

"You're just jealous 'cause I can cook and you can't." James mocked as they gathered around the table. Harry was taken onto Lily's lap when they sat down. Eleana sat between Sirius and Remus.

"Oh, I can cook alright." Sirius argued.

"Really?" James asked, apparently rather unconvinced.

"Yes." Sirius said, beginning to become offended.

"I've never eaten anything you've cooked before." Remus said.

"I doubt it." James said to Sirius. "Eleana, is he really a good chef?" he asked her.

Eleana hesitated and bit her lip while looking apologetically at Sirius. His brows went further up.

"I'm sorry, but you're not the best." She said carefully.

"Hah!" James said.

"You think I'm a bad cook?" Sirius asked her, baffled.

"Well..." she began. "I mean I've never cooked a day in my life before and then when I moved in with you I realised that the pasta you made wasn't as hard to do as you made it out to be - and it wasn't as crunchy as you made it either." She said quietly, yet everyone had heard it.

"I think I like you better already, Eleana." James said and cut a slice from the ham to place onto his plate.

"I can't believe it." Sirius said and shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Eleana said and grabbed his arm. She knew that he was exaggerating his hurt feelings, however she felt rather bad. One who did not, was James.

"It's alright." Sirius said after a few seconds. "I'm good at other things... which she can tell you of." He winked at James from across the table and James shook his head at the thought of it. They all smiled except for Eleana who felt embarrassed.

* * *

><p>The food was devoured and only when everyone could not eat a bite more of it did they decide that they were finished. Everyone sat down on a couch or a chair in the living room while feeling their filled stomach settle. No one had the energy to stand, even Lily and James who were the ones to clean off the table since they were the hosts, had to sit down and relax for a bit due to their exhaustion. Everyone felt content in that moment and simply rested in front of the lit fireplace; the warmth of it spread out in the Potter's house on Godric's Hollow.<p>

Sirius was lying on the couch with his head in Eleana's lap. She caressed his black hair which she had recently cut a little bit shorter. He could do it himself of course, just wave his wand a bit, though he preferred her to do it, he said. So Eleana had grabbed her own wand before they got here and taken off a little here and there. It looked good, she had to admit. His hair now went down to only half of his neck's length. Sirius had pushed it back as usual.

Eleana admired his feature. He had closed his grey eyes, and his face was relaxed and content in its lines. 'Awfully handsome' she thought to herself with a little smile on her lips. Sirius opened his dazed eyes and looked up into her bright ones. He smirked as he did so often to her, and her heart felt warm as it usually did by the sight of it.

James watched them and realised that he perhaps had been wrong about this woman. For a moment he thought about it.

"Mom... Dad." Little Harry's voice was heard throughout the room. If everyone had not been quiet already they would have become, or speechless in other words. They all looked towards Harry in surprise who was sitting on Lily's lap.

Lily drew a breath out of shock and James's mouth fell open. Sirius was the first one who began to grin widely as he realised what had happened; Harry had spoken his first words.

"Dad." Harry said happily. "Mom!"

Sirius began to laugh of both amazement and joy. Lily's lips formed into a smile of happiness and she hugged the little boy.

"His first words." Remus said, just as happy as the others.

James was still in shock it seemed, he simply stared at Harry in amazement and it took several minutes before he answered Lily's smile; Although, when he finally did, it was the biggest smile of them all.

Hours passed and conversations were exchanged as well as gifts for one another. Sirius and Eleana had brought a present for Harry. It was a knitted, red hat which could sparkle like a Christmas tree. The little boy seemed to admire it.

When Lily and Eleana left the room to tuck Harry in for the night, Sirius moved closer to James and Remus. "I haven't told her yet." He said.

"You haven't?" James asked. "She will find out eventually. Isn't it better you tell her?"

"What is it that you haven't told her exactly?" Remus asked Sirius.

"That Acacius is to become a death eater." Sirius said solemnly.

"They were pretty close weren't they?" Remus asked.

"Sort of." Sirius tone immediately became stern as if he was jealous. "He asked her to marry him." he said through his teeth.

James raised his brows in surprise. "You haven't told me that."

"No, I haven't, because she told me merely a few days ago." He said quite bitterly.

"I suppose she declined?" Remus said, mainly to cheer him up a bit.

"She did." It worked, Sirius was smiling maliciously now.

"So Acacius's to become a death eater... "

"Acacius is what?" Eleana breathed as she stopped in her tracks behind of the couch. Sirius turned to her where he was sitting and cursed silently. He could see her eyes become moist with tears.

"He's to become a death eater" He admitted.

"Wh... Wha..." Eleana did not know what to say on the matter. "How do you know?" she asked.

"The word is spreading around." Sirius explained.

It took a while for Eleana to accept it, after a while however she nodded faintly. Then she shook her head sadly, knowing that she would lose him too if she had not already done so.

There was a quiet knock on the door and James went to it. Lily placed her hand on Eleana's shoulder to comfort, since Sirius was not doing so.

"Well it isn't really a surprise, is it?" Sirius then said, more to ease the tension. Although it seemed to have the opposite effect. Eleana looked at him as if she could not believe him to be this insensitive.

"You don't know him." She said calm yet with anger reflecting in her tone.

"I know he's into dark arts and just as wicked as the rest of 'em." Sirius said, referring to her family and others whom he saw as the ones who were on the dark side.

"He's not wicked!"

"What?" Sirius said. "What is he then?"

"He's kind." She said.

"I'm sure he's to you, he'd do anything to get his hands on ya"

"Why would you say that?" she asked, now rather sad while Sirius became all the more heated.

"I don't know" He said sarcastically . "Perhaps because he has been after you since we went to school. He's always wanted you and now you're saying that you fancy his _kindness_."

"So this is what this is?" Eleana asked fiercely. "You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Sirius said and got up from the couch to face her.

"Yes, you are! Acacius was my friend, and I can't help it that he had feelings for me that I could never return."

"You wanted to then?" he asked, dangerously close to her.

"Yes, it would all have been perfectly arranged then. Now I had to give up my family in order to be with you, you dimwit. Because I love you, can't you see? I can't marry Acacius. That's why I chose you. _Idiot_"

Sirius began to grin widely and pulled her into a hug. "I'm an idiot, I know."

"Idiot." Eleana had to say again.

James and Peter had entered the room and they stared at the recently fighting couple, just as the other's did.

"Merry Christmas" Peter squeaked. Eleana pulled away a little from Sirius and looked at Peter. He almost looked exactly the same as she remembered him during their Hogwarts years. Short, boyishly round still, and nervously watery eyes.

"Merry Christmas" Remus said to Peter. The others wished Peter a 'Merry Christmas' as well after that.

Peter could eat whatever was left over and they all continued to enjoy themselves. Sirius seemed to be in an even better mood than before after the fight with Eleana. As they sat in front of the fire Sirius began to tell the story of when Eleana had walked into a muggle shop to buy Sirius a gift. They all laughed, and Peter laughed the longest and almost choked on his food. It was a pleasant atmosphere, and none of them in that moment seemed to be thinking of war or deaths, simply joy and cheerfulness was in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hello! First off, I'm sorry if there are any misspelling or such because I'm very very busy right now. I had to finish this before we go away for the hoilday, and I'm supposed to be going right now. So I want to wish you a Merry Christmas! and take care now! ;)<strong>


	30. Lies

**1 april, 1981**

Months passed by as if they were days. And every hour Eleana felt content in a way she had never truly experienced while living apart from Sirius.

Ever since Christmas she had been visiting the Potters with Sirius at least once a week. Lupin and Pettigrew she also saw on a regular basis since they also visited the Potters quite often. It felt good, and also relieving, to have been accepted by Sirius's closest friends. Eleana had come to be especially close to Lily, perhaps it was because she was also together with a marauder that they had become fond of each other - she knew the same struggles that came along with one. Eleana had even begun to visit the Potter's house without Sirius to accompany her.

"Have you thought about joining the order?" Lily suddenly asked Eleana. She held a steaming cup of tea in her hands. Eleana who was sitting on the couch next to her had a similar one in her own.

"No, I have not really thought much of it." Eleana replied with a frown since the question surprised her some. "I don't think the others would feel comfortable with having someone as myself in their order."

"Tosh." Lily said, not believing her words for one second; as if there were a better reason for Eleana to avoid the subject.

Eleana looked at her. "No, honestly Lily." She protested while shaking her head. "I come from a family which interests comply with the Dark Lord's." She took a new hold of her cup of tea before speaking again. "It only leads to suspicion and mistrust. Just more people feeling further unsafe."

"Sirius comes from such a family" Lily pointed out. "Besides, you would never be a spy." she said with a rather sad smile on her lips.

"Yes, Sirius told me." Eleana said. "But who from the order could be leaking information to the death eaters?"

"I wish we knew."

"They all seem so loyal, each and every one." Eleana thought aloud. Then she met Lily's eyes and saw that they were filled with tears.

Lily sniffed and looked down. "I'm sorry, I don't want to cry in front of you like this." She said while a tear ran down her fair cheek. "I have been trying to hide my tears from James, because I don't want him to have another thing to worry about. Me being sad. He has other things to worry about, the order and all."

Eleana took the cup from her friend's hand and placed both their cups on the table.

"It's just that I'm... actually afraid." Lily said. "Not just for me and James, but now when we have Harry it's a different kind of fear. I want this war to end so that he will have a good life ahead of him, no fear, no terror."

Eleana stared down onto her own lap and felt her own fear wash over her. She could not relate to the dread of having one's own child to fear for, but she did know fear for her loved ones. This war threatened to take everything she loved away, perhaps that was why she had not wanted to be involved in it. From the moment it began she had avoided to become part of it, even though there was no choice since everyone was involved in one way or another, no matter if they wanted to be or not; It affected everyone. Eleana simply hated it, all the pain, the fear, the deaths, the greed and the desperation.

She came home quite late that evening. She had been walking all the way from Lily's house, even though Sirius had told her, more than once: 'Don't walk home when it's dark outside. Use apparition.'

Eleana had done so, ever since Sirius had taught her how to properly do it, yet she did not like it since it made her nauseous.

This particular evening she had decided to walk due to that she felt tired and gloom after her conversation with Lily. Using magic while distressed did not work well with her. She had walked the whole way without encountering any sort of danger.

When she was about to walk into the stairwell of the building in which their apartment was, she heard two voices coming closer. They were talking casually yet quietly, not wanting their voices to be heard by just anyone. Eleana placed herself by the stone wall to the entrance, making sure that she was covered by a dark shadow. She had recognized those voices.

"Are we close?" one of them asked. Eleana recognized the voice of Mulciber.

"Wilkes said it was here he'ad seen her." A voice, sounding as Avery's, said.

Eleana heard their steps coming very close, they were right beside the wall of where she was standing now.

"Here?" Mulciber said, rather undoubting. "I thought she was in France."

"I did too." Avery said, and Eleana knew he had an expression of looking puzzled or similar on his face, judging by the tone in his voice "That's what Adela told us"

"Why would he be lyin' then?"

Avery did not answer this. He had his ideas of the matter, yet he did not want to make any assumptions here. "You tell me" he said.

They became quiet for a moment, and Eleana sensed that Mulciber had placed himself by the wall to lean on it; he sighed as if he was bored. Avery did not do the same, he went closer to the entrance where Eleana was standing. She caught sight of him in his dark cloak, his figure was faintly alighted by a streetlight. Eleana had to make an effort not to breathe too heavily as she saw him coming closer and closer.

"You suppose Rutilus would be a good death eater? I mean we've always been his friends, but he does lack some... excitement. I just don't know if he would qualify for the real thing, you follow?" Mulciber said, yet Avery did not seem to be listening.

Avery was standing in the entrance now, and how he had not seen her yet was a mystery. Eleana believed in luck now more than ever. She did not dare to move a millimetre, she even stopped breathing. If they found her here, they would use any brutal way to find out what she was doing here. When they found out that Sirius lived here, it would all be over, her life and Sirius's safety. She would be killed for her betrayal and Sirius's home would be exposed and all safety charms could be broken. As long as they did not search for Sirius's particular home they could not find it, although if they found Eleana here they could see it if they somehow found out it was his. It was through her they would see, as a sort of leap hole into the safety charms.

Avery then flinched as if his arm had been stabbed. He pulled away some of his sleeve with a simple movement and watched the dark mark slither around on his quite pale arm. He took a deep breath.

"He's calling." Mulciber said, and with that they both disapparated and disappeared into the dark night air. Eleana let out a breath she had held for more than a whole minute and her legs could not bear her weight anymore so she sank down along the cold stone wall. It struck her now how tensed she had been, her legs felt numb and her whole being exhausted. She let out breaths of relief and took ones of the same character.

After some minutes had passed, Eleana was unaware of how many exactly, she decided to stand. If Sirius found her like this, what would he think? No, she had to go up into their apartment where she could at least lie down on a bed and look normal so that he would not become grey too soon with worry.

She tried to stand although her legs felt like jelly in texture when she did. Determined, she grabbed the handle of the door and pulled herself up. With a little bit of magic she made it to the apartment and could lie down on the soft bed. She took another breath of final relief and closed her eyes. She had removed her coat and shoes but kept the rest of her clothes on.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Eleana supposed, she did not know, she felt someone else's lips brush her forehead. Sirius placed a kiss there and she opened her eyes.<p>

"You're home." She said with sleepy happiness in her tone.

Sirius smirked and Eleana placed her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Sirius let her, although when she let her hand slip down to his shoulder he grunted and pulled away. Immediately alarmed, Eleana sat up next to him. Sirius did not look at her, he could not bear to see the worried expression on her face.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Sirius touched his own shoulder and shook his head. "Nothing... it's just a scratch."

Eleana did not believe that for one second, she tried to remove his hand although Sirius protested. He held it there to hide the wound.

"Sirius!" Eleana said, getting more and more worried. Her worry turned into desperate anger. "Let me see it!"

Sirius realized he had to yield and did so. His hand was covered in blood and the wound was open. Eleana took a breath out of fright and held his shoulder as still as possible while she inspected it. It was an open flesh wound with some blood seeping out of it. Pure red it stained his grey shirt and created dark stains.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

"It was silly." Sirius began. "I was deflecting a spell when I misjudged the distance to the other roof - so I landed obliquely and hit my shoulder into something, I don't know." He talked in a rush and mumbled, as if he wanted nothing more than to be done with the subject.

Eleana kissed him on the forehead and placed herself onto his lap. She hugged his neck.

"Ow! Oi!" Sirius said in surprise because she had accidently brushed his shoulder, and also placed her weight onto his bruised legs. Then he began to chuckle as she kissed his forehead and his cheek .

"I'm alright, Eleana" he assured her, since she was treating him as if he had been on the verge of dying. In a way he had, though Sirius did not see it that way.

"I love you." She said as if the roof would crumble and fall down on them any second now.

Sirius had placed his hands on her back and was pulling her closer to him. "I love you too." He said solemnly and looked into her eyes. They united in another kiss, and Eleana reminded herself to take care of his wound after she had found the strength to pull away from him and part from his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>30 april, 1981<strong>

_Eleana,_

_Your grandmother has fallen ill, very ill. She asks for you and I advice you come home to say farewell one last time before she passes. _

_-Brant Adela_

Eleana read the letter twice before putting it down on the counter. She could have read it few times more, however the message was clear, and the lack of love in it was evident. First of all he did not write '_dear Eleana'_ as he always did, also the letter was short and plain, and he wrote simply his name instead of '_father'_. Perhaps he did not consider himself her father anymore. Although, he had written _'home'_.

Eleana felt a tear escape her eye and she blinked to let it run silently down her cheek. 'Always these tears' she thought. Her grandmother was dying she realised, and even though her family might hate her she wanted to say her goodbyes.

Sirius entered the kitchen and rubbed one of his sleepy eyes with his palm. He yawned and then eyed Eleana's silk robe covered back. He walked over to her and let his arms wrap around her form.

"Good morning" he said with a dark morning voice, it was after that he noticed she was crying. He became distraught "Why you cryin'?"

"My father... sent me a letter." She said quietly and reached him the parchment. While he read it she dried her tears and awaited his reaction.

Sirius read it and became angry that her father had the nerve to ask her to come home after she had fled the place. He gave her the parchment and looked at her.

Eleana snivelled and placed the letter once again on the counter. "I must go." She said with a sigh, thinking of her dying grandmother.

"No!" Sirius protested. "You can't"

Eleana stared at him. "and why not?"

"Why?" Sirius repeated, as if the question was absurd. "Because you left that place... Don't you remember _why_? Because of what they've done to you."

"Sirius, _she's dying_." She said solemnly.

Sirius closed his eyes and turned his head away, seeming frustrated. Eleana stared into the floor and leaned against their counter. After a couple of seconds she repeated herself: "I must go home."

Sirius smirked unhappily. "I thought you might had begun to consider this your home now."

Eleana slowly grabbed his forearm and searched his eyes. "I do." She said, her eyes gleaming.

Sirius sighed and felt unable to resist her exhortation of reconciliation. He could not force her to not go, even if he desperately wanted to. "I will go with you." He then said.

"They would never let you in." She said, not liking the idea of it. "Besides, it would only increase the tension. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to come"

"What if they do something to you then?" he asked, getting angry by the thought of it.

"No..." she shook her head slightly. "I've made my choice - they know that."

Sirius did not like this, not at all. However, she had to decide for herself; He did not want to be as bad as them. "Alright." He said. "I will wait here."

Eleana smiled thankfully. "Thank you." She said and hugged him, placing her cheek against his chest.

"How long will you be gone for?"

"I don't know." She said, thinking of how long it would be until her grandmother took her last breath. "I don't know how long she wants me to stay." Eleana feared her grandmother might despise her the most because of what she had done, she was known for being incredibly conservative. Her last words to Eleana might be words of disgust, of how she had embarrassed the whole family etc. Eleana feared it, yet she had to see her.

"Is she still reachable?" Sirius asked cautiously, thinking that she might not be well enough to speak.

"I think so." Eleana said, hoping it was not too late. She slipped out of Sirius's embrace and went to put on her coat. Sirius followed her into the hall and watched her dress while he stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Whatever happens, whatever they say - you must come back." Sirius said. He knew there was a risk of them threatening her since they had done so multiple times before. Whatever Eleana believed of them realising she had made a choice, he did not trust them one bit.

Eleana looked at him and felt sorry that he was so worried about her. "I will." She smiled. "Don't worry." She walked over to him and grabbed his neck gently. Her lips met his, and they kissed. Sirius wanted to hold her there forever, yet he forced himself to let her go when she pulled away.

Eleana grabbed her handbag and went to the door. Before she left she turned to him with a divine smile on her lips. "I love you Sirius Black, never forget that."

Sirius smirked and watched her blue eyes turn away from him when she went out the door.

* * *

><p>"Miss Adela is present." Minky said rather cautiously when she went into the bedroom where Ignissa was lying. Eleana was then waved for to come in by Minky. When she entered the bedroom she saw her father standing by the end of the bed, her mother was sitting beside Ignissa's grand bed and her brother Eithan was sitting in a chair by the window. They all turned their heads when she came in, even her grandmother moved her head towards her even though she was weak.<p>

Eleana stopped after just taking a few steps forward, and met every one of their gazes. They were all judging her, all in their individual way. Her mother was close to tears, her brother simply looked disgusted and her father's face was still and grave, he did not appear disgusted or distraught, he just looked at her. Eleana did not know what to say.

After a long silence you could hear Ignissa taking a deep breath. "Come here, Eleana." Her voice coaxed even deeper than usual. Eleana did as she was told and went to the bed. Melanie, her mother then moved away from where she had been sitting and burst into tears. Eleana took her place on the chair. Brant Adela placed a hand on his wife's shoulder in a gesture to comfort her.

Her grandmother's eyes, which were watery from sickness and not from sorrow, pierced Eleana through. Ignissa was her daughter's opposite, she was very strong and stable in mind, it was strange to see her this sick while on the verge of dying. She looked very pale, as if most of her blood had left her. Her lips were the palest, and her hair seemed to have become whiter since the last time Eleana had seen her.

"I am about to leave this earth..." her voice was very low, and Eleana doubted anyone else in the room could hear their conversation. "and I 'oped I would have left it before you brought such shame to our family. I did not want to live to see this." She was very solemn and Eleana felt her own heart cringe in her chest.

"Look at me." Ignissa said since Eleana had turned her eyes away from her; she did as she said. "I always worried about your liberating thoughts... that you would not be able to do what would be asked of you when you had grown up... Now my fears have come true."

Eleana stared at her and then saw a glimpse of understanding in her grandmother's eyes.

"You foolish girl." The winkled old woman shook her head as much as her body allowed her to. "Why could you not 'ave stayed to the rules and guidelines which were laid out for you?" she sounded truly frustrated.

"To marry someone I don't love?" Eleana whispered, resentful at the thought.

"It is not about love." Ignissa said. "It is about survival and keeping your family safe. Do you not owe it to those who raised you, and gave you life - to care for them?"

"Of course I care!" Eleana whispered angrily. She took a deep breath afterwards and stared bluntly at the older woman. "I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to be with someone who loves me... who I love"

Ignissa shook her head. "How is he then?"

Eleana did not at first understand who she was talking about, because the thought of that she would even care seemed nearly absurd.

"The boy" Ignissa clarified.

Eleana did not know where to begin. "He... is wonderful."

Ignissa saw her granddaughter's content face expression. "Is he good to you?" Her eyes suddenly became very tired and her mouth relaxed.

"Yes."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am." Eleana said with a smile.

"Then I am happy as well." Ignissa admitted. "But Great Merlin have mercy on you when the spark falters and you're left with nothing but bitterness and regret." Her eyes were hard as stone again.

"It won't." Eleana said softly while determined.

Ignissa's mouth twitched a little and it was formed into a little smile. If it was out of bare amusement or feelings due to some sort of pride was unclear. Eleana returned her smile with a barely viewable nod, they shared a last connection before she stood and Melanie once again took the seat by the bed.

Eleana left the room and took a deep breath as she fled to her old room. She was actually surprised to find it just as she had left it. She thought her parents would have turned it into a library or something else by now.

She went to her bed and touched the bedspread before sitting down on it. It was white and elegant, embroidered with small cats in the same colour. The only thing that seemed to have changed were some flowers in a vase by the window. They had wilted and were hanging dismally and dark around the green vase.

"You really had to do it." Eithan said.

Eleana quickly turned her head to her brother who entered her room, he closed the door behind of him.

"You had to shame our family in order to be with that _blood-traitor_."

Eleana took a deep breath and was used to her brother talking about Sirius is that manner, but it did not stop her from becoming angry; She was also used to hiding it well.

"You have nothing to say?" he asked and stepped closer to where she was sitting. "I thought you would never set your foot in this house again." He grabbed a chair from the wall and placed it in front of her before he sat down on it.

Eleana stared at him. "I didn't think I would either." She said sternly.

"You're lucky it's still unknown to many."

"I figured you would try to conceal it." Eleana said disdainfully.

"Of course we did." Eithan said harshly. "You think we would brag about your traitorous actions?"

"I know I did the right thing" she said harshly and just as truthfully.

Eithan stared at her, as if he was looking at a complete stranger for the first time in his life. Then he appeared disgusted. "You know..." he then began. "Mother and father are both hoping that you are going to change your mind, realise that you did something wrong and regret the whole thing only to come back home."

"That won't happen." Eleana said solemnly.

"I know." Eithan said immediately "They're weak to think so. You see,_ I_ believe... You're completely smitten with that dog, and there will come a day when people will know about it. When we can't keep it a secret anymore, no matter how hard we try." Eithan shook his head seriously and looked away.

Eleana wondered where he was going with this, she could sense that he had something particular on his tongue just waiting to be spoken.

"They don't know how to get you back" he said with a little smile, a wicked smile which sent creeps down Eleana's spine when she saw it.

"I know one way." He continued to say. "Something that will preserve our family's honour and fine reputation, something you cannot say _no_ to." Eithan looked up and met her worried gaze.

Eleana suddenly felt frightened, what was it he was to offer her? Something that she could not decline to. What wicked plan had her brother arranged for her?

"I will never leave him." She said fiercely.

"You will."

"No, I won't! I won't abandon him." She whispered in anger, so that the rest of their family would not become alarmed by the conversation. The house was all very still at the moment.

"You will marry Acacius." Eithan said.

Eleana's mouth fell open. "No." She then said as she had recovered from the not long lasting shock. "What makes you think that I would ever agree to that? I would rather die than betray Sirius in such a way."

Eithan nodded and looked away, trying to appear gravely serious, although the wicked smile appeared once again on his lips. "You will marry him." He said and looked into her eyes. "Or else, I will kill Sirius Black in the most gruesome way that you will not even have a little piece of a body to mourn over. Mark my words, I will not rest until he is dead if you do not agree to this."

Eleana stared at him in confusion. The offer he had made her was between a rock and a hard place. Either way she chose there was pain and misery; how could she choose to hurt the one she loved? Instinctively she began to move in order to rise from the bed and flee, she moved slowly and her brother in flesh and blood watched her do so.

"If you leave now I will take it as a _no_, and I will end his life before you even make it to the doorstep." Eithan said. "Do you not think that I have ascertained where you've lived the last couple of months. _I know_."

Eleana backed into the wall and closed her eyes. "No." She said and began to sob as if she was present in a horrible nightmare.

"Cheer up, sister." Eithan said and got up from the chair in order to walk closer to her. "You hurt me first, I only want to return the favour." he said rather casually. "Besides, you will anticipate. At least Acacius loves you, I'm not marrying you away to just anyone." He placed his hands on her shoulders and Eleana slapped them away as if they had burned her.

"Don't touch me!" she spat.

Eithan just laughed at her anger. "Think about what I said."

Eleana was thinking, too much it seemed for her head was aching unpleasantly. "Don't make me." She said as tears stained her eyes.

Eithan's expression became stern just as his eyes. "You and I both know it's for the best."

"No." Eleana said. "No, no, no." She shook her head. "Don't do this to me, I'm your sister."

"That's right!" Eithan became enraged all of a sudden, his eyes flickered dangerously. "You're my sister, you're not supposed to betray me like you did." His face was very close to hers and Eleana felt herself pressing into the wall behind of her, until it began to hurt. She wanted to run away, she wanted to be in Sirius's arms again.

Eithan took a step back from her and drew a breath to calm himself.

"Could I at least go to say goodbye?" Eleana asked quietly, still pressed to the wall.

"No." Eithan said callously. "You won't speak to him again. You won't see him again."

Eleana let her gaze lower towards the floor and a tear from each eye escaped as she blinked. They fell down her cheeks and then went down her neck. While she cried silently Eithan left the room. In the silence she could hear her own soft sob as she felt all the doors in her world closing, her happiness was gone, all choices of freedom were lost into some evil darkness which she would soon come to despise with her whole being.

* * *

><p>Two hours after Eleana had spoken the last words to her grandmother, she had passed away from the earth. When her father looked into his daughter's room he saw her lying on the bed, crying silently with her eyes closed. He thought it was because of the death of Ignissa, and left her to mourn. He did not suspect that it was the relationship of her and Sirius she was grieving.<p>

That evening, Acacius came by. Possibly her brother had asked him to. However, when Eleana went down the stairs she found him sitting in their living room, talking with her father. As soon as Eleana entered the room Acacius rose from the chair and stood up.

"Hello." He said and noticed her tear stained face. To see her like this was hard for him, he looked away from her when his heart ached.

Eleana merely nodded and saw her brother standing by the window, he turned to her and gave her a look which she understood. She would have to make the choice now, she would have to tell Acacius she would marry him. Her brother wanted to secure the bond as soon as possible, because when she was married there was no turning back.

"Father, could we speak in private?" Eithan said.

"Of course, son." Brant replied and rose to his feet from the couch in order to follow his son into his office.

Eleana and Acacius were left alone, and all she could think about were the pains he felt. She even felt nauseous and her head began to pound, the feeling of dizziness hit her and Acacius looked at her worriedly.

"You look like you need to sit down." He said. "here." He lead her to the couch which was close by. She sat down on it and mumbled a nearly not audible: "thank you"

Acacius did not exactly know what to do in order to comfort her, he simply sat there and let her collect herself in her own time. After a while Eleana knew she had to say it, there was not a lot of time either she felt, and so she looked up into Acacius's eyes. He met them and waited for her to speak. Eleana opened her mouth yet there were no words coming from it. She closed it and cleared her throat before opening it again.

"I want to marry you, Acacius." She said and every syllable felt as a painful stab in her own heart. She had betrayed Sirius just as much as herself.

Acacius stared at her and his eyes grew wide with surprise. In shock he did not know what to say at first."W- Elean- You- I..." he was completely lost.

"Do you still want me?" she asked, her body screaming for her to take the words back and run to Sirius.

"Of course." Acacius said, no hesitation. He was still astonished by what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>1 may, 1981<strong>

The funeral was held the very next day, since they had been able to make preparations as early as when Ignissa had fallen ill. She had known she would die, and she had ordered for them to make the arrangements the precise way she wanted them.

Dressed in black Eleana walked arm in arm with her brother as they left the funeral. Their mother and father were right behind them. They had put Ignissa in the ground, in a well known graveyard where many other pure blooded wizards and witches lay.

As they finally reached home after apparating to the place, Eithan tensed his body Eleana felt for she held his arm. She looked up and saw, also heard, Sirius arguing with Minky. The little aged elf was trying to keep him away from the door as he tried to get inside. As Sirius saw Eithan Adela and the others he pointed his wand at him and Eithan pulled out his own, Brant Adela did the same and his wife was too struck with grief to pull out her own; Melanie only stared at the young man and then cried into her handkerchief.

"Get off our property!" Eithan yelled.

"Let Eleana go." Sirius said, fire in his eyes.

"She's free to leave." Eithan said with a smile. "Aren't you?" he said and glanced at his sister, only for a brief moment though, he did not want to leave Sirius out of sight.

"Let us go then." Sirius said, his voice a little softer. "Eleana, come."

"No." Eleana said, her voice trembling.

Sirius appeared confused, but all the more suspicious. "I won't let them hurt you, come here."

"I said, _no_." She said and looked down, not wanting the tears in her eyes to be showing.

"Sirius." Brant Adela said and took a step forward, he even began to lower his wand. "I think it's best you leave."

"What have you done to her?" Sirius asked, beginning to become angry again.

"She's going to stay, aren't you?" Eithan said to Eleana.

"Yes." Eleana said with a sigh.

"Isn't there something else you want to tell Sirius?"

Eleana swallowed hard after hearing her brother's reminder, she did not want to.

Eithan gave her a look as if to say 'out with it!'.

"I'm going to marry Acacius." Eleana said, rather quietly.

"What?" Sirius said, obviously wondering if he had heard quite right.

"I'm going to marry, Acacius." Eleana said once more, louder this time. It felt even harder to say it than the last time.

"What? No." Sirius said. "This must be a joke."

"It's not." Eithan said happily. "It's reality and you need to accept it."

The face expression Sirius wore had made Eleana's insides twitch.

"No, no..." Sirius said. "What the bloody hell have you done to her now?!" Sirius asked Eithan, angrier now than ever.

"I haven't done anything to her, the choice was all hers." Eithan said, ready to use his wand.

"Eleana!" Sirius yelled. "Tell me what they've done, Tell me!"

"Stop this!" Mr Adela protested.

Eleana did not answer him, she simply looked away, however when Sirius suddenly casted a spell towards her father she could not help but to look up. Brant Adela had flown backwards and landed on his back on the grass. Eithan was duelling Sirius after that, but only after half a minute had Sirius made him fly into a wall and become unconscious by the look of it. Minky had hid herself behind a big flower pot - she was not very useful in battle. Mrs Adela had fainted because of her weak nerves and was lying on the gravel path in the dust.

Sirius flung himself on Eleana and grabbed her shoulders, she nearly lost her balance although Sirius held her in a firm grip. "Tell me it was a lie." He begged.

"It's not." She said with tears in her eyes.

It was as if she had stabbed him, the look on his face made her whole insides hurt. Her heart crumbled.

"What about what you said then? That you would never marry him because _you loved_ _me_, was that a lie then? Because they both can't be lies."

"I suppose it was then." She said coldly, blocking out any painful emotion or love that she felt from her voice and her eyes.

"Why would you do this?"

"I did not plan it." She said casually. "I simply changed my mind again."

"You're good at that." He said coldly and Eleana felt hurt indeed, although she knew she had hurt him far more greatly. If only she could tell him the truth, but if she did he would die.

"I think you better go." Eleana said and was about to attend to her father.

"No!" He said and grabbed her by the arm. His eyes pierced hers as she looked into them.

"Please, let go of me." She said while remaining very calm, as if emotions had left her all of a sudden.

"Not until you say it, say that you don't love me."

Eleana hesitated.

"Say it!" Sirius said, the little hope he had left grew by each second she remained silent.

"I do not love you."Eleana said just as coldly as if her heart had perished from her chest.

The pain Sirius's eyes reflected made Eleana want to fling herself off of a cliff, she would have done if she only could.

Sometime when Eleana spoke those hurtful words, Eithan Adela awoke and was soon on his feet; Sirius was paralyzed from shock and too hurt to notice. Eleana caught sight of her brother when it was almost too late, and immediately she flung herself at him and grabbed his hand which was holding a wand. She forced his arm down. Sirius had now come to his senses and had pulled out his own wand again, he pointed it at Eithan, careful not to aim at Eleana although he felt a sudden urge to.

"You promised" Eleana whispered into her brother's ear as she tried to hold him from attacking Sirius. "Otherwise you break the deal."

Eithan knew what was a stake, his family's honour most importantly. He could not live through it again to see his sister abandon them for such trash; even if it meant he could kill Sirius Black. Eithan Adela lowered his wand but held it steadily in his hand just in case.

Eleana turned to Sirius who looked fairly destroyed. "Please, Sirius... leave."

Sirius stared at her for just a moment more until he disapparated. The look he had given her she would never forget, it would haunt her at night and make her weep in agony when thinking of it. He was gone, and so was her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Finally, it's posted. I hope you enjoyed reading it even though it's a rather sad chapter, but don't worry there will be a few more chapters and hopefully they will contain a little more cheerful events. This story is coming to an end, and now there's not many chapters left. I will post them as soon as I can. Thank you for your support once again ;)<strong>

**-Fondofreading**


	31. The Wedding

**16 may, 1981**

Eithan seemed to be the one most eager to get the wedding done; at least Eleana knew his reason for it. Everyone else seemed to be rather stunned whenever he interfered too much. Melanie Adela, who was still very weak and dismal with grief, seemed to become somewhat cheerful whenever they spoke about the wedding. Even though she were sad she insisted on helping with the arrangements; her daughter marrying was something she had been waiting for since the day Eleana had been born. With a smile on her lips she waved her wand which made a quill write elegant invitations.

Eleana's father was just as his wife at the moment, occupied with writing, however he was writing letters to different companies which would offer their services at the wedding. Eithan had gone with Acacius to buy dress robes which were to be perfectly tailored. Eleana had been told that Camilla and Caren were coming in an hour or so. Caren would first meet up with Camilla who was travelling all the way from France only for the wedding.

The bride to be could only stand and watch as all arrangement were being made, and in two days she would be married they said. As she forced a smile on her lips for the others to think she was happy she wanted to bury herself in her misery so deep that one could never find her again.

The doorbell rang all of a sudden and Minky greeted the new guests.

"That must be the girls." Mrs Adela said and looked up, a glimpse of happiness flickered in her otherwise sad eyes as she saw them in the doorway to the living room. Eleana looked at her friends and at first her face was completely expressionless, for she felt nothing, then she remembered herself and faked a smile.

"Eleana!" Camilla said and rushed over to hug her, Eleana hugged her as well although it was not as easy as it usually was now that Camilla was seven months pregnant. When they pulled away Eleana looked at her stomach and her lips turned into an actual smile. Camilla was having a baby soon and there was nothing sad about that.

"How long until..?" Eleana asked.

Camilla grinned widely. "I expect in late of july." She said, completely filled with joy.

"It's soon." Eleana said, and saw Caren standing next to them.

"Hello, Caren."

"Hello." Caren said, and she looked quite sad even though she was smiling. Something in her eyes made Eleana feel as if something was troubling her friend.

Melanie Adela walked over to them and greeted them both, then she and Camilla became lost in a conversation about the baby for at least three whole minutes until Mrs Adela said she must speak to her husband about the invitations. She left the room.

"In two days, huh?" Caren said, as if she could barely believe it.

Eleana nodded with a sigh. "Yes, in two days."

"In forty-eight hours you will be married!" Camilla said, sounding thrilled.

'At least one of us is happy' Eleana thought to herself.

Camilla saw the couch and went to sit, she dragged both Caren and Eleana with her down on it.

"Didn't I know that you and Acacius were meant for each other? I told you – didn't I?" Camilla said, seeming to be proud of it.

"You did." Eleana admitted.

* * *

><p>The next day Caren and Camilla helped with the preparations for the wedding, both in merry moods for her. Minky, the poor elf, was completely exhausted at the end of the day. Eleana could relate to the exhaustion for she herself felt completely jaded, mentally.<p>

Then the day came, the day which Eleana dreaded. All too soon she was standing there, looking at herself in the grand mirror placed in her parent's bedroom. The dress was milk white with no sleeves to cover her arms. The rather broad straps went far out on her shoulder, nearly appearing as if they might slip off, yet they stayed where they were for it fitted perfectly on her body. The décolletage was covered with a thin, transparent fabric. It was decorated with small elegant flowers in lace, so was most parts of her dress. The layers of fabric floated around her legs and she turned to look at herself further. The bodice was tight and her waist thin. Eleana saw herself and took a deep breath to keep the tears from coming as the cry got stuck in her throat. She was getting married, she realised. To someone she did not want. She was to be a wife, belong to him, care for him, attend to him, love him, all which she doubted she could ever do properly. If only it could be Sirius she would marry, if only she could be his wife, then she would be forever content.

She stopped breathing to hold it back, yet the feelings were too strong this time, not able to restrain them she burst into tears. She sank down onto the floor and cried, the tears flowed down her fair cheeks and stained her neck. The many layers of fabric lay spread out around her where she sat. After a while she sniffed and the tears stopped for a moment. 'I can't sit here. The ceremony will begin soon, and when it does I have to be there weather I want to or not' she thought and collected strength in order to stand. When she finally had, she took a deep breath and looked herself in the mirror once more. Her eyes were now red and puffy, rests of tears were still on her cheeks. She sighed and began to cry once again. 'Sirius, why couldn't we have been allowed to be happy together?' she thought and then stared out the window where the sun shined brightly, it appeared to be a very beautiful day.

There was a knock on the door and subsequently Mrs Adela stepped inside. "Oh, Eleana! Camillas husband just arrived, Alexandre. You must see him if you haven't for he is truly stunning." She had not laid eyes on Eleana yet, for if she had she would not be talking in such a merry tone still. Melanie Adela was occupied with closing the door behind of her and gazing into thin air as she thought of the handsome young man. "Charming too, you must meet hi–" she stopped to stare.

Eleana turned her head and looked at her mother's shocked expression, which then turned into one of horror.

"Eleana!" she then exclaimed in a high-pitched tone. "What are you crying for?!" she rushed over to her daughter and inspected her face carefully.

Eleana took a step away from her mother while looking exhausted and sat down on the bed while tears kept streaming down her face.

"My daughter, you cannot cry now! You'll ruin the beautiful makeup!" she sat down next to Eleana on the bed hastily and raised her hands in a gesture which made Eleana believe she would do something, yet she did nothing, for she did not know what to do. In her frustration she sighed miserably, almost beginning to cry herself.

"Acacius will be distraught if his bride is crying such as you are now!" she tried to say, desperate for her daughter to stop. "Even if you are happy beyond words, please do not cry."

Eleana closed her eyes while in pain. She shook her head and wanted to speak the truth then and there, but a she saw her mother's face she decided not to. Her mother smiled at her when she saw that Eleana's tears stopped flowing from her eyes.

"There, there." She said. "You do not want Acacius to think you have cried, do you?" she said with a silly expression on her face.

"No." Eleana said quietly and sniffed bitterly.

Melanie smiled and dried away her daughters tears with her hands. "Oh pure Merlin, you look awful." She said while staring at Eleana's face.

Eleana raised her brows, feeling offended. It was unusual for her mother to say something so impolite, it must be because she was frustrated out of her wits, Eleana thought. This day must be very stressful for her since she had been waiting so long for it.

"What is everyone going to think?" her mother thought aloud. "A miserable bride... what if they don't see that it is because you're so happy? What if they think that it's because you don't want to." Melanie became more worried by the second.

The door opened and Caren came in. She wore an emerald coloured dress which appeared elegant yet simple. Caren saw them both sitting on the bed, both appearing miserable. It made her raise her brows in wonder. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Every guest is going to think that my daughter is miserable, when she really is happy and thrilled to tears to be married!" Melanie cried into her handkerchief.

Caren stood there as if she did not know what to do or say for a second, therefore she just replied: "Okay..."

Eleana stared into the wall with a plain look in her eyes. Mrs Adela rose from the bed and left the room.

"Don't worry Mrs Adela, I'll take care of it." Caren stepped aside for her. when the door was closed Caren looked at Eleana and walked over to her. She sat down on the bed beside of her, where Mrs Adela had been sitting, and looked at her friend.

"Alright, what is it?" she demanded to know. "Out with it."

Eleana sighed and did not meet her friend's stare. "I..." she began, though there were no words which she were allowed to speak if she wanted to tell the truth. "It's just... happening so fast, so quickly." She admitted.

Caren nodded. "It is." She said. "It seems as if we were at Hogwarts yesterday."

Eleana smiled, things had been quite good then; not as bad as they were now. They always happened to dwell back on that place.

"You're not beginnin' to have second thoughts are you?" Caren said.

"No, no – Of course not." Eleana replied immediately.

"Good." Caren said, even though she thought her friend might not be completely honest with her. But if she did not want to tell her the complete truth of it, then she had to accept that. She then observed Eleana's puffy face more thoroughly. "Let's get you ready." She said and grabbed some powder from the table close by.

Eleana sighed. "I do look awful, don't I?"

"No." Caren said, as if she was speaking rubbish. "Nothing we can't fix." she let the brush move over Eleana's skin in circular motions.

* * *

><p>Eleana descended down the stairs while Caren held the long veil behind of her, so that it would not get caught in anything and cause the bride to fall. When Eleana had seen herself in the mirror as the veil was put on, she had almost begun to cry again, for she had appeared all the more as a bride then, and it causde the reality of what was about to happen sink in further.<p>

Her father and mother waited for her by the end of the stairs and she saw her father begin to smile fondly as he saw her. Mrs Adela nearly began to cry again, mostly out of relief that her daughter appeared beautiful and not miserable.

'This is it' Eleana thought as she saw the closed doors, the entrance to the grand room where they would be married. They had removed and rearranged the furniture so that it would qualify as a room to have the ceremony in. Eleana took a deep breath as she prepared herself mentally for what was about to happen. She heard her father say something to her, most likely a compliment or encouragement of some sort, however she did not hear it for she felt her heart pounding hard in her chest, the blood rushing through her veins, some pressure in her head increased, making her ears unable to hear barely anything. Her legs were trembling underneath her dress. She wondered if she would be able to walk down the ail like this; yet she had to.

* * *

><p>The ceremony went well, Eleana felt as if she spoke and did what she was expected to automatically, just as ones heart beats automatically. None seemed to notice she was filled with misery. Acacius seemed nervous during the ceremony and Eleana feared he might faint at one point, luckily he did not. Apart from the nervous feelings, he was happy the whole time she noticed just as everyone else did.<p>

After they were pronounced husband and wife he had a proud smile on his lips which never seemed to leave him after that. When they were about to kiss Eleana did it quickly and softly, even so, Acacius seemed satisfied with it.

The ceremony had come to an end and now they were to be seated at a long table in the garden. Acacius pulled out the chair with a seat in white silk for her. Eleana sat down on it and barely glanced at him while giving him a nod of mild appreciation. Acacius did not seem to be bothered by it; he was too happy to notice her bitterness.

When everyone had taken their place at the grand table and the other smaller tables placed before them, Brant Adela stood up.

"We're gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of my daughter, Eleana..." he looked at Eleana with fond eyes then turned his eyes to Acacius. "and her groom, Acacius Rutilus." He continued and looked out over the crowd of guests again. "Today, they were united in the bond of marriage and I could not ask for a better companion for my only daughter."

Eleana glanced at her father and he then saw the sadness which reflected in her eyes, even so, he continued with his speech, but now with some nagging worry in his heart. Eleana barely listened after that. There were just words of well wishes to their marriage and new life together, then some story of how Acacius had been in love with her for a long time - everyone knew that. While her father spoke Acacius took her hand, and she instantly felt the need of snatching her hand away from his, yet she remained motionless.

Everyone suddenly laughed at some dry joke her father had made, Eleana saw amused faces among their guests. Eithan patted Acacius's back with a smile as he still scoffed.

"As with that, I know that Acacius will be a proper husband to my daughter. I wish the newlywed all the well in the world for this day and forward." He took his glass from the table which contained something green and bubbly, and raised it just above of his shoulders. "Let us raise our glasses for the bride and the groom."

Everyone in the room soon fetched their glasses and held them up in an elegant gesture.

"To a well marriage!" he said loudly.

"To a well marriage!" All the guests repeated in chorus. Brant Adela sipped his drink and so did the other guests. Mrs Adela had begun to cry and was about to put the napkin to her tearstained eyes when Eleana glanced at her. Mr Adela sat down and placed his hand on his wife's on the table. He squeezed it lightly. Eleana saw Acacius's head turn to her and she met his gaze. Timidly she looked down, for the look in them made her feel quite contrite with feelings of guilt. He really loved her, and she was fooling him into thinking that she was also in love with him.

Then Eleana caught sight of the cake as it flowed in on bare air and placed itself on a table constructed to hold the it while showing off its glorified shape. There were even guests who gasped at the sight of it. The beautiful cake made Eleana's mother cry even more where she sat. It was big, and its colour was in the purest of whites. It had seven layers, each supported by four pillars. It was decorated with eatable pearls and white rose buds in an utmost sincere way.

"What a beautiful cake." Eleana heard the voice of a woman utter right before the cake blossomed. The buds, which had been closed were slowly opened and each spread out into fully bloomed roses. It made the guests make noises of delight and some even clapped their hands at the sight. Eleana admitted that it did look grand. She saw that the roses on the cake resembled the roses from their own garden which she was very fond of. It was stunning to behold.

"It'd time for the newlywed to cut the cake." Brant Adela said as he stood. Acacius was eager on the inside though he remained calm in appearance. He took Eleana by the hand and led her to the cake. Caren helped her with the long veil as it almost got caught in all the legs of chairs and tables. Eleana said a quiet 'thank you' and grabbed the veil in her hand to make sure it would not be in the way further.

The guests smiled at her and she tried to appear more merry than she was. She saw Avery and Mulciber sitting at one table. Avery was presently staring at Caren who was sitting at the head table beside Camilla and Mrs Adela. Eleana had been told that they would be married this summer, sometime in june.

Acacius and Eleana reached the cake and she could now see the details up close, it truly was a beautiful cake. Acacius picked up the cake server and meant for her to take it. Eleana took it in her hand and Acacius placed his hand on hers, together they cut out a piece of the cake just as they were expected to. It came out perfectly to Eleana's indifference. Acacius smiled as everyone clapped their hands in delight.

Merlin, for how long would this go on? Eleana thought to herself as she faked a smile.

Everyone devoured their piece of cake eventually and complimented on how delicious it was, and once again how beautiful. Afterwards it was time for a performance, a show which made every guest wide their eyes in amazement. Eleana barely watched, though she actually glimpsed when the man made a three-headed dog sit obediently. Uninterested she watched, yet she did not really see. All she saw before her was Sirius, she imagined his perfect features which she knew so well.

After the entertainer had left it was time for opening presents. It was a tradition and also a competition; The one who could give away the finest and most grand gift to the couple would win the glory of everyone knowing that they could afford to bestow such luxuries.

They were given many fascinating and boring gifts which all were worth quite a great deal of money. A bathtub in emerald, a set of glasses made out of some rare crystal Eleana had never even heard of, a grand table made out of a tree which was a million years old or several, an expensive coat in the fur of a polar bear given to Eleana, 15 plates in goblin silver some old crazy witch had forced goblins to make during the medieval times, a vase which preserved flowers eternally beautiful - also it was made out of pure gold, a dozen white peacocks, two lynxes, a statue in marble of some knight which was said to be Acacius's ancestor, 200 barrels of the finest wizard's wine, and lastly, to Eleana's despair – a crib for a baby.

Acacius smiled and thanked his mother which had bought them the crib. Eleana simply stared at it, feeling panic stir up inside of her and spread to every limb of her body. She sat motionless and others mistook it for her being speechless. Acacius placed a kiss on her temple and she did not move an inch. After a while she at last turned her head to Mrs Rutilus to smile at the woman. She smiled back. Eleana grabbed her glass and drank.

Then, there were a few more gifts and Eleana thought it would never end. However, it did eventually. Only the unwrapping of presents, now it was time for wanted break. Acacius seemed to be happy to stand, his legs had begun to become numb after they had sat for so long. Anyone who wanted to use the bathroom or needed to powder their nose could now do it and not bother the others while they got up to walk inside. Some merely mingled around and sat down at another table to talk to people they were acquaintance with.

Eleana needed a break as well and therefore walked away from where people were gathered. In the house she would not be given any pace, so she went to the other side of the house. There she could hide behind of hedges and other vegetation. It had become quite dark outside at this hour, and stars were even appearing on the sky's dark surface. By the table there had been lights which lit up the darkness, here among the hedges there were just shadows. Eleana made sure that nobody was following her, although she failed to notice that someone was hiding in the darkness. As she stopped to breathe he soon made her aware of his presence.

"Need a break?" he said.

Eleana turned around to him and drew a breath out of surprise. "Sirius!" she exclaimed.

He smirked yet there was no amusement in his eyes, only bitterness. He moved his weight over from one leg to the other while stumbling. He was drunk, and as if the look in his eyes did not express it enough the bottle of fire whiskey in his hand did. "Is the perfect atmosphere too much for you to handle?"

"Don't be like that." She said quietly, obviously hurt by his words. She barely had any energy to pretend anymore, at least of all to him, for he was the most difficult one to lie to.

Sirius raised his brows. "What? I'm not allowed to compliment the wedding and its grand arrangements as any other of your guests?"

"You're not a guest." She said, and it hurt to be so cold towards him.

Sirius Black nodded understandingly, bitter hurt in his eyes, he looked down towards the perfectly green grass. "Right..." he mumbled. "I didn't bring you a gift. You have to do that to be qualified as a guest, right?" he looked up.

Eleana felt his eyes piercing hers, she did not answer the question. "You're drunk." She commented.

"Which one did you like the best?" he then asked as if he had not heard her, instead he thought of each gift she and her new husband had been given. "The bathtub in emerald perhaps? Or..." he then acted as if he was excited. "Or! The flock of peacocks, _white_ at that."

"Sirius..." Eleana said, completely exhausted.

Sirius put the flask to his mouth and gulped for a few seconds. "No, that's right, you don't care for birds that much. " he said afterwards with an exaggerated voice. Then his eyes lit up. "That's right! How could I have been so thick?" he asked himself and put his hand to his forehead only to let it fall to his side afterwards. "The one you must've fancied the most, must have been _the crib_."

Eleana stared at him as if he had slapped her hard across the face. He stared into her eyes determinedly, definitely maliciously. The grey eyes were reasonably stable for a while and then the gaze faltered due to his drunkenness. She could not take this anymore, she had to leave before tears glazed the surface of her eyes; She could not let him see it.

In her white gown and veil she began to walk, and as she passed him he spun around and grabbed her arm, harder than he had ever touched her before. She grunted in sudden pain yet did not meet his eyes.

"Let me go" she said, her voice as cold and hard as stone.

"Tell me you love'im." He demanded.

Eleana refused. "Let me go." She repeated.

"No!" he said angrily. His face was soon closer to hers. "Not before you tell me." He said quietly, although all the more demandingly. "Tell me, how much you love him."

Eleana could feel his hand becoming less brutal in his grasp as his voice softened, as did his eyes even though Elena could not see it for she was careful not to look into them.

"Tell me..." he said and let his forehead touch her temple, Eleana closed her eyes when feeling the connection. She had missed his touch, his scent, his voice, all of him. His breath smelled of alcohol and she wanted to slap herself for it, for she knew that it was her fault that he was so miserable he turned to drinking. Although her feelings were wild at the moment, she remained solid in her presence and did not move an inch.

Sirius had closed his eyes as well, and when he opened them he let his nose brush against her cheek. "Tell me that you do not love him." He whispered desperately.

"I..." Eleana began, then collected herself as she realised what she was about to do. She could not say it, for if she did it would result in Sirius's gruesome death.

She pulled her arm away from his grasp and finally met his longing gaze. He blinked in sudden shock as she pulled away and simply stared at her. She stared back, her eyes were hard and did not reflect any emotions of affection for him. The young man before her then straightened his posture as well as he could, while his eyes became hard. He shook his head bitterly at her and took another sip from his bottle - it was almost empty. Eleana was about to leave, and then she realised that she could not take a step away from him. How could she leave him again?

"Eleana..." Sirius then said and stepped closer to her. "I can see it in your eyes." He said, although he feared he might be wanting it so much that he had begun to believe it though it was not true. "I can see that you don't want this." He meant the marriage to Acacius. "It is not too late, Eleana. We could run away, no one would find us and we could be together."

It was an absurd thought yet it appealed to both of them. Sirius knew he had the order to fight for and friends to protect, even so he in this moment felt as if anything was possible. He would take her to the other end of the world if she wanted him to; if she only wanted him, he would do anything for her.

Eleana saw the scenario as appealing, if they only could run away and hide from all the evil and horrid in the world, if what he offered could be made reality they could be together. She could love him and did not have to pretend not to. It would be the end of torture for them both.

"I wouldn't say _yes_ to that Eleana if I were you." Eithan said, his voice could be heard from behind her. Eleana turned her head and saw her brother standing there, he had his wand in his hand, not raised. "Well, well... see who's crashing the party." He looked at the bottle in Sirius's hand. "I see you brought refreshments."

"Oh! Piss off!" Sirius said to Eithan, very annoyed.

"I could say the same to you!" Eithan spat.

"Stop!" Eleana said before it had barely begun, she feared they would duel each other again, and this time Sirius was drunk which was to her brother's advantage. "Stop it!" she said again. "Sirius will see himself out, won't he?" she looked at Sirius.

"I suppose I will." He said in return, grasping his bottle harder.

"Good, now Eithan let's go back to the other guests." Eleana took her brother by the arm and dragged him with her.

"Alright, for this time." He said and raised his finger to Sirius, for he knew he had won now that the marriage was sealed. "But I don't ever want to see you comin' back here again. Got it?"

"No worries." Sirius said, Eleana did not doubt he meant it. He was done with trying to convert her. There was no point in him coming back here anymore trying to get her back, if he was finally convinced that she did not want him.

Eleana did not look back, she dragged her brother along and they soon reached the other guests. As she approached Acacius he smiled at her and apparently it was time for the newlywed's first dance.

Acacius offered Eleana his hand. Eleana smiled rather timidly and took it. Everyone was gathered now and watched the bride and the groom make their way to the dance floor. Acacius confidently put his hand on her waist and his other hand against hers. Eleana saw how happy he was, the smile never seemed to leave his face. It was a pleasant smile and it even made Eleana become quite happy too, in spite of the circumstances. The dance was not too slow nor too fast, it was perfect. It all seemed magical, her dress was perfectly fair, his robes were perfectly pressed with her favourite flower in his buttonhole, and the garden was organised in a lovely way, there were flowers decorating the setting and small fireflies were all around them now when the sun was nearly down.

Camilla was standing by the dance floor next to Alexandre. They were holding hands and it was obvious that they were very much in love. Eleana had watched them all evening, holding hands, sharing kisses, talking to the baby in Camilla's stomach. Eleana could not help but to think of Sirius, and if they would ever have had a family. She could not help but to wish that it was Sirius she was dancing with, that it was him she had married. A tear escaped her eye and Acacius saw it, he wiped it away from her cheekbone with his thumb and mistook her sad tears for joyful ones.

Most of the guests were watching the bride and the groom have their first dance, and Eleana glanced at her mother who was crying in her handkerchief again. She saw Caren and Camilla watching them both. Then Caren whispered something in Camilla's ear and Eleana could imagine her words; 'I knew those two would be married one day' and Camilla nodded and said: 'They're perfect for each other.'

Soon more people came onto the dance floor and began to dance. Eleana took a deep breath as Acacius held her closer. She was nearly forced to lay her head on his shoulder, and that was when she saw him amongst the trees. He was watching her with bitter tears in his eyes from afar. Eleana stared at him and wanted to look away but she could not. His face expression was as a stab in the heart, she bled on the inside yet she had to pretend for both of their sakes. If he somehow got to know the truth it would be dangerous for both of them; That is why she finally turned her head away after a long inner struggle. Her cheek rested on the lower part of Acacius's neck.

After a couple of minutes she could not help but to look at him again, however this time he was gone. She felt as if the floor disappeared from beneath her feet, and her world collapse. He was gone and she would never get to hold him again. She would never feel his lips on hers again. The man she loved was gone and he had taken her heart with him.

Acacius took her in a more secure grip since he felt that her body became worryingly relaxed, he wondered if she was on the verge of fainting. "Are you alright?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine." She lied, although with a rather quivering voice.

"Perhaps we should sit down?"

"Perhaps." Eleana agreed. Acacius then led her from the dance floor and away from the crowd. Eleana barely knew where he was taking her since she felt rather dizzy, her vision was not as it should and objects appeared closer than they were or further away. The bride closed her eyes and let her new husband guide her. When she opened her eyes they were by the fountain and Acacius advised her to sit down on the bench nearby. Eleana did and Acacius was next to her.

After a while, after giving her time to collect herself, he spoke. "I love you, Eleana."

Eleana looked into his eyes and did not know what to say, when she stayed silent he just smiled, not at all hurt by her silence which she thought he might be.

"I don't expect you to feel the same for me yet, I know that you need time. But I was so happy when you said yes, and just know that I will do whatever needs to be done for you to be pleased with this marriage. I will do anything to make you happy." He said earnestly to her.

Eleana felt sorry for him then, for she could never be pleased with this marriage no matter what he did. Though, she adored him for trying. This was not his fault, that she did not want him, that she married him without being in love with him.

Eleana smiled with sad eyes and touched his cheek with her fingers. It made him smile and look down quite shyly.

"Acacius..." Eleana began and looked at him. "You haven't joined him yet, have you?" she asked.

Acacius looked up and knit his brows together as he saw her worried face expression. "No." He admitted. "You probably would've heard of it if I had." He sighed.

Eleana felt relieved.

"I just don't know if I'm ready, though I want to be ready." He seemed frustrated. "I think the Dark Lord senses that, and I haven't even met him yet." Thinking of his situation made Acacius shake his head disappointingly.

This was the first time this evening that Eleana saw him anything but happy. "Don't worry, Acacius. I'm glad you haven't joined him yet."

Acacius smiled rather sadly, but still smiled. "I supposed you would." He said. "But I have to." he then said resolutely. "I need to fight in this war too, what would I be other than a coward if I didn't?"

"You're not a coward." Eleana said, convinced that she was right.

"You don't think so?" he looked into her eyes.

"No." She said while shaking her head at him. Acacius smiled and nodded, feeling comforted by her answer. What she thought of him seemed like the only thing that mattered right now.

"You know..." he said after a while when Eleana removed her hand. "I have a wedding gift for you." He said.

Eleana became embarrassed. "Oh, Acacius you shouldn't have. I have nothing to give you in return."

"Your gift to me was becoming my wife, that is all that I need." He said and took her hand, not wanting her to feel bad about it. "I bought a house a while ago, and I have had it renovated." He began to explain, then he smiled as if it was foolish. "Actually... I thought of you while doing it, and I think you will like it. Therefore I want you to have it - that is my gift."

"A house?" Eleana asked, astonished. "You're giving me a whole house?"

"Yes, I have written it on you, all I need is your signature." he said while pleased. "Of course I had hope that you'd let me live there with you, but if you ever feel like you want to throw me out – I can't stop you."

She tilted her head as if what he was being too sweet. "Acacius..." she said. "I can't let you give me a whole house."

"No, I want to!" he said honestly.

Eleana shook her head. "No... At least let us share it." She said. He might regret it later if she did not live up to his expectations and they both became bitter, though she promised herself to try to stop that from happening.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"Yes." She said resolutely. Acacius smiled and then leaned in to kiss her. Eleana's eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around him, placing her head by his ear. Acacius seemed confused by her gesture, she had avoided his kiss, at least she was hugging him close now. He sighed. If she needed him to, he would give her all the time in the world.

* * *

><p>The house was beautiful, it really was. Wherever she looked, whatever room she explored it was all beautiful to her. Acacius had really put a lot of effort into this project.<p>

Eleana took her time when exploring every room. Her husband did not seem to mind at all, actually he seemed to enjoy watching her eye all of the rooms and finding new things that appealed to her.

She was taking her time with utmost awareness, since the lump in her throat did not seem to go away, the ache in her chest was still paining her. The stinging sensation of tears in her eyes made her fear that Acacius would notice and she quickly blinked them away. This was not his fault, he was not to blame, she was the one who was lying to him and at least she could avoid crying in front of him.

Even though there were many rooms in their new home the exploring came to an end. Around two in the morning the newlywed couple reached the bedroom, and Eleana was met by a grandiose bed, covered with white satin. It was made out of dark wood, and the headboard was in black leather. The bedroom was stunning she admitted to herself.

She looked at Acacius, he was calm and looked so kind. Therefore she felt terrible when wishing she was somewhere else. He would treat her like a queen, she had realised that, and she knew she could not ever make him as happy as he deserved to be.

He looked down upon her hands, and took one of them into his own.

Oh! How she longed for Sirius, she wanted to be looking into his grey eyes.

Acacius led her to the grand bed and suddenly became almost shy when letting his eyes wander down over her body. The white fabric hugged her curves and he could see some of her cleavage through the thin fabric which lay above her breasts. He met her eyes, and mistook her trembling of dread for excitement. As he leaned in to kiss her softly, she stood motionless.

After a while he realised that she did not indicate of taking her dress off herself, he thought she therefore wanted him to do it for her. How wrong he was. However, Eleana did not protest when he moved around her to find the zipper. She stood still as he zipped it down, and soon felt the rather cool air touch the bare skin on her back.

His fingers moved swiftly over her back and then to her shoulders. She shuddered. The sleeveless upper part of her dress was pulled down by a soft touch, and the rest of her dress slowly slipped off of her and onto the floor. Her white undergarment was the only thing covering her now, the rest of her was completely bare.

Acacius moved around her in order to face her again. He thought it was strange that she did not take the initiative to touch him. She simply stood there, looking perfect.

"Eleana... you are so very beautiful." He whispered, and then leaned in to kiss her while cupping her face with his hands. This time she kissed him back, but not with as much passion as he had hoped for. He pulled away and examined her face. 'she must be shy from nervousness' he thought to himself, since he knew that he felt nervous himself.

"Today, you made me the luckiest man on earth. I know you will make me very happy." And he kissed her again as he grabbed her shoulders gently. Then he became baffled when feeling something wet on his face, it was tears, her tears. He pulled away and looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked fretfully.

She looked away and shook her head.

"Is something wrong? You know you can tell me, whatever it is... I will listen to you."

"I'm just... happy." She lied, and Acacius' kind heart only made it more difficult. He did not deserve to be lied to, and Sirius did not deserve to be killed either. She must remember why she had chosen this, why she was here. She had to bite the bullet and get this over with; and so she dried her tears and leaned in to kiss him, more fiercely this time.

Her body was screaming for her to pull away, yet she could not allow herself that privilege. She began to imagine Sirius in her new husbands place. His lips on hers, the touch of his hands, the heat of his body. Yet the taste was not of Sirius, the scent was not his, and Acacius touch could not compare to Sirius's.

Suddenly her bra was unhooked in the back and pulled down only to fall on the floor amongst their feet. Acacius broke the kiss only to look down, his eyes lingered on her naked breasts and Eleana felt her cheeks become drained of warmth. She felt too exposed.

After a minute she became anxious that he would touch her bare front, he did not, yet. Instead he began to unbutton his white shirt, and remove the rest of his own clothes.

Eleana took the opportunity to create a distance between them, she sat down on the bed. Then she looked at the nearly naked Acacius standing in front of her. He was only wearing his underwear when he approached her.

He did not appear intimidating at all, actually he looked quite handsome and pleasant, even so Eleana moved backwards a little as if to get away, but she stopped as he came closer and let him lay down on top of her. His face was close to hers, and she could feel his breath on her face. It caused her to close her eyes and so she felt his naked torso against her breasts.

She missed Sirius, and as Acacius touched her she felt disgusted with herself. She wanted to be in Sirius' bed, not Acacius', but this was the bed she would be spending her nights in from now on.

Her heart raced, and she felt her pulse thudding inside of her ears. Then there was pain, and she clenched her jaw while closing her eyes. Acacius did not seem to notice. Then after what seemed like an eternity, although it was only half a minute, she put her hands on Acacius' torso to push him away.

"stop." She whispered as she began to push. "Acacius, stop."

With a confused expression on his face he looked at her, and then carefully did as she told him and sat up.

Eleana sat up as well, and took a deep breath.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked sheepishly.

Eleana looked at the worried man and shook her head. "No... It just hurt a little." She said with a weak smile. "Do you mind if we go to sleep now?"

A guilty and nearly ashamed Acacius touched his chin. "No, not at all... I think we're both tired." He said with a little smile.

Eleana noticed his worry, therefore she took his hand in hers. "You did nothing wrong... We'll try again some other time." She assured him.

Her words comforted him a little, and he did not feel too feel anxious when drifting off to sleep. He held her hand in his when they fell asleep - feeling joyful to finally be her husband.

Eleana closed her eyes and tried hard to fall asleep, just to be rid of this feeling of panic. If she got lost in lovely dreams there would be no pain.

The feeling of Acacius's hand holding hers made her feel ashamed, for several reasons. She was lost, and she felt lost of control. If she ever could have decided something for herself, and create the life she wanted, that freedom was now lost.

* * *

><p>The bed felt cold without her, the sun rising by the horizon outside Sirius' window could not bring him the feeling of warmth without her being there. The walls and ceiling looked dull and plain.<p>

He had lay awake all night, unable to sleep. The thoughts were keeping him awake, the emotions it caused him to feel were tormenting him.

The lamp which had been standing on the bedside table was on the floor, the porcelain had been broken when hitting the wall. The shards lay scattered on the wooden floor.

He could see them now, touching one another. Rutilus tearing his new wife's clothes off, placing her on the bed and her pulling him closer to her. Naked and passionately they grinded against one another, moaning and grunting out of pleasure.

Sirius grabbed his own hair and closed his eyes in agony. He could not get rid of the image whatever he did. When he closed his eyes he could see them, when he opened them he could see them just as clearly. The sounds echoed in his head and he felt as if he was going insane. Tears even stung his eyes, and he trembled with rage, but most of all out of the excruciating pain from hurting. It was as if she had cut him through.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I suppose this is the longest chapter in this story so far. A lot of emotions in this one. I hope you enjoyed reading, although I feel rather bad for making the characters suffer. Tell me what you think so far, as this story is coming to an end soon - but not yet. <strong>

**Thank you for reading and supporting ;)**

**-Fondofreading**


	32. Drained

**20 July, 1981**

There were dark times, and darker they became. The war was still ongoing, and more people were found killed or injured. The papers were not any longer a reliable source as parts of its staff were likely under the influence of the Imperius curse. People went missing every day, a great number of those were muggle-borns.

Eleana had been very dismal since the wedding had taken place, yet she was becoming all the more dismal now that Acacius was so close to joining the Dark Lord. Anyone who was considered to be useful in some way and did not join him, died, though Acacius had not made himself stand out as anything remarkable yet; That could be the reason for the Dark Lord not taking any care for if he joined to be a close servant or not. He was still on his side, and that seemed to be all that mattered. Acacius was not very good in battle, Eleana knew. The only way he could be useful was through the ministry – being on the inside.

The thought of the Dark Lord made Eleana feel bitter. He had done nothing but stir up a war between people which only caused misery. She still could not understand how his principals could be considered anything but but vial. Acacius soon found out about her feelings for what was happening, he almost shushed her in panic as she told him. The reaction she got from him made her believe that he thought the Dark Lord could hear every word they uttered.

"Eleana, don't say that!" He protested as they stood in the hall. They had just returned home after spending the evening with Caren and Avery, which were now married to one another.

"Why not? It's what I believe." She said to Acacius.

"Sometimes... one does best in not saying such beliefs out loud." He said, careful not to offend her or anyone else whom he might thought could be listening.

"I know, but I am expressing them only to you." She convinced him.

"Still, it's not good to do so. I think you should avoid it from now on." He said while looking into her eyes, it was as if he feared something awful might happen if she did not follow his advice.

"Acacius." She said. "I do not like what is happening, what the war brings."

He seemed to be bothered by her talking about it, or simply worried.

"I know you don't like it either." She said in a low tone, if she said it too loud he might become alarmed again.

"It's for the greater good. It all is." He then said, happy to have an answer for her which might console her. But Eleana was not comforted, on the contrary actually. Acacius was just as her brother and the rest of her family along with many others, convinced that the murders, disappearances, corruption, painful losses, etc. was alright – because it was all for what they called: the greater good.

Eleana knew that she could not convince him now, nor did she have the energy to; at least she had told him of her opinions. She gave him a rather dismal smile and they both suddenly understood what the other one was thinking. Acacius smiled and sighed while raising his hands to cup her face with them. Eleana saw his observing eyes as they travelled over her face. He accepted her, just as she was, he did not argue further with her or get mad at her for not wanting what he did. Her whole life her family had nagged her for questioning their beliefs and norms. They had become angry with her for not being as devoted as she ought to have been with their principles. There was no trace of anger in Acacius' eyes, merely puzzled fascination.

"Believe me." Acacius said, trying once more to comfort her worry.

Eleana touched his wrists. "I wish I could." She said dismally, yet with a sad smile on her lips. Her eyes twinkled as she indicated for him to let go, he did so and watched her head for the stairs. They had a big staircase which lead to the second floor of their three leveled house.

With hidden longing in his eyes Acacius watched her take each step in her exquisite summer dress. It was in a matted pink colour, sleeveless and the skirt went down to just below of her knees. He had never seen anything lovelier, and he felt like he had to pinch himself in order to know that it was not a dream every time he remembered that she was his wife. He still did not know why she had agreed to marry him, he was simply glad that she had.

Eleana nearly felt bad for not letting Acacius finish what they had started on their wedding night. Every night since then, Eleana had come up with some sort of excuse in order to avoid it. She knew how much he wanted her, she knew how much he cared for her and he simply wanted to be offered a little love from her. Still, it felt uncomfortable for her to think of it. Although she knew that she could not keep this up forever; Acacius would be devastated.

That was later on confirmed by her brother the next evening. Acacius had invited Eithan Adela for dinner that late afternoon - to Eleana's dismay. She had begun to despise he brother for what he had done to her. Ever since the wedding she had been awfully cold towards him; it did not seem to bother Eithan, he was still in a merry mood during the whole dinner.

Just as their new house-elf, Gobbi, was filling their glasses for the third time with Cherry syrup, they heard the doorbell ring loud yet distantly – It resembled the sounds of muggles' churchbells.

"Who could that be?" Eleana said, raising her brows in a curious manner.

Acacius looked at her. "I don't know."

"Gobbi! open the door." Eithan commanded the elf, but there was no need for it because the elf was already on its way to the door. Acacius had inherited Gobbi from his grandmother, which had owned three of them. After her death she had given one to each of her grandchildren.

The elf came back running. "There is a man at the door, sir. " he said to Acacius. "He says you must come with him to the ministry immediately, there has been some hassle with the paperwork and now nobody can find what they're looking for."

Acacius rose from his chair. "It must've been Abbott..." He said while thinking. "I left him in charge before I went home. He seemed nervous yet I thought he could handle it as he said he could."

"Didn't he attend Hogwarts when we did?" Eleana asked.

"Yes" Acacius said while Gobbi came in with his coat, the elf was small compared to it and seemed to become lost in the fabric. It was not until Acacius took it from him that you could actually see the elf again.

"Abbott.." Eithan said aloud. "Stupid blighter - he's a hufflepuff right?"

"Yes, and his sister also went to Hogwarts during the time we attended." Acacius said while checking his pockets in order to make sure that he had everything he needed.

Eleana knew that the sister had a daughter named Hannah. Sirius had mentioned it once to her. Since Harry was the same age the subject had been brought up.

"Excuse me while I tend to the ministry." Acacius said in a hurry.

"You're excused." Eithan said and Eleana smiled at her husband before he left, taking Gobbi with him. As they had gone Eleana thought her brother were to leave as well. She began to rise from her chair.

"Sit down." Eithan said. "I want to speak with you." He drank the rest of what was in his glass before he turned to his sister.

Eleana did as he said and waited, she wondered what he might want now. With indifference in her eyes she looked at him patiently.

"What is this I hear of you not letting Acacius shag you?"

Eleana widened her eyes in shock. This was not a subject she wanted to discuss, least of all with him. She stood up and was about to walk away, though she did not get the chance to take one step before Eithan pulled her back down on the chair.

"sit down!" he commanded once again. "Now, I don't want him to be miserable – I know you don't either"

With restrained anger in her eyes she looked at him.

It did not seem to bother Eithan one bit, and so he continued. "I thought we made a deal." He reminded.

"I have done what you asked of me, I have married him."

"Yes, but you need to be a wife too, just as a marriage requires." He said sternly. "I'd hate for people to begin to wonder things, to think that this marriage was not what you wanted."

"It wasn't what I wanted." Eleana mumbled through her teeth, unable to help herself.

"What was that?" he asked, becoming infuriated.

"Nothing." She said and gave him a smile which they both knew to be as forged as the marrige was.

Eithan narrowed his eyes at her. "Be careful, Eleana. You might break the deal."

There was nothing which could explain in that moment how much she hated him; fully hated him. Her whole being almost trembled with hatred. What she would not give to be able to strike him down right then and there, pull out her wand and send him flying through the window. To hold back her feelings she looked away, it was easier accomplishing that while not having to meet his gaze.

"Will you see to it?"

"Yes." She mumbled quietly.

"What?" he said, wanting her to say it louder.

"Yes!" she shouted in his face, after that she stood up. "Now get out!"

Eithan let her treat him rudely, for this time. As he rose to his feet he threw the napkin on the table, which had been lying on his knee. A smile of scornful victory entered his lips as he looked at her infuriated face.

"Out!" she yelled, pointing at the door. Eithan did as she told him to and left. His steps were calm and not at all rushed. Eleana's hands were trembling, and as she heard the front door finally close she sank down on one of the chairs. Bitter tears soon streamed down her face.

* * *

><p>James sat down next to his very good friend by the bed. "Sirius... You can't be like this forever. I know you miss her but –"<p>

"Don't!" Sirius yelled through his pillow. He was lying face down in his bed with an empty bottle of firewhisky on the floor beside him. He then looked up from the pillow at James. "Don't speak of her... ever again."

"Alright, mate." James said solemnly, observing his friend's tousled black hair. "You can rest, I'll go to the headquarter." He was beginning to stand but then Sirius jumped up from his bed, almost successfully; he had gotten caught in the covers.

"No. I'll come, just wait a second." He said while struggling with the fabric. As he finally got it off of him he stood up. It seemed he had gone to bed fully clothed, since they were still on him.

"Are you sure?" James said while seeing Sirius's tired eyes. He could guess that his head was aching by the look of his eyes, or even pounding.

"Yes." Sirius said, determined. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well..." James began with a frown. "You look like you've been fighting giants the whole night."

Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed his leather jacket from the floor.

"I mean it – you look like shit." James said.

Sirius began to walk towards the front door. "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

James followed him. "I mean it." He said with a laugh. Sirius glanced at his friend and smirked, vaguely, but it was still a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>1 November, 1981<strong>

While Eleana slept soundly she suddenly heard someone barge into their bedroom and then she heard a voice shouting something. The sleep which still had its grip on her suddenly let go and she opened her eyes. Her eyesight was dim and she could see a figure dressed in black standing beside their bed; Acacius was talking to the person. Eleana blinked a few times until she could see properly. The sleepiness slowly left her. She looked at the time; it was five o'clock in the morning.

"What is it?" Acacius asked with a voice husky from tiredness.

"The Dark Lord is gone." Eithan said blankly.

Acacius sat up straight and stared at him in shock. "What do you mean _gone_?"

"I mean that the Dark Lord is nowhere to be found." Eithan appeared just as lost as he described his Lord to be.

Eleana was completely awake now, she also sat up. "What does that mean?"

"Mean?" Eithan stared at her. "It means that the Ministry's, while we're speaking, is collecting death eaters – putting them in Azkaban."

"But you..?" Acacius said.

"Yes, they're after me as well. Anyone who's been involved they will at least question."

Acacius could sigh out of relief that he had not yet been able to become a proper death eater, though his friends were all in danger, and he feared that the ministry might also prosecute him for involvement.

"Should you not seek hiding then?" Acacius said.

"I will." Eithan said. All three of them knew that the ministry was very familiar with his name and they knew that he was responsible for many crimes. Eithan turned to leave in a hurry then he spun around and looked at them both. "One other thing..." he said.

Eleana recognised the wicked smile which was now curving his lips. Immediately she became alarmed.

"The Potters were killed last night by the Dark Lord."

Eleana felt as if her insides sank beneath the floor as the words reached her ears.

"They're dead?" Acacius asked, quite stunned at the fact.

"Yes." Eithan said. "and here's the funny thing..." he began to almost chuckle at the thought. "They believe that Black was the one who sold them out to the Dark Lord."

"Black selling them out?" Acacius asked, he did not seem to believe it. "That's not true" he stated.

"No, we know that it isn't" Eithan said while looking at his sister, still with a smile on his lips. "Pettigrew was the spy." He said, knowing that this would be news to his sister at least.

Eleana sat there, her gaze blank as she listened to her brother's words. Lily and James were dead, how could this be? What of the boy, she then thought.

"What of their son?" she asked, her voice awfully plain.

"He lives." Eithan said, quite bitter at the thought. Then he went on about a subject which he thought more joyful. "They say that Sirius Black killed Peter Pettigrew in some alley after the Potter's death. Apparently he blew him up." Eithan made a shrug and looked at his sister's emotionless expression. "They say that Black was a close ally to the Dark Lord, and the ministry sent him to Azkaban without a trial."

Eleana's eyes flickered to her brother. _Azkaban_, she thought. "They've sent him to Azkaban?" she asked, her voice drained of all emotions. Sirius was in Azkaban; Eleana felt empty on the inside as she thought of it. James and Lily were dead, and their poor son was left an orphan. She was here, unable to do anything about it.

"Yes." Eithan said. "There he will rot."

Suddenly, a tiny flame of emotion awoke inside of her for a slight moment. 'There too will you rot.' She thought to herself and felt no pity for her brother. She even hoped the Dementors would take his soul when they got the chance to.

Eithan smiled maliciously, but his smile abruptly disappeared however when they heard the sound of something crashing downstairs. Eleana wondered if it had been their front door being barged down. Then there was a shriek of surprise coming from Gobbi, and seconds after that he had magically teleported himself into their bedroom. He landed on Eleana's knee in confusion. She instinctively placed her hand on the elf's shoulder in order to calm him.

"Go!" Acacius said to Eithan as they heard people coming up the stairs in full haste. Eithan disapparated and was gone, one second later there was at least three Aurors barging into their bedroom.

They held their wands pointed at them. Eleana looked at them plainly, she did not care for what happened to them next. Sirius was in Azkaban, a horrible place where he was just as good as dead. Her brother was gone, he would eventually be caught by death eaters and she would probably not see him again. She was married to Acacius, and for what? For Sirius's life; he had none to speak of if he was put in Azkaban for the rest of it. She had sacrificed everything for nothing it seemed.

"Acacius Rutilus, you are to be taken to the Ministry for interrogation about involvement with you-know-who, and being a possible deatheater." The one in the middle said, a middle-aged man with a brown and grey-stained beard.

Acacius swallowed hard and then nodded, completely calm in appearance.

"If you struggle you will be taken by force." The man said, his wand pointing very threatening at Acacius.

"May I put some clothes on before we go?" Acacius asked, with a his ever so pleasant voice.

The man which had had a very serious expression on his face became a little softer around the eyes. "Yes." He said and cleared his throat.

Acacius slowly rose from the bed and went to pick up the clothes which he had left on a chair.

"Should we take her as well?" a younger man asked, he was a tall man with broad shoulders. Eleana looked at them when she heard them speaking of her.

The older one observed her for a moment.

"My wife has not done anything wrong. I can understand why you would suspect me of involvement, but let her be. Please." Acacius asked of them very politely. He was almost finished with fastening every button on his shirt now.

"They never said anything about her" the older one said resolutely. "It is not necessary for us to take her."

Acacius walked over to them, fully dressed and with brown morning hair standing at an end of his head. "Thank you." He said to them and then looked at his wife. Eleana looked at him and realised he might be sentenced to Azkaban for involvement, she did not know how far the ministry would go, perhaps he would be there for several years.

The third Auror poked him in the back with his wand. "Walk." He said. It was a blonde haired man, Eleana noticed.

"Don't worry." Was all he said before turning around to walk. Soon they were out the door and out of the house. Eleana felt Gobbi's thin arms in her grasp, she looked down at him and the elf appeared to be crying.

"There, there." She said, not much sincerity in the tone of her voice. The elf was crying but she was not, nor did she feel the need to. It was as if she was drained, too dry to produce any tears of misery. Her heart had gone with Sirius the day she had left him, and now as he withered away in Azkaban, so would her heart.

* * *

><p>Acacius was able to save himself from the accusations – apparently with a little help of his money. Also, he had a good reputation among the Ministry's employees which benefitted him. Eleana soon learned that many others, which she knew for sure were death eaters, had been able to be freed as well.<p>

Mulciber had been thrown into Azkaban as he could not prove his innocence, or he simply declared proudly what he had done, it would not surprise Eleana if he had. She did not care for what became of him anyway. Avery, she had been told, had slithered his way out of the accusations by claiming that he had been under the Imperius Curse. The only thing which she cared for at that was that Caren was not left without a husband. She knew Caren would have been heartbroken if she had been.

* * *

><p><strong>4 November, 1981<strong>

A couple of days later, the letter came one morning which caused the whole house to tremble. Eleana had just arrived to her parents house, and was making herself comfortable on the couch when her father walked in with an expression on his face which caused Eleana's blood to ice. All colour was drained from his face.

Eleana let her hand fall from her stomach to her side. "What is it?" she asked carefully, afraid of the answer since her father looked so strange when he sat down in the mahogany chair beside her.

Brant Adela fiddled with the letter in his hand while opening his mouth several times to speak, he was unable to. Eleana waited patiently, and felt her pulse raising by the second.

"Eithan..." he finally said, with a weak voice. "He's... He's dead." And so the letter in his hand dropped from his trembling hand and landed with a swift movement on the floor.

Eleana felt her features relax suddenly as she became cold on the inside; as if an arctic wave had crashed against her and washed her whole. She could not move for several minutes.

Her father was not crying, but he was trembling where he sat and pure pain had begun to reflect in his eyes. His daughter was observing him silently as she tried to cope with her own feelings.

How did she feel? She had begun to hate him after what he had done to her, after what he had done to Sirius. She had resented him for forcing her into a marriage she did not want, for forcing her to lie to a man she knew loved her, and she cared for Acacius, therefore she did not want to hurt him. She had been angry with Eithan for getting lost in the dark arts, she had watched with agony how he became someone unknown to her, a stranger, or rather a monster. In the end he had not been her brother anymore. Her real brother would not have treated her so cruelly. Again, How did she feel? Was this the time to mourn the brother she loved? – Which had been lost years ago.

When she finally could move she slowly put her hand on her stomach and caressed it fondly. She said nothing, neither did her father. They sat there for a whole hour in silence, until Acacius entered the room fully dressed. He had come in through the gate, and now he was standing in their living room.

Eleana looked up, and met his eyes. He looked tired, and she could see that pain painted his dismal face. He knew, she thought. Acacius looked at Mr Adela who did not meet his gaze, it was uncertain if he even knew that Acacius was present. After he had passed his father-inlaw he sank down on the couch next to Eleana.

"I got the news at work." He said as the air left him. It was evening, and he had been working late when a colleague came into his office to tell him.

Eleana understood that he was deeply sad; his best friend and brother-in-law had died. Therefore, she felt it was right to take his hand.

Acacius appreciated the gesture, and held on to her hand as he stared into the lit fireplace in front of them.

A couple of minutes later Minky entered the room. Completely incognizant of the dreadful news she began to arrange the paintings while speaking. "Mistress Adela wants Master to come upstairs." Minky then let her tiny hands fall to her sides as she saw the Master's face. "Is something wrong, Master Adela?" she became anxious, and then looked at Eleana and Mr Rutilus which did not meet her gaze. Minky's ears drooped, and she looked frightened.

"I will go upstairs." Brant said mechanically after an unpleasant silence. Minky blinked with her big, old eyelids.

Eleana did not follow him, and only three minutes later she heard a scream which could make peoples hair gray. It echoed throughout the big house, and made Minky shiver while covering her ears. Another scream was heard, not as loudly as the first one, yet it still made shivers run through Eleana.

Acacius put his face in his hands as he unwillingly listened to the agonizing screams. His elbows rested on his knees as he sat.

Melanie Adela had learned about the death of her only son. Her heart was broken, and life was drained out of her within three days.

* * *

><p>Eleana held Acacius in her arms the following two nights. She had no issues with filling her obligations as a wife when it came to comforting him, it was just as if you would comfort a friend. She did not love him, not as he needed for her to love him, although she cared for him; She cared a great deal for him.<p>

However, after the death of her mother she was in no position to comfort others. It had happened quickly. The day Melanie Adela found out about her son's death she fell ill, and she laid in bed for the following days. This was not unusual, that was why Eleana had not been too worried about it at first. Then, when she did no longer eat or drink, she became anxious. Melanie simply stared into nothingness, and after two days she was unreachable. During midday on the third day, she lost her pulse and was confirmed dead.

Eleana did not sleep that night, nor did she want be touched by her husband which offered to comfort her. Acacius then thought it best to leave her alone, he slept in another room that night. Eleana was glad that he did, she was thankful for him understanding her feelings during this difficult time.

Her mother had been very dear to Eleana. Her female role model, her friend, she had taught Eleana a lot. Pleasant memories were revealed in her mind and the yearning for her mother to come back grew as she dwelled on times of the past. Pain went through her as she breathed, yet she did not cry. The air which she breathed stung her insides for every breath.

She felt like a little girl again when she closed her eyes. She stood in her room while her mother helped her pick out clothes for the new school year. Eleven years old, with her hair in two blonde braids she watched her mother do so.

Her mother had always dressed well, and was very beautiful. Eleana had always dreamed of one day becoming as beautiful as her mother.

Eleana's father had at all times seemed to adore her mother. He admired her greatly, and during her hard times he was always there for her; comforting her any way he could.

Her death, and the death of their son, had put him in a state which was called depression. He was present when you talked to him, yet he was not really present in the conversation. He answered automatically, and Eleana understood that parts of him had died with his wife and son.

The deaths had put a mark on all of them, and the depressing impact was evident. Eleana wondered when the right time was to tell the others of her new discovery. Perhaps a new life was the only thing that could help with the pain of losing two others. She was expecting a baby.

* * *

><p>Dark, everything was dark. Cold, also it was cold – very cold. Whenever a Dementor passed the entrance of the cell another cold breeze filled the small space.<p>

Now it appeared to be in the middle of the night. That he could see, though he had no other perception of time in this place. In the beginning he had been counting the days, then it became harder and harder due to the waiting. It was as if he only waited for the time to pass, it did, but immensely slow. As if the bread and water once a day was not bad enough, or the small cell, or the cold stone walls and floor, the Dementors presence seemed to make everyone insane in here. No one could think of something that made them happy to pass the time, nothing but misery and pain was allowed in this place, a horrible place. Sirius had been bitter as he first got here, no feelings of happiness inside him as his best friends were dead and their killer, which he had not even suspected of being a spy but trusted blankly, was still on the run. He should just have killed him when he had the chance, that was what he thought of, he should have been quicker. He had to stay alive in order to avenge his friends if he ever became able to flee from this place.

Only bitter thoughts were in his head, that was one of the reasons why the Dementors did not affect him as much as they did the others. His bitter thoughts were filled with some sort of hope which was veiled with bitterness; they could not take that away from him.

What of Eleana? He had thought the day he got there, and he still did. Was she well? was she happy? He had not seen Rutilus in here so he must still be with her then. Sirius had heard the other prisoners talking of Eithan's death some days after his pwn imprisonment. 'At least the bastard is dead' Sirius thought to himself.

Eleana was alive. She must be, he thought. She was probably sitting in that big house of hers right now, in an emerald bathtub surrounded by peacocks. He snorted bitterly at the thought. Also, she had that crib. He wondered if there was a baby sleeping in it already, perhaps even two. With a sigh Sirius covered his face with his hands as he got lost in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Wow, a rather depressing chapter this one. Although, I did enjoy killing Eithan off, because he has really become a monster, as Eleana said. Many of you have been wanting him dead - or in some way, that he pays for what he's done - so now you can celebrate! ;)<strong>

**Another chapter will most likely be up sometime during next week. It's getting really close to the end now, and I want to say that I still appreciate all of your support and interest for this story. Thank you! **

**-Fondofreading**


	33. The Truth

**28 September, 1994**

Breathing softly, yet deep, Eleana slept peacefully in her bed. Embraced by soft covers and pillows she felt warm and snug amongst them in the darkness. The other side of the bed was empty since her husband had left very early this morning for work. His wife had continued to sleep as he left, barely noticing the kiss he had placed on her cheek before leaving. Now she was only vaguely aware of his absence.

After a while she felt the heavy sleep ascend from her. With dim vision she opened her eyes slowly and blinked with heavy lids. She felt the presence of someone, her eyes fell upon a shape. It saw a dark figure, someone who was standing close - a man. It was not Acacius. Now she was sure of that a stranger was by her bedside. Her lips parted as she drew a breath out of surprise. She sat up and stared at the man in complete shock. Should she scream? Should she strike him? What was she to do?

He was standing still, just as she was now sitting motionless on the bed while observing him. He seemed quite calm she realised, yet haunted in an unpleasant way. She wondered what it was that he wanted. Why he was here. It was dark in the bedroom, so she could not distinguish his features properly. She could make out dark tousled hair, a similar black beard, hollow cheeks and he also looked to be dressed in some sort of rags. He was staring at her with his haunted eyes, she could not help but to simply stare into his. They seemed awfully familiar to her. More accustomed to the darkness she could discover his features further. Were they grey? That straight shaped nose seemed familiar too, and those cheekbones, and the lips beneath the beard were ones she had seen before.

"Sirius?" she breathed as her mouth became dry.

He smirked, an expression she was very familiar to. It was him she knew now, but his face was not as it used to. It was gaunt and behind his eyes something wild flickered, and something awfully bitter.

"It is you." She confirmed aloud, still in complete shock. Her voice was weak and she searched his face with her eyes over and over again. The expression on her face revealed her shock and also her suppressed joy. She let out a breath to release some of her emotions, and a little smile curved the corners of her mouth while her eyes gleamed with tears.

Sirius stared at the woman in front of him; had he ever thought her more beautiful than now? She was alive and well he saw. She had been sleeping soundly when he walked into the bedroom, just as he remembered. Only now she slept in another one's bed, just as she had done for the last fourteen years. For a moment he envied her, for her not being miserable. When in Azkaban he had hoped for that she was well, that she was not unhappy or even abused in a life where he could not be by her side anymore to protect her. But now, he envied her for her happiness, for that she had been happy without him and he had been miserable.

"I heard you escaped a year ago." She said after a while, when she had collected herself from the shock. Then she eyed him up and down. He looked ruffed and tormented, she felt tears in her eyes as she imagined what he had been through. She began to shake her head while restraining her tears, the effort was useless for they filled her eyes nevertheless. She had not cried for a long time.

Sirius watched her solemnly and wondered why she cried. Did she pity him? From the look in her eyes he could see that she appeared grateful to see him, yet he could not believe it. Why would she bother to cry when she had made it very clear many years ago: that she did not feel anything for him? She had no pity in her heart then, how was it that she had it now? Her tears even made him angry as he watched them fall down her cheeks.

"Oh, Sirius..." the tone in her voice trembled. "I'm so sorry"

His jaw clenched. "Are you?" he asked, nothing but bitterness in his voice.

Eleana appeared confused, just as she felt hurt due to his coldness towards her.

"I thought you were happy with that husband of yours." His eyes reflected spitefulness as well as bitter anger; It made them appear all the more hollow.

Eleana felt all air leave her lungs as his words pierced her through. Motionless and with tears in her eyes she did not let her eyes leave his.

"So I'm not suddenly invading your perfect life and spoiling it then? Are you finally feeling some remorse after you crushed my heart and threw it right back at me? Or are you just sorry that I found a way to escape Azkaban, and now that I come face to face with you again you want peace?"

Eleana felt every word scorn her. Her feelings of love for the man washed over her and she shook her head at him in denial. She gained some of the air she had lost before speaking. "I've missed you so."

Sirius snorted, not believing her for one second. He mocked her for what he believed to be lies. "Don't lie anymore to me." He said through his teeth, quite angry. In that moment he reminded Eleana of an angry dog. "I don't want to hear your lies, I've had enough of them!" he looked away and stumbled where he stood. "You think you know someone, and then you find out that all they've done is lie. They make you believe that you can trust them and then they stab you in the back! – Making you regret that you ever trusted them. I was stupid, and I was blind to the truth."

Eleana knew he was not only talking of her anymore, but she did realise that Sirius despised her, perhaps just as much as he did Pettigrew for betraying him. She closed her eyes in agony and as she opened them a while later she saw that Sirius was observing her.

"I have lied to you" she admitted. "Sirius, I lied. – Now I must tell you _why_."

"I know why you did it... you wanted a secure life. A life where you weren't abnormal to your family's circuits, and where your family could protect you. Cause that's what they've always done, haven't they? You always had someone who protected you from everything _bad_ in this world... And I was bad. I couldn't offer you the life you needed. You could not live on the edge every day, each day a risk. Being independent was something you wanted but you didn't possess enough courage to break free. And foremost of all you could not live with the shame of being with someone like me: a blood traitor - cause that is what I am and I'm _bloody proud_!"

Eleana stared at him with glazed yet steady eyes. Her cheekbones appeared even more evident than usual.

"You chose to let me go, in order to live your _perfect, uncomplicated, prominent_ life." Each word which described the life he thought she had, he spoke with loathing. After he had done so he kept his eyes on hers for a couple of seconds before turning away; he went to stand by the window.

There was a silence during which she heard Sirius's breathing, he was all wound up. "Eithan threatened me." She said after a while. "He said he would kill you."

Sirius turned to her with a dull gaze. "Since when is that news? From what I remember he threatened to kill me on a regular basis. It probably was his life goal." Sirius said. Then he thought with a spiteful sneer: 'which he never achieved'.

"Before I came to live with you Acacius proposed to me - he asked me to marry him and I turned him down... Then I spent the happiest months of my life with you." Eleana's eyes gleamed when she looked at him.

Sirius became angry once again, how could she tell him it was the happiest months of her life if she went to marry Acacius right afterwards. Her words began to confuse him.

"And as you probably remember my grandmother was ill, on the verge of dying, so I returned home in order to say goodbye. After she passed Eithan took me aside to make a deal, he made it clear to me that if I did not marry Acacius, he would kill you in the most gruesome way. He would not rest until you were dead... And I was torn." Eleana had turned her gaze to a piece of furniture nearby instead of her guest. "How could I say yes? How could I say no?"

Sirius was beginning to realise the truth, and it was overshadowing what he had believed for so long. He looked at her and saw her grieving.

Eleana looked at Sirius with desperation in her eyes. "What was I to do? He was certainly telling the truth, and there was no doubt he would have gone after you had I not chosen to marry Acacius. I could not be responsible for your death and go on living. I couldn't choose _you_ selfishly and watch you die, for I could not imagine a world without you living in it... I chose to let you live." A tear of agony fell down her cheek.

Sirius turned away from her and serenely placed his fist on the wall in order to let his forehead rest on it. 'She had sacrificed herself for his life.'

"I didn't tell you, because I knew that if you had known you would've tried to _save_ me. All hell would have broken loose... You would have gotten yourself killed, and that's why I was so anxious when you came to the wedding. Eithan was on the verge of killing you that day, and I was so afraid that my efforts would have been for nothing. Then... they were, in a way." She looked down upon her hands in a downhearted manner. "When you went to Azkaban I realised your life was lost anyway. I've been told that: Not many return from Azkaban – and if they do then they've lost their sanity. If you don't have your sanity than what sort of life is left in you?"

Eleana neither saw nor heard any response from Sirius, she rose from the bed and slowly moved towards him. She was in her white nightgown, the lace hem touched her thighs as she moved. The man before her stood very still even though he felt her coming closer.

"Although you appear sane to me." She said. She knew however, that he was tormented from having been there so long. There was no doubt in that. But he could not have lost his sanity, since if he had, he would not have been able to look at her the way she had seen him do when she awoke; with a touch of loving admiration. She knew that look from before, it seemed so long ago now when so many years had passed since then. He was still the man she had fallen in love with.

"I had begun to think that you loved him after all." Sirius said unhappily, now knowing that she had not married him for that reason.

"No, Sirius, no..." she spoke tenderly while sad. "I never loved him... Although he really needed me to." Eleana was always struck with guilt when thinking of it, she had never been fair to Acacius.

"I needed you too." Sirius said half bitterly when he turned his head towards her. The look on his face made Eleana's eyes fill with tears once again.

"I'm sorry." She said with a voice unsteady from tears. "Oh! Sirius forgive me!" she begged as she threw herself at him.

Sirius was surprised by her movement and let go of the wall in order to quickly turn to her. Her cheek was then pressed against his chest while she grabbed him by his dirty rags. She slowly began to slid down against him as her legs became weak and could no longer support her. Her knees touched the floor and her cheek trailed down to his thigh. Her hands lightly held on to his ragged trousers.

"Forgive me." She cried.

If he was not so emotionally drained by Azkaban he probably would have sat down and cried with her, instead he simply laid his hand on her head and caressed her blonde hair. He could feel her trembling. Her agony went right through him. He closed his eyes, 'Of course I forgive her' he thought, and realised he had nothing to forgive her for; If the roles had been reversed and the choice was his, he would not have been able to choose any differently. He also would have wanted her to live.

"I forgive you." He told her and opened his eyes to look down at her.

When hearing the words Eleana stopped crying and met his gaze. His black tousled hair and beard hung down towards her. The dark circled eyes were looking at her, the grey in them could still twinkle like it had done when they were both young.

Sirius grabbed her by the shoulders and gently indicated for her to stand. Without protest she let his hands pull her up on her feet; they did not break eye contact.

It struck Sirius once again how beautiful she was, it struck him harder than ever before. Her golden curls were not as light as before, but they were still thick and luxurious. Her eyes were still blue but had lost their innocence. Her cheekbones had become more visible during the years, and her body was a little more womanly rounder yet still rather slender after giving birth to three children. She had aged, he realised, but not more than nature allowed. She was still young. He also knew that he himself had lost most of his former attraction features.

Eleana looked into the eyes of the man she loved. It saddened her how much he seemed to have endured, how cruel the years in Azkaban had been to him. Before he had been so handsome, he has possessed a manly beauty many people were jealous of. Now he slightly resembled a skull in a certain light. His face, along with his body had grown thin and his skin touched his bones while exposing their shape from beneath. Despite of his maimed appearance she still saw _him_, the boy she had fallen for, he was there. His handsome features still shone through his tormented surface.

With no concern of his wretched clothes and dirty face Eleana put her hands around his neck, nestling her fingers into his hair. She wanted to feel him, to touch him, to make sure he was really there in front of her.

Sirius's hands which had been holding her shoulders moved lower in order to rest on her waist. He felt the warm flesh through the fabric of her nightgown.

Eleana felt his hands with delight and let herself move closer to him, she leaned in and her nose soon brushed against the lower part of his bony cheek, then trailed along the skin on its way to his nose. When hers touched the side of his, she placed a kiss on his lips.

Sirius had been standing very still when she had done all of this, and only in silence rejoiced the warmth of her motions. The soft smell of roses went into his nostrils, she still emitted the same scent just as he remembered it.

His lips began to move against hers, and he suddenly became enthralled with his own emotions as they took a hold of him; It caused him to press her against him and rapidly deepen the kiss. It was full with passion and after a while the friction from between their lips slightly burned. Even so, they did not stop.

When their lips finally parted both of them were breathing heavily, and it took them a while to open their eyes. Even longer for Eleana who looked as if she was in pain but still yearningly waiting for more.

Sirius brushed her cheek with his thumb and felt her soft cheek against his now rough hand, he noticed she had gotten a spot of dusty dirt there from when they had kissed. It was on her chin as well. She at last opened her blue eyes which were dim from the kiss to look at him. The corners of her mouth tensed and created a tender smile. Sirius began to smile as well, and when he gently tried to remove the dirt which she had on her face Eleana appeared amused.

"You have some dirt on your face." He said with a smile. "It appears I've tarnished you."

"Now what will my father think about that? Finding out you've defiled me." She said amusingly.

Sirius grinned and nearly began to laugh. He understood the humour in that sentence, but it also made him sad because it had made a terrible impact on their relationship, and lives. The reason she had to leave Sirius was because of her family, because they thought he was not worthy of her. He still detested them, now more than ever.

"Hey?"

Sirius met her worried gaze. He instantly began to smile again, reassuring her that he was alright.

"I love you." She said, wanting him to know that she still did. She slipped her hands around his chest.

"I love you too." He said and touched her chin while looking her deep in the eye. For a while he had completely forgotten she was married to another man and had three children to take care of, that her life had continued without him, however when the realisation hit him he could not look her in the eye anymore. He looked away and his hand fell down to her shoulder.

"You must be famished." Eleana realised with fright.

Sirius's hunger, which he had been tormented by for a long time, ached inside of him. He had forgotten all about his hunger when coming here, but now as she reminded him of it he felt his stomach wretch from famish.

"You do not need to concern yourself." He said politely. Surely, there was a way for him to get food elsewhere, if he tried.

"Sirius, I can feel your ribs. You _need_ food." Without his agreement she let go of him in order to go into the kitchen.

Sirius did not have the energy to protest, instead he watched her go and soon he felt rather dizzy. He sat down in a chair next to a bureau which stood close to the window. While massaging his forehead he caught sight of some family photos placed on the piece of furniture.

One was of the Rutilus family, Acacius and Eleana sitting in the middle while surrounded by their children. The smallest one of the children was repeatedly trying to spoil the shot while everyone else tried to settle the child's rowdiness. Eleana was the only one who was smiling while trying to calm her playful son. The little boy went to hide behind her legs under the chair and she giggled at her son's folly. Acacius on the other hand looked tiredly frustrated.

In another frame a wedding photo was placed. It was of Eleana and Acacius, newlywed. Sirius remembered that day. He realised how many painful memories he had with her, that was why they had been saved, if they were happy ones the Dementors would have sucked them out of him. He remembered most times with her, since they had all become so bitter and not at all happy for him to think of since he thought that everything had been some sort of lie the moment she married Acacius.

She was stunning in that photo, dressed in white lace with pearls in her hair. She wore a white veil which was folded backwards. Sirius wished he could have married her that day – but what would have happened to her then when he went to prison? Perhaps, just perhaps, it was better for her to have been with Acacias. What was he thinking?! No! it was not better. Acacius was without doubt cruel, just as every family member of hers. If he had been _cruel,_ if he had treated her badly, Sirius might commit a crime that could send him to Azkaban for something he actually had done.

What bothered Sirius the most was that she had never said a bad word about Acacius. She had said some fairly bad things about the others, Avery, Wilkes, Snivellus etc. But she had never insinuated that Acacius Rutilus was other than good. She had even spoken to Sirius of the bad things her mother had said to her and what her father had done and said, but not Acacius. The few words she had said to him about Acacius had always been good ones, words which insinuated that she actually liked him.

"Now I didn't know what you wanted to drink so I brought some water and pumpkin juice." Eleana smiled when entering the room. He turned to her and stood up.

Sirius stared at the food and felt his mouth water, he nearly began to drool as a dog would do but closed his mouth hastily.

"We had some leftovers from dinner, I hope you like it... I could cook something but I figured that would take some time and I didn't want you to have to wait." She held the tray in her hands and then realised she had nowhere to place it.

"Thank you, Eleana, it's really kind of you." Sirius said.

Eleana suddenly felt as if he was treating her as a stranger, and then looked at her like he had known her forever. "Could you come to the dining room? I think that would the best place to sit and eat in."

Sirius nodded and followed her downstairs into the dining room. She placed the tray upon a long glazed table. The whole room looked luxurious, as the rest of the house. It slightly resembled Grimmauld place, but most of it was arranged by Eleana, he could tell; Therefore it did not make him puke with resentment. Parts of it were fairly pleasant he admitted to himself.

"How long was it since you last ate? I don't want you to indulge too much at once, it could be bad for you."

Sirius sat down on the chair by the table where the tray was placed and grabbed the fork, although he nearly had trouble resisting the urge to eat with his bare hands. "A while... I'm not sure." He said and began to cut the steak. "I would say... two days - perhaps more." He said while sticking his fork into a piece of meat with the intention of eating it.

"Two whole days? You've not eaten in two days?" Eleana sounded horrified.

Sirius did not seem to be concerned at all. Although, two bites later he was eating hungrily and did not seem to be able to stop until the plate was completely clean. Eleana did not speak, there was no need to, given that Sirius was so occupied by the food. She simply watched him instead.

Feeling completely full, he rested his backside on the back of the chair. He looked at Eleana and smiled. "Thank you, it was delicious." He said. "I've not had pumpkin juice for over fourteen years."

"Glad you liked it." Eleana said. The sun was by this hour high in the sky, it shone in from the windows and casted a light on both of them.

After a long silence when neither of them had said anything for a while Eleana told him what she had been wanting to say to him for years, but never gotten the chance to. "I'm sorry about James and Lily."

Sirius was stunned by the mentioning of his beloved friends who were now, to his grief, gone.

"I didn't know it was Pettigrew who was the spy." She mentioned sadly. "Although my brother did, but he did not tell me, not until it was too late." Her mouth turned into a thin line as she remembered her brother's cruel ways with bitterness.

"He was... and I did not see it." He said with guilt and regret in his tone.

"Don't blame yourself for it, Sirius. It wasn't your fault." Eleana said. She knew Sirius could not have betrayed James and Lily, he loved them more than anything, and their son. When the daily prophet said that he had blown up Peter Pettigrew she figured he must have done it because Pettigrew was the spy just as Eithan had told her so viciously.

"Though I could have prevented it!" Sirius bashed the table with his hand, making it jump. The sound made Eleana blink unhappily.

"Now how could you possibly have done that?"

"I was their secret-keeper... and I thought it would fool Voldemort if we switched in the last minute, so I suggested we'd make Peter the secret-keeper instead. I saw it as a real clever move, surely no one would suspect a weak and talentless thing like Peter... I was wrong. The little bastard of a rat betrayed us all!" he rose from his chair so rapidly that the chair behind him nearly fell over. He went to the window to look at something else for a while. He watched some birds sitting in a nearby tree, still he could not get rid of the thought that tormented him – which had tormented him for more than fourteen years.

Eleana, compared to Sirius, made no hasty movements when rising from her chair. With soft steps she went to him.

"He is still out there somewhere." Sirius said, completely lost in thoughts of vengeance.

Eleana hugged him from behind and Sirius was pulled back into reality. He touched her hands, which were placed on his stomach, with his own hand. "I went after Pettigrew after I escaped prison." He began to say. "I was so close to making him pay for what he did... however, he escaped... Still, it did not devestate me as much as it could've - since I got to meet my godson." Something in Sirius's voice suddenly changed as he mentioned his godson.

She knew about Sirius's godson; he was now very famous and for a reason Eleana sympathised with him for. Eleana had been listening to Sirius very carefully and held on to him while he spoke. She had one ear placed against his back and so she both heard and felt his deep voice, it was making his insides tremble pleasantly.

"Harry." He said proudly. "He's fourteen now... and he looks so like James – you should see him now Eleana, he's just like his father. Of course the eyes he got from Lily's though, I remember from when he was born. He was so tiny with little black hair on his head. However his eyes were as brightly green as Lily's... Now he's got a lot of black hair on his head just like James." Sirius was smiling when thinking happy thoughts, it felt good not to be an imprisoned man and be able to do so.

"Has he grown up to be as mischievous as you and James were?" she asked curiously.

Sirius laughed blissfully. "Yes, I believe he is... at times"

Eleana smiled into his back and felt his long hair tickle her forehead.

"I asked him to come stay with me, when I've found a solid home and my name is cleared. I don't know if that will ever happen..."

"Of course it will." Eleana said, wanting his wishes to come true. "It will." She said.

Sirius realised the way she said it indicated that she seemed to want it as much as he did.

Eleana felt rather guilty, still. She wanted Sirius to have a home with someone, his godson would bring so much joy into his life. What better way was there for him to enjoy life again?

"Sirius..."

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to offend you, but would you like to clean yourself up a bit?"

Sirius turned around and Eleana let go of him as he did. "You could use our bathtub upstairs. There's soap and towels there."

"I thought you would find me appealing with a little dirt on my face." Sirius said while pretending to be offended, he did so with a grin on his face. "which you have on yours by the way." he brushed her chin.

Eleana smiled while touching her cheek as she could feel the sports of dirt. "Well I can't tell if you're appealing or not behind all of that hair and filth." She laughed tenderly while teasingly caressing his black bearded cheek.

"You have to admit though, that I look good in rags."

Eleana simply laughed and did not comment, instead she took his hand and led him to the bathroom upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Here are some towels" she said and placed them beside the emerald bathtub. Sirius stood close to it and nodded when she looked at him. Then there was a silence before Eleana realised with blushing cheeks that she should leave him alone to undress.<p>

"Well... shout if you need anything. I'll be right outside." She said while heading for the door.

"Alright." Sirius said and looked at the luxurious bathtub after she had left. It wasn't for the reason that he was shy of his own body that he had waited for her to leave before he undressed. After all, she had seen it before. However it was when he had been far younger and well shaped. Now he was underfed and looked corpselike, he knew it, and she had even told him earlier she had felt his ribcage. He did not want her to be repulsed by the sight of him. Even though he had been through hell, he could still feel self-conscious just as any human could.

It took three whole fill-ups of water in order to get clean, and a lot of soap. He scrubbed his arms until his skin became scarlet, and his hair was still tousled when he was finished, even though it was clean.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"How is it comin' along?"

"Fine... I-" he dropped the soap in the tub and swiftly picked it up. "I'm almost done." He said and placed the soap on the edge of the bathtub. The water poured from his body when he rose from the tub and stepped onto the floor.

"I brought a pair of scissors." Eleana said from behind the door. "I thought we could cut your hair a little, if you'd like."

"Great." Sirius replied and grabbed one of the towels. He dried himself off with it before he wrapped himself in it, covering him from the ribs down; it reached down to his knees. "Come in."

The door opened and Eleana peaked in before entering. Only after she had seen that he was wearing the towel did she walk in. "You can sit down." She said and placed a stool, which had been standing in the corner of the room, beside him.

Sirius sat down and straightened his posture a little when she touched his hair. She stood behind him and then reached out for her wand, it would take forever if she tried to unravel all of those tangles with a plain comb. Once it was untangled she began to cut it and Sirius saw dark strands of hair fall onto the floor around him. He noticed that she had changed into other clothes; a blue dress with buttons in the front.

A while later his hair had been cut short and his beard had been trimmed. Eleana examined her work and Sirius saw a smile entering her face. A mirror was given to him and he looked at himself in it. He definitely looked better now – healthier. Now when he was clean and had been given food, the colour was returning to his cheeks and formerly pale lips.

He made an expression which matched his words, "Not bad." He said and gave her back the mirror.

Eleana smiled and put away the mirror in one of the cabinets. She turned to him and could not resist the urge to touch him. Her fingers reached his chin.

Sirius let her touch him with her soft hands. Her head was just a bit above his when he was sitting down and she was standing. Her caressing touch felt too good to be true, he looked into her eyes.

Eleana leaned closer and kissed him. Then Sirius heard something, he was not sure of what it was. "What was that?" he said and pulled away slightly to look at the door.

Eleana kept staring at his lips and looked a little puzzled. "I did not hear anything."

Sirius listened intently but did not hear it again as he did. He turned his gaze to Eleana once more. She leaned in to kiss him again and he also moved closer; their lips were pressed against one another's.

"Eleana?" a man's voice was heard from the hall outside of the bedroom.

Eleana quickly pulled away and Sirius saw panic in her eyes. "_Acacius_." She whispered.

"Eleana, are you in there?" Acacius said.

"Yes!" Eleana replied hurriedly. The door handle began to move, and the door was not locked Sirius remembered.

"Don't come in!" Eleana shouted in panic.

"Is something wrong?" Acacius wondered worriedly since he had not received an explanation.

"No... I'm fine, I simply... I'm not dressed" she said, not coming up with a better lie.

Sirius frowned.

"I'll be out in a second."

Acacius did not mind her being undressed, however if she insisted on him not coming in he would respect her wishes. "Alright." He said.

"I thought you would not be home until dinner?" Eleana said, it was only two o'clock now.

"Yes, well I finished early and I thought... now when the children are at my mother's house..."

Sirius clenched his jaw as he realised what the man was thinking. It was obvious by the tone in his voice.

"We could have some time alone. Be by ourselves." Acacius finished saying expectantly.

"Oh." Eleana felt her cheeks become hot when thinking that Sirius was hearing this. Acacius and her had not had not been intimate for quite some time now, since she had not been 'up for it'. He probably thought it was because of the children, that they tired her - It was not the reason. "I'll be out in a second." She repeated, not knowing what else to say.

"Good." Acacius said, thinking she was willing. He went to take off his unbuttoned travel cloak, he put it on the back of a chair by the bureau.

Eleana looked at Sirius who looked quite bitter about the whole scenario. "I'll make sure he stays in his office, then you can sneak out." She assured him. His office was located across the hall.

Sirius did not want to sneak out and leave her with Acacius, however he knew that he must, just as much as Eleana knew she had to let him go in spite of her urge not to. With a sullen look, the man nodded and stood up.

With a flick of Eleana's wand the bathroom was cleaned and shimmered in its glory.

Sirius grabbed her head and forced her lips to press against his, she did not object. Slightly faint by the kiss she turned to the door. Sirius then grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him. "Oi." he said in a hushed voice. He wanted to tell her not to kiss Acacius, not to sleep with him, but he was her husband and Sirius was not. She was free to make her own choices. She had a life of her own now, which Sirius knew he was not a part of.

Eleana met his strange look with a questioning expression. Sirius kept looking down at her but did not utter a word about what he was thinking. "Goodbye." He said instead.

"Goodbye." Eleana whispered, nearly beginning to cry again. Then she turned and left the bathroom.

She entered the bedroom and saw Acacius standing by the bed, he wore black trousers along with a white shirt which had hazel buttons in the front. He looked at her and smiled. "What were you doing in there?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing – _cleaning _I mean" Eleana was sort of still in shock from today's events, she could not think properly.

"While undressed?" he asked, further curious as he raised his brows.

Eleana looked away. "I had been cleaning, and then I was changing when you called for me."

Acacius did not seem to think it was odd, nor suspect that she was lying. He moved closer to her for he had only one thing on his mind. His hand went to her hair as he examined her with his eyes. Suddenly, he looked strangely amused.

"You've got dirt on your face. What on Merlin's property have you been doing?"

Eleana went to a nearby mirror and wiped the dirt off with her hand. "I was gardening." She answered before he thought something was out of order.

"Gardening?" he asked. "I've not seen you gardening in years." To Eleana's relief Acacius did not seem to mistrust her, he simply found it humorous. She turned away from the mirror and faced him. Soon his eyes lost all signs amusement and were appealed by her appearance. His hands touched her shoulders and then felt their way along her collarbones. He then leaned closer, in order to kiss her neck.

Eleana stopped him by turning away. "Please, Acacius. I'm not in the mood."

Acacius sighed unhappily "Have I done something wrong?" he asked. "Are you angry with me for some reason?"

"No." She said, appearing surprised by his question.

"Then what is it?" he asked with concern in his voice. "Are you tired? You've seemed tired lately."

"Not really." She admitted. 'This isn't fair to him' was all she was thinking. 'to neither of them'

"Then tell me what's troubling you, please. I want to help you." He said and grabbed her hand with both of his.

"It's nothing." She said.

"Then why am I not allowed to love you?" he enquired affectionately.

Eleana looked down while feeling pain inside of her, he had no idea and he suffered due to her rejection. "Let's go to your office." She said and took his hand.

"My office?" Acacius said, not understanding why, yet he followed her willingly.

When reaching his office she closed the door behind of them and placed herself on his desk. She then took his hands in her grasp and looked at them while saying, "I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For not being a proper wife to you."

"Stop it." He said. "You know you're perfect to me, no one could be a better wife to me than you are."

She closed her eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Acacius. I want you to know that you're a good husband, you really are." It was the truth, she really thought he was, however if she could have had Sirius for a husband her life would have been fulfilled.

Acacius kissed her cheek fondly and let his cheek rest against hers. "I want to make you happy." He said into her ear. "I really do."

"I know." She said understandingly and once again guilt struck her. He brushed his lips against her ear and closed his eyes to feel her.

The door suddenly opened without giving a sound, and Eleana saw a quite gruff Sirius in the doorway. Fortunately Acacius had his back turned to it and did not see him, he only felt Eleana and heard her breathing.

Eleana's eyes went wide in panic and she tried to tell him to go away. Without making a sound or too sudden movements she got Sirius to understand. However, he did not leave; he simply raised his brows and pointed at Acacius accusingly whom had now begun to kiss her temple.

'Go away' she mouthed to Sirius, and then a desperate sad look could be seen in her eyes. 'please'

Anxiously she watched him hesitate, while thinking of the choice he had. Her husband's lips trailed down her cheek and down next to her ear. Again, she mouthed 'please', soundlessly begging him to leave as if he would not, the consequences would be too great.

Finally, Sirius managed to make up his mind. and with a last look at Eleana he was gone.

He now truly realised that she had moved on without him; she had a life he could not be a part of, it was too late for that. He decided not to interfere with her life again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This is not the last chapter! But I have now written the last of it, though there are a few minor things I have to change first so I will post it whenever I find the time to. I will split it into two chapters since it's rather long. <strong>

**I hope you have enjoyed reading so far ;)**

**-Fondofreading**


	34. Destiny: part 1

The promise Sirius had made to himself about not interfering with her life again - was soon broken. They began to correspond as he received a letter from her. Unable to stop himself, he wrote back.

**November, 1995**

The owl spread its wide wings as Eleana sent it flying out the window with a letter in its beak. The great horned owl soared through the air with grace and power. She watched it fly amongst the stars in the night sky, thinking Sirius would receive her letter within the hour.

The sound of someone entering their bedroom made Eleana turn around. Acacius walked in and tossed a bunch of parchments on the bed with a tiresome sigh.

"You look tired..." Eleana stated worriedly. "you shouldn't exhaust yourself with all that work."

"It's a living Eleana, and my duty to exhaust myself with it." Acacius replied with a tired smile as he looked at her fondly.

"Well, you're doing a very good job." She complimented. He truly was a devoted man, she thought. Eleana turned to the window again to spot the owl.

Acacius observed his wife and stepped closer to her after becoming curious. "Why are you standing by the window? - It's getting quite cold in here, is it not?"

"I was just admiring the stars... you're right, we'll close it." She closed it carefully and smiled nearly timidly at Acacius before going to the grand bed. She was already dressed for the night.

Acacius removed his clothes and put on his pyjamas before sitting down on his side of the bed. He reached for his work sheets and then placed them on the bedside table before he slipped beneath the covers.

Eleana felt the warmth of his body beside her and she closed her eyes as she began to think of Sirius Black. In the last letter he'd sent her he had written that he was in a 'safe' place, and that she did not need to worry since he had food to eat and a bed to sleep on. Although she found the letter to be quite bitterly written, somehow she sensed that he was not quite pleased with where he was staying. She had no idea where it was. They did not correspond on a regular basis; due to that she did not want her husband to become suspicious, and Sirius was not able to write very often either since he was on the run, and if owls were seen too often they might expose his hiding.

She longed to touch him again, hold him, press her lips against his lips, anything. Being separated from him once more was just as painful as it had been every time before. Was this their destiny, to reunite only to be torn away from one another by life. It seemed as if it was Inevitable.

* * *

><p>Sirius received the letter that night, he had not gone to sleep yet when he heard the owl come down the chimney. In some way it had found its way in. Sirius had been in other places than Grimmauld place when he had received the former letters she had sent him. He could have been in a cave or an empty muggle house when the owl had come to him earlier. Though when he wrote the previous letter to her he had been recently placed in the place which he detested - his parents' house. It was cold and dismal, and made him remember old memories with bitterness. The owl graciously flew into the room and landed on the back of the couch elegantly. It shook its wings and its black 'horns' to get rid of the ashes which had caught in it.<p>

Sirius did not care for the mess, this house was awfully dusty anyway. He grabbed the letter from its beak and when he did the great horned owl stared at him with its yellow glowing eyes. He ripped the letter open impatiently and was eager to read it. While his eyes wandered through the letter his hand went to the owls feathery neck, he scratched it and the owl closed its eyes in delight.

He sighed when he had read it. She wanted to see him.

"Why must you tempt me?" he mumbled aloud. There was no way for them to meet in such dark times. She knew that as well as he did, yet he wanted to see her, he really did. 'But what good would it do?' he asked himself angrily. She was a married woman, and he was locked in this house while the ministry thought he was a criminal. He could not expose their hiding, besides if she was ever going to be able to visit him here Dumbledore would have to tell her where it was. No one could find it without Dumbledore's words as long as it was the headquarter.

Sirius fetched some owl treats and gave them to the owl. He ate them and Sirius thought it looked nearly as if the owl was smiling at him before it set off for the fireplace. It soared through the room and disappeared into the dark chimney.

Sirius went to Buckbeak's room in the attic and saw the creature looking at him happily when he came in. He put his beak against Sirius's shoulder when he came closer. Sirius began to stroke his beak and after a while he sat down on the floor next to the hippogriff. Buckbeak laid down as well and placed his chin on his forelimbs, it was time to sleep. Sirius rested his back against the side of the animal and looked at the letter which he still held in his hand. He read it again and admired her handwriting, her J's were long and elegant, however her E's weren't as elegant and resembled C's a lot. The parchment smelled of white roses – just as he remembered. It was strange how a smell could make one feel so much, stir up so many memories and make the heart beat strangely fast.

* * *

><p>Eleana had not heard from Sirius in two months now, she was becoming anxious. Had he been caught? No, then the daily prophet would have said so. Then why was it taking so long? She was simply becoming impatient from longing. When she finally received the letter on a Friday in the middle of the night, she opened her eyes as she heard the sound of wings coming closer.<p>

She had left the window slightly open every night for two weeks now. Acacius complained about the cold but she argued that she would be too hot if they closed it. Acacius had unwillingly accepted it for her sake.

Eleana slipped out of the bed quietly and observed that Acacius was sleeping. She went to the window and grabbed the letter from the owl which was sitting on the windowpane, it was black and large, so the white letter was a contrast to its dark features.

She opened the letter and read it with quick eyes. Her heart jumped in her chest as she read that he had agreed to arrange a meeting, but there was one thing she needed before being able to go to where he was; the words of Dumbledore. He could not tell her himself and so he had left her a note. Sirius had convinced him, and Dumbledore who had known about their relationship for a while, since he knows what goes on in his school, agreed to give her the information. Also because he was worried that if he did not Sirius would do something rash in order to see her, since he had noticed his crankiness.

The letter said that by her touch, and hers alone, would the letters be readable. A little note fell out of the letter and she picked it up from the floor, as soon as her fingers had unfolded it, it revealed black letters and then it began to dissolve in the edges and towards the centre. She had just the right amount of time to read the location and Dumbledore's signature before it completely dissolved into thin air. Eleana held the bare air in front of her and now realised why Sirius had seemed so bitter. That place was no home for him, anything could be called a home by him besides that place.

She quickly wrote down a few words on a parchment and put it inside a letter before giving it to the black bird which was waiting patiently. It soared out the window and became a shadow amongst the darkness.

_You can expect me during next Thursday evening. _

* * *

><p>Sirius waited impatiently the whole week, he felt eager to see her, and so to have some excitement back in his life. She had always been an unique form of excitement to him.<p>

Dinner was served and Molly waved her wand as she set the last details in order, a set of napkins flew to the table only to land on each plate, a pot with potatoes was placed beside Sirius and finally a spoon was placed in it.

"Please sit down Molly, I think everything is in order now." Mr Weasley said to his wife.

Molly, which was standing with her hands on her hips while looking around the table to see if something was missing kept doing so despite her husband's exhortation. But only for a few seconds. "I think we got everything." She said and sat down. "Now everyone dig in. Eat!" she said with a smile.

Sirius grabbed the spoon and put two potatoes on his plate. He still did not require a lot of food since Azkaban, it had left many marks on him and a reduced stomach was one of them. He still enjoyed food though.

Remus Lupin took the pot which Sirius handed him and put some potatoes on his own plate, he did not care for them as much as he did the meat. "It seemed as if another muggle was killed last night." Remus told them dismally.

"Yes, I heard of it this morning when Kingsley came by." Arthur Weasley said while repositioning his glasses as he looked at Remus.

"Where was it they found him?" Sirius asked.

"He was found in an alley. No sign of battle, simply dead."

"How awful." Molly Weasley said with a slightly disgusted face expression.

"The muggles think it's a heart attack." Remus continued while he cut the slice of meat on his plate with knife and fork.

"As always." Sirius mumbled.

"Mmh" Remus agreed.

The conversation went on and soon switched on to the subject of quidditch. A more delightful subject, though it nearly made Tonks and Mr Weasley quarrel since they cheered on different teams. Molly stopped them before it made them foes for the rest of the evening. The table was cleared, and Remus helped Molly finish the dishes since Kreacher wasn't any help to her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Everyone's head turned to where the door would be as if they all could see through the wall.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Molly said curiously. It was eight o'clock in the evening and none of them had expected anyone else of the order tonight. If not something awful had happened, the thought made Molly worried.

"Are we expecting someone?" Arthur asked.

"No, I haven't heard anything." Molly said was about to go to the door to see who it was.

"It could be Moody, but he said he wouldn't come until tomorrow morning." Tonks said.

"I don't think its Moody." Sirius said. He still had not told them that Eleana was coming this evening.

Molly stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and looked at Sirius. "Are you expecting someone?"

"As a matter of fact I am." Sirius replied and stood up. He met the other ones gazes awkwardly and cleared his throat before walking past Molly.

"Who?" Remus asked.

"You'll see." Sirius said and hurried to the door as the person behind it knocked on it again, this time a little louder.

Molly looked at Remus and saw that he was just as suspicious as she was. They sat silent in the kitchen as they listened carefully to hear who the visitor was.

Sirius opened the door for her and saw her blue eyes gazing up at him, at first she looked nearly perplexed and then her mouth formed into a smile and her eyes began to gleam fondly.

"Please, come in." Sirius said and stepped aside for her. Eleana came inside, and before he closed the door he looked around to see that no one in particular had seen her. It seemed to be merely muggles walking by.

Eleana turned to Sirius as soon as he had closed the door and did not know what to say exactly. The look in her eyes were enough, Sirius knew how she felt and he felt similar emotions himself.

"Thank you for inviting me." She said and then looked down shyly towards the floor beneath his feet.

"It's hard to refuse." Sirius said jokingly, although he was in fact serious. Unable to resist his hand went to her cheek and touched the smooth skin of it.

Eleana met his eyes and felt her heart skip a beat because of the look in them. She realised she was probably blushing and let her eyes gaze down to the floor again.

Sirius lowered his hand and continued to observe her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well." She said and met his eyes again. There were tears in hers. They persisted to look at one another in silence, only speaking with their eyes, until they turned to Mrs Weasley who shouted "Who was it Sirius?" since they were speaking too low for her to hear their conversation; she walked into the hall and caught sight of them.

Eleana met the red-haired woman's blue eyes and they both stared at one another, Mrs Weasley was the one who looked completely baffled. Eleana then glanced at Sirius who seemed to be slightly annoyed that Molly had disturbed them.

"Who is she?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Eleana became embarrassed as she realised Sirius had not told them she was coming. What would they think? A stranger in their headquarters, someone they would probably see as their enemy as well.

Remus Lupin appeared behind Molly as he too wanted to see who this stranger was. His eyes widened as he saw her.

"Forgive me if I'm bothering you this evening." Eleana began to say timorously. "My name is Eleana Rutilus."

"Rutilus? As in Acacius Rutilus?" Molly said, she knew of that family, she also knew that he had become a death eater not long ago.

"Yes, he's my husband." Eleana explained. "My former last name was 'Adela'."

"Then Eithan Adela must be your brother, no?" Molly said, becoming quite heated. "Yes, him we've heard of alright." She said before Eleana could answer.

"Yes." Eleana admitted, thinking that this woman hated her already.

"What is she doing here?" Remus asked. He did not appear to be mad, only puzzled.

"I'm asking the same thing!" Molly on the other hand seemed angry. She looked at Remus only to turn her eyes to Sirius afterwards.

"She's visiting me." Sirius explained casually. "I'm allowed to have old friends over, am I not?"

"I don't recall you two being _friends_ when you last departed." Remus said, thinking that the last time Sirius had departed from her was the day she had gotten married.

"That was a long time ago..." Sirius said more solemnly, something dark passed by in his eyes for a brief moment.

"Well time haven't made you forget what she did to you, has it?" Remus was the one who was becoming angry now.

"It wasn't as I thought, alright!"

"Then how was it?!"

"It's between her and me!"

"Don't make a fool of yourself again, Sirius. This time it could cost all of our lives!"

Sirius was about to take a step towards Remus but Eleana stopped him by grabbing him by the arm; "Stop!" she interrupted. "Please." She added softly. The connection of her hand touching him seemed to make all of the other ones look disturbed by the bare sight.

Arthur and Tonks had joined, and they were now peaking out to watch as they stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I know you have many reasons for doubting me, however I am here with no intentions of harming anyone. I'm not a spy, I do not have any interest in this war. I am only here to see Sirius, nothing else."

"Why not? I'm sure you have a lot to gain by selling us out to you-know-who." Molly said.

Eleana met her eyes. "I'm sure it could seem that way... But believe me, what I would win would mean nothing compared to what I would lose." She glanced into Sirius's eyes.

"I didn't know Sirius had a girlfriend" Tonks whispered merrily as she poked Mr Weasley in the ribs with her elbow.

"She's married Tonks." Remus said in a stern tone.

"Oh." Tonks said awkwardly. "Well, forbidden love then eh?"

Sirius placed his hand on the lower part of Eleana's back and began to move towards the staircase. "Now, if you will all excuse us... We would want some time alone, please." He said to the others and meant that no one should protest.

"Her husband's a death eater!" Molly complained.

"Molly please..." Arthur said to his wife, he thought she was taking this a little too far. It was obvious that Sirius trusted Eleana Rutilus, and they should all trust Sirius.

"And so is most of _my _family! Am I one then?" Sirius was angry with Molly now.

Arthur touched his wife's shoulders and also casted a look towards Sirius as if to say 'I think you should stop'

"Well, if she offers us to You-Know-Who I'll blame _you_ Sirius!"

Sirius just rolled his eyes and motioned Eleana up the stairs. He followed close behind her.

"What is he thinking?" Molly asked the others. "Not only is she a married woman, she's married to a death eater."

"Now dear, I think we better trust Sirius." Arthur told his wife. Molly just gave him a look of some sort of agreement and went into the kitchen with a sigh. The others followed.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about that." Sirius apologized to Eleana when they reached the top floor.<p>

"Don't be. I understand them..." she said with a sigh as she let Sirius walk a little ahead of her in order to guide her.

"They don't know who you are... and in times as these they-"

"Sirius, I know." Eleana cut him off. "I wouldn't trust me if I were them. My brother was a death eater, many of my relatives are rooting for the Dark Lord, and I'm even married to a death eater; It's completely understandable that they are all suspicious." Eleana stopped in front of a door which Sirius was about to open.

He opened it for her and let her pass him in the doorway.

"So this is your room?" Eleana said and gazed around the room which was designed by a teenage Sirius Black. It seemed he had tried to cover several dark walls in order to make the ordinary objects a contrast to the rest of the house; Gryffindor related things were covering the walls, red and gold were casting a warm light on the room. Posters of motorcycles could be seen amongst the red and gold. He also had some posters of half-naked muggle girls which made Eleana frown, and then chuckle as she turned to Sirius.

"Tasteful" she said and pointed on one of the posters which showed a half-naked girl on a motorcycle. "Bet your parents liked them." She said and eyed the others.

Sirius grinned. "Yes, especially my mother."

Eleana continued to giggle and then caught sight of his bed. "That looks comfortable." She saw a blanket and some things which made her suddenly understand he was sleeping on the floor. "Why are you sleeping on the...?" she began but then realised why before she had finished the sentence, the look on his face explained it all. "Because of Azkaban."

"Yes." Sirius said before taking a deep breath, which sounded more like a sigh. "We did not exactly have feather pillows over there." He said humorously.

Eleana nodded quite dismally and then went to the bed to touch the rich fabric of the bedspread. Sirius watched her while he placed his hands behind of his back. After a few seconds Eleana turned to him and he immediately saw the longing in her eyes, more evident than he had ever seen it. He felt himself becoming more and more consumed by his own desires the more he looked into her eyes, yet he could not look away. He had tried so long to forget the feelings he had for her, and now they came rushing through him from the place within himself where he had kept them restrained.

She came closer, slowly moving towards him. Sirius felt his hands fall to his sides as he saw her. Soon, she was standing very close. Her forehead was touching his chin, brushing against it while he felt her soft breathing against his throat.

He could ask her; 'Is this really wise?' but they both knew it wasn't. Still, he was unable to control himself. His hands grabbed her by the shoulders and so he kissed her, she kissed him back and the kiss became more fierce than it had ever been.

Eleana felt her lips burning already, a burn full of pleasure. Her hands soon grabbed his collar in order to draw him closer to her. She wanted to make him forget, forget the awful memories of pain and devastation. The cream white attire she wore became unbuttoned and Sirius's hands ran over the naked skin of her back.

He then realised the door was open and so made it slam shut while his hands moved to her front. He did not need to use his wand, the mere will to close it had been enough. Eleana grabbed a hold of his hands as she had done when they were young, holding him close to her as she let her lips move from his mouth to his cheek and then lower to his neck.

Sirius breathed heavily already and nearly trembled by the thrill she gave him. All of sudden he felt his leg touching the side of the bed, and while holding one another they fell onto the bed. In the process, Eleana's green heels fell off of her feet and landed on the floor.

Eleana had missed him for over fourteen years now, wanting him every night; dreaming of him while sleeping, thinking of him when her husband touched her, nearly calling out his name when Acacius was the one she should be calling out the name of. Now there was this hunger for him she had tried to suppress for over fifteen years.

Sirius grabbed her head to kiss her on the rosy coloured lips again. So many years had passed since he had held her like this, so many years since he had touched her bare skin and felt her heart beating fiercely in her chest. He could not wait any longer. Sirius slid off her skirt and tossed it onto the floor. She was now in her beige slip.

Eleana knew this was called being 'unfaithful', yet she did not care. This would hurt Acacius more than she could imagine if he found out, but she could not deny her feelings, she had to give in. After all these years of pain from longing she needed some pleasure; So she let Sirius do whatever he wanted with her with no guilt in her heart.

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night, and quite dark in the bedroom. Sirius held Eleana in his arms while they rested. He felt completely content in this moment, having her so close to him, all to himself. His cheek laid pressed against the top of her head. Then it suddenly hit him again, the realisation that in reality he did not have her all to himself, she was married.<p>

"I take it your husband does not know where you are." Sirius said. Eleana felt his arm tense around her shoulders.

"No." Eleana said solemnly. "He's on a business trip to France until tomorrow, he left an hour before I came here... The children are at his parent's house until Sunday, I sent them there this morning... They actually love it there."

Sirius saw a little smile on Eleana's lips when she mentioned her children. "I'm glad for them." Sirius said, with more bitterness than he intended.

Eleana turned her head to look at him. "You know I'm married-"

"Of course I know." Sirius said immediately, quite irritated.

"Then you also know that this was simply a brief reunion..." she said cautiously.

Sirius looked down at the dark covers with a stern face expression, not moving a muscle while listening.

"Sirius." Eleana turned to lay on her side in order to hug his chest. "You know this... as well as I do" her tone revealed her sadness."It's too late for us."

"Is it?" Sirius said suddenly, staring her right in the eye. "I still want you." He said.

"Sirius –" Eleana began.

"Come stay here." He said with sparkling new hope in his eyes. "Stay with me, like you've always wanted. We can still be with each other."

"Sirius no..." Eleana said and sat up.

"Why wouldn't you?" he asked and sat up as well. "You don't love him." He stated.

"What do you suggest I do? Divorce him?" she asked with raised brows.

"Why not?" Sirius shrugged.

Eleana sighed and thought about it while shaking her head. "What about my children..?" she asked.

"Bring them here." He said with a smirk. "If they like it at their _pureblood_ grandparents' house I'm sure they'll love it here."

Eleana did not show any sign of humour. "This isn't the time to make jokes"

"Then when is?" he asked, a smirk still lingering on his lisp as he leaned in closer to her.

Eleana felt his nose touch her temple and she let a smile elapse on her lips as she sighed tiredly. She turned her head and let her lips brush against his. "You know I can't."

"I know." Sirius admitted quietly and closed his eyes while feeling her lips on his. He knew she could not give her children up, she was a loving mother, so different from his own mother, and he was glad she was, although it meant that she had to choose her children instead of him. Even though she did not love her husband she had to stay with him for the sake of her children. They were also in the middle of a war, it was dangerous for them to stay with one another, not just for their sake but for the people around them. Maybe it was true, and perhaps he knew it; it was too late for him and Eleana.

Eleana embraced him and they lied down again. She wanted to hold him for the rest of the night, feel his heartbeat as she rested upon his chest. It was all so peaceful for now, in this moment she felt truly blissful.

At least they could have this night together. When the sun shined in trough the window, some hours later, Eleana slowly awoke, she took a deep breath through her nose and yawned while pressing her cheek against Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius felt her breath tickle his skin and he also awoke. He had a smile on his lips as he did, then, as the realisation hit him it faded. It was late morning, the sun was already high up on the sky and it meant she would soon have to leave.

"Good morning." Eleana said tenderly to him, gazing up into his eyes.

Sirius turned his eyes from the window and met her gaze. "Good morning." He mumbled and rubbed one of his eyes from tiredness. Then Eleana said the words he did not want to hear.

"I have to leave soon." She said, not sounding happy about it, fairly miserable actually.

"I guessed you would." He mumbled while looking away. Eleana also looked away, she wanted to hex herself for having to say it to him yet another time. He had heard it too many times.

A few minutes contained with silence passed by before Eleana slid out of the bed and reached for her clothes on the floor. She stood up while beginning to dress. Sirius watched her do so while his brows drew closer to one another, making the wrinkles in-between them more evident.

"Stay." Sirius said, a sad smirk lingering on his lips. They both knew she could not. Eleana looked at him unhappily and zipped her skirt in the side. Sirius moved to sit on the side of the bed instead, closer to where she was standing. Eleana stepped closer to him and Sirius's hands soon grabbed her waist. Unwillingly yet willingly she let him place his forehead against her chest.

Sirius felt the fabric of her beige slip was soft against his face as he held her close. Eleana ran her fingers through his black hair and closed her eyes for a brief moment. How would she find the strength to leave? And how could Sirius find the strength he needed to let her go?

An old watch in the hall struck twelve and each clang urged Eleana to leave. Sirius heard it too, even so he did not loosen his grip. Eleana let her fingers intertwine in his and made him let go of her. She held his hands in hers and looked at them in front of her. Then she placed them in front of her mouth and kissed them, when she had she let go of them and picked up the last piece of her clothing from the floor and put it on her. The white top was buttoned in the front and so she looked at Sirius who had found a black robe which he slid on.

"I'll walk you to the door." He said.

Eleana nodded with a gloom expression and thereafter let him walk in front of her as they went down the old, creaking stairs. When they reached the hall Eleana had seen no one on their way there. She meant to give Sirius one last look and then reach for the handle.

"Will you ever be back?" Sirius wondered curiously.

"Perhaps." Eleana answered solemnly. They both knew the complicated reasons in her answer.

Sirius nodded and moved closer to her. Eleana met him with a soft kiss, afterwards she pulled away with closed eyes while tears hid behind of them. By the time Sirius opened his eyes Eleana was halfway out the door and before he could grab her, or say anything, she was gone. He felt pain aching inside of him.

Remus Lupin had entered the hall after Eleana left, he possessed a grave expression on his face. Sirius noticed his presence after a minute and turned to him, as he did he straightened his posture and meant to hid what he was really feeling.

"Azkaban really made you insane, didn't it?" Remus said.

Sirius sniffed bitterly and looked away.

"It must have, otherwise you wouldn't risk all of our lives for a witch like her."

"Remus..."

"What?"

"I will tell you the truth... about what really happened. Why I've chosen to trust her again."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: First of all, sorry for the wait! Secondly, I will post the following, and the last chapter right after this one. Thank you for reading and supporting the story so far. Enjoy ;)<strong>


	35. Destiny: part 2 (Epilogue)

"There you are." Acacius said and opened his arms wide to embrace his wife. Eleana greeted him as she hugged him back and then let go of him before he did of her.

"I thought you would be home." He said.

It took a while for Eleana to answer him. "I was running a few errands." She said with a tired voice.

Acacius noticed her gloom appearance. "You have no bags with you." He pointed out.

Eleana was quick this time, "I was at the bank, checking my vault."

"Oh." Acacius said with a soft smile. Even though they were married and shared a vault they had each chosen to make a vault for themselves where they saved money for other occasions.

"I received an owl from my mother..." Acacius the said, as he figured they were done with the other subject. "The children are well, and profoundly well fed too."

"Good." Was all Eleana could say in response.

Acacius went quiet for a moment while he observed his wife; he became puzzled by her gloom appearance. "Is something the matter?"

"No..." Eleana said immediately and shook her head. "Nothing." She looked at him and forced a little smile for him to see. "I must speak to Gobbi about the attic, I think there's a boggart who's found its way in there." Eleana began to leave for the kitchen where the house elf could be found.

"We can't have it so dark, dusty and dirty that boggarts find it comfortable to live there..." She said before disappearing into the kitchen and closing the door behind of her.

Eleana occupied herself with house duties for the rest of the day. Gobbi, the house elf, did most of the work although she went easy on him of course, she did not want to completely exhaust him as her mother always had done with Minky who was quite a lot older than this elf was. Gobbi was a hard working elf who enjoyed to scrub the floors and the scent of soap, he also loved gardening. However, cooking was not his strong suit as he almost every time found a way to by accident burn his fingers.

Eleana let Gobbi scrub the floors in the hall before she told him that he could go to bed. The elf did it gladly and afterwards found sleep as he could still feel the smell of soap in his little nose.

Acacius was already in the bedroom when Eleana entered it. He was standing by the bureau with his back to her, gazing out the window towards their yard it seemed.

"I swear Gobbi is being intoxicated by the fumes of the soap. That is why he enjoys it so much. " she said with a giggle as she walked over to the bed. Underneath the pillows she found her blue nightgown and was about to undress in order to put it on when she realised how quiet Acacius was. She glanced at him and saw him still standing in the exact same spot and position. It was unusual for him to be this passive.

"Acacius..." she said, and then saw something else than his face in the reflection of the window; He was holding something, and it was not the yard he was looking at. She had been mistaken when she thought so, and now she saw that he was looking at a parchment – the letter she had received from Sirius about their meeting.

With big eyes she stared at him and let out a breath of shock. "Acacius... I-"

"What?" he said harshly while staring into the letter, before she could finish the sentence she wouldn't have completed anyway; she was too anxious. Acacius turned around to her and stared her in the eye. There was nothing but pain and anger of betrayal in them. In his trembling hand he held the letter firmly.

Eleana simply stared at him, she had never seen him this angry before. The rage which reflected in his eyes were unfamiliar to her. She opened her mouth to say something, but all the words she could have said to him in that moment had vanished and left her speechless.

"What are you going to tell me?" he narrowed his eyes. "What _this..._" he held up the letter in front of her eyes. "is?"

Eleana stared at him while completely motionless.

"Who is it?" he asked; his eyes hard just as the tone of his voice.

Eleana tried to collect her thoughts for a second. He did not know who it was. She and Sirius had never written out their names properly in the letters. As Acacius held it up to her face Eleana could see that the words of Dumbledore had been smudged out, nothing but the words of love and speaking of the arranged meeting were there for Acacius eyes to see; that seemed bad enough.

"Tell me." He said, on the verge of breaking down. "Who?!"

"Sirius Black." She said without thinking. His eyes had just been so harsh and he seemed more angry than ever, and dangerously desperate. His suddenly threatening presence had made her remember awful experiences. Even though she knew better than that Acacius would ever hurt her in such a way, she had in fear of reliving it, revealed his name.

Acacius's eyes went blank, he was stunned. "What?" he breathed. Then he read the letter once more. Eleana watched him do so and then looked away. What had she done?

"Sirius Black..." Acacius said quietly, mostly to himself. He looked at her. "Since when?" he began. "How..?" Utmost confused he looked at her as if he didn't know her anymore.

Eleana swallowed and took a calming breath. "It began at Hogwarts." She said quietly.

Acacius's eyes widened. "At..?" he put his hand to his face and stroked his chin in irresolution while looking away.

"My parents never approved of it – "

"They knew?"

"Yes." Eleana replied. "You remember those months I went to France?"

Acacius turned to look at her, he shook his head as if he did not want to believe what he thought she might say next. "You were with him?" he asked without being able not to.

Eleana nodded and then she saw Acacius become absolutely disgusted to hear of this new knowledge. He looked as if he might vomit, or faint more likely.

"Why'd you marry me then?" he asked after a while.

Eleana felt tears coming and she tried to hold them back as she spoke, yet they seeped through. "Because Eithan forced me to. He threatened Sirius's life, and I could not risk it."

Acacius stared at her. "You only married me because you didn't want Sirius Black to die?"

"Yes." A quiet sound came from her. Tears streamed down her face and she pitied him. Acacius saw the look and it made him feel even worse, he did not want her to pity him, he had been fooled by _her_ – The person he loved. She had betrayed him and his heart was shattered. It was as if she had taken a hammer and smashed it easily, just as if it was made out of mere glass. He looked away.

"You never wanted to marry me." He said expressionless.

Eleana stood still, completely motionless while watching her husband with tears in her eyes. He knew now, the ugly truth had been revealed and she felt agony of what she had done come over her. Uncertain of how he would react next she simply stood there, waiting. Without making a sound she just breathed.

"Did you even care for me at all?" he then asked after a while. His head turned to his wife. "Do you?"

"Of course." She said and went closer as if she was about to embrace him fondly, although Acacius stepped back before her fingers could brush his neck.

Eleana stopped in her tracks and blinked. She understood that he was hurt, beyond what she could imagine for it was his feelings, not her own. Repent, she looked down. Tears streamed down her face once more. "I..." she began, her throat closing because of the tears.

Acacius watched her and suddenly her blue, sparkling eyes met his. They were beautiful as always, and it made him feel the need to hug her in order to comfort her. Though, he could not let himself do it. She had betrayed him, in a way he never thought she would. For as long as they had been married he had never even seen her look at another man in any flirtatious manner, and now he found out about this; Sirius Black was her lover, and had been for quite some time. She had only married him for the love of another man – it sickened him. Everything about this situation was awful. His own wife was a traitor.

"You betrayed me." He said with a voice stern from both rage and hurt.

Eleana swallowed her tears. "I didn't mean to... It wasn't about you."

The expression then revealed on Acacius's face would have been the same if she had slapped him hard across the face. With bitterness he clenched his jaw. "No. Of course not." He said. "But you lied to me. You've lied to me since the day we married!" he hissed.

Eleana tilted her head slightly as she once again appeared as if she pitied him. Acacius looked away, he could not stand it. Although Eleana only felt guilty of hurting him, she was not pitying him in the way he believed she was.

"Acacius..." she whispered as he turned away from her. She went closer to him, and then touched his over arm as he stood with his back turned to her. Unwillingly he let her touch him. After all he still wanted her to show her affections for him.

"Even though I did not marry you willingly..." she began, placing her cheek against his shoulder. "I still care for you. I did not resent you, ever." She shook her head, letting her forehead brush against him.

Acacius closed his eyes when feeling her, as if to block out the pain he felt and at the same time consume himself with the sense of her touch.

"However, I came to loathe my brother in the end." She admitted. "But never you." She said while letting herself lean against him. None of this was Acacius's fault. He did not deserve all the hurt, he did not deserve to be betrayed and lied to.

Acacius looked into her eyes and then searched her face for proof of that she was telling him the truth. He did not want any more lies and secrets.

"I've always cared for you, Acacius." She said with a hint of a smile on her full lips. "I have been your wife all these years, haven't I?"

"You have." He said quietly and looked past her face, he still feared that it might have been another lie.

"We have three beautiful children together." She said. "I have never regretted them, ever."

Acacius wondered if this might be her saying that in spite of all she did not regret marrying him. He wanted to believe it. The realisation once again hit him. "Even so... you still love _him_." He confirmed, knowing it to be true.

Eleana could not deny it, even if it would destroy Acacius further if she refused to. Instead she simply looked at him, with tears in her eyes once more.

Acacius nodded and looked away. He appeared to be in awful pain as he did. Without a word he slithered out of her grasp and walked away, he stopped by the window and looked out into the evening sky. Eleana knew his mind was far away from the dark clouds tonight.

"What now then?" he asked after a long silence.

"I don't know." She admitted.

Acacius became afraid of what might happen next. She was in love with another man. Would she leave her husband for Sirius Black? Would she abandon him. The thought of it made Acacius feel panic stir up inside of him. Fear had a terrible way of making people do things everyone, including themselves, believed they were incapable of.

"You went to see him today?"

"Last night." She said.

Acacius closed his eyes as pain struck him once more. When he met her this morning she was returning from a night with _him_. Acacius opened his eyes subsequently to speak again. "Then you know where he lives."

Eleana looked at her husband, her eyes became rather hard. Would he dare to go down that path? It was very unlike him to do such things.

Acacius turned around to face her. "Perhaps... even where the order is occupied."

His wife's eyes revealed sudden shock.

"You do know." He said, knowing it to be true by the look in her eyes. "Tell me" he said. "Eleana, please tell me."

"I can't." She said. Thinking of Sirius's safety.

Acacius then moved closer to her, cupping her face with his hands. She could sense that he was eager to know what she knew, she could feel it by the touch of his hands and the look in his eyes.

"If you care the least about me and even of your children, you'll tell me."

She could never have imagined that Acacius would use her in such a cruel way. Of course she cared for her children, but she could not tell him what she knew, he should know that.

Then something changed in the eyes of her husband. He appeared to be in silent panic as he searched her face desperately. "Please, Eleana" he said. Not wanting to do what he was forced to do if she refused.

This was beginning to scare her. Acacius had never looked at her in this way. "No." She breathed.

Hurt, his face twisted into a suffering one. She left him no choice. "If I can't make you tell me... then I'm certain that the Dark Lord can."

Eleana let out a breath of shock. She was about to take a step back from him when he grabbed her by the shoulders, making it impossible for her walk away from him. Panic struck her as she realised what he was about to do. He was going to give her to the Dark Lord.

"Acacius, please... No." She begged.

With an apologetic look in his eyes he held her steady. "It's for the best." He said. With those words the walls among them disappeared and the floor fell away as they soon found themselves to be in a new room. This room was quite bigger. As soon as Eleana's feet found the floor she pulled away from Acacius and he let her go.

"Acacius?" a woman said. Eleana recognised the voice and turned to the woman dressed in black. It was Bellatrix, Sirius's cousin. She was even slimmer than Eleana remembered her to be, her face gaunt and her eyes wicked in their stare.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Acacius, more of a demand than a question it seemed.

Eleana realised that they were in the Malfoy's manor. She had been here before, on several occasions.

"I brought my wife. She has something to tell the Dark Lord." Acacius said.

"Is that so?" Bellatrix's voice rang as her eyes steadied on Eleana who merely glared back before looking away.

"What is it that she got to tell?"

"Nothing." Eleana spat and glared at her husband with determined eyes.

"Eleana, please." Acacius said, hoping that she would tell them since her life depended on it. He did not think she could the resist the Dark Lord and so he thought that her life would be saved, and Sirius Black would be out of the way. It was selfish of him, he knew that, still he could not live without her. This was a way of making sure that they would stay together. Besides, what greater than to be able to give the Dark Lord useful information now that he was a death eater. Also, he feared that the Dark Lord would somehow find out that he had been keeping the information from him if they did not reveal it to him now.

Eleana shook her head and felt disappointed in him. He turned out to be just as cruel to her as her family had been.

"I'm only trying to do what is best for all of us." Acacius explained, trying to convince her.

It was all very familiar to Eleana. How many people in her life had not tried to do what they thought was best for her, and in the process they hurt her greatly and forced her to do things she did not want. They all believed that they were saving her from greater pain.

"You won't defy the Dark Lord valuable information, my dear." Bellatrix smiled childishly as she walked past her. When Acacius pulled away his sleeve in order to reveal the dark mark her eyes became set upon it.

Acacius placed the tip of his wand on it while almost trembling, and the mark subsequently began to slither in its place. Eleana watched with fright. Bellatrix was nearly jumping up and down with excitement as a wicked smile curved her lips.

Eleana had heard of what the Dark Lord was capable of. Things which were cruel beyond her imagination, and the pain he could cause was frightening to think of. She would not succumb to him, not matter what, she was determined. However, there were so many ways in which he could force her to. The pain she could endure, she could endure anything for Sirius's safety; But what if the Dark Lord's powers were too great? If he found some way to penetrate her mind she was not sure that she could stand against it. Also he could threaten her children. She was sure that he was capable of anything, and something as easy as a threat was easy to make and it could break her.

A dark figure appeared right in front of the threshold. Very pale with no nose, only visible nostrils. His eyes gleamed red and Eleana felt cold with fright on the inside by the sight of him. Instinctively she took a step back.

Both Bellatrix and Acacius kneeled at the sight of him, and when Eleana did not Acacius whispered to her. "Eleana." He begged, indicating for her to kneel.

Eleana could merely watch the snake-looking man staring right back at her. His eyes narrowed as he wondered who this woman was, and wondering why she was being foolish by defying him the courtesy. He could easy make her kneel with her face flat against the floor if he wanted to.

"My Lord..." Acacius began, about to tell him of why he and his wife was here. You had to have a very good reason for asking the Dark Lord to come. "I brought my wife for she has something important to tell you."

"You'll have to teach your wife some manners, Rutilus. She's behaving very rudely."

There was no time to flee, there was no time to think this through Eleana realised. Before she could think further there was a sudden burn of pain in her chest and she fell onto the floor. Right before her nose hit the floor she supported herself on her hands.

"I'm sorry, my Lord." Acacius apologized.

"I have not got all day..." Voldemort said. "Tell me of this information you say you have."

Acacius rose to his feet and so did Bellatrix. "Certainly, my Lord." Acacius responded. Then he looked at Eleana and gave her a nod of encouragement. "Eleana, tell him."

Eleana had begun to stand, and when she was she looked at Acacius and then at the Dark Lord. "No." She said.

A flicker of amusement crossed Voldemorts face as she heard her speak. Belltrix drew a breath out of shock the stared at her. "How dare you?!" she yelled at her. "How dare you defy the Dark Lord?! You're not worthy to even look at him and be in his excellence presence. You –"

"That is enough, Bella." Voldemort cut her off. Bellatrix immediately closed her mouth and became quiet.

Voldemort began to move closer to Eleana, he almost seemed to glide on the floor towards her as he did. Eleana felt herself beginning to tremble as he came closer. His eyes were gleaming red, staring right into hers.

"Girl." Voldemort hissed. "Tell me, or you will regret refusing to."

Eleana swallowed. "No." She said determinedly. Then she felt as if the Dark Lord was piercing through her with his eyes, as if he tried to see the back of her soul. She saw his eyes narrow and after a while something flickered in them that made Eleana believe that he was frustrated.

He had his wand out and Eleana felt her body cringe with sudden pain. She cried out and Voldemort took a few steps back as he made her body wrench in pain on the cold floor.

Acacius looked away and tears threatened to stain his eyes as he heard her cry out once again in pain. There was no turning back now, he though, if she only yielded to his wishes then this would all be over soon. If she could just tell him then this would be over, and Acacius believed she would.

"Now..." Voldemort said after a couple of minutes. "Tell me."

Eleana was breathing heavily. The pain was gone for now and she felt relief wash over her. If she told him there would be no pain she knew, yet the pain of betraying Sirius would be greater. "No." She said solidly.

Voldemort did not appear pleased with this, but as he tormented her again Eleana could tell that he enjoyed hurting her. This man was evil beyond words. It felt as if thousands of knives were stabbing her all over, yet she did not die, there was just never ending pain. It made her unable to think properly, unable to see, unable to resist the urge of crying out in agony. The only thing she could see in front of her was Sirius, he was alive and well, he was safe as long as she did not tell anyone where he was or how to get there. She did not know for how long the pain went on, or how many times she was asked to reveal the truth, but after what seemed like hours the pain suddenly stopped for a longer time than she expected it to.

Voldemort was becoming quite frustrated with this woman. She was refusing to tell him what she knew, the torture did not break her, and he could see everything in her mind but the thing which she hid so properly. This dark wizard would not understand that he could not make her reveal the information which she held so sacred to her heart, because her love kept it hidden.

"Eleana, please tell him." Acacius pleaded as he looked at her with tearstained eyes.

Eleana did not have the energy to say 'no', nor to shake her head in response. She simply closed her eyes and felt that her body was numb from the exhaustion. Her limbs were trembling as she shivered.

Acacius then walked over to her and kneeled beside of her. "Please, Eleana." He said. "I beg you." He pleaded desperately.

Eleana opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked completely ruined by the situation and terrified of the turn this was taking. He had expected her to tell the Dark Lord as soon as she was brought face to face with him. The torture he now had put her through was not what Acacius had expected, he had not thought that it would go this far.

"Tell him for the sake of our children."

Eleana's eyes widened and she could see in the corner of her eye that the Dark Lord had turned his gaze to her once more.

"The children." He said. "Of course, the children... now be a good mother and tell me for the sake of your children"

"Don't you hurt my children... you –"

"Rutilus!" the Dark Lord said. "Bring your children here."

Acacius became shocked. "My Lord –" He began.

"Are you too disobeying me?"

"Of course not." Rutilus said hurriedly. "I will bring them." He said, while fearing what might happen if he did and fearing what might happen if he did not.

"No!" Eleana said and grabbed the wand from Acacius's inner pocket. With her children's safety along with Sirius's in her mind she quickly pointed Acacius's wand at her herself. Within less than a second there was a white flash lighting up the room and her body became completely still as the side of her head hit the floor.

Acacius's eyes turned to his wife's body. Bellatrix appeared confused and the Dark Lord watched the dead woman's body with vague interest. The husband then kneeled beside his wife as tears stained his eyes.

"You have wasted my time, Rutilus." Voldemost said sternly. "I have other things to attend at the moment – I will deal with you later."

Voldemort walked away and then vanished into thin air as the black fabric swirled around him. He was gone. Acacius stared in shock at Eleana's dead body before him.

"What a useless thing." Bellatrix commented. "You are better off without her."

"Quiet!" Acacius shouted, staring at her with the wildest look in his eyes.

Bellatrix then smiled at him, teasingly. "Pity on such a lovely face though."

Acacius Rutilus raised his wand threatening at her. Bellatrix smiled maliciously and finally walked away to leave him to his grieving. Acacius looked at his wife again, letting his eyes search her still face. His fingers gently brushed away a strand of hair which had laid itself upon her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed and those rosy cheeks of hers were becoming pale, along with her colourful lips. This did not feel real. Acacius closed his eyes and opened them with the hope that this was a nightmare which he would soon awake from. Then he would find her lying in the bed next to him, sleeping soundly while he listened to her breathing. Now she was not breathing. He took her into his arms and held her. There was no heartbeat, there was no sound of life. Her body was cooling off, and soon it would be completely cold. He looked into her face once more and he saw no sign of life in it.

With a breath of pure agony he began to cry. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he buried his face in the curls of her hair. He felt regret and guilt torment every bit of him. He had brought her here, he had forced her here; He was responsible for her death.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear, though he knew that she probably could not hear him anymore. He would never feel her warmth again, he would never hear her voice again, he would never hear the sound of her lovely laughter in his ears, he would never again look into her beautiful blue eyes and see her smile at him with her perfectly shaped lips. He would never see Eleana again.

* * *

><p><strong>The following day...<strong>

Sirius was helping Molly with putting up some curtains into place in the kitchen when Remus Lupin walked in with his hands in his pockets. He was followed by a blue haired Tonks.

Sirius looked at the green fabric he was holding and examined them with an unhappy look. "Couldn't you have picked another colour, this house has had enough of green during its days."

"Next time you can come and pick out curtains then." Molly said, tired from cleaning all day long. She waved her wand and the curtain flew from Sirius's hands to place itself by the window.

"I would be happy to!" Sirius said. "But I can't go outside of this bloody house."

Molly looked at him and was about to respond heatedly, but Remus spoke before she could. "Sirius." He said solemnly.

Sirius looked at his friend and immediately became worried by the look on his face. "What is it?" he asked.

Remus glanced at Tonks and then at Sirius again. "I think It'd be best if I tell you in private."

"What on earth has happened?" Molly asked and began to slowly head for the door as Tonks asked her to come with her. Soon there was only Remus and Sirius left in the kitchen.

"What?" Sirius asked.

Remus simply nodded. "I will tell you - but first... sit down."

Sirius was concerned now. He sat down on a chair by the table and Remus sat down at the end of the table next to him. He opened his mouth to speak and Sirius waited patiently, but when no words came Sirius became frustrated.

"Damn it, Remus!" he barked. "Tell me now"

Remus nodded and met Sirius's eyes. "Eleana is dead."

Sirius's face relaxed as he felt his anger wash away. Suddenly he felt nothing. "Dead?" he asked, as if he had never heard the word before.

"I'm afraid so." Remus said. "She was killed by Voldemort they say."

Sirius let out a breath of pain as he felt it consume him. Tears stained his eyes and he blinked them away angrily. His hand trembled with rage and sorrow as the emotions intertwined with one another.

Remus looked away after watching Sirius for a while and felt sorry to have to tell him this. "Apparently she refused to tell him of useful information, it is unclear of what it was." He continued to say, then he looked at Sirius. They could both guess of what that information was.

Sirius rose from his chair and pushed it aside irritably. She had sacrificed her own life for his. She had died while refusing to betray him. He felt responsible for her death. If he had not interfered with her life again she would not have died, if he had not selfishly let her see him again she would not have known anything of their hiding, and then she would not have died for it. If he had only done everything in his power to keep her safe, then she would not have died.

"I was wrong about her." Remus said.

Sirius grasped the bench and closed his eyes in frustration and agony. He would never get to hold her again. His white rose had died, its petals were going to wither away and become one with the earth. She had only been 35 years old.

"Eleana –"

"No!" Sirius cut him off. He turned his head to him and looked at Remus who was baffled.

"No more." Sirius said. "No one - I repeat, _no one_ will speak of her again."

Remus stared at his agonised friend and stayed silent.

"Never again..." Sirius mumbled and left the room on tired legs.

* * *

><p><strong>18 June, 1996<strong>

He had been hit very suddenly, and unexpectedly. Never had he believed he would have been defeated in that moment. After he saw the green flash before his eyes, he felt sudden pain struck him. It vanished quickly, and then his body went cold, and numb. He took one last look at his godson, and realised that he would now leave him. Neither of them wanted it, yet destiny had now torn them apart. He felt rather guilty, he did not want to leave him; the last thing Harry needed was that another loved one left him. Now Sirius would leave him just as James and Lily had left him. Sirius's body began to fade into the veil behind of him as life left his body. He could not hear, he could not feel anymore, and the last things he saw before his vision faded was Harry's green eyes.

Sirius felt everything become dark, this was it he thought. This was death. Soon he could feel his vision become lighter, and lighter. The darkness he had been surrounded by slowly left him and brought in light. Everything was dim, as if he was in a space filled with fog. He realised he was lying down, and in that moment he caught sight of a figure somewhere on his left. It was a woman he saw by the way she walked amongst the mist. While mystified he watched her come closer. The thin white robe she wore touched the floor beneath her. As soon as the mist allowed itself to leave her face he could look at her properly. The blonde curls framed her face graciously.

Eleana bent down to sit on her knees beside of his body. When she did she seemed to fall very softly, and her movements made no noises at all. Everything seemed to be happening very slowly as well, but what did it matter? They seemed to have all the time in the world now. It was strange, however, Sirius simply knew it to be that way.

Her soft hand touched his forehead and he simply stared into her blue eyes.

"You fought bravely." She said to him with a soft smile. "While I am glad to reunite with you again, I would have hoped you'd live longer. Enjoy life a bit more before coming here. Enjoy it as a _free_ man" She searched his face while speaking to him very fondly.

"I could say the same to you." He said earnestly. "You should have been a free woman."

Eleana's lips formed into a little smile and with the next breath she exhaled it revealed her relaxation and relief. There was no room for pain in this place. "Whenever with you I am always free."

Sirius had not yet looked away from her blue eyes, it appeared as if he almost was in a trance. "Will you ever leave me again?" he could not help but to ask.

Eleana looked down on him. The moment seemed to linger, while it did he waited patiently and watched her lashes flutter as she blinked, they were long and the look in her eyes made him feel content before she answered the question.

"Never." Eleana said.

Sirius smiled. Eleana did as well and then grabbed him by the hand in order to pull him up on his feet. The man got up on his feet very easily, as if his body weighed nothing. He felt younger, he felt to be in good health, and he felt as if the torment had left him forever.

"I knew we would be together again." Eleana said, her voice echoing lovely throughout the space.

Sirius raised his hand in order to caress her cheek, he longed to touch it. Was this in any way real? His limbs felt light, and everything seemed so strange yet very natural.

"It's inevitable." Eleana whispered with a smile.

Sirius smirked and it made Eleana smile from ear to ear. She giggled like a little schoolgirl all of a sudden. That was when Sirius could not resist the urge to take her into his arms and spin her around. The fabric of her white robe flowed around of them as her laugh echoed in a pleasant tone. He himself began to laugh as well, out of pure happiness they let their feelings emerge. After he had put her down she kissed his cheek before taking his hand. Sirius of course let her, and so he followed.

Eleana led him in an unknown direction, he did not know where they were going, and he did not believe that she did either. Somehow it felt completely alright, completely liberating. He pulled her closer while they walked and placed his arm around her shoulders. Eleana sighed happily and she placed her arm around his lower back.

The mist seemed to become thicker as they went further. This was freedom, this was happiness, and this was peace for two people who had suffered. In the end, they were reunited as they had always longed to be. This was where they could finally be together, peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Well, this is the end of this story. I must say that it has been interesting to write it, and I really enjoyed exploring the characters as well as creating some new ones. It was fun to write about their journey, and painful some of the times I'll admit. Even though their lives had a very tragic ending I felt the need to write about their reunion after their death, it felt very necessary somehow, for they deserved to be reunited once and for all.<strong>

**I want to thank all of you who have read this, and all of you who have given me response and support throughout this. It has motivated me as well as it has warmed my heart. Also, I must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such wonderful characters and an amazing story. She is a true inspiration. **

**I will keep writing, and perhaps not before too long some little fanfiction will pop up. Take care ;)**

**-Fondofreading**


End file.
